DULCE BELLA
by Mlopez FF
Summary: Bella Swan es una dulce chica que ha dedicado su adolescencia a labrarse un porvenir, pero ¿y si se equivoca en sus decisiones? Desengaño, relaciones apresuradas, traición. ¿Hay esperanza después de eso? Edward, Bella, Jacob Rated M por lemmons COMPLETA
1. Chapter 1

**Muy buenas tardes a tod s!  
**

**Hace tiempo escribí esta historia que publiqué en otro foro de crepúsculo y mi mente inquieta y algunas amigas me animaron a hacerlo también por aquí.  
La historia está terminada, lo que significa que no va a haber ningún problema con las actualizaciones, a no ser que me surja algún imprevisto... En principio serán los lunes y lo más seguro que por las mañanas (horario en España).  
**

**Los personajes pertenecen a la señora SM, la ida de olla es sólo mía...  
**

**Me he dado cuenta, al colgar el primer capítulo que de haber escrito la historia ahora habría corregido unas cuantas cosas. Pero entonces ya no sería el mismo... así que, tras procurar no fijarme demasiado, he decidido dejarlo como está...  
**

**Templarias! Va por vosotras... :3  
**

**Prólogo**

Avanzó lentamente por la arena hasta llegar a la orilla y se dejó caer; ya nada tenía sentido. Demasiadas emociones, demasiado tiempo perdido, demasiado…

Algo dentro de ella se rompió, se sintió pequeñita… y pensó que nunca más volvería a confiar en nadie. Llegó a ese maldito pueblo pensando que iba a empezar una nueva vida, que iba a ser feliz.

- Ja….- exclamó irónicamente mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

Siempre fue optimista; siempre con una sonrisa sincera… hasta que le conoció. Se lo llevó todo, su juventud, su fuerza, sus ganas de vivir.

- Bella….

- Déjame Jacob, creo que no tenemos nada más que hablar- giró la cabeza bruscamente para no mirarle a la cara.

- Ha sido un error, por favor, perdóname…- la voz se le quebraba por momentos; la iba a perder, lo presentía.

Bella cogió aire y lo soltó muy lentamente; se incorporó y miró con todo el odio del mundo al chico que hasta hacía unas horas lo había significado todo para ella. Le miró a los ojos, intentando encontrarse en ellos, pero no vio nada.

- ¿Qué es lo quieres de mí exactamente Jacob?- se repuso, iba a volver a ser ella. Ya estaba bien de ser la pobre Bella, la tonta Bella.

- No quiero nada de ti Bella, te quiero a ti….- se voz se fue apagando al ver a Bella carcajearse en cara.

- Jajajajaja, bonita forma de demostrarme tu amor Jacob, muy bonita- Ya no sentía dolor… lo estaba arrinconando en un lugar muy escondido de su corazón.

- Ella no ha significado nada Bella, te lo juro. Siempre has sido tú…- Se le estaban aguando los ojos; en qué momento Leah se había cruzado en su vida. Al conocer a Bella pensó que ella era la elegida. Su sonrisa te ganaba desde el primer momento; tan dulce, tan buena…

- Mira Jacob. Me da igual…. Ya no me importa… vete con esa o con otra. Lo mismo me da.- Levantó la barbilla- Se acabó. No quiero saber nada de ti. Ya no me conoces Jacob, no voy a volver a ser tu "dulce Bella" nunca más.

- Por dios Bella. ¡Hemos pasado juntos cinco años! ¿Lo vas a echar todo por la borda? Ha sido sólo una vez…

"Será mentiroso", pensó Bella.

- Que te jodan Jacob Black- Se dio media vuelta y siguió caminando por la orilla dejando atrás a un más que arrepentido Jacob.

**Capítulo 1:**

Bella Swan nació, creció y estudió en Seattle.

Cuando empezó en la facultad de Ciencias Biológicas creyó que había llegado el momento de abandonar el nido. Su madre murió cuando era muy pequeña y su padre la sobreprotegía demasiado. Quizá tuviera algo que ver que fuera Jefe de policía; o quizá es que simplemente era su pequeña, aunque ya tuviera los 18.

- Hija…. Estoy harto de ver a niñas que acaban en manos de depravados, golpeadas… o simplemente víctimas de esas "novatadas" sin sentido. ¿Tú sabes la cantidad de casos de desaparecidas que tengo que ver todos los días en la comisaría? Además… esos Pis, Gamas, Betas…..y todo el maldito abecedario griego, no tienen buena fama- Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y puso una mueca de desagrado.

- Papaaa… ¿tú me ves cara de querer entrar en alguna hermandad?- Dijo Bella poniéndose en jarras y levantando una ceja.

- Pffff….- Su dulce Bella, en ese entorno; no quería ni pensarlo.

- Mírame, soy bajita, morena, de ojos marrones, no visto precisamente a la última moda ¡y voy a estudiar biología! Créeme soy un bicho raro y nadie querrá aceptarme como miembro en su "secta".

- Eres tan cabezota como tu madre- Murmuró sintiéndose derrotado- ¿vendrás a verme por lo menos los fines de semana?- Charlie sabía que tenía la batalla perdida con su hija. Cuando tomaba una decisión la llevaba a cabo sin pensar más en el tema.

- ¡Ay papi! Vendré a verte todos los fines de semana siempre y cuando no tenga que prepararme exámenes; lo prometo- Se levantó de la silla de la cocina y besó a su padre en la frente.

- Hija… ya sabes que nunca te lo digo… se me da muy mal estas cosas- dijo Charlie rascándose la coronilla.

- Tranquilo papá; sé que me quieres. No hace falta que me lo digas- Sonrió- Además… por favor voy a estar a 15 minutos en coche. No hagamos un drama de esto ¿vale?

- Jajajaja. Vamos a cenar anda; tengo un hambre….

El primer año de facultad Bella pasó desapercibida entre sus compañeros. No destacó ni para bien, ni para mal. Algo que agradecía enormemente. Su rutina diaria la gustaba; por las mañanas a clase, por las tardes a la biblioteca y por las noches buscaba sitios bucólicos por Internet.

- Algún día podré visitar todos estos sitios- pensaba viendo las fotos de los bosques de Canadá, Washington, Oregón…

Debido a su carácter extrovertido hizo enseguida grandes amigos. Eric, Ben y Ángela siempre intentaban que se apuntara a sus hermandades para participar en fiestas y eventos a los que sólo podían acceder los miembros.

- De verdad chicos…- repitió Bella- No me veo en ninguna secta.

- No son sectas Bells- le respondió Ángela rodando los ojos- Pertenecer a una hermandad te abrirá caminos a la hora de encontrar trabajo en un futuro. Es de sentido común.

- Que es el menos común de los sentidos- dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

- ¿Perdona?- saltó Eric mirándola raro.

- Da igual, es un dicho de mi padre. En serio, no insistáis. Soy cabezota por naturaleza; ni siquiera mi padre ha podido hacerme razonar en estos 18 años.

- Allá tú Bella; yo ya te doy por imposible… pero de todas formas piensa que no siempre vas a tener esta edad. ¡Con dieciocho y sin haber conocido varón!

- Shhhh, vale ya Ángela, no hace falta que se entere todo el campus- dijo Bella más roja que un tomate y mirando por el rabillo del ojo quién estaba a su alrededor.

- Psche, como si no lo supieran ya.- Murmuró su amiga.

- Bueno Ángela- dijo Ben pasando un brazo por los hombros de Bella- no hace falta que se lo hagas pasar mal. Siempre será nuestro bichito raro- y frotó con la otra mano su cabeza de forma que casi la cardó el pelo.

- Ja-ja-ja, muy gracioso Ben… De verdad, soy feliz en mi mundo de Yupi… dejarme en paz ¿sí?- alegó la pobre Bella poniendo un dulce puchero.

- ¡Ay madre! ¿qué voy a hacer yo contigo?- soltó Ángela- Sólo lo digo por tu bien…

- Ya… ¿sí?- sonrió dulcemente Bella.

- ¡Está bien! No puedo con esa sonrisa perfecta… ¿lo sabes, no? Pero te digo una cosa- dijo golpeando levemente a la aludida en el pecho- Dentro de unos años, cuando te vayas a quedar para vestir santos, no me vengas diciendo "Ángela, que tonta que fui", " ay, Ángela, tenías razón en todo".

Bella se rió con su amiga de buena gana y le juró que nunca jamás se quedaría para vestir santos.

El curso terminó; no sacó unas notas excelentes pero por lo menos su esfuerzo se vio recompensado. Tras media hora de despedidas, besos, abrazos, promesas de futuras llamadas e intercambios de correos electrónicos, Bella puso rumbo a la casa de su padre.

Estaba nerviosa por que no sabía lo que se iba a encontrar. Su padre la había avisado con dos meses de antelación que no planeara nada; que este año iba a disfrutar de unas vacaciones más que merecidas con ella pero que sería una sorpresa. Ni se imaginaba lo que tenía preparado.

Aparcó frente a la puerta de casa y en lugar de descargar sus maletas avanzó rápidamente hasta la puerta. Mientras abría pensaba en la famosa sorpresa de su padre "qué se le habrá ocurrido" "él que no es nada dado a estas cosas….no sé yo".

Entró como alma que lleva el diablo hasta la cocina.

- ¡Papá! ¡Ya estoy en casa!

- ….

- ¿Papá?- retrocedió hasta la salita.

- …..

- Papá no tiene gracia… ¿Dónde estás?- gritaba mientras subía las escaleras de dos en dos.

- …..

Buscó en su habitación, en su antiguo cuarto, en el baño…. "qué raro, a lo mejor todavía no ha llegado del trabajo". Bajó de nuevo y entró en la cocina para preparar algo de merendar. Al abrir la despensa, apareció Charlie con los brazos en alto y echándose encima de una pálida Bella.

- BUUU

- ¡Joder Papá!- gritó Bella con el corazón en la boca.

- Jajajajajajajaja

- No tiene ni puta gracia- intentaba reponerse.

- Jajajajajajajaja; te tenías que haber visto la cara- Charlie se limpiaba las lágrimas.

- Sigo sin verle la gracia- se cruzó de brazos.

- Aaaaay, espera un momento, espera- dijo mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta sujetándose la tripa que le dolía de tanto reír.

- ¿Ya? ¿Estás más tranquilo?

- Hija, de verdad que pena no haber tenido una cámara de esas que se llevan ahora para grabarte. Estabas tan graciosa- seguía riendo.

- Bueno, me parece alucinante… ¿quién es el que va a llegar pronto a los 40?- Dijo con toda la intención metiendo el dedo en la yaga.

- ¡Vale! – Levantó las manos en señal de paz – qué poco sentido del humor, de verdad. Ni una bromita de nada. Está bien; como veo que no vas a quitar ese ceño fruncido… ¿quieres saber cual es la sorpresa?

Bella seguía de brazos cruzados pero empezó a curvar sus labios hacia arriba mientras sus ojos adquirían un brillo de emoción.

- Nos vamos a Forks Bella, te he conseguido unas prácticas en el Parque Natural de Olimpic- Dijo Charlie con emoción contenida.

Los brazos de Bella cayeron a los lados mientras miraba fijamente a su padre esperando que dijera "es bromaaaaa", pero no dijo nada. Esperó paciente a que Bella procesase la información en su cerebro sin dejar de sonreír.

- ¿Es otra broma?- tenía que asegurarse.

- ¡No!- soltó su padre.- Bella, jamás bromearía con una cosa así. Ya sabes que tus abuelos vivieron allí toda la vida; cuando murieron me dejaron esa casa, pero sabes que nunca he tenido ganas ni ánimos para afrontar los recuerdos.

- Papá….- las lágrimas de Bella luchaban por salir.

- Ya, ya… no me digas nada; llevo dos meses preparándolo todo. He hablado con antiguos amigos a los que tenía olvidados. Se han encargado de todo mientras yo iba de vez en cuando para firmar papeles y demás…

No se podía creer las palabras que salían de la boca de Charlie. Sabía de la existencia de esa casa, pero creía que su padre se había deshecho de ella. Siempre decía que eran demasiados recuerdos. Y ahora ahí estaba su padre, explicando todo lo que había hecho en estos dos meses.

- … y entonces hablé con Billy, ¿te acuerdas de él verdad? ¿No?, bueno… tú sólo tenías dos años cuando dejaste de ir allí... Bella se había sentado sin darse cuenta en la silla de la cocina mientras escuchaba a su padre atentamente... "El parque natural de Olimpic" pensaba una y otra vez. - Pues cuando le dije que estabas estudiando biología y que te encantaba la naturaleza enseguida pensó en que el viejo Harry necesitaría un ayudante – su voz sonaba alta y clara en la cocina.

- Papa... - ya no pudo más y se levantó de un salto- ¡PAPÁ!- y se abalanzó sobre él- te quiero te quiero te quiero- le besaba por toda la cara.

-Jajaja, ¡por favor nena! Me haces cosquillas- exclamó Charlie intentando separarse

- ¿Y cuando nos vamos? Necesitaré más ropa de abrigo. No he sacado las maletas del coche. ¿Vamos en el tuyo o en el mío? No claro, en el mío... Si no daríamos la nota con tu coche patrulla - Bella no paraba de dar vueltas por la espaciosa cocina.

- Cariño tranquila que te va a dar algo.

- Definitivamente papá, este ha sido el mejor regalo que me hayas hecho jamás.- sonrió a su padre.

- La verdad que te lo mereces hija. Te has criado sola. Ya eres toda una mujer... - se entristeció mientras pensaba en esto.

- Y tú te haces viejo papá. Jajajaja. Y te estás volviendo un sensiblero.

- ¡Oye! ¡Un respeto que soy tu padre!- dijo Charlie con un fingido enfado.

- Te debía una - y le sacó la lengua.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hoy un poquito más tarde de lo que tenía pensado en un principio, pero aquí tenéis el segundo capítulo. aviso a navegantes... si odiáis a Jacob... tomaros un protector de estómago o algo antes de leerlo ;)  
**

**Muchas garcias por leer, comentar y añadir a favoritos.  
**

**Hasta la semana que viene!**

(como siempre los personajes son de la señora SM, la ida de olla... toda mía)  


**Capitulo 2**

Fueron las mejores vacaciones de su vida.

Bella regresaba a Seattle con una idea más que clara de lo que quería ver en su futuro. Llevar un seguimiento de la flora y fauna del parque natural más grande de Norteamérica... "¡guau! quizá tenga que hacer algún curso de administración" pensaba mientras recorría en su viejo coche los pocos kilómetros que separaban la casa de Charlie de su residencia en la facultad.

Mientras aparcaba en el desierto campus recordaba los días que había pasado en el parque. Durante toda la primera semana entre Charlie y ella estuvieron poniendo la casa al día. Cambiando muebles, comprando comida y lo necesario para pasar allí el verano.

Nada más llegar conoció al amigo del que le habló su padre, Billy, un armario empotrado de dos por dos que sonreía sin cesar mostrando su blanca dentadura; él se encargaría de acercarla hasta la oficina donde llevaban todos los asuntos del Olimpic.

— Te va a encantar pequeña — Le había dicho este fornido hombre – en cuanto Harry te vea te lavará el cerebro para que te quedes ya aquí… ya verás, ya.

— La verdad que estoy un poco nerviosa; sólo llevo un año estudiando Biología y me quería especializar en botánica, pero aún no sé si cambiaré de idea.— Se sinceró la pobre Bella.

— Harry te hará elegir el camino adecuado, ya lo verás – le dijo el indio – ¡es muy persuasivo!

— La verdad que estoy deseando conocerle, tendrá un montón de historias que contar.

— ¿Tan impaciente estás? – rió Billy – Espera sólo a estar asentada pequeña, enseguida estarás metida en faena.

Una semana más tarde ambos entraban en el edificio del ayuntamiento destinado al seguimiento del Parque Nacional de Olimpic. Era un sitio espacioso, pero la verdad que no se veía mucho movimiento.

— Papá – Bella y Billy se dieron media vuelta.

— ¡Oh Jacob! Qué pronto has llegado hijo; ven que te presento – decía mientras le hacía señas con la mano para que se acercase a ellos – Bella este es mi hijo Jacob, él te enseñará todo esto mejor que yo; Jacob esta es Bella, la chica de la que te hablé.

El joven Jacob se perdió en su castaña mirada y su corazón se saltó un latido.

— ¡Guau! Encantado Bella— al sonreír a Bella le pareció ver un brillo en sus dientes...

— Igualmente Jacob— le devolvió la sonrisa— ¿Has salido de un anuncio de dentífrico blanqueante o algo así?

— ¡Ja!, así que tenemos a una graciosilla por aquí... – la miró descaradamente mientras escaneaba sus curvas.

— Era broma, perdona me salen solas… culpa de mi padre – intentó disculparse mientras ella se fijaba en el alto muchacho "la verdad que no está mal; como todos sean así por aquí creo que la promesa de Ángela la voy a cumplir más pronto que tarde". La cabeza de Bella era un hervidero "¿pero qué me pasa?"

— Bueno, es suficiente – soltó Jacob fingiendo seriedad — Te tengo que enseñar todo esto y me llevará tiempo.

— Tú mandas — le miró Bella dulcemente mientras se mordía el labio inferior intentando no pensar en lo obvio.

— Yo me voy mientras con Harry chicos, ¡portaros bien! – terminó Billy.

En ese momento Jacob pensó que esa chica era realmente preciosa; tenía una cara de muñeca, una sonrisa encantadora y unos ojos que cuando miraban fijamente cortaban la respiración. Intentó concentrarse en la tarea que le habían encomendado y se dispuso a enseñarla todas las instalaciones; cuando ella no miraba dejaba caer los ojos y se fijaba en su pequeño trasero o en sus pechos que intentaba disimular con camisas anchas de franela. Pero el escrutinio no fue sólo de un lado; durante el recorrido Bella no podía evitar mirar de reojo al chico sin poder hacer otra cosa que calificarlo de "guapo". Era realmente alto como su padre y se adivinaban los músculos bien definidos bajo la camiseta; "un morenazo. Esa es la palabra", pensó Bella mientras entraban y salían de salas y despachos vacios.

— Hay mucha gente de vacaciones; esto en invierno está un poco más animado — se excusó un azorado Jacob que pretendía parecer desinteresado pero sin conseguirlo realmente – Y hablando de todo un poco, ¿cuántos años tienes Bella?

— Pues haré los 19 este septiembre. ¿Y tú?

— Yo acabo de cumplir los 17— dijo Jacob sacando pecho.

— ¿Sólo? — no sabía por qué pero se desilusionó — Pareces mucho mayor…

— Bueno, como diría mi padre, es el aire puro y limpio de la reserva— entonó la frase en una clara imitación de Billy – Espera que veas al resto de los chicos; te entrará complejo seguro.

— ¡Ey! Que tampoco soy tan bajita… bueno un poco más blanca que tú – Bella no sabía si el chico estaba hablando en serio o en broma, pero sus dudas se acabaron rápidamente al escucharle reír... "qué risa más bonita"

— Anda vamos con Harry que estará deseando empezar a comerte la oreja; es por este pasillo "rostropálido". Bella le dio en el hombro pensando que no iba a pasar un verano aburrido con Jacob cerca.

Y así fue.

Los días pasaron rápidos mientras al anciano Harry en su silla de ruedas le explicaba el funcionamiento de ficheros y le explicaba la colocación y estudios de las plantas en los jardines botánicos que tenían. Así como disfrutaba como una enana de las aventuras de Harry en el parque, tampoco se lo pasaba mal con el resto de la pandilla. Y es que no sólo estaba Jacob rondando por allí, también estaban Quil, Embry, Sam y Paul. Esto dos últimos pasaban los 20, pero parecía que no abandonaban la edad del pavo.

Bella suspiró mientras abría el maletero del coche. Intentaba organizarse para subir todo el equipaje en el menor número de viajes posible. No es que tuviera muchas maletas, pero Harry le surtió a última hora con un montón de libros.

— Así no tendrás que abusar de los préstamos en las bibliotecas Bella, estos libros te enseñaran todo lo que necesitas saber.

— Yo... No sé qué decir Harry... de verdad no tenías por qué; muchas gracias por todo — contestó con emoción contenida.

— Bueno, basta de ñoñerías — dijo Charlie – Bella, puedes volver en las vacaciones de invierno o sin ir más lejos el próximo verano ¿verdad Harry? Anda, despídete de los chicos mientras termino de recoger todo.

Cuando llegó a la playa vio a toda la pandilla con la que había estado ese verano jugando a balón prisionero. Emily, Nessie, Embry y Quil rondaban los 18 y se amoldaron perfectamente a ella y sus gustos, mientras que Jake y Seth, los más pequeños, intentaban alcanzar a los mayores. Cuando la vieron todos hicieron un circulo rodeándola.

— ¡No te olvides de tus indis! – gritó Paul.

— ¿Ya tienes mi correo? – Se quiso asegurar Nessie.

— Te llamaré la semana que viene para felicitarte Belli; que no se me ha olvidado – dijo Emily mientras la abrazaba.

— Gracias chicos, de verdad, pero tengo que irme ya... No es que sea un viaje muy largo, pero en mi viejo coche se hará muy pesado – Bella odiaba las despedidas, siempre se le formaba un incomodo nudo en la garganta.

— Vamos Bella yo te acompaño hasta casa— dijo Jacob muy serio de repente. Un silencio incómodo les rodeo mientras avanzaban por el pueblo. Bella no sabía que le pasaba a su amigo pero estaba súper raro. Por fin este se decidió.

— Yo... Verás Bella, no sé cómo decirte esto...

— ¿Que pasa Jake, no me asustes anda?

— Es que… — Jacob la miró directamente a los ojos viéndose reflejado en ellos.

— Venga suéltalo, sabes que puedes confiar en mí — y le regaló su mejor sonrisa.

Ahí Jacob no pudo más; con todo el cuidado del mundo cogió la cara de Bella entre sus manos y se acercó a ella lentamente. Bella no se creía lo que estaba a punto de pasar; cerró los ojos mientras separaba sus labios lentamente aspirando el cálido aliento de su amigo. Cuando vio que ella se entregaba a aquel beso él ya no se hizo de rogar y depositó suavemente sus labios en los de ella. Nunca antes había sentido la necesidad de besar a alguien pero eso fue exactamente lo que sintió. Necesidad de entregarse a esa persona en cuerpo y alma.

Cuando quiso profundizar ese beso Bella se retiró. No sabía lo que había pasado realmente, solo se dejo llevar.

— Jake... Esto no está bien — cogió las manos de Jacob entre las suyas y las quitó de la cara.

— Bella yo...— le entraron ganas de llorar — ¿la he cagado verdad?

— Jake no es eso... Simplemente me siento como una asaltacunas; eres mucho más pequeño que yo.

— ¡oh, vamos Bells! Son solo dos años — dijo levantando los brazos en un signo de clara desesperación.

— Déjalo estar Jake — Bella le sonrió intentando no pensar en el hormigueo que sentía en su estómago. Su primer beso con un chico de 17 años "Dios, qué bien se siente".

— Te echaré de menos – contestó el chico bajando la cabeza, totalmente avergonzado.

Bella sacudió la cabeza intentando no pensar de nuevo en sus labios y en el cosquilleo que sintió cuando Jacob le robó su primer beso y volvió a concentrarse en el equipaje.

— Pufff — bufó pensando en el peso. Cogió los libros colocándolos en una gigante pila y los sujetó con la barbilla y una mano mientras que con la otra buscaba su mochila de mano.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? Bella se sobresaltó al escuchar esa voz tan masculina de modo que todos los libros cayeron estrepitosamente sobre sus pies.

— ssss— ahogó un grito mientras cerraba los ojos.

— Perdona no quería asustarte— dijo el chico nervioso por el pequeño accidente.

— No te preocupes, suelen decirme que tengo las manos de mantequilla — dijo sonriendo mientras abría los ojos para localizar a su agresor. En ese momento Bella se quedó sin respiración; la persona que tenía frente a ella no podía ser real, de hecho estaba pensando que tenía que ser un ángel. Demasiado perfecto para ser de carne y hueso. El sol de la tarde hacía que su pelo castaño adquiriera tonalidades cobrizas y que su verde mirada tuviera una calidez especial. Era alto y de complexión atlética y miraba a la chica de arriba abajo.

— Espera que te ayudo en un momento — dijo el castaño mientras recogía los libros del suelo. — En serio, no es problema — contestó Bella mientras intentaba volver a la realidad — estaba pensando en mil historias y no me imaginé que ya habría alguien en el campus.

— Bueno, es que siempre me gusta venir unos días antes para preparar bien las clases y enterarme de los cursos que salen cada año — respondió el extraño sin quitar los ojos de encima de Bella; un pálpito le dijo que tenían que volver a encontrarse — ¿vas a alguna hermandad? Si quieres te acompaño.

— Oh no, no— rio nerviosa — yo no estoy en ninguna de esas sectas.

— ¿sectas? — expresó mientras levantaba una ceja— ¿eres novata?

— Qué va, este es mi segundo año. — Pues, no te había visto antes – "lamentablemente" pensó el chico, "huele endemoniadamente bien, y esa boca..."

— Ya, mis amigos dicen que soy la friki del grupo — Cada vez que se ponía nerviosa le daba por hablar por los codos, y por reír sin parar; pero es que ese chico la estaba desnudando con la mirada... "como me siga mirando la boca así me lanzo".

— ¡Edward! — los dos se giraron hacia la procedencia de esa voz de pito — ¡Edward! ¿Vienes ya?— la chica pelirroja esperaba impaciente a su novio.

— Bueno, me parece que tienes prisa y yo no te quiero entretener más— soltó Bella de carrerilla mientras terminaba de recoger los libros con un más que evidente sonrojo "¿cómo se me ocurre pensar que semejante espécimen de la naturaleza estaría libre?"

— Eh, no te preocupes. Si quieres te los llevo hasta tu apartamento...— Soltó Edward a la desesperada.

— No estoy en ningún apartamento, estoy en la residencia — "¿y para qué narices doy explicaciones a un dios griego al que le espera su afrodita?"— pero de veras, no hace falta. Además tu chica se impacienta— dijo Bella observando a esa chica de metro ochenta.

— Eddyyy— la chica ya estaba con los brazos cruzados y movía el pie sin cesar.

— Ya voy Vic — grito ya un cabreado Edward.

— Bueno... si me los colocas sobre las manos será más sencillo.

— ¿Perdón?

— Los libros... Sobre las manos...

— ¡Ah, sí claro! Los libros – "y lo que no son los libros te iba a poner en las manos" pensó mientras los apilaba. — Bueno esto ya está.

— Muchas gracias de nuevo... Eddy — soltó Bella con toda la intención del mundo mientras se daba la vuelta — ¡nos vemos!

Edward miró cómo se alejaba esa chica que le había cortado la respiración con una tonta sonrisa pintada en su cara.

— ¡Espera no me has dicho tu nombre! — "demasiado tarde" pensó el pobre mientras encaminaba sus pasos hacia Victoria... "mmm; si es que esta tremenda, mira qué tetas" Pensaba mientras Victoria juntaba los brazos haciendo que sus pechos asomaran más al escote.


	3. Chapter 3

**Buenos dias a todos!  
siento mucho el retraso pero he tenido un problema familiar que me impedía conectarme ayer... de todas formas ya estoy aquí con otro capi...**

**ATENCIÓN: se trata de un fic rated "M" por su alto contenido en palabras malsonantes y escenas de sexo explícito. Si eres menor de edad y aún así deseas seguir leyendo, es bajo tu responsabilidad.**

**Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y añadir a favoritos.**

**Hasta la semana que viene!**

**Capítulo 3:**

Permanecía tumbado en la cama, con la mirada perdida en el techo, las manos detrás de la nuca y una pierna sobre otra.

Ya habían pasado un par de meses desde el inicio del curso y Edward seguía sin localizar a la chica del aparcamiento. Inspiró profundamente tratando de evocar el olor que emanaba de ella, pero se quedó en un recuerdo que de seguro no le haría justicia.

No sabía que tenía; no es que fuera excesivamente alta y no iba para nada arreglada. Cero maquillaje.

Y sin embargo su belleza natural le robó el sentido en cuanto hizo contacto con sus ojos; desde ese día, disimuladamente Edward pasaba frente a la residencia de estudiantes y se apuntaba a todas las fiestas esperando verla aparecer "pero te dijo que no iba con los de las sectas, idiota" una vocecita interior le recordaba siempre los detalles de su conversación.

Tampoco es que le faltara chica… pero quería conseguirla a cualquier precio.

Su miembro empezó a palpitar un poco demandando algo de atención de modo que sacó el móvil del bolsillo del pantalón y marcó.

— Esperaba tu llamada – se oía la voz de pito al otro lado.

— ¿Estás libre esta noche? Necesito verte – remarcó el necesito con un tono que él sabía erótico.

— Claro que estoy libre… para ti siempre Eddy.

— No me llames Eddy, Victoria, que abres la boca y la cagas – Edward colgó bruscamente y se levantó.

Al salir de la habitación un pequeño torbellino se colocó delante de él.

— ¿Me dejas pasar pequeño demonio? Llego un poco tarde – intentó echarse a un lado, pero ella se movió casi al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Tarde para qué? ¿Para ver a esa? – La chica se cruzó de brazos y le puso su peor cara.

— Alice, yo no me meto con los chicos que metes en tu cama, así es que espero que hagas lo mismo conmigo; y ahora si me permites… — zanjó el tema dándola un leve empujón en el hombro.

— ¡serás asqueroso! Yo sólo me preocupo por mi hermano y mira cómo me lo paga. Ella es una mala influencia para ti… has cambiado desde que estás con ella. Doña perfecta te tiene agarrado por las pelotas – Alice le seguía mientras bajaban las escaleras.

Al llegar al hall de entrada Edward se giró haciendo que Alice chocase con su espalda; la miró fijamente a los ojos intentando parecer enfadado.

— Mira renacuaja, lo que haga o deje de hacer es mi problema; así que si no te gusta Victoria, simple, no la mires – cogió las llaves de la mesita y salió por la puerta de la entrada dejando a Alice con la boca abierta.

Ésta giró sobre sus talones y entró en la cocina como alma que lleva el diablo.

— Hija… — la madre de los hermanos miraba a la pequeña con tristeza; prefirió no meterse en medio o todos acabarían mal.

— No mamá, no le defiendas por favor, ya es lo que me faltaba por hoy.

— Estoy totalmente convencida de que no sentía lo que te ha dicho – mientras hablaba se intentaba acercar a la pequeña para consolarla.

Desde que se habían separado ella y Carlisle las cosas no habían ido lo que se puede decir bien.

Mientras estuvieron unidos, tanto Alice como Edward se llevaban de maravilla; eran inseparables y contaban el uno con el otro para todo. Sólo se llevaban un año de diferencia pero realmente a veces parecían gemelos. De no ser por el pelo se diría que Alice era la versión femenina de Edward. Ambos habían sacado la verde mirada de su padre y, mientras que Edward había sacado un color de pelo mezcla entre el cobrizo de su madre y el rubio de su padre, la pequeña había heredado el moreno de su abuela Marie.

— Alice, Edward ya es mayorcito para saber lo que hace y no le podemos decir nada; está en plena edad del pavo.

— ¡Vamos mamá! Yo el pavo lo pasé con 16 y Edward acaba de cumplir los 21 – la joven no paraba de dar vueltas por la cocina.

— Ya hija, pero las dos sabemos que los chicos son unos inmaduros – la miró con una sonrisa esperando que reaccionara ante la camaradería femenina.

Funcionó. Alice miró a su madre, puso un puchero enternecedor y se acercó a buscar consuelo en sus brazos.

— Le echo de menos – una lágrima silenciosa recorrió su mejilla.

— Lo sé mi niña, lo sé – susurraba contra el pelo de su hija mientras la acariciaba la espalda – quizá sea hora de llamar a tu padre para contarle como andan las cosas por aquí… ¿no crees?

Edward recorría en su Mercedes descapotable los pocos kilómetros hasta la casa de Victoria, deseando desfogarse con ella. Durante el camino pensó que estaba utilizando a la chica en su propio beneficio… Pero no le dio demasiadas vueltas; hacía tiempo que había dejado de creer en el "te amaré todos los días de mi vida".

Llamó al timbre y esperó a que le abriera la puerta la exuberante chica.

No se hablaron, ni si quiera se saludaron. En cuanto la tuvo en su campo visual la escaneó en menos de un segundo; recorrió los dos pasos que le separaban de ella y la aprisionó contra la pared.

Atacó sin tregua su boca mientras metía sus manos por debajo de la camiseta de tirantes; no quería pensar en nada sólo en el pibón que tendría bajo su cuerpo en unos minutos.

A Victoria la encantaba que la deseara de esa forma, la hacía sentir importante, la hacía sentir alguien. Sin perder ni medio minuto más, se deshizo de su cazadora y desabrochó su pantalón dejando hueco para poder introducir su mano. Edward adivinando sus intenciones metió la tripa facilitando el acceso a su dureza.

Cuando notó la mano de Victoria apretándose contra él y recorriendo toda su largura, soltó un jadeo y la miró a los ojos. Sonrió de medio lado haciendo que una más que preparada Victoria mojara su culotte; la cogió por el culo la levantó y se la llevó hasta su cuarto.

No necesitaban preliminares, los dos sabían lo que querían, lo que buscaban el uno en el otro; él, el chico más apuesto de la facultad de Historia. Ella la chica más popular de la hermandad "Gamma". Tal para cual.

La colocó sobre la cama y en un nanosegundo se quitó el culotte y la camiseta de tirantes, se colocó a cuatro patas y movió el culo invitando a un más que duro Edward. Mientras la miraba hacer, Edward ya se había quitado también su ropa y se disponía a colocarse la protección en su largo y ancho miembro.

Al verla así, Edward no pudo evitar sentir algo por esa mujer. La pelirroja se entregaba a él siempre, sin tapujos; sin esperar nada a cambio, solo sexo. Sin ataduras... Se puede decir que eran unos estupendos follamigos; sonrió ante tal pensamiento mientras ella seguía esperando paciente.

Le miró por encima del hombro y lo que vio la hizo jadear. Él permanecía de pie con el pene entre sus manos; se acariciaba mientras se recreaba en ella y la sonreía. "Joder que bueno que está" pensó mientras se relamía de anticipación. Era la envidia de más de medio campus; tenía a Cullen para ella. Sabía que alguna más había caído en sus redes, pero no la importaba, siempre volvía con ella.  
Se llevó la mano a la boca y chupó su dedo corazón mientras Edward no la quitaba ojo; después lo dirigió hacia su sexo y lo introdujo fácilmente en su entrada.

Edward gruñó ante tal visión y se abalanzó quitando el dedo y metiendo su duro miembro casi al mismo tiempo.

No iban a tardar demasiado; los dos estaban esperando ese momento con ganas. En la segunda embestida Edward tiró del largo pelo de Victoria haciendo que se incorporarara y apoyara su cabeza en el hombro; de este modo todo estaba más a mano. La comió la boca mientras con una mano apretaba un pecho y la otra trazaba círculos en su hinchado clítoris. Ella estaba al borde del orgasmo y empezó a jadear más fuerte; una señal que invitaba a Edward a aumentar el ritmo. En cuanto éste notó como palpitaban las paredes de su vagina, el chico no pudo más y descargó dentro de ella.

Ambos se dejaron caer en la cama y esperaron a recuperar la respiración.

— Hola cariño — le sonrió la pelirroja.  
— Hola guapa— le contestó en un susurro.  
— ¿Te quedarás esta noche? — preguntó ansiosa mientras se daba la vuelta para mirar sus verdes ojos.  
— Lo siento nena, pero tengo cosas que hacer — Edward la besó la punta de la nariz en un gesto cariñoso y se incorporó dispuesto a vestirse.  
— Vaya, y yo que pensaba que estaría más tiempo contigo...— expresó sugerente mientras apoyaba la espalda en el cabecero y se abría de nuevo de piernas. Bajó de nuevo su mano hacia sus pliegues y jugó con sus dedos.  
Edward miraba a la chica intentando no hacer caso a su amigo; de lo contrario no saldría de allí.  
— En serio Vic me tengo que ir, ¿quieres que te acerque el consolador? — se ofreció el chico.  
— A falta de una polla en condiciones... — le sacó la lengua.

Mientras aparcaba en el campus se dijo que esta vez aguantaría toda la noche si era necesario. Salió del Mercedes y se colocó de modo que se viera perfectamente la puerta de la residencia. Pasaban de las 8 de la tarde y ya casi todos los alumnos se habían dirigido a sus apartamentos, hermandades y residencias.  
Cerca de las 10 de la noche pensó que necesitaría algo más de abrigo y se dio media vuelta hacia el coche; siempre llevaba el plumas por si las moscas.

Entonces la vio; salía de su viejo coche. Igual que la otra vez.  
Se acercó lentamente y esperó a que terminara de recoger sus cosas pensando una forma de abordarla sin parecer un psicópata. Mientras seguía sus pausados movimientos observó que algo no iba bien; estaba más delgada y su gesto parecía triste.

Algo se agitó en su interior, justo en el mismo sitio donde estaba el corazón.

— Hola — dijo Edward en un susurró para no asustarla.  
— ¡Joder! – Bella pegó un bote — ¿tú no avisas verdad?— soltó ella mordaz.  
— Bueno, te hubiera llamado a lo lejos si supera tu nombre, pero la otra vez no me lo dijiste – apuntó él.

Bella se quedó mirando al chico... "por dios, si es que parece el mismísimo Dios Apolo; a lo mejor simplemente son alucinaciones mías y no existe de verdad..."

— Ya, pero ese día te estaban esperando, no quise entretenerte más – sonrió Bella mirando a los ojos a ese chico que la analizaba con la mirada.

— Está refrescando; yo… eeee; ¿te tomarías un café conmigo? – no pudo sostener su cálida mirada, de lo contrario la cogería en brazos la metería en su coche y la haría "¡para chaval! Que te vas a delatar".

Había sido un día de mierda y de repente se presentaba este chico de la nada. Total, ¿qué daño la podría hacer un café?

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado? ¿no? Me gustaría saber vuestra opinión ahora que vamos conociendo a este Edward... ;)**  
**Besos para todos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Muy buenos días a todos! Aquí os dejo otro capítulo más. ;)**

**Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y añadir a favoritos.**

**Hasta la semana que viene!**

**Capítulo 4:**

Desde la ventana de su habitación en la residencia tenía una vista espléndida del aparcamiento del campus. No perdía ojo esperando verle aparecer de un momento a otro; se había despedido en la puerta de su cuarto. Cuando el chico hizo acto de presencia Bella contuvo la respiración. Había pasado una noche de lo más agradable y le había venido bien desahogarse con él; aunque realmente fuera un extraño.

Una vez Edward llegó al coche se giró para ver si localizaba su ventana; sonrió cuando la vio ahí parada, observándole. A esa distancia no se distinguían las facciones pero se adivinaban perfectamente las siluetas y al reconocerse ambos sonrieron y se saludaron con la mano.

No se retiró de allí hasta que las lucecitas rojas del coche desaparecieron en la oscuridad de la noche. Suspiró y se dejó caer en la cama.

"Va a ser una noche larga; a lo mejor mañana podría faltar a clases. Total por una vez no va a pasar nada… Quién me ha visto y quién me ve. Realmente necesito descansar. La cabeza me va a explotar" Se puso a divagar mientras se quitaba los zapatos sólo con los pies.

Abrió el cajón de la mesita de noche y sacó su machacado Ipod. Se colocó los cascos y eligió la lista de reproducción que tenía preparada para relajarse. Una vez estuvo cómoda cerró los ojos y se propuso dormir. Pero dos ojos verdes la miraban casi sin parpadear.

Hacía más de dos meses que había empezado el curso y estaba agotada. La vida no es que le hubiera sonreído precisamente desde que fuera su cumpleaños en Septiembre.

Tras empezar las clases y reencontrarse con sus antiguos amigos se dio cuenta de dos cosas. Una, que miraba hacia todas partes intentando volver a ver esos ojos verdes en algún sitio; y otra, la mini—pandi se había dividido.

Ben y Ángela habían empezado a salir en serio en verano y parecían dos lapas. Iban con el grupo pero apenas participaban en las conversaciones entre clase y clase, lo que dejó a Bella vendida con Erik y Mike… un chico que la ponía los pelos de punta. Pero era nuevo y a los demás les daba pena. Así que no le quedó otra que aceptarlo en el grupo.

Rápidamente volvió a su monotonía; clases por la mañana, biblioteca por las tardes, Internet por las noches. Ahora tenía un grupito de amigos que mantener en la distancia. Nessie le había dicho que ella y Jake estaban tonteando, nada serio, y Emily seguía detrás de Sam pero no es que le hiciera mucho caso.

Lo malo fue cuando al poco de empezar las clases la llamaron del Northwest Hospital. Suspiró notando todos sus músculos agarrotados.

Mientras recordaba todo esto la imagen de Edward volvía en forma de instantáneas. No sabía qué la había llevado para abrirse a él de esa forma; pero le había inspirado confianza desde un primer momento.

Cuando lo vio de nuevo en el aparcamiento pensó que estaba soñando "la falta de contacto con el género masculino me hacer ver visiones". Ya se había dado por vencida en su búsqueda pensando que todo había sido un invento de su pervertida mente. Pero no.

Apareció en el momento justo.

Mientras tomaban café él parecía realmente preocupado por ella y la preguntó a qué se debía ese aspecto; y es que hasta su pelo había perdido un poco de brillo.

Bella se detuvo un instante y observó al chico que tenía enfrente; su mirada parecía limpia y sincera.

— Sé que dirás "y a este qué le importan mis problemas"… pero realmente me interesa saber qué te pasa. No sonríes de la misma forma que cuando te vi por primera vez – reprimió las ganas de acariciarla la mejilla; esa sonrisa y esos ojos alegres le habían traído de cabeza estos dos meses.

— Bueno; la verdad que no he pasado los mejores días de mi vida – Bella bajó la mirada y se centró en el café descafeinado que tenía delante de ella.

— Vamos, suéltalo. Te sentirás mejor – la animó el chico "debo de parecer desesperado".

— Es un poco largo de contar….

— Tengo tiempo – sonrió.

Bella le miró directamente a los ojos y descubrió que era sincero. Suspiró lentamente y se dispuso a contarle la historia.

— Bueno, no sé por donde empezar – se trabó la pobre chica "no lo miro a los ojos y así no me desconcentro…" – Realmente lo único que pasa es que estoy agotada. – Pensó unos segundos si sincerarse con el de los ojos verdes. Suspiró. — El mes pasado mientras estudiaba en la biblioteca recibí una llamada del hospital. Una amable enfermera llamaba para informarme que mi padre había sido ingresado de urgencia por herida de bala. – Edward la miraba con los ojos como platos, no podía ser casualidad – Bueno, no estaría de más decirte que mi padre es policía de aquí, de Seattle.

Edward tragó en seco. Conocía al jefe Swan, de hecho su padre le tuvo que atender de urgencias mientras él le esperaba en su despacho. Había ido a verle para pedirle dinero, como siempre.

— Gracias a dios se quedó en un susto. – Bella se hundió en el asiento pensando en lo que pudo haber sido – Pasamos una semana un poco complicada, pero ya está en casa. Eso sí en reposo absoluto. Lo que implica que no puede valerse por sí mismo casi para nada. Llevo desde entonces encargándome de que no le falte de nada.

— Pero Bella… puedes llamar a alguien para que le ayude – soltó Edward mientras la cogía en un gesto involuntario de la mano que tenía sobre la mesa.

Ésta la retiró como si el contacto quemara. Un calambre la recorrió todo el cuerpo.

— Lo siento… yo no – Edward no sabía que decir. Esa chica le estaba abriendo su corazón y el esperando la mínima para lanzarse sobre ella "pareces en guepardo al acecho". Ella no era como las demás y eso él lo sabía.

— No, tranquilo – soltó ella rápidamente – está bien.

Edward la miraba fijamente intentando ver similitudes en sus facciones. Efectivamente el rostro amable de la chica era calcado al del policía. Sus ojos marrones tenían el mismo brillo. Tendría que hablar con su padre… últimamente no le negaba nada. A lo mejor podrían ayudarla de alguna forma.

— Sigue por favor.

— Le atendió un médico muy amable – "y tanto; se desvive por sus pacientes" pensó Edward – y la enfermera que me acogió fue muy dulce… Carmen creo que se llamaba.

El chico apretó la mandíbula al oír su nombre.

— Pero bueno, ya no te quiero aburrir más con mis cosas. – Bella sonrió en señal de agradecimiento – Aunque la verdad, me ha venido genial hablar contigo. Digamos que no me gusta dar la chapa a mis amigos con historietas.

— Bah, no ha sido nada… ¡eh! Un momento… ¿significa que no me consideras tu amigo? ¿Después de estar dos horas contándome tus cosas? – le restó importancia agitando la mano – Aunque sea para profundizar esta no—amistad, siempre que me necesites puedes llamarme o algo – tanteó el terreno marcando una sonrisa ladeada.

— No creo que a tu novia le haga mucha gracia que recibas llamadas de desconocidas – Bella se puso como un tomate maduro.

— Y yo no creo que la moleste – soltó el otro son una sonrisa torcida — sobre todo si no eres una desconocida… ¿harás el favor de decirme tu nombre? – pidió poniendo ojos de súplica.

Ante tal gesto Bella se rió con ganas.

— Me llamo Bella.— pasó al rojo Bermellón

— Bella… bonito nombre – la miró intensamente "sencillamente preciosa" — ¿es algún diminutivo?

— Mi abuela se llamaba Isabella pero mis padres no quisieron ponerme el nombre completo. Es Bella a secas.

— Pues vamos Bella, te acompaño hasta tu casa… necesitas descansar y no quiero ser responsable de que mañana te quedes dormida en clase – puso un billete de 10 dólares sobre la mesa y se levantó rápidamente.

— ¡Ey! No quiero que pagues tú – casi gritó fingiendo indignación – encima de que me has servido de terapeuta…

Recogió el billete y se lo entregó de vuelta.

— ¡Jessica! Apúntalo con lo del mes ¿si? – sonrió a la camarera.

— Claro Bella, disfruta de la noche – dijo mientras barría con la mirada al chico.

Ya había terminado la lista de reproducción y seguía sin dormirse… ¿qué haría él ahora? Al despedirse la había cogido la cara entre sus manos y la había besado en la frente. Sin darse cuenta se tocaba la zona con los dedos dejando escapar un suspiro por su boca. Mientras evocaba sus labios un espasmo recorrió su cuerpo "¿Cómo besará?". Se mordió el labio y metió la cabeza bajo la almohada en un claro gesto de frustración.

Edward llegó a su casa de madrugada. Como no estaba muy lejos de la universidad, y para no dejar sola a su madre, tanto Alice como él habían pasado de buscar apartamento en el campus.

Estaba todo a oscuras de modo que subió muy despacio para no tropezarse y procurando no hacer ruido. El encuentro con aquella chica no le había dejado indiferente; sentía demasiadas cosas y su cabeza no podía procesarlas todas al mismo tiempo.

Por un lado sentía la necesidad de protegerla, de borrar esas ojeras de su dulce rostro y de estrecharla en sus brazos. Por otro lado había sentido durante todo el encuentro el deseo casi enfermizo de devorar sus labios. En más de una ocasión se había perdido en ellos intentando imaginar cómo sabrían.

Definitivamente no era como las demás chicas que había conocido en sus tres años de carrera. Absolutamente todas le habían servido para una sola cosa: calentar su cama. Y no es por que fuera un capullo ("que también" se dijo a sí mismo), es que casi ninguna tenía una conversación al margen de:

—¡Oh! Me he roto una uña

— Mira que pinta lleva esa

— ¿Qué me sienta mejor? ¿el vaquero azul o el negro?

Sólo Victoria se había dignado a profundizar un poco en su relación; por lo demás tanto él se había servido de ellas, como ellas de él. Eso lo tenía claro.

Eran muchas las que habían caído a sus encantos; no es que se sintiera creído ni muchísimo menos, pero se sabía guapo y sabía a la perfección como explotarlo. Todas se habían insinuado, sacando pecho, metiendo tripa, con una caída de ojos en el momento adecuado. Y él se había aprovechado de lo que despertaba en el sexo contrario; pero siempre las cosas claras. Nunca había pasado la noche con ninguna de ellas; nunca se había despertado por la mañana y había compartido desayuno con ellas… eso no iba con él.

Pero ella… ella era distinta. Se notaba buena gente, sincera, amable… todavía no podía creer que fuera la hija de Charlie.

— … — suspiró.

En más de una ocasión había visto al jefe de policía por el hospital. Su padre era el director y había tenido que atender a más de un miembro del cuerpo de policía. Charlie casi siempre les acompañaba y se quedaba hasta hablar con padres, hijos, esposas… Hará dos años, cuando sus padres se separaron, se chocó con él en el hospital y le había ayudado enormemente a calmarse. De lo contrario se habría enzarzado a puñetazos con su padre.

El recuerdo dolió y se obligó a pensar de nuevo en ella. En sus ojos chocolate, en su olor a fresas, en su boca….

Abrió el cajón de la mesilla y sacó su Ipod; eligió una lista de reproducción que le ayudara a descansar y lo puso en aleatorio. Al rato soñaba con una chica morena, de pelo largo y ondulado que caminaba desnuda hacia él.


	5. Chapter 5

******Hoy voy rápida; espero que os guste ;)  
**

******Los personajes pertenecen a la señora SM, la ida de olla es sólo mía...**

**Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y añadir a favoritos.**

**Hasta la semana que viene!**

**Capítulo 5:**

Alice apareció en la facultad con unas ojeras hasta las rodillas. La situación en casa le estaba destrozando la vida; demasiada tensión acumulada por parte de todos. La bronca entre sus padres el otro día fue monumental; cada uno culpaba al otro de lo que pasaba con sus hijos, es decir, Edward y ella. A este paso sus estudios se verían afectados… quedaba tan poco para los exámenes finales...

Entró en el baño y a simple vista vio que estaba sola; se acercó al lavabo y dejó caer la mochila a sus pies soltando un largo suspiro. Se miró en el espejo y se asustó "madre mía, parezco una pordiosera; qué pelos, que cara… menos mal que con el último modelito de Dolce&Gabana no se pensarán que salgo de un hospicio". Mientras pensaba en que necesitaba una siesta urgente algo llamó su atención.

— …. – se oyó una especie de hipo.

— ¿hay alguien ahí? – Alice miró alrededor… pero realmente parecía que estaba sola.

— …. – alguien se sorbía los mocos.

— Vamos, no me asustes. Sal de donde quiera que estés ¡Esto parece un thriller de medio pelo! – dijo Alice investigando las cabinas de los retretes.

— No – alguien rió al otro lado de la puerta.

Se agachó buscando la procedencia de la risa hasta encontrar unos pies encogidos en la taza del váter en una de las cabinas. Metió la mano y saludó con ella.

— Te pillé – se levantó y llamó a la puerta.

— Creía que estaba sola – dijo la chica al otro lado mientras quitaba el seguro de la puerta. – Siento si te he asustado.

— ¡hey! ¿Por qué lloras así? ¿Necesitas ayuda? ¿Un abrazo? – A Alice se la partió el alma; la chica de ojos castaños tenía más ojeras casi que ella y las lágrimas habían dejado surcos en sus mejillas. Además éstas se confundían con los mocos que llegaban hasta la boca.

— No nos conocemos de nada… además mira como tengo la cara – buscaba alrededor pero el papel higiénico se había agotado y no quería echar a perder la manga de su jersey.

— Estamos en el baño de chicas, y cada vez que entramos aquí adquirimos una especie de empatía hacia la que comparte contigo el espejo; ¿o me vas a decir que nunca te has pintado con el maquillaje de otra chica a la que no conocías de nada? – dijo Alice mientras se daba la vuelta hasta su mochila para sacar el paquetito de pañuelos.

— No salgo mucho la verdad – la chica no pudo por menos que ver cierto parecido de él en ella y dolió.

— Pues déjame decirte que esto es como Las Vegas… lo que pasa en los baños de chicas se queda en los baños de chicas – soltó dando un toque de dramatismo a la frase.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Alice no tenía una amiga de verdad, desde que todas, absolutamente todas se quisieron juntar con ella para acercarse a Edward huía de sus falsas sonrisas como de la peste. La primera putizorra, Victoria; se olvidó de ella en cuanto consiguió lo que quería. Después vinieron Kate, Irina y su supuesta mejor amiga Tania… puff mejor ni pensar en ellas. Hacía meses que andaba sola de casa a clase y de clase a casa; hasta casi había dejado de ir de compras; "menos mal que existía Internet" pensó en más de una ocasión.

Esperó paciente a que la chica se relajara para poder hablar con ella.

— Será mejor que te laves la cara… así te refrescas y te limpias mejor – expresó la pequeña morena mirándola con dulzura.

— Gracias… ya se me pasa – tenía sus mismo ojos, si la miraba a la cara de nuevo volvería a llorar y no quería perjudicar a esa chica que estaba siendo tan amable.

— ¿Algún chico? – se aventuró a preguntar.

— Fácil deducción ¿eh? – la contestó mientras secaba su cara.

— Bueno, normalmente las chicas lloramos a escondidas cuando se trata de mal de amores. Si fueran temas de familia nos daría igual que nos vieran; pero parece que siempre nos avergonzamos cuando de ellos se trata. – Dijo Alice encogiendo los hombros.

— Pues me gustaría decirte que estás equivocada… pero no es el caso – tiró el papel mojado en la papelera y se cruzó de brazos intentando que el vacío que sentía en su pecho no doliera demasiado. – Has dado de lleno.

No sabía por donde seguir la conversación; no quería parecer cotilla ni descarada, pero esa chica la inspiraba tanta ternura. Realmente deseaba ayudarla, escucharla, darla algún consejo; pero no sabía muy bien como empezar.

— ¿Quieres llamar a alguien? ¿Alguna amiga o amigo? – soltó de repente tendiéndola el móvil.

— ¿Amiga?... no gracias. A estas horas no debe haber salido de la cama de su chico – dijo casi de carrerilla.

— Pues entonces vamos a la cafetería y te invito a un café – probó la morena – así nos hacemos amigas y te desahogas conmigo.

— No sé ni tu nombre, nueva amiga – sonrió dulcemente.

— Alice, mi nombre es Alice. Y a lo mejor al final de la tarde te deje llamarme Ali – tendió la mano esperando que la otra chica la estrechara.

— Bella; yo no tengo diminutivo. Aunque a lo mejor dejo que me llames Belli al final de la tarde. – se carcajearon las dos mientras salían disparadas del baño.

….

Se sentía un miserable. Ni siquiera sabía por qué había actuado así. Las escenas le sacudían la mente una y otra vez mientras conducía como un loco.

Llevaba varios meses detrás de esa chica; esperando a que fuera el momento perfecto. No sabía porqué pero con ella estaba siendo distinto; necesitaba ser bueno con ella. Le movía algo por dentro. No era solo atracción física; que también. Pero para eso ya tenía a Vicky…

— ¡Mierda! – Sí, definitivamente había sido un capullo integral.

Los sentimientos que se debatían en su pecho cambiaban a la velocidad de la luz. Por un lado arrepentimiento, por otro, tristeza, rabia, celos… el corazón le dolía. Se sentía angustiado.

Desde que tuvo aquella minicita en la cafetería cercana a su residencia, Bella había ocupado su tiempo libre. Estaba pasando una mala racha debido a los cuidados que daba a su padre; aunque éste renegaba y pensaba en contratar a una enfermera. Era gracioso ver a Bella indignadísima por las ocurrencias de su padre; sonrió ante tal recuerdo y suspiró mientras su cabeza seguía mandando oleadas de recuerdos.

Le gustaba ayudar a que su sonrisa apareciera al final del día. Al principio hacía como que se encontraban por accidente cuando realmente esperaba horas en el aparcamiento del campus. A las pocas semanas le pidió el teléfono y se estuvieron mandando mensajes todos los días. Suspiró de nuevo.

Hace unas semanas que Charlie había empezado a moverse mejor y casi obligó a Bella a que no apareciera por allí. Mientras lo recordaba no puedo evitar sentir que se aceleraba su corazón.

Aquella noche, Bella llegó de casa de su padre un tanto cabreada y cuando le vio en el aparcamiento, cerca de su plaza esperando se echó a sus brazos buscando consuelo.

— Bella, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Tu padre esta peor? – preguntó un preocupado Edward.

— No – la voz de la chica se quebró un poco – todo lo contrario.

— Entonces… ¿estás mal? ¿alguien te ha hecho algo? – sólo ese pensamiento hizo que le hirviera la sangre. La separó un poco para mirarla directamente a los ojos y automáticamente separó sus caderas para que no notara la evidencia. "Es tan bonita" apretó los labios ante ese pensamiento.

— Ya no me necesita – puso un puchero enternecedor que rompió el alma de Edward.

— Vamos Bella, lo único que quiere tu padre es verte bien… has perdido mucho tiempo de estudio. – rodeó sus hombros con un solo brazo y la dirigió hacia el edificio – necesitas aire, salir. Necesitas recuperar tu espacio.

— Lo sé Edward; siempre he sido muy independiente. Mi madre murió cuando yo era pequeña, después mis abuelos. Sólo nos tenemos el uno al otro – Se la estaban humedeciendo los ojos. – Siempre ha estado ahí, para todo. No es fácil criar a una niña pequeña sólo y él lo ha hecho.

— Bella; los padres están para cuidarnos no al revés – no quiso decir eso y se arrepintió en el momento.

— Creo que no te entiendo… ¿no cuidarás a tus padres si te necesitan? – Bella se paró en seco y le miró de arriba abajo.

— ¡Claro que lo haré! – Se defendió – pero cuando me necesiten Bella… Yo estaré ahí siempre; pero es normal que ellos quieran que siga adelante con mi vida – dolió cuando se dio cuenta de que su madre estaba sola y él no es que la estuviera ayudando precisamente; arrinconó ese sentimiento y se volvió a centrar en ella.

Bella le miraba con ansiedad; había peleado con su padre por primera vez hacía mucho. No la gustaba llorar; mostraba su debilidad y no quería hacerlo. Miró a Edward fijamente intentando estudiar sus facciones. Nunca se había fiado de los chicos en general; le parecían interesados por naturaleza. Machistas. Pero él… se estaba portando tan bien con ella. Su corazón empezó a palpitar más fuerte cuando se dio cuenta de que se estaba acercando a él sin darse cuenta.

Edward la observó; no sabía que estaba pensando pero sabía que no iba a poder aguantar mucho más. Llevaba tonteando hacía meses y a pesar de que descargaba su pasión con Vic, no era lo mismo, quería que fuera Bella. Con una manó acarició su mejilla secando una lágrima que se había escapado de sus ojos castaños; vio como ella cerraba los ojos ante tal contacto. Con la otra mano la tomó por la cintura acercándola más a él. Bella soltó el aire de golpe haciendo que su aliento impactara en su rostro; al sentirlo Edward gimió bajito y no pudo más. Se abalanzó sobre sus labios.

No fue delicado; pero es que ninguno de los dos lo quería así. En cuanto sus bocas entraron en contacto, ambos las abrieron para que sus lenguas empezaran a acariciarse. Las manos volaban por sus cuerpos buscando donde agarrarse. Ella en su marcado pecho, en su culo; él en su cintura, en sus pechos. Bella sintió sus braguitas mojadas y el miembro de Edward quería libertad.

Estaban en el aparcamiento, a la vista de cualquiera; y eso hizo que Edward se separará de ella. No quería que etiquetaran a Bella como a las demás.

Con todo el dolor de su corazón se separó de ella y la volvió a mirar a los ojos. Bella estaba descolocada, acalorada… no sabía por qué había parado, pero no la había dejado en muy buenas condiciones, la verdad.

— Aquí no Bella; no quiero que nos vean. Así no – soltó mientras acariciaba su cara.

— ¿Te avergüenzas o algo? – sinceramente no entendía nada.

— ¡qué dices! Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en dos años. – sonrió para otorgar veracidad a sus palabras. – sólo que… quiero todo Bella.

— No te entiendo – se estaba poniendo nerviosa; la mirada del chico la taladraba.

— Que quiero que sea perfecto; quiero que salgas conmigo, quiero una cita, este sábado – ni él mismo se estaba creyendo sus palabras.

La sonrisa de Bella no se hizo esperar, el corazón botaba feliz en su pecho y un suave sonrojo tiñó sus mejillas.

— ¿Eso es un sí? ¿Saldrás conmigo? – preguntó con ansiedad mientras se rascaba la nuca.

— Si Edward, claro que saldré contigo… ¿El sábado? No sé si me viene bien – Edward tragó en seco. – Que no, que es broma – dijo ella riéndose – Este Sábado… mándame un mensaje para confirmar la hora.

La cita fue perfecta; la recogió en la puerta de la residencia. Ese día Bella se había arreglado un poco más de lo normal y él sintió que todo lo demás podía desaparecer. Llevaba el pelo suelto una camisola ajustada en el pecho, unos vaqueros ajustados y unas manoletinas. Se había maquillado un poco, pero de una forma muy sutil. Le dieron unas ganas irrefrenables de mandarlo todo a la mierda, cargarla al hombro y subirla de vuelta hasta la habitación para hacerla suya… pero no. Quería portarse como un caballero.

La llevó al cine a ver una peli de miedo; ella se negó en rotundo a ver una romanticona alegando que para eso estaba el dvd, la manta y un bol de palomitas. Después la llevó a un restaurante al que jamás había ido con ninguna de las anteriores chicas. Estaba todo delicioso y a Bella se la salían los ojos de las órbitas cada vez que miraba los precios de los platos.

— ¿¡Pero esto es legal!? – miraba el precio de una tortilla — ¡30 $ por una tortilla! Por que lo llaman omellette, pero es una tortilla normal y corriente…

— shhh; baja el tono que nos echan – rió Edward – Deja de mirar los precios y pide algo por favor.

— Puff, no sé… se me va a indigestar; he visto que hay una hamburguesería a la vuelta de la esquina. Todavía no han venido a pedir, tenemos tiempo de irnos de aquí de estampida – dijo Bella medio tapándose con la carta, como si estuviera planeando un atraco a un banco.

— Nunca me has dejado invitarte a nada, siempre hemos ido donde has querido y te dije que hoy sería especial ¿puedes olvidarte de los precios y pedir ya? ¿por favor? – Edward estaba alucinado con la chica que tenía enfrente.

— Vale, vale… pediré la ensalada de la casa – sonrió abiertamente.

— Bella…. Pide algo más – la miró serio.

— No tengo hambre – "mentira, se me está haciendo la boca agua" pensó

— Tú lo has querido; ¡camarero, por favor! – Llamó levantando la mano – por favor nos trae el menú degustación para dos personas y el vino de la casa para acompañar. Gracias.

— Eso es trampa – soltó ella mientras se alejaba el camarero.

Tras la cena se fueron dando un paseo hasta Pioneer Square manteniendo una conversación fluida en todo momento.

Cine, cena, paseo romántico por el casco histórico de Seatlle; Bella estaba nerviosa pero ilusionada en ese chico. No había vuelto a ver a aquella pelirroja pululando alrededor, lo que le quitaba un peso de encima.

— Es un poco raro – dijo Bella casi en un susurro.

— ¿El qué? – Edward la miró extrañado.

— Pues esto; que me hayas invitado a salir – Bella se puso un poco colorada y bajó la mirada. – Mírame, soy de lo más normal. Y tú pareces haber salido de una peli de quinceañeras.

— Hey, no digas eso – de una zancada se adelantó colocándose delante de ella y la hizo parar. – Tú no eres normal, eres perfecta – colocó un dedo bajo su barbilla e hizo que levantara la cabeza.

Esa noche la volvió a besar, con más intensidad si cabe que la primera vez. La acorraló en cada portal, en cada recoveco que encontraba por la calle; necesitaba perderse en ella. Pero tampoco pasó nada más esa noche… ni pasaría, pensó amargamente volviendo a la realidad.

Sólo habían pasado dos días desde aquel encuentro y ya la había cagado. Punto para el nene.

Aquella mañana la había estado buscando en su facultad; sabía que estaba en segundo de carrera, así que dirigió sus pasos al pasillo indicado y esperó a que sonara el timbre.

No tardó mucho en localizarla; su castaña melena la delataba "y su camisa de franela" pensó mientras la sonreía.

Pero algo hizo que parara en seco; y se escondiera un poco entre los chicos deseosos de salir de clase. Un chico rubio se acercó a ella por la espalda, la dio la vuelta y la plantó en beso en toda la boca. La sangre de Edward empezó a acumularse en la cabeza y empezó a verlo todo rojo; apretó los puños y se giró furioso. No quería ver más…

La imagen llegaba a su cabeza una y otra vez. Sabía que iba a comer en el campus; la esperaría allí. Nada más entrar barrió el recinto con su mirada.

— ¡Bingo!

Se acercó a la mesa de las chicas lentamente, esperando que ellas le llamasen.

— ¡Eddy! – la voz de pito de Victoria no se hizo esperar, Edward la sonrió. Llevaba una semana sin verla, pero estaba igual de buena.

— Hola Vic — la tomó de la nuca y la levantó de la silla. Ella ahogó en jadeo. Por el rabillo del ojo vio cómo entraba en la cafetería riéndose con otro chico. No pudo más y devoró a Victoria delante de ella.

Bella entraba en la cafetería en ese momento riéndose con Eric de lo que le acababa de hacer a Mike; cuando se dio cuenta que Edward estaba en el centro de la cafetería, cogiendo a la pelirroja del cuello… "no puede ser".

Dejó caer su carpeta al suelo cuando vio cómo besaba a la chica de forma salvaje; nunca la había besado así; algo dentro de ella se rompió. No podía pensar con claridad; todo lo veía borroso a causa de las lágrimas.

Giró sobre sus talones y corrió por los pasillos buscando un sitio donde esconderse.

— ¡Bella! ¡Bella, tu carpeta! – Eric agitaba el objeto entre sus manos, pero no le vio.

Cuando escuchó al chico llamarla, dejó de besar a Victoria y miró el resultado de su obra. Sólo llegó a ver cómo el chico se giraba para hablar con el rubio que antes estaba comiendo la boca de su chica. Dejó a una ansiosa Victoria sentada de nuevo en la silla de la cafetería y se acercó disimuladamente a ellos.

— ¡Tío te has pasado!— Soltó Eric increpando a Mike.

— Lo sé, lo sé; pero no pude evitarlo, me estaba volviendo loco ¡tenía que intentarlo joder! — Mike se pasaba la mano por una sonrojada mejilla intentando que pasara el dolor cuanto antes.

— Pero no así, macho. Parecías un cavernícola – seguía mirando mal a Mike, Bella era su amiga; era un cielo de chica. No se merecía que nadie la hiciera daño — ¿Sabes? Me alegro que te haya arreado ese guantazo; te lo merecías, por cabrón.

Edward dejó de respirar en ese mismo momento. Había permanecido pegado a ellos escuchando toda la conversación… "seré gilipollas" pensaba mientras salía de la cafetería.

La buscó por los pasillos, en las clases, en el aparcamiento… hasta subió hasta su habitación en la residencia. Nada. Parecía que se la había tragado la tierra.

No sabía que hacer… optó por subir al coche y buscar consuelo en el único sitio que sabía sería bien recibido. Puso el manos libres en el Mercedes y marcó.

— Hijo, ¿te ha pasado algo? – contestó una preocupada Esme. Acababa de tener una discusión por teléfono con Carlisle y no quería que los chicos se enteraran.

— No mamá, pero necesito verte… ¿estás en el trabajo? – preguntó con la voz rota.

— Claro Ed; estoy terminando de repasar un alegato.

— Voy para allá mamá… espérame por favor – al colgar sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. "Un gusano, eso es lo que soy"

Esme esperó pacientemente a que su hijo entrara en la oficina; no tardó ni 15 minutos en llegar. Lo que no esperaba era ver a su Edward en ese estado. Se le rompió el alma cuando le vio correr a sus brazos.

* * *

¿Os ha gustado? ¿No? ¿Qué opináis sobre la actuación de Edward?


	6. Chapter 6

**Buenos dias! :D **

**Lamento mucho el retraso, pero mi pequeñín cada vez me reclama más y los minutos libres escasean :S  
Espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo... ;)**

**Los personajes pertenecen a la señora SM, la ida de olla es sólo mía...**

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer y añadir a favoritos.**

**Y mil gracias por sus reviews a Dra Swan (mil gracias nena por recomendar la historia ;)), anouscha, Anaidam y Gatita Swan.  
**

**Hasta la semana que viene!**

**Capítulo 6:**

Bella se sinceró con esa chica en cuanto salieron de la facultad. La llevó a la cafetería que estaba cerca de su residencia y en cuanto estuvieron sentadas soltó todo lo que tenía dentro.

— Yo creía que iba a ser él el elegido ¿sabes? – Siguió ella – Estaba totalmente convencida de que no era como los demás; su mirada parecía limpia… — Se perdió de nuevo en sus pensamientos.

— Bella, todos los chicos, menos los padres, piensan con una sola cosa, la tienen entra las piernas y se pone dura de vez en cuando – alegó Alice moviendo las manos intentando explicar con gestos el endurecimiento al que hacía alusión.

Al otro lado de la mesa, Bella reía ante los comentarios de su nueva amiga. Sin embargo algo no la dejaba tranquila. Cuando terminó de explicarle toda la escena de la cafetería y tras insultar a la pelirroja, a toda su familia, a las rubias que se reían en la mesa y por supuesto al cabronazo de Edward, se atrevió a preguntar.

— Alice… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta personal? – dijo mirando a la chica a sus verdes ojos.

— Todas las que quieras, después atacaré yo – rió la morena.

— Verás… tú… ¿conoces de algo a un chico que se llama Edward?

Alice abrió los ojos como platos y apretó la mandíbula.

— Conozco a un Edward, si… ¿por qué? – preguntó por preguntar, pero ya sabía la respuesta.

— Verás; no sé como decirte esto. Pero te pareces tanto a él – Bella se sonrojó, no podía ser el mismo Edward, seguro que era una coincidencia que tuvieran los mismos ojos.

— Nena, no me digas que el cabronazo que te ha hecho esto es el mismo que se parece a mi – Alice intentaba mantener la calma, pero no estaba consiguiéndolo la verdad.

— Lo siento Alice, pero tienes los mismos ojos que él… de hecho tenéis un parecido más que razonable. – Bella estrujaba una servilleta de papel entre sus dedos mientras observaba el rostro de la chica.

— Es mi hermano – soltó Alice con rabia – no me lo puedo creer – susurró.

— ¡Oh, Alice… por dios, no le digas nada! – Bella la estaba mirando con pánico en los ojos, le había puesto verde, se había cagado en su familia y resulta que tenía a la familia delante. "Tierra trágame" pensaba mortificada.

— Primero… ¡claro que le voy a decir!, ¡cuatro cosas bien dichas! – Saltó Alice de la silla mirando a su amiga con una energía renovada — Será capullo… esto no se queda así… no señor. Segundo… llámame Ali – y la sonrió mientras cogía el bolso.

Bella no salía de su asombro; estaba un poco traumatizada… ¡Era su hermana! "si son dos gotas de agua; qué papelón madre mía" pensaba Bella apretando los labios en un gesto de desesperación.

— Ali… de verdad, no le digas nada, no quiero saber nada de él. Queda poco para que termine el curso, tengo que estudiar… este verano me vuelvo a Forks a hacer más prácticas. Quiero olvidarlo, de verdad… necesito olvidarlo. – Hablaba deprisa para terminar sus explicaciones antes de que se fuera.

— Bells, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados. Apenas nos conocemos de unas horas pero lo que te ha hecho no tiene nombre. Ni que seas tú ni que sea otra; se está pasando y voy a acabar con esto. – se disponía a marcharse ya cuando de repente se dio la vuelta. – ¿me das tu móvil? No quiero perder el contacto con mi amiga – y la sonrió con sinceridad.

Bella se quedó en la cafetería apurando su café mientras pensaba en todo lo que había pasado en pocos días. Tenía un montón de cosas en común con esa chiquilla tan decidida. Lamentablemente apenas habían hecho más que presentarse y contar un par de chismes antes de contarle lo que la había pasado.

Jessica se presentó frente a ella; no había podido evitar escuchar parte de la conversación con esa chica tan guapa.

— ¿Va todo bien Bella? ¿Necesitas algo? – se interesó la joven.

— No Jessica, no necesito nada – sonrió tristemente – dime qué te debo por favor.

— Nada; la chica que estaba contigo me ha lanzado 10$ en la barra y no ha esperado el cambio – soltó la camarera mientras colocaba las tazas vacías en la bandeja.

— ¡Será…! – Se paró y sonrió mientras pensaba en ella. – La debo una. – Se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a la puerta – no vendré en unos días por que estoy de exámenes. Gracias Jessica.

Alice echaba humo por las orejas; no le parecía ni medio normal lo que estaba haciendo su hermano. Hacía mucho que tenía pensado hacer una visita en el hospital, pero con tal de no encontrarse con "esa" lo había ido dejando.

Decidió presentarse sin más y darle una sorpresa. Mientras conducía hacia el trabajo de su padre Alice pensaba en cómo había cambiado su hermano del alma.

Desde que sus padres se separaron, para Edward la familia había pasado a un segundo plano. Se refugió en las chicas que no hacían más que atosigarle; las utilizaba como le venía en gana y las desechaba sin remordimiento alguno. Primero atacó a su amiga Victoria; se conocían desde el jardín de infancia pero cuando cumplió los 18 Edward se acercó a ella… desde entonces la cogía y la dejaba cuando quería. Pero también hizo lo mismo con el resto de sus amigas Kate, Irina… y sobre todo Tania.

Les pilló en plena faena en su cuarto, sobre sus peluches… ¡tuvo que lavarlos 3 veces! Sintió un escalofrío al acordarse "que asco".

Aparcó donde pudo y se dirigió a admisiones deseando no ver allí a Carmen. El mostrador estaba vacío; se puso de puntillas y se asomó a la pequeña habitación de la izquierda. Parecía que dentro había movimiento.

Unos ojos grises se asomaron a la puerta y la miraron con curiosidad.

— ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo señorita? – preguntó el joven con una voz suave.

— eeee, hola – sonrió Alice tontamente. "Qué ojos… qué boca" pensó la joven mirando al chico de arriba abajo.

— Hola — devolvió el chico el saludo y la sonrisa.

— eeee, estaba buscando al doctor Cullen – Alice se perdió en esa sonrisa y su corazón latió muy rápido.

El chico salió de la habitación y se dirigió al mostrador para ver bien a aquella chica; era realmente preciosa y no parecía enferma.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Llamo a un celador para que traiga una silla de ruedas? – miraba a la chica buscando algún indicio que le ayudara a saber qué la pasaba "es preciosa".

— No, no – Alice reía nerviosamente – no me he debido explicar bien – hacía gestos con la mano como queriendo quitar importancia.

— Dígame entonces – la miraba con curiosidad.

— El doctor Cullen es mi padre y me gustaría verle. Realmente le quiero dar una sorpresa y esperarle en su despacho, si es que está claro… ¡a ver si la sorpresa me la voy a llevar yo! – Alice hablaba tan rápido que el chico la miraba divertido.

— Está haciendo las visitas, pero terminará pronto – salió del mostrador y la acompañó por los pasillos del hospital.

— Puedo ir yo sola, me conozco el camino – se puso roja como un tomate cuando le vio a su lado.

— De eso nada, este hospital está lleno de locos, no me perdonaría que le pasara algo – el chico no sabía qué inventarse para pasar más tiempo con esa chiquilla – y dice que es la hija del doctor Cullen. Realmente ha heredado sus ojos.

— Sí, sus ojos... – Alice estaba muerta de vergüenza. – ¿Y eres nuevo?

— Bueno… llevo un año haciendo la residencia. Pero casi se puede decir que sí, soy nuevo – sonrió el chico – Hemos llegado.

— Si.

— Nos vemos otro día – aventuró el chico despidiéndose con la mano.

— Sí, claro – Alice sonrió pero sin mirarle a los ojos.

— Pues eso… hasta otra – el chico se iba alejando de espaldas.

— ¡Ciao! – Alice entró en el despacho de su padre y soltó todo el aire que estaba guardando en sus pulmones de golpe "ciao… ¡seré boba! Habrá pensado que soy una pija, o-sea-de-verdad; pfff".

Se dejó caer en el sofá y esperó pacientemente a que su padre llegara. Sus pensamientos se perdieron en el chico rubio de ojos grises que la acompañó hasta allí olvidando por un momento lo que la había llevado hasta el hospital.

La puerta la sacó de sus ensoñaciones viendo aparecer a un triste Carlisle.

— Papá – Alice sintió un nudo en la garganta y se le quebró la voz en la última sílaba.

— A…Alice, mi niña… ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Estás bien? – Carlisle miraba con tanto pesar a su pequeña; la había defraudado, a ella y a todos. Se sentía un miserable.

— Yo… — no pudo más. Quería seguir enfadada con él, pero le echaba tanto de menos; pensó en todo lo que había pasado. Pero era su padre, llevaba dos años sin querer verle la cara y ahora – Papá… — se abalanzó a sus brazos y comenzó a llorar como cuando era pequeña.

Carlisle no salía de su asombro, su pequeña había ido a verle. La acarició el pelo mientras intentaba que se calmara; le estaba partiendo el corazón verla así, pero entendía que no debía ser fácil para ella después de todo lo que había pasado.

Cuando se hubo calmado un poco Carlisle levantó la cara de su hija y la miró a los ojos.

— Lo siento pequeña – dijo Carlisle con el corazón en un puño.

— Ya… — no pudo seguir, sólo puso un puchero de niña pequeña y los ojos la brillaron de la emoción.

— Os echo tanto de menos… — volvió a abrazarla cerrando los ojos, absorbiendo su aroma. Olía como cuando era pequeña, una mezcla de piña y coco. Dulce.

Se mecieron en un abrazo que se les hizo corto, evocando momentos vividos y casi olvidados. Carlisle estaba feliz, hacía mucho tiempo que esperaba este momento. De repente se dio cuenta de todo lo que había pasado. No era feliz; había sido un desgraciado haciendo daño a la gente que quería. De tenerlo todo había pasado a no tener nada; se encontraba a la deriva.

Todavía recordaba ese momento como si fuera ayer; se le formó un nudo en la garganta al recordarlo de nuevo. Pero ahora estaba con su pequeña; algo pensaría… algo tendría que hacer… tenía que recuperar a su familia. Necesitaba enamorar de nuevo a Esme y no pelearse con ella como el día anterior. Se dijeron de todo por teléfono. Siguió acariciando a su niña, le hacía bien.

Alice pensó que no era justo, el lugar de su padre no estaba fuera de casa… algo tendría que hacer. Un error lo cometía todo el mundo... "pero joder, ¡menudo error!". Lo primero era lo primero. Había ido a ver a su padre para hablar de Edward. Después se ocuparía de lo demás… una idea le cruzó por la mente recordando una de sus películas favoritas de hace mil años "Tú a Boston y yo a California".

— Bueno, y a qué se debe esta sorpresa hija. Cuéntame qué tal todo – pasó un brazo por los hombros y la dirigió de nuevo hasta el sofá para que se acomodara.

— Verás… necesito contarte una cosa. – Y Alice le confesó a su padre, sin entrar en detalles, todas las salidas de tono de su hermano.

Carlisle la escuchaba en silencio. Había visto a un Edward más que distante; de vez en cuando iba a pedirle dinero, pero no le contaba nada. Sólo exigía, y él no se podía negar.

Apretó la mandíbula y pensó que tendría que hablar de nuevo con Esme; algo tendrían que hacer. La familia que él creo se iba al garete y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo "y todo por mi culpa…" se mortificó de nuevo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Buenos dias! :D **

**Espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo... ;)**

**Los personajes pertenecen a la señora SM, la ida de olla es sólo mía...**

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer y añadir a favoritos.**

**Y mil gracias por sus reviews a Dra Swan (mil gracias nena por recomendar la historia ;)), anouscha, Anaidam y Gatita Swan.  
**

**Hasta la semana que viene!**

**Capítulo 7:**

Tras hablar con su madre Edward se dirigió a su casa. El curso estaba por terminar, tenía un montón de exámenes pendientes pero no tenía fuerzas para sentarse a estudiar; menos mal que la especialización que había elegido le gustaba. Desde que vio "Indiana Jones en Busca del Arca Perdida" siempre se imaginó ser Harrison Ford. Tres años estudiando Historia; el año siguiente haría los cursos de restauración dentro de la rama de arqueología.

Quizá si hiciera las prácticas fuera de allí, si se olvidara de todo, si empezara de cero... Al entrar en su cuarto vio los libros apilados en su escritorio y le entro tanta pereza que bufó sin darse cuenta. Pasó de largo y se tumbó en la cama pensando en lo que había pasado; en la conversación con su madre; en ella… ¿cómo era posible que hubiese pasado esto? El fin de semana había sido perfecto, de hecho ni siquiera había ido a ver a Victoria… bueno vale que Tania le dio un buen magreo el Domingo. Todavía veía botar sus pechos mientras le cabalgaba sin compasión…

Ni siquiera esos pensamientos le estimularon… ya no. Su madre había sido muy clara con él. Siempre lo era. Por eso la gustaba hablar con ella y por eso no lo hacía desde que pasó todo. No podía mirarla a los ojos; se avergonzaba. Pero una sola conversación había bastado para romper la coraza que llevaba construyendo durante dos años.

— Esperaba que en algún momento pasara algo así, ahora tranquilízate y cuéntame todo lo que ha pasado – habló Esme mientras acariciaba el despeinado pelo de su hijo. Siempre le había hecho gracia que no necesitara gomina para dar ese efecto de pelo revuelto.

— He hecho daño a una chica mamá. A una chica que me importaba realmente, pero no me he dado cuenta hasta ahora. Y ya es tarde.

— ¿Y eso por qué? Nunca es tarde… — Esme se perdió en sus pensamientos y dolió la comparación que le estaba haciendo su subconsciente. – Si te arrepientes delante de ella, le explicas lo que sea que haya pasado…

— Me vio besando a otra – Edward la miró esperando no ver dolor en los ojos de su madre; su corazón ya había sufrido suficiente. Pero no lo logró.

— Edward… — dijo la mujer en un susurró. Dejó caer la mano sobre su regazo y miró a su hijo con cierta decepción. Después de todo lo que había pasado no se creía que él repitiera sus pasos. Pensó que esto estaba llegando demasiado lejos… Carlisle tenía que tomar cartas en el asunto, tenía que implicarse de nuevo con sus hijos… la familia que tanto había querido vagaba a la deriva.

— Yo… mamá… lo siento tanto – agachó la cabeza y cogió el pelo entre sus manos apretando los puños en una claro signo de desesperación.

Él no quería que Bella sufriera, era buena, lo había visto en estos meses. Era muy madura para su edad, preocupada por los suyos; además en ningún momento descuidó sus estudios a pesar de cuidar de su padre. La encantaba la naturaleza. En muchas ocasiones le había hablado de las prácticas que hizo el verano pasado en el parque natural de Olimpic; le hablaba de sus inquietudes, de un tal Harry, de su padre, de un amigo de éste que se llamaba Billy. Ella había confiado en él y la había cagado de mala manera. Se había visto con Victoria en contadas ocasiones, menos que lo normal. Se desfogó con Tania el fin de semana por que le pilló por banda y él había salido de esa cita muy perjudicado. Pero cuando el Lunes se disponía a buscarla pensaba dejarlo todo, quería hacer las cosas bien con ella.

— Todo se complicó mamá, la vi con otro; perdí el control. Lugo me enteré que el chico se la había echado encima… sólo actúe por celos, unos celos estúpidos. Salió corriendo y no la he vuelto a ver – hablaba rápido y bajito, casi en un susurro.

— ¿La buscaste?

Edward la miró a los ojos.

— Edward, ¿fuiste a buscarla? ¿La explicaste lo que pasaba? A lo mejor lo único que ella necesitaba era una explicación; algo que la hiciera pensar que ella no era la tonta que se había enamorado, si no que tú eras el tonto que la había dejado escapar – dijo con dureza en el tono; se sorprendió así misma de la veracidad de sus palabras.

— Mamá… — Edward vio una mirada decidida en su madre y no pudo evitar sentir amor hacia esa mujer. — Mamá, yo... – bajó la mirada – siento mucho no haberte apoyado y haberme desentendido de todo. Cuando papá se fue yo tenía que haber estado ahí para ti… soy un cobarde mamá lo siento tanto… de verdad que lo siento, lo siento…. – Edward lloraba sin control. Por todo. Era un desgraciado; había engañado a Bella en más de una ocasión. Se había separado de su madre, de su hermanita…. Alice; ella sí era valiente y fuerte… su hermanita.

Esme volvió a levantar la mano pero en esta ocasión le abrazó; le atrajo a su regazo esperando que soltara todo lo que tenía que soltar. Se quedó callada, esperando que pusiera todas sus ideas en orden mientras tomaba una decisión muy importante. El teléfono era demasiado frío; iría a verle al hospital. Pensar en él dolía, pero tendrían que mantener las apariencias por sus hijos. Ellos eran lo más importante de su vida y los recuperaría a toda costa.

Alguien llamó a la puerta sacándole de sus ensoñaciones; no era una llamada delicada sino más bien todo lo contrario. Aporreaban la puerta.

— ¡Está abierto! – gritó el chico.

Dicho y hecho. Un pequeño torbellino entró en el cuarto soltando de todo por la boca; provocando que se levantara de un salto por el susto.

— Eres un desgraciado, mal nacido, no sé cómo no se te cae la cara de vergüenza – Alice elevaba cada vez más el tono mientras se acercaba a Edward con un dedo amenazante – se te va a caer la picha a cachos; ya verás ya, alguien te hará budú o algo. ¡Y luego no me vengas con lamentaciones!

Los ojos de Alice brillaban de indignación, no quería llorar. Era su pequeño defecto, lloraba cada vez que se enfadada con alguien y estaba más que enfadada con Edward.

— Ali… – Edward la miraba sorprendido. Se quería acercar de nuevo a ella pero no veía por donde entrarle, estaba que echaba humo por las orejas. Decidió esperar a que se le pasara para poder hablar.

— Ni Ali ni leches. Me has hartado. ¿Sabes con cuantas de mis amigas te has acostado? ¿Con cuantas Ed? ¡Dime! No, mejor te lo digo yo… con TODAS, todas y cada una de las chicas que se han acercado a mi han acabado en tus brazos. Y para una amiga que encuentro… ¡una amiga de verdad! ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? No que vas a saber si a tu mejor amigo también lo traicionaste.

— Ali, por favor, relájate, te va a dar algo…

— ¿¡Que me relaje!? Que me relaje dice el picha brava… — Alice estaba roja por el acaloramiento de la discusión – No tienes ni idea de lo que has hecho tío, ¡ni-i-de-a!

— Bueno Alice, ¿me vas a decir que es lo que he hecho ahora para que me hables así? ¿No sé supone que soy tu hermano mayor y me tienes que respetar o algo?

Alice casi se atraganta con su propia saliva. Se carcajeó delante de él con todas las ganas del mundo. De hecho se llevó teatralmente las manos al estómago, como si le doliera de tanto reírse.

— Mira chaval, para que te respeten tendrás que aprender a respetar primero. Y lo que has hecho con la pobre Bella no es ni me dio normal… respeto dice… JA – Alice seguía con su "speech".

— ¿Qué has dicho? – Edward se había quedado blanco.

— Que has jodido la vida a una chica encantadora porque eres un ser vomitivo, repugnante, todo fachada pero rascas un poco y no hay nada – Alice fue bajando el tono en la medida que veía cómo la cara de Edward pasaba por todas las tonalidades hasta llegar al verde.

— …

— ¿Estás bien? – "A lo mejor me he pasado" pensó la morena un poco preocupada.

Edward salió disparado al baño y vomitó. Del esfuerzo los ojos se le pusieron rojos y aprovechó para seguir desahogándose. "La he destrozado la vida", pensaba una y otra vez "y qué esperabas estúpido". Alice apareció tras él y le acarició la espalda.

— Ed… yo lo siento. No quería ponerme así… ya me conoces. Me pinchan y salto en el momento. ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Te preparo una manzanilla? — La congoja se apoderaba de las facciones de la pequeña.

— No Ali; está bien. – se sentó en el suelo al lado del váter; todavía no estaba muy seguro de no volver a vomitar. Mientras se sonaba y limpiaba con un trozo de papel higiénico cayó en la cuenta. – Pero… ¿Cómo sabes lo de Bella? Ha pasado esta misma mañana.

Alice vio algo en el rostro de Edward, en sus ojos que la recordó a su hermano. La persona que estaba con ella no era el tío despreciable que usaba a las chicas a su antojo. Se sentó a su lado y le cogió la mano mientras hacía caricias en su dorso con el dedo pulgar.

Le contó todo. El encuentro con la chica en el baño, la conversación en la cafetería, todo lo que ella le había dicho.

— Edward… ella estaba tan ilusionada; se la veía desecha y cuando se enteró de que yo era tu hermana…

— ¿Lo sabe? Entonces quizá si intercedes por mí… a lo mejor me escucha. Alice por favor; sólo sabes una parte de la historia. No actué del modo correcto, pero lo hice por despecho – Edward le contó la escenita que presencia cuando la estaba esperando a la salida de sus clases.

— ¡Pero tío!… ¿me vas a decir que la has sido fiel? ¿Qué no has vuelto a ver a ninguna chica mientras estabas con ella? – Alice le miraba levantando las cejas. – Y no se te ocurra mentirme.

Los dos hermanos se sinceraron. Se sentían bien de nuevo, el uno con el otro.

Él le contó su conversación con Esme; ella le contó su visita al hospital. Ambos lloraron amargamente al verse en esa situación… habían perdido dos años peleándose en lugar de buscar apoyo el uno en el otro. En lugar de ayudar a sus padres a sobrellevar la situación.

— ¿Sabes enana? Te he echado de menos – la dijo mientras la revolvía el pelo.

— Ed…. – primero puso ojos de "Candy Candy" y luego se abalanzó en sus brazos. – pero no te pienses que te voy a ayudar con Bella; has sido un capullo hermanito, y lo sabes. Tú la has cagado, apechuga – Sentenció la hermana mirándole apoyada en su pecho.

Edward la miró con ojos dulces, tomando la decisión en ese mismo momento de volver a hacer las cosas bien. Cuando te equivocas de camino, basta con desandar lo andado y rectificar en el punto exacto en el que metiste la pata. Pidiendo perdón de paso a todos los que molestaste en el trayecto.

— Creo que debo hablar con Emm… ¿le llamo?

— Mmmmm, Edward, no te cogerá el teléfono – Alice miró a su hermano con pena, recordando lo que había pasado hace dos años.

— Tienes razón… ¿será muy tarde para plantarme en su casa? – dijo mirando el reloj; eran las 10 de la noche. Pero sabía que Emmet se acostaba a las mil jugando a la play. Aunque hacía dos años que no le veía no creía que hubiera cambiado en sus hábitos.

— ¿Estás seguro? – Alice miró a su hermano con miedo.

— Si – se levantó – de hecho no he estado tan seguro de algo en mi vida. Se lavó la cara mientras Alice le miraba hacer.

Tenía tanto que agradecer a Bella; había sido aire fresco tanto en ella como en su hermano… de hecho pensó que su hermano y la chica hacían buena pareja. "Algo tendré que hacer para juntarles de nuevo… aunque no creo que quiera oír hablar de Edward en mucho tiempo; esperaré a que pase el verano. Mientras dejaré que las aguas vuelvan a su cauce" pensaba Alice.

— ¿Si hablas con Bella la dirás la verdad? ¿Qué estoy destrozado? ¿Qué me arrepiento? – preguntó el chico mientras entraba a su cuarto para cambiarse de ropa.

— Si lo haré – Alice sonrió.

— ¿De veras? – La mueca que se formó en sus labios resultó ser una sonrisa de verdad, salida del corazón, que a más de una hubiera derretido en ese instante – ¡Gracias sister!

Esme entró en el cuarto de Edward en ese mismo instante y ahogó un gemido. Había deseado tanto que llegara ese momento; esperó a que los hermanos se separaran y se limpiaran las lágrimas y carraspeó.

Su madre los miraba con ojos empañados esperando que fueran ellos los que dieran el paso. Y no tardaron mucho, ambos se abalanzaron sobre su madre haciendo que ésta ya no pudiera más y se desbordara. Las lágrimas caían silenciosas, resbalando por las mejillas hasta perderse en su cuello. Demasiadas emociones en un solo día.

No sabía si el corazón la aguantaría… los médicos habían sido claros al respecto. Se separó de los chicos y les calmó.

— Chicos; no sabéis lo feliz que me hacéis – acarició a cada uno en la mejilla. – Además tengo una sorpresa para vosotros… Carlisle termina la guardia en una hora y le he dicho que venga a cenar a casa.

Edward tensó la mandíbula; y Alice sonrió pensando que se lo iban a poner fácil al fin y al cabo.

— Tranquilo cariño. – quiso relajar a su hijo. — He estado hoy en el hospital y hemos estado hablando sobre vosotros. Creo que le necesitáis en casa, por eso vendrá de vez en cuando a cenar. Necesitamos recuperar esa monotonía Ed, por vosotros…

— Yo… mamá; me he aprovechado de papá todo este tiempo. Le he estado viendo… y le he pedido dinero a tus espaldas – Edward agachó la cabeza.

— Lo sé; y también sé que hoy ha ido Alice a verle – sonrió a su pequeña. – Pero todo esto después. Ahora ayudarme a preparar la cena… algo rápido ¿sí?

— Te ayudo yo mamá; Edward tiene que hacer una cosa muy importante… ¿verdad? Ahora te lo explico – dijo a su madre fingiendo indiferencia.

— ¡No tardo nada! – corrió escopetado hacia la escalera y salió a la calle. La fría noche le golpeó en la cara y se arrepintió de no llevar la cazadora… "da igual… no voy lejos" pensó.

Tras caminar dos manzanas, llegó a su destino. Se inclinó apoyando las manos en sus rodillas para tomar aire antes de llamar a la puerta "y ahora qué hago, sonrío, hablo sin más, le abrazo antes de que me eche…". Con mano temblorosa alcanzó el dichoso aparatito y presionó el botón. Unos rápidos pasos se oyeron tras la puerta.

Cuando Emmet abrió la puerta y vio al cabrón de Edward plantado como un pasmarote frente a él, no se lo pensó dos veces y con "casi" todas sus fuerzas, le pegó un derechazo que hizo que su cara girara 90º.


	8. Chapter 8

**Buenos dias! :D **

**Espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo... ;)**

**Los personajes pertenecen a la señora SM, la ida de olla es sólo mía...**

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer y añadir a favoritos.**

**Y mil gracias más por sus reviews a DraBSwan (mil gracias nena por recomendar la historia ;)), anouscha, Anaidam, Gatita Swan, Nurymisu y Suiza19.**

**Hasta la semana que viene!**

**Capítulo 8:**

Caminaba por la calle desierta a esas horas de la noche.

No le había dolido el golpe… lo que le había dolido era ver así a su mejor amigo. Llevaba dos años sin hablar con él… ¿pero qué es lo que había hecho? ¿Por qué se había comportado así? Estaba convencido de que nunca pagaría el daño que había sembrado a su alrededor. Su familia, sus amigos… ellas…

Cuando llegó su madre aquél día el estaba estudiando en su habitación. Escuchó como subía rápidamente las escaleras y se encerraba en su habitación dando un portazo. A la media hora llegó su padre.

— Mamá abre la puerta, te estoy escuchando llorar. – Hablaba con la oreja pegada a la puerta mientras golpeaba ésta con el puño.

— Déjame a mi hijo – su padre traía la cara descompuesta daba la sensación de que se había vestido deprisa y corriendo.

Edward le miró y le dejó hacer.

— Abre Esme, déjame que te explique – llamaba a la puerta del cuarto insistentemente. Sólo se oían sollozos al otro lado.

— Papá que ha pasado – no le miraba a la cara; su padre siempre lo arreglaba todo… ¿qué había pasado?

— Esme por favor – las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos – abre… hablemos – susurraba contra la puerta.

Un ruido de algo que chocaba contra la pared les hizo dar un salto. En menos de un minuto Esme estaba abriendo la puerta de un tirón. Se plantó frente a Carlisle y le cruzó la cara.

— Tienes una hora para recoger tus cosas. Voy a estar abajo mientras tanto; no quiero verte, no quiero oírte; solo quiero que te marches, que me dejes en paz, que te olvides de que existo. — Esme no gritaba, sólo susurraba las palabras mientras otorgaba a su mirada todo el odio que sentía hacia aquél que era su marido. Intentó no rozarle cuando cruzó la puerta camino del salón.

Edward veía la escena con los ojos como platos… sus padres… la pareja ideal… eran felices. Se adoraban, desbordaban amor y respeto cada vez que se miraban. Menos mal que Alice no había visto la escena.

— Papá… ¿qué ha pasado?

— Yo… — tragó en seco

— Mamá, está desecha… ¿Qué-ha-pasado? – decía mientras apretaba la mandíbula.

Entonces se lo contó.

Esme al ir a buscarle por sorpresa se encontró a Carmen y él haciendo otras cosas distintas a trabajar precisamente. No entró en detalles, no hizo falta.

En ese mismo momento se cayó un mito. Su padre siempre le había parecido un ejemplo a seguir. Era guapo, muy guapo, pero nada vanidoso. Era inteligente y estaba totalmente entregado a su familia y a su trabajo. Jamás hubiera sospechado que su padre engañaba a su madre, jamás.

Cuando su padre dejó de hablar. Se metió en su habitación y no salió hasta el día siguiente. Bajó a la cocina y se encontró a Esme con la misma ropa del día anterior, sentada en la cocina mirando por la ventana. Tenía el pelo revuelto y unas ojeras que hacían intuir una noche en vela. Pero se le rompió el alma cuando vio a Alice tirada en el suelo junto a sus pies. Su cabeza descansaba en las piernas de su madre y ella le acariciaba suavemente la cabeza.

Nunca jamás se había sentido así. Una rabia desconocida para él empezó a tomar forma. Cogió las llaves del coche que había dejado en la mesita y salió de la casa como alma que lleva el diablo. No se dirigía a ningún lugar… simplemente se dejó llevar.

En menos de media hora había llegado al Northwest Hospital y esperaba en el aparcamiento con las manos agarradas al volante. Otra oleada de rabia le impulsó a salir del coche y entrar en el hospital. Iba con la clara intención de partirle la cara a su padre…

Pero mientras esperaba en la puerta de su despacho, el jefe de policía Swan apareció de la nada.

— ¡Hola muchacho! – dijo Charlie mientras se quitaba el sombrero.

— Hola – Edward no le miró. Seguía concentrado en la puerta.

— ¿Sabes si está dentro el Doctor Cullen? – Sonrió el policía.

— Ni idea – mantenía el ceño un tanto fruncido.

— ¡Ah!... pues qué bien… ¿y vas a estar ahí plantado mucho rato?

— …. – casi ni parpadeaba.

— Ya veo ya; de pocas palabras ¿eh? – Charlie daba vueltas a su sombrero en las manos – admíteme un consejo... Si no has entrado ya a decir lo que sea no lo hagas; puede que no estás preparado para hacerlo.

Edward le miró fijamente; los ojos castaños de aquel policía le sacaron del trance.

— Gracias – susurró y se dio media vuelta.

— Esta juventud – murmuró un Charlie confundido mientras llamaba con los nudillos a la puerta de Carlisle.

Sin darse cuenta, perdido en sus pensamientos había llegado a la puerta de su casa. No sabía si entrar… seguro que Emmet le había dejado marcado; de hecho le dolía a rabiar toda esa zona. Tendría que dar explicaciones.

Notó una mano en el hombro.

— Yo también me lo estaba pensando – susurró Carlisle a sus espaldas. – Pero realmente me apetece entrar. Aquí fuera hace fresco – quitó la mano del hombro al ver que su hijo no se movía.

— …

— Hijo… mírame por favor – Carlisle había estado viendo a su hijo muy a menudo, pero no como él quisiera. Cuando llegaba le pedía dinero, para una chupa súper cara, o un coche nuevo, o un portátil… y él accedía; siempre le daba lo que quería. Se sentía en la obligación de contentar a su hijo. Se sentía tan culpable.

Los hombros de Edward se movieron indicando que estaba llorando y su padre no lo aguantó más. Le dio la vuelta y lo abrazó con todas las ganas del mundo; necesitaba el calor de su gente. Llevaba solo demasiado tiempo. Edward le devolvió el abrazo y se abandonó; las lágrimas ya caían sin control "joder, no puedo parar de llorar". Se separó un poco para mirar a su padre a los ojos, pero no vio lo que quería.

— ¡Por dios Edward! ¿¡Qué te ha pasado!? – exclamó Carlisle mientras sujetaba la cara de su hijo entre sus manos inspeccionando los daños.

— Nada papá…

— ¿Qué hacéis fuera? – Esme salió al oír las voces y ahogó un gemido cuando vio la cara de su hijo – ¡Edward! ¿qué ha pasado?… entrar a la casa por favor; vais sin abrigar.

Una vez dentro miró a Alice a los ojos pidiendo ayuda en silencio. Cosa que ella captó al instante; en menos de dos frases había hecho que Edward se fuera solo a su cuarto y que sus padres esperaran en el comedor mientras ella terminaba de preparar la cena.

Edward entró en el baño y se miró al espejo. La fuerza del puñetazo de Emmet había provocado que casi le partiera la ceja. Tenía todo el pómulo al rojo salpicado con algunas gotas de sangre y el párpado empezaba a amoratarse. Levantó su mano y se tocó con la yema de sus dedos; ahogó un gemido y pensó que se lo tenía merecido; era lo menos… entendía a su amigo. Entendía el golpe "tendría que ir de rodillas en penitencia a algún templo o algo…" pensaba mientras se lavaba la cara.

Se miró a los ojos en su reflejo y las imágenes volvieron como si de ayer se tratase.

Tras no haberle podido partir la cara a su padre decidió que todo le daba igual. Hizo algo que estaba muy visto por generaciones y generaciones de humanos… ahogar sus penas en alcohol.

La mala suerte hizo que Rosalie apareciera en el peor de los momentos… o en el mejor pensó en ese caso.

— Edward… ¿qué haces aquí sólo? ¿Y tu amigo Em? – preguntó la rubia interesada claramente en Emmet y no en él.

— ¿Y qué más da Rose? – dio otro trago a su cubata.

— Vaya parece que por aquí no están las cosas muy allá – Rose se sentó al lado de Edward y levantó la mano para que el camarero la viera – lo mismo que mi amigo por favor.

Edward se la quedó mirando. Realmente esa chica era guapa, tenía un tipazo y llevaba puesta una camisa que hizo que perdiera demasiado tiempo recreándose en una zona en concreto "Quieto, toro. Que Em lleva detrás de ella meses". Pero llevaba demasiado alcohol en las venas como para que realmente le importara.

Rosalie miraba a Edward con cierta reserva; el chico no estaba mal… "¿dónde estará el musculitos de su amigo?" pensaba mientras apuraba el cubata casi de un trago. Llevaban tonteando meses, "¡meses! Estoy más salida que el pico de una mesa; a lo mejor es que no le gusto y ya. Preferirá a otra". La rubia se perdía en sus pensamientos negativos mientras pedía la segunda.

— ¡Ey! Tú no estás mucho mejor ¿no? – preguntó Edward levantando una ceja – ¿mal de amores?

— ¿Es tu caso?

— Nope

— Sin explicaciones ¿eh? – Rose optó por ser directa — ¿Estás esperando a Emmet?

— No creo ni que sepa donde estoy. Hoy tocaba partido.

Rosalie se excitó sólo de pensar en Emmet saliendo de la ducha tras ese partido, secándose el pelo, con una minúscula toalla atada a la cintura "estoy fatal..."

Dos horas y tres copazos después, Edward y Rosalie llegaron a la etapa de la exaltación de la amistad. Se cogieron ambos de la cintura y abandonaron el bar dando tumbos; una neurona de Rosalie que permanecía sobria aconsejó a Edward que no cogiera el coche.

— shhhno shtoy borracho Rose…

— jajaja….ssi lo estás … llevabas dos copash más que yo… Vamosh a mi casha.

Y allí fueron… dando tumbos hasta el apartamento de la rubia que estaba a un par de calles. Lo malo pasó cuando llegaron allí.

Rosalie llevaba meses de celibato esperando a un Emmet que no llegaba; Edward sólo había estado con una chica en el instituto y de eso hacía demasiado tiempo… siempre pensó en entregarse por amor y no sólo por sexo. Pero después de ver el ejemplo de su padre; de ver a su alrededor. Algo cambió en su cabeza… algo hizo "clic" y enloqueció.

Miró a Rose a los ojos con deseo y se acercó a ella. La chica le miraba de hito en hito pensando que si él empezaba ella no tendría las fuerzas necesarias para parar. El alcohol, la ansiedad que sentía en ese momento provocaron que Edward perdiera el norte en ese preciso instante. Se acercó a la chica sin apartar la vista de sus rosados labios; ella mientras tanto empezó a respirar agitadamente… y se dejó llevar.

Ambos se abalanzaron a la vez sobre los labios del otro; ambos manosearon sin control las curvas del otro. Edward arrancó los botones de la camisa de Rose mientras ella no perdía el tiempo quitándole sin miramientos los pantalones. El miembro de Edward, duro contra el calzoncillo dejó paralizada a una Rose más que necesitaba. Se mordió el labio y no se lo pensó más. Miró a Edward con lujuria; mientras él apretaba sus pechos sobre el sujetador y lo llevó hasta el sofá. Le quitó los calzoncillos sin delicadeza ninguna y le sentó. Ella se puso de pie frente a él y se fue desnudando hasta que quedó con un minúsculo tanga de encaje blanco.

Cuando terminó de ver la escena su dureza ya llegaba a cotas insospechadas y palpitaba demandando atención; era hermosa. "Perfecta; qué piernas… que pezones" Empezó a tocarse ansioso por seguir con el placer que estaba sintiendo.

Rosalie cuando le vio quitó la mano de un manotazo se colocó de rodillas entre sus piernas. Cogió su polla con una mano y con la otra empezó a masajear sus testículos. En menos de un segundo se la metió en la boca y el gemido de Edward rompió el silencio de la noche. Bajó la mano hasta la raíz provocando que la dureza de Edward aumentara aún más si era posible; haciendo presión en la base y trazando círculos con la lengua sobre el glande.

En la gloria; así se encontraba en ese momento. Cogió las manos y las dirigió a la rubia cabellera para marcar el ritmo… pensó que como siguiera así se correría en su boca; y no quería hacerlo. La separó y la tumbó sobre la alfombra. Se terminó de desnudar viendo como Rosalie se daba placer introduciendo su mano por el tanga y acariciando su clítoris mientras él terminaba de prepararse. Sacó un preservativo de la cartera que no sabía si estaría ya caducado o qué y se lo puso; presionando en la punta y desenroscándolo por toda su largura.

Rosalie estaba deseosa de sentirlo dentro; y él no se hizo esperar demasiado. Estaban más que preparados. Él se ocupó de quitarla la única prenda que le quedaba; la abrió de piernas y pasó su mano por sus pliegues para comprobar el estado en el que se encontraba su amiga; "empapada" pensó y sonrió de lado provocando que Rose jadeara; cogió su miembro y lo colocó en la entrada de la chica empujando con sus caderas al mismo tiempo.

Ambos contuvieron la respiración y después jadearon al sentirse así. Edward la besaba con pasión mientras bombeaba en su interior, una vez y otra, y otra. La mordía el labio, bajaba con suaves mordiscos por su cuello; se sentía tan bien dentro. Hacía tiempo que no follaba… "qué desperdicio" pensó el chico mientras se dejaba llevar por oleadas de placer.

A Rose no le gustaba permanecer pasiva, a pesar de que ella también apretaba su pelvis desde esa posición, necesitaba más. Se giró sobre sí misma y se colocó a horcajadas sobre Edward… sacó su miembro y lo volvió a meter de un golpe; casi saltó sobre él. Provocó un movimiento serpenteante de modo que su clítoris friccionaba sobre el pubis de él. No iba a tardar mucho más; notaba cada vez más las venas del chico en su interior. Así que aceleró; botó con más intensidad provocando que sus pechos se movieran al mismo tiempo.

Edward veía a Rose moverse, sus tetas, su estómago plano… parecía una modelo; colocó las manos primero en sus caderas para ayudarla en sus movimientos; pero en cuanto empezó a botar decidiendo que quería terminar cuanto antes, se encaramó a sus pechos pellizcando sus pezones. Con un brazo la enganchó de la espalda provocando que se tumbara sobre él; el cambio de posición favoreció a que la rubia llegara al orgasmo presionando la dureza del chico, el cual no tardó en dejarse llevar por la tensión que sentía en sus genitales.

Ambos ahogaron un sonoro gemido en los labios del otro; pensando que ya estaban bien. Que todo se había resuelto satisfactoriamente; permanecieron tumbados sin moverse mientras recuperaban el aliento. Estuvieron así unos minutos, abrazados. Ella apoyada en el cuello de él. Él haciendo extrañas caricias en la espalda de ella. En paz… Pero una cara sonriente enmarcada por dos hoyuelos asaltó las conciencias de ambos, casi a la vez.

Una semana después había perdido la estabilidad familiar, a su mejor amigo y había destrozado a una pobre Rosalie que había huido de allí, sintiendo que había traicionado a Emmet.

Se dedicó a vivir la vida, a ligarse a todas las chicas que le llamaran la atención por algo. A acostarse en la primera cita; se sabía guapo. Nunca había sido engreído, pero sabía cómo conquistar a una mujer; y explotó sus armas durante dos años. Dos años de cama en cama, satisfaciéndose. Procurando no sentir nada más que placer… y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias.

No se había dado cuenta de que seguía de pie, en el baño, con la cara magullada. Se miraba y se sentía sucio… de la noche a la mañana había cambiado todo. Pero se recuperaría. Lo tenía que hacer. Su padre era muestra de ello; estaba abajo, esperando, intentando recuperar aquello que perdió por un error… "un error lo puede tener cualquiera ¿no?"... el problema es que él había ido encadenando uno tras otro.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado este capi. Había pensado... como la historia ya está escrita os dejaré un adelante del siguiente capítulo. ;)

EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO...

_Llevaba media hora sentada en su coche, mirando a través de la luna delantera la entrada de urgencias. Quizá si le viera salir no tendría que enfrentarse a algo que no quería… encontrarse con ella. Pero parecía que el destino no estaba de su lado tampoco en esta ocasión._

_Esme bajó del coche, se estiró la falda, se colocó la chaqueta del traje y cogió su bolso del asiento trasero del Audi. Miró su reflejo en las lunas tintadas y practicó un gesto sereno. Un pinchazo en el corazón la dijo que debía mantenerse en calma. Inspiró aire y lo expulsó lentamente._

_Cruzar las puertas de ese hospital hacía que recordara, como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo, la escena que provocó su separación._

_Ese día sintió algo raro… llevaba una semana sin ver apenas a Carlisle; las guardias le estaban consumiendo. Decidió ponerse guapa e ir a recogerle a mediodía… así él no tendría que conducir._

_Cuando se encaminó a la recepción buscó a Carmen con la mirada, la jefa de enfermeras, para saludarla, pero no la encontró. Siguió por el pasillo hasta los despachos y se paró frente a la puerta correcta. No sabía qué hacer… ¿esperaba fuera? ¿O entraba para darle una sorpresa?_


	9. Chapter 9

**Buenos dias! :D **

**Espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo... ;)**

**Los personajes pertenecen a la señora SM, la ida de olla es sólo mía...**

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer y añadir a favoritos.**

**Y mil gracias más por sus reviews a DraBSwan (mil gracias nena por recomendar la historia ;)), anouscha, Anaidam, Gatita Swan, Nurymisu y Suiza19.**

**Hasta la semana que viene!**

**Capítulo 9:**

Tras la conversación con Edward, Esme había decidido ir al hospital y hablar directamente con Carlisle.

Durante estos dos años cada conversación, cada bronca, había sido por teléfono… procuraba no verle por todos los medios. Y lo había conseguido. Como sus hijos eran mayores no había tenido que forzar visitas… además, él tampoco había querido.

Llevaba media hora sentada en su coche, mirando a través de la luna delantera la entrada de urgencias. Quizá si le viera salir no tendría que enfrentarse a algo que no quería… encontrarse con ella. Pero parecía que el destino no estaba de su lado tampoco en esta ocasión.

Esme bajó del coche, se estiró la falda, se colocó la chaqueta del traje y cogió su bolso del asiento trasero del Audi. Miró su reflejo en las lunas tintadas y practicó un gesto sereno. Un pinchazo en el corazón la dijo que debía mantenerse en calma. Inspiró aire y lo expulsó lentamente.

Cruzar las puertas de ese hospital hacía que recordara, como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo, la escena que provocó su separación.

Ese día sintió algo raro… llevaba una semana sin ver apenas a Carlisle; las guardias le estaban consumiendo. Decidió ponerse guapa e ir a recogerle a mediodía… así él no tendría que conducir.

Cuando se encaminó a la recepción buscó a Carmen con la mirada, la jefa de enfermeras, para saludarla, pero no la encontró. Siguió por el pasillo hasta los despachos y se paró frente a la puerta correcta. No sabía qué hacer… ¿esperaba fuera? ¿O entraba para darle una sorpresa?

Mientras cavilaba qué hacer, escuchó un ruido en el interior. Dedujo que Carlisle estaría dentro; así que no se lo pensó dos veces y con una sonrisa abrió la puerta. Pero esa sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca de horror cuando su cerebro asimiló lo que sus negros ojos estaban mirando.

Su marido, su Carlisle, el padre de sus hijos estaba embistiendo salvajemente a Carmen. Tenía el pantalón y los calzoncillos en los tobillos, la parte de arriba sin quitar; se movía en el interior de una entregada Carmen que se apoyaba con las manos en el escritorio y ponía el culo en pompa para que él la penetrara más fácilmente desde atrás. Sus pechos botaban, casi daban palmas mientras Carlisle la sostenía de la cadera marcando el ritmo. Los jadeos de ambos resonaban en los oídos de la pobre mujer que no podía apartar la vista de la dantesca escena.

Casi gritó… pero la angustia que sentía en ese momento convirtió ese grito en lamento.

Carlisle miró hacia la puerta y notó cómo se abría el suelo bajo sus pies cuando observó de donde procedía el ruido. Iba a ir al infierno, estaba convencido de ello; había sucumbido a las insinuaciones de la morena enfermera.

Pero lo que no esperaba, bajo ningún concepto, es que Esme fuera testigo directo de su infidelidad.

Una vez fue consciente de lo que pasaba, Esme dio media vuelta y corrió hasta su coche de nuevo. Se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos con dos manotazos y giró la llave de contacto. Mientras daba marcha atrás para salir del aparcamiento le pareció ver a un Carlisle haciendo aspavientos para que parara el coche… "ni de coña" pensó una furiosa Esme acelerando a fondo; dejó medio neumático en el asfalto.

Volvió en sí. Tenía que ser fuerte, por sus hijos. Decidió entrar y no pararse en la recepción. Pero no pudo ser, ahí estaba Carmen, observándola con pánico en su mirada. Salió del mostrador y miró a Esme esperando que ésta hablase primero.

— Quiero ver a Carlisle – no pudo ser más seca; levantó la barbilla mostrando suficiencia.

— Si, si… claro, pasa al despacho – Carmen se frotaba las manos con nerviosismo – yo digo que le avisen.

Esme dejó de mirarla; sentía náuseas.

— Si no te importa esperaré aquí – soltó Esme con la voz acerada – prefiero no estar sola en ese despacho.

— No…no, claro… yo le aviso… ya vengo – Carmen desapareció por la puerta que tenía justo detrás.

Una y otra vez veía como las tetas de Carmen se movían al compás de las embestidas de su hombre; los ojos se la aguaron, pero tragó en seco "tienes que ser fuerte, por tus hijos".

Dos minutos después un preocupado Carlisle aparecía en la sala de espera buscándola con la mirada; en cuanto la vio sintió que su corazón se partía. ¿En qué momento había perdido el norte para dejar escapar a esa mujer? Estaba preciosa, sus ojos tenían un brillo especial debido a la emoción del momento, sus facciones se mantenían relajadas.

— ¡Esme! ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Los niños están bien? Alice ha estado antes aquí pero no me ha dicho nada…

— ¿Alice ha estado aquí? – preguntaba Esme perpleja.

— Bueno… ha venido para contarme algunas cosas de Edward y yo… — observó por el rabillo del ojo como Carmen volvía a tomar posición en la recepción — ¿prefieres que nos tomemos un café y hablamos del tema? Han abierto una cafetería cerca del hospital; hacen el capuccino como a ti te gusta.

Esme por fin le miró a los ojos y se perdió en esas dos esmeraldas. Asintió levemente y dejó que le guiara hasta la cafetería; a lo mejor no resultaba tan complicado hablar con él cara a cara. Pero no dejaría que le hablara de nada más; sus hijos eran lo único que les importaba.

Pasaron dos horas mientras se ponían al día de todo lo que había pasado. Carlisle le habló de las visitas de Edward, de su comportamiento distante y exigente; de lo que había sentido al ver a Alice en su despacho… Esme le contó las peleas constantes entre los dos hermanos y cómo sentía que todo se desmoronaba a su alrededor.

Cuando terminaron de hablar se dieron cuenta de que ya era de noche. Carlisle había dicho a un atónito Jassper que se ocupara de sus casos y que no le molestara a no ser que tuviera que tomar una decisión importante, pero su busca no había sonado en ningún momento, de modo que todo estaría tranquilo. El chico había demostrado su valía profesional y ahora le demostraba también que era de fiar; llevaba un año ejerciendo la residencia y había sido riguroso en el trabajo. Ni siquiera le había preguntado sus razones, simplemente obedeció su orden.

Se mantuvieron en silencio durante un tiempo inestimable, estudiándose. Mirándose a los ojos; perdidos el uno en el otro. Pero ese silencio no era incómodo, era necesario; vital si querían enmendar errores; indispensable para sanarse.

Por un lado, Carlisle se veía reflejado en la mirada de la que fue su amor. Más de 20 años de feliz matrimonio que terminaron por una mala guardia "y yo me he perdido dos años a esta mujer, a la que siento todavía como mía… necesito tocarla, necesito tenerla conmigo, me completa".

Por el otro, Esme había aparcado la escena con Carmen en un rincón de su cerebro y veía a Carlisle otra vez; parecía que estos dos años no habían pasado en balde para él. Estaba más delgado, pero se notaba que seguía ejercitándose; y sus verdes ojos estaban enmarcados por unas arruguitas que antes no existían "sólo por nuestros hijos Esme, no te confundas", se decía a sí misma.

— Ven a cenar esta noche Carlisle – su voz sonó segura intentando ocultar la emoción que realmente sentía al verse de nuevo al lado de su antiguo amor… su único amor.

— Termino mi turno en dos horas… se iba a hacer un poco tarde… pero si a ti no te importa. Estaría encantado de pasar una velada contigo y los chicos – Carlisle se emocionó sólo de pensarlo cogiendo la mano de Esme en un acto reflejo.

Ella apretó la mandíbula y se retiró como si el contacto quemara.

— No te equivoques Carlisle, estoy aquí por los niños. – Soltó con el tono más agrio que fue capaz de expresar.

— Perdona… yo… no quería… — se puso nervioso, no quería que se arrepintiera. – Iré cuando termine el turno Esme.

— Muy bien, pues te veo en casa.

Y sin más se levantó y se encaminó con pasos seguros hacia el aparcamiento del hospital.

Carlisle se perdió en su espalda, en su trasero enmarcado en esa falda ajustada, en sus largas y delgadas piernas… Sintió que se despertaba, que la pasión que sentía por esa mujer no había muerto, que la necesitaba para otorgar a su vida un poco de sentido… que la amaba. Que la amaba como el primer día.

….

Alice esperó paciente a que Edward saliera del cuarto de baño. Necesitaba saber qué había pasado con Emmet; además… quería dar un poco de intimidad a sus padres… lo necesitaban. Ella lo veía claro, era muy intuitiva, las miradas de ambos derrochaban contención.

Cuando salió, se encontró a su hermana mirándole con preocupación. Él se encogió de hombros…

— ¿Y qué esperabas Ali? – murmuró… no tenía fuerzas ya.

— Ey… hermanito… llevas apenas dos horas sin ser un cerdo sin escrúpulos que piensa con la entrepierna. Dale tiempo – Alice se levantó y se puso al lado de su hermano. – ¿Qué ha pasado?

— ¡Lo obvio!... he llamado a la puerta, me ha abierto, me ha golpeado, me ha cerrado la puerta en las narices. Fin. – Dejó caer los brazos y bajó la cabeza.

— Mañana vuelves.

— ¿Estás loca?... No es que no me merezca cada golpe que me de pero… no soy masoca ¿sabes? – Edward fruncía el ceño al pensar en lo que insinuaba su hermana.

— Irás mañana, y pasado, y al otro… así hasta que atienda a razones. Además no te va a volver a golpear; estoy segura de ello. A lo mejor te grita o algo… pero no te volverá a pegar.

— ¿Y como estás tan segura de eso? – cruzó los brazos en el pecho.

— Pues por que soy muy lista – Alice sonrió y se colocó detrás de su hermano empujándole hacia la puerta. – Además me lo encontré hace un par de meses en el bar de al lado de su casa. Me preguntó por ti, indirectamente, pero lo hizo.

— Pche… no sé peque. – Edward se dejaba arrastrar.

— Venga Ed, pon de tu parte. Papá y mamá nos esperan abajo – la sonrisa de Alice fue tan grande, tan genuina, tan sincera, que se la contagió a Edward y se la devolvió encantado.

— ¡Au! – Se llevó la mano a la cara – Duele. – Dijo poniendo un puchero.

La cena pasó tranquila… como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo. Alice tenía mucho que ver en eso ya que estuvo poniendo a su padre al día de todo lo que había acontecido en su ausencia. Los estudios de historia de Edward, los de Bellas Artes de ella; la prosperidad del negocio de Esme, la cual después de la separación se decidió a abrir un despacho de abogados por su cuenta. Hizo la especialización en derecho Civil, pero llevaba demasiados años sin ejercer. Aún así, disponía del dinero y los medios, además de contactos con sus antiguos compañeros de universidad. Llevaba un año sin parar y el despacho cada vez tenía más fama en Seattle.

Después de los postres Esme y Alice se levantaron con la excusa de recoger los platos; aunque lo que realmente querían era dejar a solas a Carlisle y Edward.

— ¿Me dejas que le eche un vistazo? – señaló el pómulo de Edward.

— Si, claro… tú eres el médico – Edward miraba con vergüenza a su padre.

— Vamos a mi antiguo despacho… si sigue igual debo de tener allí mi botiquín de urgencia. – dijo Carlisle no muy convencido; a lo mejor Esme lo había destrozado todo.

— Mamá no tocó tus cosas… nunca – Edward le miró a los ojos y vio a su padre un poco más envejecido.

— Oh; pues vamos entonces.

Olía a cerrado pero estaba limpio. Esme había conservado su despacho tal cual; todavía recordaba lo que se había esmerado en decorarlo. Su corazón golpeó el pecho con fuerza.

— ¿Me vas a decir cómo te has hecho esto o debo fingir indiferencia?

— Fue Emmet, pero no hay problema. Está todo bien.

— ¿No era tu mejor amigo? — Carlisle levantó las cejas mientras abría el armarito donde guardaba el botiquín.

Miró las fechas de caducidad de lo que allí guardaba y, tras separar un par de cosas para tirarlas luego se acercó a Edward.

En una mano una especie de bastoncillo gigante, en la otra betadine.

— Siéntate hijo – dijo mientras observaba la herida con aire profesional.

— ¿Cómo empiezo de cero? – Edward miraba a su padre fijamente.

— … — Carlisle juntó sus cejas – Realmente no lo sé; supongo que haciéndolo, sin más. Pero no soy el más indicado para contestarte a eso. — Sonrió tristemente

— Ya; supongo que tú también has metido la pata hasta el fondo ¿eh? – sentía la necesidad de hablar con su padre. Siempre le había apoyado y a pesar de que siempre se acercó a él por puro interés, jamás le dio con la puerta en las narices.

— Más que hasta el fondo hijo. He estado con la mierda al cuello – Se sinceró Carlisle mientras derramaba betadine en el bastoncillo.

— Papá. Me he portado fatal – ahogó un gemido cuando notó el betadine en su cara – Supongo que ahora merezco todo lo malo que me pase.

Carlisle observó al muchacho que tenía enfrente intentando buscar al antiguo Edward, al que iba a su despacho exigiéndole sumas absurdas de dinero, al que le lanzaba indirectas envenenadas… pero no lo vio. Sus ojos verdes hablaban por él; había dolor y sinceridad en ellos. Sobre todo sinceridad. Dejó de aplicar el betadine.

— ¿Me vas a contar que te ha pasado? ¿Por qué estás así? Y sobre todo… ¿qué o quién te ha hecho cambiar en dos días? – preguntó un atónito Carlisle.

— Si te digo que ha sido una chica ¿me creerás? – Edward levantó la ceja poniendo una cara divertida.

Ambos soltaron una sonora carcajada que retumbó en la planta baja de la casa. Esme y Alice se miraron con una melancólica sonrisa en la cara. Mientras la pequeña terminaba de recoger, Esme decidió ver cómo andaban las cosas entre Edward y Carlisle.

Se aventuró por el pasillo hasta la puerta del despacho… y abrió en silencio la puerta. Se apoyó en el quicio de la puerta y observó la tierna escena que se presentaba frente a ella. Carlisle abrazaba a Edward mientras éste intentaba no llorar sin conseguirlo.

Esme sonrió y su corazón dolió cuando vio al que fue su marido ocupando de nuevo su despacho, el cual visitaba casi todas las noches de insomnio. Se llevó la mano al pecho y se quedó pensando que habían sido demasiadas emociones fuertes. Pero no se arrepentía de todo lo que había hecho… no sabía hasta qué punto le podía influir tener a Carlisle de vuelta en casa, aunque sólo fuera de vez en cuando, pero le gustaba tenerle allí de vuelta. Le gustaba demasiado. Y este pensamiento hizo que volviera a endurecer el gesto.

— Ejem – carraspeó interrumpiendo la escena. — Siento interrumpir, pero ya es un poco tarde, los chicos tendrían que acostarse… al final nos han dado las mil.— Soltó de carrerilla una nerviosa Esme.

Edward la miraba emocionado, pero Carlisle no se echaba atrás.

— Eeee, sí claro… perdona; os tendréis que acostar y yo aquí sobro – se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

— No sobras papá… — Edward saltó en su defensa.

— No, no. Está bien así. – Carlisle se giró hacia una imperturbable Esme — ¿Podré venir otra noche a cenar?

— Si Carlisle, esa era la idea – Esme intentó por todos los medios no sonreír, pero no lo consiguió; realmente era una situación extraña. Rozaba el esperpento. – De ahí mi insistencia en que te acoplaras a sus vidas de nuevo.

Procuró resaltar el "sus" con una entonación diferente; acto que no pasó desapercibido a Carlisle.

— Bien, pues entonces me despido ya. Edward, tómate un antiinflamatorio esta noche o tendrás mañana la cara hinchada.

— Claro papá y… gracias. Por todo.

Carlisle le sonrió de vuelta y salió del despacho.

Mientras avanzaba a la salida se encontró a su pequeña esperando para despedirse. Ambos se abrazaron y Alice aprovechó para preguntarle algo que le rondaba toda la tarde la cabeza.

— Papá… ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta personal?

Carlisle tragó en seco.

— Cl..claro hija. Dispara – juntó las cejas temiéndose lo peor.

— Cuando he ido a verte – no sabía por dónde atacar – resulta ser que… verás – "puff qué difícil" – Bueno, que un chico me ha acompañado hasta tu despacho y…

Ahí Carlisle no pudo más y soltó la risa. Abrazó a una estupefacta Alice y la dijo al oído.

— Se llama Jassper, lleva un año haciendo la residencia y yo soy su adjunto; normalmente tiene mis mismos turnos… ¿te sirve?

Le devolvió una sonrisa XXL y, tras darle un beso, subió corriendo a su cuarto a soñar con Jassper, sus ojos grises, su pelo rubio… "mmmmmm; son muchos meses sin catar varón; contrólate Ali".

* * *

Siento mucho el retraso, de verdad, pero hay veces que no puedo oler el ordenador ni de lejos :(

Sólo quería avisaros que me va a ser imposible actualizar hasta despues de las fiestas... tengo a mi marido de vacaciones y eso significa no parar en casa. Además, entre ver a la familia y demás... pues qué os voy a contar que no sepáis! os dejo el adelanto del siguiente capítulo, y por si no nos leemos hasta el año que viene...

FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO!

EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO...

— Hola Belli… Supongo que no puedo decir nada para que te quedes unos días más – Entró y se sentó al lado de la maleta.

— De verdad que no Ali. Pero… ¿por qué no vienes a verme? Así conoces a mi padre y pasamos unos días en el monte, te enseñaría unos paisajes alucinantes y no dejaría que ningún oso te hiciera nada – Bella cada vez se emocionaba más con la idea de tener allí a su amiga.

— Paaara, para. Echa el freno magdaleno… ¿tú me ves a mi pinta de querer ir al pueblo? ¿Acaso hay tiendas? ¿Cuántas por metro cuadrado? ¿A parte de nativos a los que no veré porque ya tengo mi mente en otro sitio?... por cierto amiga – dijo Alice mirando la maleta con una ceja levantada – ¿No sabías que las camisas de franela pasaron de moda en los 90?

— Ali, nos lo pasaremos bien – se arrodilló frente a ella cogiéndola de las manos – porfi, hazme una visita.

Alice la miró a los ojos sabiendo la respuesta, pero aún así preguntó.

— ¿Puede él venir conmigo? – Alice no pestañeó esperando la reacción de su ahora mejor amiga.

— Alice, no empieces…


	10. Chapter 10

**HOLA A TODAS!  
**

**¿Qué tal esas vacaciones de navidad? ¿Preparadas para volver a la rutina? Yo por mi parte... deseándolo :P  
**

**Siento mucho haber tartado tanto en actualizar... como recompensa hoy subire dos capítulos, y el siguiente el próximo Lunes.**

**Me gustaría dar las gracias a todas las que me habéis incluído en favoritos. Y por supuesto a las que me habéis comentado y dejado opinión sobre lo que os parecen los capí gracias, de verdad ^_^  
Me gustaría responderos a cada review, pero tengo una razón de un año y casi un mes que me lo impide :P  
**

**así que sin más... (por que es un poco complicado escribir con un niño en brazos) os dejo este capítulo.  
**

**Mil besos!  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 10:**

Terminó los exámenes con peores notas que el año pasado, pero no le preocupó en exceso. En verano se pondría las pilas con Harry en el parque y seguro que aprendía más con él que en la facultad… ¿no dicen que la experiencia es la madre de la ciencia?

Mientras preparaba la maleta recibió la visita de una triste Alice que pretendía convencerla para que se quedara un poco más. Al entrar en el cuarto y verla ya casi preparada con la maleta sobre la cama no pudo evitar que se notara su decepción.

— Hola Belli… Supongo que no puedo decir nada para que te quedes unos días más – Entró y se sentó al lado de la maleta.

— De verdad que no Ali. Pero… ¿por qué no vienes a verme? Así conoces a mi padre y pasamos unos días en el monte, te enseñaría unos paisajes alucinantes y no dejaría que ningún oso te hiciera nada – Bella cada vez se emocionaba más con la idea de tener allí a su amiga.

— Paaara, para. Echa el freno magdaleno… ¿tú me ves a mi pinta de querer ir al pueblo? ¿acaso hay tiendas? ¿Cuántas por metro cuadrado? ¿aparte de nativos a los que no veré por que ya tengo mi mente en otro sitio?... por cierto amiga – dijo Alice mirando la maleta con una ceja levantada – ¿No sabías que las camisas de franela pasaron de moda en los 90?

— Ali, nos lo pasaremos bien – se arrodilló frente a ella cogiéndola de las manos – porfi, hazme una visita.

Alice la miró a los ojos sabiendo la respuesta, pero aún así preguntó.

— ¿Puede él venir conmigo? – Alice no pestañeó esperando la reacción de su ahora mejor amiga.

— Alice, no empieces…

— Sí empiezo Bells. Sé que te ha mandado un montón de mensajes, que te ha esperado en la salida de clases. Sé que le esquivas y que evitas cruzar una palabra con él.

— Ali, a ver como te digo esto. Sé que es tu hermano y que le quieres, pero se ha portado mal conmigo y no voy a seguirle el juego. Por muy arrepentido que esté.

— Fue un error…

— Vale, un poner. Resulta que…. ¿Cómo se llamaba el del hospital? ¿Jeff? ¿Jass?

— Jasper

— Bien, resulta que Jasper, que te trae loca y que con una sola mirada hace que tus bragas se queden a la altura de los tobillos te enamora. Y a la mañana siguiente le ves devorando a una enfermera en el hospital. No es que la enfermera le esté devorando a él. No. ¡Es que se ve claramente que se la está comiendo! No hay error Alice; no soy tonta. – Bella se estaba cabreando y no lo quería pagar con ella precisamente, así que cambió de tercio – Y cambiando de tema ¿te ha invitado ya a salir?

Alice la miró con pena en los ojos. Le había prometido a Edward que intercedería por él, pero la cabezota de su amiga no se lo estaba poniendo precisamente fácil. Y es que por mucho que dijera, en el fondo Bella tenía más razón que un santo. Se acordó de la pregunta de su amiga y sonrió.

— He quedado con él esta noche —

— ¡por fin! ¿Cuántas veces has sufrido de indigestión en estas dos semanas? – se burló Bella recordando cada "urgencia" de su amiga.

— Joder Bells, es que a ver qué excusa pongo… a mi padre le traigo frito y ya me ve y se parte de risa directamente.

— ¿Y tus padres? ¿Mejor? – Se sentó al lado de la chica y la cogió de la mano.

— Lo conseguiré Bells; cuando era pequeña había una película que me encantaba y que veía una y otra vez. Dos hermanas gemelas se reencontraban y procuraban por todos los medios que sus padres separados se juntasen de nuevo. He visto cómo se miran, sé que puedo conseguir que vuelvan; es solo cuestión de paciencia. Y de un leve empujoncito.

— Joder Ali, a veces das miedo – se rió Bella de las caras que ponía su amiga, como si fuera una bruja que estaba adivinando el porvenir – te falta la bola de cristal.

Tras dejar a Bella en la residencia preparada para partir a casa de su padre, se encaminó al hospital donde un impaciente Jasper le estaba esperando. Antes de bajarse del coche, se miró en el espejo retrovisor, se retocó el gloss y se encomendó a la virgencita para que esa noche saliera bien.

A Jasper le sudaban las manos; había pedido salir antes para poder darse una buena ducha en el hospital y su adjunto le dio permiso… "¿sabrá que voy a ver a su hija esta noche?". Cuando la vio bajar del coche su corazón se paró por un segundo; había estado siempre tan dedicado a sus estudios y a su carrera que las citas con el sexo opuesto se podían contar con los dedos de una mano y sobraban tres.

Desde el primer día que la vio en el hospital no había podido pensar en otra cosa que en sus ojos verdes, su cuerpecito de muñeca, su sonrisa. Tenía un tono de voz que te provocaba escucharla y un olor tan dulce.

— Hola Jass. – a Alice no le salía apenas la voz, estaba sumamente nerviosa. Sabía que si miraba directamente los ojos del chico se perdería sin remedio.

— Hola – no sabía que más decir; habían estado toda la semana hablando por los codos y ahora le entraban los nervios "parezco un quinceañero" – he reservado mesa en un restaurante aquí cerca; no sabía si tenías pensado algo distinto…

— No, no; una cena aquí al lado está bien, así no tengo que mover el coche – Alice le sonrió pensando que el rojo de sus mejillas se notaría bajo el maquillaje.

Jasper estiró el brazo señalando el camino y aprovechó para dirigirla posando la otra mano en su cintura. El tacto le gustó demasiado y no pudo hacer otra cosa que suspirar; cosa que Alice oyó. Se dio media vuelta y quedó pegada a él, demasiado cerca. Sin poder evitarlo miró a sus labios. Y sin querer evitarlo se acercó aún más. Sus labios su juntaron en un dulce y casto beso. Fue un pico; sin dobles intenciones. Por que ambos querían terminar bien la velada y no de forma precipitada en el aparcamiento del hospital. No había mucho más que decir; Jasper la abrazó por la cintura y ella hizo lo propio mientras ambos se dirigían al restaurante.

Bella se empecinó en bajar todas las maletas de una vez al coche. Pero se creyó demasiado fuerte, y nada más salir de la residencia un par de bultos se la escaparon de las manos chocando estrepitosamente con el suelo.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? – no pudo resistir la tentación de plantarse allí cuando Alice le dijo que Bella se iba esa misma noche.

— Lo que me faltaba – dijo entre dientes – no gracias, te puedes dar la vuelta e irte por donde has venido.

— No me voy a ningún lado Bella, me tienes que escuchar – le temblaba la voz de los nervios; avanzó para estar más cerca de ella.

— He dicho que no te necesito, ni te quiero cerca la verdad; al fin y al cabo, no somos nada. Nunca me has dicho que quieres ser mi novio… no te conozco bien, no me conoces bien…

— Creo que te conozco lo suficientemente bien para saber que eres una cabezota y que tu orgullo te impide que me escuches simplemente por que tienes miedo de darme la razón. – hablaba mientras recogía las maletas del suelo.

— Habla.

— ¿Perdón? – Edward la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

— Que hables – contestó Bella intentando ser lo más borde posible.

— ¿No podemos ir a algún sitio, para hablar tranquilos? – probó suerte.

Bella dejó la maleta que le quedaba en la mano y se cruzó de brazos esperando aquella famosa explicación.

— Joder… vale… — Edward se miró los pies incapaz de aguantar la mirada de odio de aquellos ojos. – Aquél día fui a buscarte; vi cómo te besaba un chico rubio y me puse celoso. – soltó Edward de carrerilla.

Bella no se podía creer lo que estaba escuchando; abrió la boca en señal de sorpresa y las facciones de su cara fueron cambiando de la incredulidad a la más pura rabia.

— A ver si lo he entendido bien – dijo mientras miraba a Edward como si fuese un extraño – me estás diciendo que me viste con un chico, y en vez de esperarte y pedir explicaciones, o llamarme… o lo que sea… ¿¡te vas a buscar a otra con la única intención de hacerme daño!? ¿¡Lo único que se te ocurre es castigarme!? . Por dios, Edward, ¡podemos buscar las 9 diferencias entre un beso y otro! Y esta es tu maravillosa explicación… — Bella soltó todo el aire de golpe; se iba a poner a llorar en breve y no quería que él la viera así.

— Yo… no… bueno sí… no quise… — Edward no sabía en qué momento la había vuelto a cagar.

— Mira chaval, yo no sé quién te has pensado que soy realmente, pero me acabas de demostrar quién eres tú… y la verdad, no merece la pena; no, no mereces la pena Edward. – soltó Bella esta vez sin levantar el tono de voz.

— He cambiado Bella, déjame que te demuestre…

— Mira… déjalo; no te esfuerces en buscar más explicaciones. Por mucho que hayas cambiado, el daño está hecho. Y lo peor es que… única y exclusivamente lo hiciste con la intención de hacerme daño, de darme un escarmiento. – le quiso mirar a los ojos pero Edward seguía con la mirada en el suelo.

— Lo siento – susurró un abatido Edward.

— Ya… suele pasar… — cogió las maletas de las manos de Edward – hazme un favor: olvídame. – Y se dio la vuelta camino del coche.

Cuando terminó de guardar el equipaje vio que Edward había desaparecido, fue entonces cuando dio rienda suelta a su congoja y lloró.

En el trayecto a casa de Charlie le volvían a asaltar las imágenes de Edward besando a la pelirroja. El único acercamiento serio que había tenido con un chico y había acabado así; no es que confiara ciegamente en la gente… solía tener una especie de sexto sentido o radar para los interesados. Pero Edward la había descolocado del todo; ¡ya no se podría fiar de nadie!

La visibilidad iba siendo cada vez más escasa debido a las lágrimas, de modo que paró su viejo coche en el arcén y se permitió llorar largo y tendido.

Charlie se asomaba a la puerta cada vez que oía un coche, se estaba poniendo de los nervios. Bella le llamó por la tarde para informarle que llegaría sobre las 7 y ya pasaban de las 8 de la tarde. Hasta que vio aparecer el coche por la calle.

— ¡Bella! Por dios hija ¿se puede saber donde estabas? – iba gritando mientras se acercaba a ella cojeando.

— Es que me he entretenido con una amiga, no me dejaba en paz – contestó mientras se dirigía a abrazar a su padre.

— ¿Y se puede saber para qué me has regalado un chisme de esos? Para una vez que lo utilizo cuando realmente hace falta y sólo ha servido para que me ponga más nervioso – Charlie estaba levantando el tono de voz por momentos.

— Mierda, el móvil – se llevó una mano a la frente. – lo tenía en silencio papá… ni me di cuenta. Perdona.

— Tendrás unas 10 llamadas perdidas más o menos, la próxima vez no me digas una hora y ya.

Bella no quería que su padre siguiera enfadado; el día había ido de mal en peor y necesitaba la frescura de su padre, sus bromas… reír. Así que puso carita de ternero degollado, se colgó del cuello de su padre y le hizo tremenda pedorreta en el moflete.

Acto que provocó la carcajada inmediata de Charlie.

— Para, para, para – intentaba hacerla cosquillas para que soltase la presa, pero no había forma – Bella, ¡para! Te perdono, te perdono.

Bella se soltó y se limpió las babas que le había dejado durante el juego. Pero hizo la estupidez de mirar a los ojos a su padre "demasiado tarde, me ha pillado".

— Ahora… ¿me vas a decir la verdad? ¿O vas a seguir creyendo que me ha caído de un guindo? – preguntó Charlie con la ceja levantada y manteniendo la sonrisa.

— ¿Yo? Sabes que no te miento nunca… — se fue corriendo al maletero para sacar la bolsa pequeña que traía para esta noche.

— Bella, cariño, no es que no me mientas, es que no puedes mentirme. Primero, te conozco demasiado bien; segundo, soy inspector de policía y tercero… De momento sé sumar dos más dos – Charlie no la perdía ojo mientras hablaba.

— Papá…

— Tienes los ojos de haber pelado cebollas al menos durante 4 horas seguidas; la nariz roja como un pimiento. Has llegado tarde, cuando tú NUNCA llegas tarde… ¿quieres que siga? – puso los brazos en jarras.

— … — "Tierra trágame" pensó Bella mientras intentaba sonar convincente – No es nada en serio… son los coletazos de la edad del pavo, que ya está pasando… estoy con la regla.— cerró el maletero y se dirigió para la casa.

— Bellaaa; esa razón la has usado demasiadas veces.

— Exactamente una vez al mes. – Bella miró a su padre y sonrió "no va a colar esta vez"— es que… no quiero hablar de ello ¿vale? Necesito mi espacio papá.

Mientras entraban en el salón Charlie pensaba que seguramente fuera algún chico. Desde que murió Renne siempre había temido que llegara este momento; no estaba ciego, su niña se hacía mayor y encima era preciosa. Ningún hombre se la merecería… "¿será que ya ha tenido su primer desengaño amoroso?"

— Te daré tu espacio Bells, pero quiero que sepas una cosa. Siempre… y cuando digo siempre, es siempre, podrás contar conmigo. Para lo que sea.— dijo mientras la cogía de los hombros y la miraba directamente a los ojos para dar veracidad a sus palabras. – Sé que es difícil no contar con el apoyo de una madre en lo que a chicos se refiere y que quizá te de vergüenza…

— Suficiente – Bella estaba roja como un tomate – de verdad, papá, sé que cuento contigo, pero a veces los hijos necesitamos espacio. Y ya. No le des más vueltas. Cualquier duda que tenga te la haré saber – "ni de coña" – pero ahora sólo quiero darme un baño, cenar e irme pronto a la cama para mañana no estar muerta. Sonrió abiertamente.

Charlie no pudo hacer otra cosa que dejarla en paz; era tan cabezota como él. Se fue a la cocina a hacer la cena, mientras Bella intentaba prepararse un baño relajante.

El baño se llenó de vapor rápidamente; se desnudó tranquila y se metió con mucho cuidado de no quemarse… "mmmmmm, qué gusto volver a casa" pensaba Bella mientras pensaba en las duchas express de todos los días. Había echado medio bote de gel mientras tenía el grifo abierto para que hiciera mucha espuma. Se recostó en la bañera y se permitió pensar en él mientras notaba cómo el calor del agua entraba en su cuerpo.

Estaba claro que tenía que dejar de pensar en ese chico. No era normal que la hubiese tratado así. Por más que lo hubiese echo por celos o por despecho, eso no se puede consentir. Desde que era niña había aprendido una cosa y era a guardar los malos pensamientos en el rincón más escondido de su mente. Eso fue lo que hizo, guardar a ese chico de ojos verdes para que no volviera a flaquear ante él. Se permitió derramar una lágrima más por él, sólo una; después metió la cabeza en el agua y aguantó la respiración 10 segundos. Cuando salió de nuevo a la superficie ya no había rastro de Edward en su mente, pero muy a su pesar, se quedó grabado en su corazón. "Mañana será otro día".

* * *

Bueno... como os voy a colgar otro en un momentito no os pongo adelanto ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**Antes de leer os recuerdo que es un fic ratted M, y como ya avisé al principio aparecen escenas con sexo explícito.  
**

**Otro aviso... si no sois team Jacob... tomaros unas sales de frutas antes de leeros el capi :P  
**

**Capítulo 11:**

Mientras paseaban por la playa, Jacob pensaba en cómo había llegado a este punto. Se sentía satisfecho, orgulloso. Bella había accedido a estar a solas con él… por fin.  
Después de estar un año sin verla la vio cambiada, más madura, pero seguía igual de preciosa. Un extraño nudo se le formó en el bajo vientre cuando fue a buscarla aquél día a casa.

Harry le dijo que empezaría el lunes siguiente en las oficinas del parque de nuevo, pero él sabía que había venido con unos días de antelación para preparar la casa. Así que el sábado se plantó delante de la puerta con Billy con la triste excusa de acompañarle para ver un partido en la tele.

En el momento en que entraba por la puerta, Bella bajaba las escaleras. Parecía la típica escena a cámara lenta sacada de una película de bajo presupuesto, pero es que realmente todo lo demás dejó de existir al verla. Ni siquiera Emily, que ciertamente era una morenaza explosiva, la alcanzaba la suela del zapato. Ese día se propuso conquistarla a cualquier precio.

Cuando Bella vio a Jacob aquel día pensó que era su hermano mayor y no él. No recordaba que fuese tan alto, tan fuerte. Sus facciones parecían las de un hombre y no las de un pre—púber "joder con el indio", pensó mientras le saludaba con una sincera sonrisa.

— ¡Hola Jacob! ¿Qué tal el año? – le preguntó mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo "qué bien huele".  
— Muy bien Bella, deseando que pasara pronto; echaba de menos nuestras charlas sobre osos pardos, lobos grises y árboles de hoja perenne. – Soltó mientras soltaba una carcajada.  
— Ya… ¿has venido a ver el partido? – Bella le devolvió la sonrisa mientras le miraba de arriba abajo disimuladamente.  
— Pues la verdad; venía a verte a ti. Era una excusa.

Y ahí empezó el cortejo. Todos los días se veían en las oficinas; Harry se encargaba de que aprendieran y organizaran algunas excursiones para los más pequeños de la zona. Los dos trabajaban bien uno al lado del otro codo con codo. Bromeaban, charlaban, se pasaban las horas apenas sin darse cuenta.

Bella sentía que su corazón albergaba más que amistad o simple atracción por ese chico de tez morena y sonrisa encantadora. Realmente no se notaba que tuviera casi dos años más que él; ya no se iba a sentir una asaltacunas "¿y por qué pienso que quiero algo con él?".

Habían pasado dos meses desde que Bella regresó a Forks; dos meses que el acercamiento de ambos fue evidente. Dos meses sin pensar en nada de lo que le esperaría a su regreso; sin pensar en él, en sus ojos, en su boca... Fue entonces cuando Jake se decidió a dar el paso e invitarla a salir oficialmente. La sorpresa llegó cuando Bella aceptó casi sin pensarlo dos veces.

Realmente quería que lo suyo fuese perfecto; aunque había estado tonteando durante todo el año con más de una chica en la reserva "y me he aprovechado de más de una la verdad", quería con Bella algo serio. La deseaba, la quería para él; pero despertaba en él algo más que no sabía descifrar.

Aquella noche tras una cena nada romántica en el bar del pueblo (nada romántica por que como siempre estaba abarrotado y la gente no tenía otra cosa que mirar a ver si hacían o no manitas) se la llevó a pasear a la playa. Se había encargado de dejar algo preparado en la playa antes de su cita; sabía que a esas horas sólo paseaban los pescadores y no se darían cuenta de la manta que permanecía estirada en la arena.

Y allí estaba ahora, con Bella al lado, sin saber cómo dar el siguiente paso. Le sudaban las manos; estaba atacado de los nervios. Pero lo que él no sabía es que ella estaba igual o peor. Intentaba pensar únicamente en lo que Jacob le hacía sentir. Ella no era de piedra y le atraía ese chico físicamente; pero llevaban dos meses tonteando, ella le había lanzado alguna indirecta que otra (sin aludir nunca al beso que se dieron el año anterior).

Ambos se pararon y se miraron a los ojos. La luna llena proporcionaba la visibilidad justa. No necesitaban decirse nada, con una simple mirada intentaban descubrir los pensamientos del otro.

Y pasó; sin más. La pasión venció a la razón y se dejó llevar.  
Sólo con esa mirada, Jacob se dio cuenta de que tenía su permiso y no se hizo esperar; se abalanzó sobre ella sin perder un segundo y atacó sus labios. Mientras una mano la sujetaba de la nuca para profundizar el beso, la otra se afianzó en la cintura para hacer que se acercase más a ella.  
Bella estaba totalmente entregada a él, ya todo le daba igual, era su puerto seguro, ¿qué otra cosa podía esperar en la vida?

En cuanto notó su lengua entrando en su boca un latigazo recorrió su estómago haciendo que se sintiese húmeda. Ella tampoco iba a ser menos, de manera que introdujo sus manos por la camiseta acariciando sin delicadeza los abdominales del chico "dios mío, voy a dejar de ser virgen; y me va a doler". Ante ese pensamiento Bella se separó un segundo mientras estudiaba las facciones del chico; sus ojos cargados de pasión no la quitaban ojo de encima. Levantó la mano hacia su cara y le acarició dulcemente mientras una lujuriosa sonrisa dibujaba su rostro; llevó su otra mano al otro lado de la cara y haciendo una fácil presa enredó sus dedos en los cabellos de la nuca.

Jacob sentía toda la sangre acumulada en un solo lugar; parecía que iba a explotar dentro del pantalón, pero tenía que hacer las cosas bien… Él no era virgen, pero intuía, por algunos comentarios sobre su vida social, que ella sí. No la quería forzar a nada; dejaría que ella marcara el ritmo.  
Bella apretó sus caderas contra las de Jacob haciendo que los dos gimieran a la vez; una corriente eléctrica le recorrió de arriba abajo mandando otra oleada de flujo a su centro "necesito sentirle más".

— Jake – dijo en un susurro – yo… — no la dejaba hablar; Jacob descendió por su cuello dando pequeños mordiscos justo detrás de su oreja.  
— Shhh, déjate llevar Bella, por favor…. No lo pienses más – decía sobre la piel de ella haciendo que ésta se pusiera de gallina.  
— ¡Ah! – sintió de nuevo esa corriente – dios Jake – dijo mientras subía la pierna enredándola con la de Jacob.

Él la cogió del trasero y ella levantó la otra pierna hasta su cadera para quedarse abrazada a él; en esta posición él notaba su centro caliente y ella su dureza presionando su intimidad. Y dejó de pensar; Jake la movía hacia arriba y hacia abajo con sus fuertes brazos mientras ella apretaba su sexo inconscientemente contra su dureza.

— Para Bella… — dijo Jacob en lo que parecía un gemido  
— ¿Estoy haciendo algo mal? – Bella estaba demasiado perdida; era la primera vez que intimaba así con un chico desde… intentó no pensar en esos ojos verdes.  
— Claro que no bobita; pero como sigas restregándote así voy a terminar ya… y lo quiero hacer bien – dijo mientras miraba a Bella con devoción y la bajaba para que pusiera los pies en el suelo.  
Mientras tanto ella se humedecía sus hinchados labios y miraba al alto chico con verdadero deseo.

Jacob se separó de ella un poco y la cogió de la mano llevándola hasta la manta que había colocado en la arena.  
— ¿Y la manta de donde ha salido? – preguntó una sorprendida Bella.  
— Tenía que preparar algo… por si acaso – no había ni un deje de culpabilidad en el tono; realmente no lo sentía.

La luna llena se reflejaba en el mar y la cálida noche hacía que éste estuviese en calma; ambos se dejaron caer de rodillas y se quitaron sus camisetas.  
Jacob soltó todo el aire de golpe al intuir los pechos de Bella bajo el sujetador y sin esperar más los cogió y apretó con las dos manos; mientras Bella le pasaba sus manos sobre los más que marcados abdominales y las bajaba hasta la hebilla del pantalón.

Tras magrear sus pechos, sintió que la ropa les estorbaba y decidió ayudar a Bella en su labor; se quitó los pantalones de una patada quedándose tumbado en la manta; mientras ella se había perdido en el enorme bulto que marcaban sus boxer blancos. Este color contrastaba sobre la tostada piel del indio resaltando aún más aquello que guardaba. Perdiéndose en el cuerpo de aquél joven Bella se mordió el labio inferior inconscientemente.

— Bella – gimió Jake – no hagas eso o no controlo.  
— ¿Que no haga qué? – le miró a los ojos y se volvió a perder en ellos.

Bella estaba más que acalorada y le daba una enorme vergüenza quitarse los pantalones. Cosa que a Jacob le dio igual; la cogió de la mano haciendo que esta cayera sobre él y la ayudó a quitarse el sujetador y los pantalones. Una vez libre de ropas, Bella se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y le acarició todo su torso mientras se volvía a restregar contra el paquete de él sin pensar; éste colocó sus manos en sus costados y los subió lentamente hasta aprisionar con ellas los pechos redondos de ella "dios, son perfectos; ese pezón rosado en su blanca piel".  
Viendo que iban a llegar al final de aquello, Jake se dejó de tonterías y la cogió por la espalda haciendo que esta quedara de nuevo sobre él. Se abalanzó de nuevo sobre sus labios mordiéndolos y chupándolos sin control. Bella no paraba de gemir y eso le estaba volviendo loco. Piel con piel, se giraron de forma que él quedó encima.  
Se incorporó, dejando a una mareada Bella un poco confusa; ésta intentó levantarse un poco para observar lo que hacía; pero cuando vio que el chico se había quitado ya sus calzoncillos y mostraba sus atributos casi se vuelve a caer para atrás de la impresión. En un principio le miró con miedo ya que le parecía prácticamente imposible que aquello entrara fácilmente por su estrecha cavidad; pero mirándolo bien "¿cómo se debe de sentir? ¿Cómo debe saber?". Sin darse cuenta Bella se relamía los labios mientras un más que dispuesto Jacob se colocaba la protección.  
Se volvió a colocar entre sus piernas y con las dos manos cogió las braguitas de Bella para deshacerse de ellas.  
Cuando Jacob consiguió dejar al aire su entrepierna, su miembro palpitó de nuevo.

— Eres preciosa Bella  
— Por Dios Jake, hazlo ya…

El chico sonrió ante la impaciencia de ella y sólo quiso recrearse un poco más en sus curvas; con la palma de sus manos abiertas, bajó desde su pecho hasta su entre pierna haciendo que Bella soltase casi un grito de la impresión. Mientras una mano volvía a subir hasta su pecho, la otra se dedicó a investigar sus pliegues, haciendo círculos sobre su clítoris y buscando su entrada. Pero Jacob no pudo aguantar más cuando se dio cuenta de la humedad de la chica. Se llevó el dedo a la boca saboreando sus flujos mientras Bella le miraba sin creer lo que estaba haciendo provocando otra oleada de placer.

— Jake… — soltó en un suspiro.

Éste se cogió el glande y bajó hasta la base del pene poniéndolo aún más duro; se dirigió hacia el centro de ella y lo colocó en su entrada. Colocó sus manos al lado de la cara de ella y empujó levemente sus caderas adentrándose poco a poco en ella.

— Pequeña; estás tan caliente – al introducir su dureza notó que algo le impedía llegar hasta el fondo; miró a Bella a los ojos descubriendo que ella tenía una mueca de dolor; él se asustó – ¿te hago daño Bella?  
Estuvo a punto de salir de ella, pero ella le detuvo cogiéndose a sus glúteos con fuerza; le miró a los ojos fijamente intentando expresar sin palabras lo que deseaba en ese momento, que se la clavara hasta el fondo. Subió sus piernas abrazando la cadera de Jacob con ellas y las apretó haciendo que continuara su camino.

Y lo hizo, rápido; la introdujo de una vez provocando en ella un espasmo de dolor; se quedó dentro esperando a que se amoldara a él y cuando notó que se relajaba volvió a sacarla para introducirla de nuevo, esta vez suavemente. Y otra vez afuera y adentro; suave.  
Bella no tardó en cogerle el ritmo; tras el dolor inicial sintió una leve molestia pero ahora lo único que quería era sentirle en su interior; duro. Las paredes de su vagina palpitaban de placer, notaba como todas sus terminaciones nerviosas se concentraban en un solo punto. Por un lado el movimiento hacía que su clítoris rozara con el pubis de él haciendo que se humedeciera en cada embestida; por otro lado sentir el duro miembro de Jacob en su interior rozando una zona en concreto estaba haciendo que entrara en ebullición.  
Jacob no estaba mejor parado; la notaba estrecha y llevaba casi todo el verano sin hacer nada a parte de autocomplacerse.

— Bella, no voy a aguantar mucho más – la dijo en el oído  
— Ah – mientras hablaba notó otro espasmo que iba directo a su centro. Jacob notó que las paredes de ella se contraían y aceleró el ritmo haciendo que Bella no gimiera si no que gritara directamente en cada embestida – creo—… que yo…. tampoco… Jake… ¡aaaaah!

Y se dejaron llevar en un increíble y placentero orgasmo que los dejó sin respiración; Jake se terminaba de descargar en ella mientras Bella se restregaba sintiendo las últimas palpitaciones en su interior.

Jacob descansaba sobre ella procurando no cargar su peso mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos. Todavía no había salido de su interior; no quería que ese momento terminara.  
Por otro lado Bella tampoco quería que se separara; había sido tan dulce, tan especial; la luna iluminaba sus cuerpos con una luz mortecina que favorecía endiabladamente la piel de su amante.

— Perdona por no decirte nada, pero no quería que salieras corriendo o que tuvieras dudas – Bella se disculpaba ante un atontado Jacob.  
— ¿Por qué? – no entendía sus disculpas  
— Pues porque no te había dicho que era virgen – Bella se sonrojó provocando la risa de su más que amigo.  
— No me digas eso, para mi ha sido muy especial que me hayas elegido a mi Bella. Yo te quiero, te adoro, desde el primer momento que te vi. No he podido hacer otra cosa que estar por tus huesos. – pero vio cómo Bella fruncía el ceño.  
La miró interrogante; ésta se movió debajo de él dando a entender que había llegado el momento de hablar seriamente y que tenían que colocarse.  
Jake se quitó el preservativo y se colocó los calzoncillos mientras veía cómo Bella hacía lo mismo con sus braguitas.  
— Jake… no soy tonta – llevo todo el curso hablando con las chicas por correo y sé que hubo algo entre Nessie y tú. Ella me dijo que se había acabado, pero no me digas que siempre he sido yo, no me gusta que me mientan.— Le miraba fijamente a los ojos.  
— No es lo que piensas Bella; cuando el año pasado me rechazaste de esa manera se me fue un poco la pinza, pero jamás dejé de pensar en ti – Jacob no sabía porque habían terminado hablando de estas cosas cuando la noche estaba siendo perfecta.  
— O sea que utilizaste a Nessie; eso tampoco dice mucho de ti Jake. – Bella fruncía más el ceño pensando en que no le estaba gustando este Jacob; demasiado parecido a...  
— No la utilicé; fue ella Bella. Se aprovechó de mí para darle celos a Seth – Jacob la miraba esperando que la creyera – Yo llevaba unos días pensando en cómo la había cagado contigo y ella me estuvo consolando; una cosa llevó a la otra y me dejé llevar. Pero fue muy poco tiempo, por que yo no te conseguí quitar de mi cabeza.

Bella lo miraba fijamente esperando ver algún indicio de mentira en él; pero no vio nada. Levantó la mano y le acarició la cara dando a entender que todo estaba bien.  
— No me importa lo que hayas hecho antes, de verdad. Pero no me mientas… la desconfianza es algo que no puedo soportar – dijo Bella pensando en lo que pasó con Edward.

Ambos se recostaron de nuevo en la manta y se dedicaron caricias durante toda la noche. Bella se quedó dormida con el rumor de las olas pensando en lo que habían hecho Jake y ella. Por el contrario, Jacob no encontró el descanso pensando en que por poco descubre la verdad. Tendría que hablar con las chicas para que no le fueran con el cuento a Bella; al fin y al cabo ella se iría de nuevo en unas semanas y todo volvería a la normalidad. Aunque si finalmente decidía quedarse no volvería a dejarse liar ni por Nessie ni por Emily.

* * *

Ahora sí que sí... me despido hasta la semana que viene, no sin antes dejaros un pequeño adelanto...

Espero que ps haya gustado ;)

EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO...

_Llevaba media hora divagando delante del libro cuando una voz que no esperaba para nada le sorprendió._

_— Hola Eddie… — susurró Victoria intentando parecer sexy._

_— ¿Victoria? ¿Qué haces en la biblioteca? – saltó un asombrado Edward._

_— No he podido hacer otra cosa que venir a buscarte; llevo meses sin saber nada de ti. – aludió la pelirroja mientras golpeaba juguetonamente el hombro del chico._

_— shhhhhhh – una chica de las mesas de atrás les chistó para que se callaran._

_— Anda vamos fuera y hablamos… — puso un puchero al chico._

_Edward colocó sus cosas en una pila y las dejó en ese sitio para mantenerlo. No pensaba retrasarse mucho con ella. Una vez fuera Victoria se abalanzó sobre él; era superior a sus fuerzas. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin él, sin tenerle entre sus piernas, lo necesitaba, lo deseaba. Pero Edward no estaba por la labor; delicadamente la separó y la miró a los ojos._


	12. Chapter 12

**Muy buenas a todos!  
**

**Siento el retraso... espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo... ;)**

**Los personajes pertenecen a la señora SM, la ida de olla es sólo mía...**

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer y añadir a favoritos.**

**Y mil gracias más por sus reviews a DraBSwan, anouscha, Anaidam, Gatita Swan, Nurymisu, Cristal 82, Suiza19, anamart05 y katyms13  
**

**Capítulo 12:**

Había pasado el verano sin tener noticias de ella. Sabía que era mejor así; sabía que no podía esperar nada de esa chica. Le había roto el corazón... "no te lamentes ahora" se dijo a sí mismo, y volvió a su libro de Geoarqueología.

Llevaba dos meses estudiando sin parar, de casa a la biblioteca y de la biblioteca a casa; era la primera vez en la vida que le suspendían una asignatura. Ni siquiera había pasado cuando sus padres se separaron; se sentía decepcionado por todo. Por cómo había actuado este tiempo, por lo que le había hecho a ella, por la forma de tratar a sus padres y a su pequeño terremoto... Sonrió dulcemente al acordarse de su hermana. Ella estaba en una nube; desde que había conocido a Jasper no se separaban el uno del otro.

La última pelea que había tenido con ella fue el día del encontronazo con Bella. Creyó que no había más insultos en el diccionario. Cobarde y "cagao" fue lo más suave que le llamó. Trató de explicarla que no le había podido rebatir nada; que tenía razón en todo lo que le dijo, que no podía hacer otra cosa que pedirla perdón. Suspiró al acordarse de nuevo en sus ojos castaños.

Llevaba media hora divagando delante del libro cuando una voz que no esperaba para nada le sorprendió.

— Hola Eddie… — susurró Victoria intentando parecer sexy.

— ¿Victoria? ¿Qué haces en la biblioteca? – saltó un asombrado Edward.

— No he podido hacer otra cosa que venir a buscarte; llevo meses sin saber nada de ti. – Aludió la pelirroja mientras golpeaba juguetonamente el hombro del chico.

— shhhhhhh – una chica de las mesas de atrás les chistó para que se callaran.

— Anda vamos fuera y hablamos… — puso un puchero al chico.

Edward colocó sus cosas en una pila y las dejó en ese sitio para mantenerlo. No pensaba retrasarse mucho con ella.

Una vez fuera Victoria se abalanzó sobre él; era superior a sus fuerzas. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin él, sin tenerle entre sus piernas, lo necesitaba, lo deseaba. Pero Edward no estaba por la labor; delicadamente se separó y le miró a los ojos.

— Victoria… no – no quiso parecer grosero, de modo que procuró no hacerla daño gratuitamente. Ya había jugado con ella demasiado. La cogió de las manos – Ya te lo dije al acabar las clases. No puedo seguir con esto.

— Con qué Edward. Creo que entre nosotros no había nada, sólo sexo; tú me llamabas y yo estaba para ti, y yo te llamaba y estabas. Nada más. Y ahora te necesito. – Se volvió a abalanzar sobre él.

— Victoria para. – Edward se soltó de nuevo.— En serio Vic, no quiero esto; no me lo hagas más difícil.

— ¿Tienes a otra puta Eddie? ¿Es eso? ¿Ya te has cansado de follarme? – La pelirroja iba subiendo gradualmente el tono de voz y los estudiantes que estaban fuera fumando un cigarro no perdían detalle de la conversación. – ¿Qué he sido yo para ti, eh? ¡Dime!

— Exactamente eso, pelirroja… — la voz femenina que escuchó hizo que se girara 180º para encararla. Sus ojos se salieron de las órbitas al ver a una Alice con la barbilla levantada enganchada de un chico rubio.

— ¡Hola Alice! Qué bien te veo acompañada – soltó la chica mirando a un asqueado Jasper.

— Bueno, veo que no puedo decir lo mismo Edward. ¿Qué tal va todo? – Soltó Jasper ignorando por completo a una cabreadísima Victoria. – Hemos venido a rescatarte. Coge tus cosas que os invito a comer.

Pasó por delante de Victoria y cogió a un estupefacto Edward por el hombro para dirigirlo de nuevo a la biblioteca…

— ¡Hastalueguito! – soltó Alice con retintín siguiendo a su novio y a su hermano.

Odiaba a Victoria, era superior a sus fuerzas. Pero en cuanto se acordó de cómo la había tratado Jasper se la quitaron todos los males. Llevaban todo el verano saliendo y había ido más que bien; la traía loca. Se perdió en su trasero mientras veía cómo se acercaba a la mesa con Edward para ayudarle con sus cosas. Inconscientemente se mordió el labio mientras recordaba cómo era sin ese pantalón.

Al girarse, Jasper vio la mirada de deseo de Alice y algo palpitó en su entrepierna. No podía resistirse a ella; aunque también era cierto que no quería resistirse…

Recordaba claramente el día que la vio con esa carita de pena en el hospital; las veces que fue a visitar a su padre después. Cuando le esperaba a que terminara las visitas para ir a tomar café. La primera noche que pasaron juntos… la segunda… la tercera… Sonrió a Alice levantando una ceja en un gesto claramente sensual; se humedeció los labios y al verlo Alice mojó su tanga. Era el mismo gesto de aquella noche, la que cortó de plano todas las vergüenzas y los sonrojos durante la cena.

Tras la velada, Jasper la quiso acompañar hasta su casa, pero Alice no estaba dispuesta a que la noche terminara así, con una par de besos y ya. Habían tonteado durante días, habían hablado y hablado; era hora de pasar a la acción.

— Jasper, no quiero ir a casa todavía – dijo la chica mordiéndose el labio inferior.

— ¿Tratas de decirme algo en concreto? – Jasper levantó una ceja y se humedeció los labios.

— … — ahogó un gemido y se lanzó a su boca. Estaba totalmente desinhibida; le daba igual que la vieran dándose el lote con semejante espécimen delante del restaurante.

Jasper se separó un poco; lo justo para decirle que vivía a dos manzanas del hospital. Alice le miró fijamente a los ojos, se recolocó la ropa y se colgó de su brazo.

— Llévame – sonrió la chica de lado.

El camino hacia el apartamento fue un verdadero suplicio. Se deseaban, se necesitaban, desde que se vieron por primera vez. Flechazo, amor a primera vista, llámalo x. Jasper la cogía de la cintura; ella metía la mano por el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Mientras andaban las dos calles que les separaban del apartamento del chico, éste con el pulgar inspeccionaba el pecho de Alice; la acariciaba por encima de la ropa. Cuando ella lo notó en el lateral de su pecho no pudo evitar gemir y apretó la mano en el perfecto glúteo de él.

— Alice… estoy por cargarte a cuestas y llevarte como un saquito de patatas – dijo en voz baja al oído de la morena.

— Pues no me importaría… ¿falta mucho? – Alice se notaba como una perra en celo, necesitaba terminar con aquello, había encendido el fuego y quería apagarlo ya.

Jasper paró dos segundos, la miró a los ojos y la devolvió una sonrisa ladina. La cogió de la mano y corrió hasta el portal. Ambos reían mientras sus corazones golpeteaban frenéticos ante lo que venía a continuación. Dos minutos tardaron en llegar al portal; una vez allí Jasper intentó abrir la puerta, pero entre la breve carrera y los nervios se le resbalaron las llaves de entre los dedos.

— ¡Joder! – dijo mientras se agachaba a coger las llaves. Al subir se encontró a una Alice totalmente sonrojada que le miraba con devoción y una sonrisa en los labios.

Ya no sólo era deseo; el verla allí, ver cómo le miraba. Sus labios rojos, su perfecto cuello, ese escote ni demasiado exagerado ni tapado del todo. Él sabía que era ella la elegida, que había estado esperándola; que lo demás no existía. Desde la primera vez que se perdió en sus ojos verdes, o la primera vez que probó sus labios. Sus conversaciones, su forma de ser. Su sonrisa siempre le alegraba el día. No era simple atracción, era lago más. Y cada vez tenía más consciencia de ello.

Cogió de nuevo la llave correcta, la introdujo en la cerradura de la puerta y abrió. Mientras esperaban al ascensor, se acercó a Alice por detrás y pegó su trasero con su dureza para que viera en que estado la esperaba. Esta vez ella no ahogó el gemido; al notarle un pinchazo en su bajo vientre hizo que mojara aún más su intimidad.

— Estás duro – susurró la pequeña mientras restregaba su culo en la dureza de él. Levantó un brazo y lo colocó en el cuello de él. Giró la cara y le besó con devoción.

Un pitido señaló la llegada del ascensor; sin apartarse ni medio milímetro entraron en el pequeño cubículo. Alice le encaró y le cogió el paquete sin ningún tipo de miramientos, mientras sus ojos le devolvían una mirada cargada de lujuria. Apretó su dureza por encima del pantalón y Jasper creyó que explotaba. Tomó a la chica por la cintura y la besó con fuerza. Su lengua invadió su boca buscando la de ella que no tardó en seguirle en el baile. Mientras una mano se quedaba en la cintura, la otra se resbalaba por el pequeño trasero de ella. Cogió un cachete con toda la mano y lo apretó haciendo con el movimiento que se rozara con su dureza.

Un minuto más tarde cerraba la puerta de su casa con Alice en brazos enganchada con las piernas en su cintura.

— Dios pequeña, te noto arder – susurraba el rubio entre beso y beso.

— Y yo a ti muy duro – no pensaba con coherencia, le estaba clavando todo el paquete en su sexo y no pensaba con claridad.

Mientras la tenía cogida, la separó un poco para quitarla la parte de arriba dejándola en sujetador. Con una mano la pilló el trasero y con la otra masajeó el pecho por encima de la prenda de encaje negro. Alice estaba incómoda en esa posición por que no se podían tocar con facilidad; así que aflojó el agarre de sus piernas y se quedó frente a él. Le miró intensamente y se fue directa a quitarle su camiseta… estaba perdida en su marcado pecho cuando notó a Jasper pelearse con sus pantalones. Le ayudó a desvestirse. Y después hizo lo propio con ella.

El rubio estaba perdido en el cuerpo de la chica; la agarró de nuevo y la apretó contra sí. Ahora sus pieles desnudas se rozaban, se tocaban. Ambos gimieron, uno en la boca del otro. La ropa interior molestaba; Alice introdujo la mano entre el calzoncillo y la piel del chico provocando que él contuviera la respiración. Se deshizo de esa tela y se arrodilló frente a él observando fijamente el aparato reproductor masculino de tremendas dimensiones que se elevaba frente a ella.

Con una mano lo masajeó un poco y sin pensar mucho más se lo introdujo en la boca. Jasper al notar su miembro en la boca de ella pensó que se correría sin más; "joder, qué bien se siente…"

— Ah… Alice… — dijo mientras sujetaba la cabeza de la chica. Por un lado quería que siguiera las embestidas pero por el otro no quería más que tomarla de una buena vez. – para, para.

— ¿No te gusta? – le miró la chica algo confusa mientras se incorporaba.

— Pequeña, claro que me gusta… sólo que no quiero terminar así – la cogió en brazos y la sentó sobre la mesa del salón. Le quitó el sujetador, el tanga y la recostó sobre la recia mesa de madera.

Los pechos de Alice habían caído un poco a cada lado al estar tumbada. Él los cogió, juntándolos, los lamió y los estrujó entres sus manos mientras su dureza pedía un poco de atención. Bajó con la lengua chupando los marcados abdominales de la chica y sin hacerse esperar más tocó los pliegues de la morena. Alice arqueó la espalda ante el contacto. La cogió de las caderas con una mano mientras con la otra acariciaba toda su entrada. Separó un poco sus labios inferiores y pasó la lengua de un lametazo.

— ¡ah!... Jas….— se retorcía de placer.

— dime pequeña – dijo susurrando a su sexo, haciendo que el aliento chocase en su mojada intimidad. Introdujo dos dedos y empezó a bombear en su interior.

— Te ne…cesssi-to ya… dentro… ah….

— Estás tan mojadita y caliente…— no pudo más. Se separó lo justo para ir hasta su pantalón, coger la cartera y sacar un preservativo.

Alice mientras le esperaba sobre la mesa, con las piernas flexionadas y mirando fijamente los movimientos de su chico.

En cuanto estuvo preparado, volvió a atacar su intimidad con dos dedos, pero enseguida los sustituyó por su duro miembro.

Cuando se sintió dentro de ella pensó que ese era su lugar, se acoplaba a ella a la perfección. Hizo que esta se incorporase para poder abrazarla; sacó en poco el culo del borde de la mesa para facilitar la penetración y continuaron con su danza. No quería acelerar el momento, quería estirarlo al máximo, pero también era consciente de su limitación; hacía mucho que no se perdía en el cuerpo de una mujer y eso se notaba.

Al sentirle dentro de ella pensó que tocaría el cielo con las manos; se sentía plena, se sentía feliz. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mientras seguían conectados; clavó las uñas en su espalda, aferrándose aún más a su cuerpo "no voy a aguantar nada, me viene ya…".

— Jass… no puedo…más – dijo mientras acompañaba las embestidas del chico con las suyas.

— Ali…sss— la notó estrecharse aún más, la notó palpitar. Una oleada de flujo hacía que entrara y saliera con más facilidad.

Y se dejó llevar con ella; en su calor en su estrechez. Ambos sexos palpitaban; él volvía a entrar y salir, lento, terminando de descargar en ella. A cada embestida de ese dulce final ella daba un respingo. Su clítoris hinchado de excitación chocaba con su pubis provocando que cada terminación nerviosa sintiera ese orgasmo.

Se había excitado con el recuerdo sin darse cuenta y eso ella lo notó. Estuvo apunto de mandar a su hermano a comer sólo, coger de la mano a Jasper y volver a su apartamento. Desde aquél día no es que hubieran dejado de hacer otras cosas… es que además se organizaban en sus citas para regalarse caricias, para entregarse el uno al otro. No quedaba ni un centímetro de piel que no conocieran ya.

— Aaayy – Alice suspiró en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

— shhhhhh – Tres personas la mandaron callar al mismo tiempo.

Se llevó una mano a la boca para no soltar una carcajada. Edward la miró fijamente; se había ruborizado. Miró a Jasper "¿también estaba rojo como un tomate?"

— ¿Se puede saber que hacéis? Estáis en una biblioteca… un poco de seriedad – susurró Edward muy bajito.

Los novios se dirigieron una mirada cómplice y se quedaron en silencio hasta que pudieron salir de nuevo a la calle.

— Chicos… gracias por venir a rescatarme y eso, pero me puedo ir solo por ahí, no hace falta que me acompañéis a comer; a lo mejor tenéis otras cosas más importantes que hacer – dejó caer mientras miraba directamente a su hermana.

— No, no, hemos venido para distraerte un rato. – contestó Alice con las mejillas coloradas. – Lo que sea que tengamos que hacer Jas y yo puede esperar un par de horas.

Jasper sonrió pícaramente a su chica mientras la pellizcaba el culo sin que Edward se diera cuenta.

Los tres se dirigieron a la cafetería que estaba cercana al campus; al entrar, los hermanos no pudieron hacer otra cosa que acordarse de Bella "¿qué estará haciendo ahora? ¿Vendrá antes como el año pasado? ¿La volveré a ver?". Las preguntas y los recuerdos asaltaban la agotada mente de Edward; algo que la pareja que le acompañaba notaron en seguida.

Alice, al ver la mirada perdida de su hermano, pensó que no debería decir nada todavía; al menos hasta que no acabara el examen de recuperación. No sabía como tomaría la noticia que Bella le había confesado hacía unas horas. ¿O quizá debería decírselo ya?

Mientras Edward se fue al baño, Alice aprovechó para pedir consejo.

— ¡Qué hago Jass! Estoy más perdida _que el carro de Manolo Escobar_ – soltó Alice de repente en español.

— ¿? ¿Y quién es ese? – Preguntó Jasper un poco extrañado al oír ese nombre.

— ¿Eh?... ¡Ah! Perdona – Alice rió de buena gana. – Es un chiste de España, se me pegaron las frases tontas a parte de las palabrotas cuando estuve de intercambio en el instituto.

— ¿Has estado en España? – Jasper juntó las cejas – ¿algún español-latino-macho del que deba preocuparme?

Alice miró fijamente a Jasper a los ojos pensando si la estaba tomando el pelo o no; como le vio tan serio se acercó, le cogió del jersey a la altura del pecho y lo apretó en un puño acercándose a él.

— Luego, por la tarde, te contestaré a esa pregunta como mereces – susurró de forma erótica sobre su boca.

Jasper jadeó y notó palpitar su entrepierna "por dios, esta mujer me va a volver loco". Alice sonrió de lado, le soltó y puso un puchero al ver a su hermano acercarse.

— Y al final no me has contestado.

El chico de ojos grises soltó una carcajada.

* * *

Bueno pues Alice guarda un secreto... ¿se lo dirá a Edward?

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO (que de verdad espero que sea el próximo Lunes :P)_

_— ¿Se puede?_

_— Dime Bella – siguió sin mirar a la chica._

_— No quiero que te vayas enfadado – Bella estaba retorciendo sus dedos en el bajo de su camiseta._

_— No estoy enfadado – seguía a lo suyo._

_— Papá…_

_— De verdad hija, no estoy enfadado, pero no me hace gracia. Sé que eres mayor de edad y que no te puedo decir nada al respecto, pero entiéndeme. No sé qué te ha pasado para que terminar tu carrera haya dejado de ser tu prioridad._

_— Pues que me he enamorado – soltó Bella – del pueblo, de mi trabajo y… de Jacob._

...


	13. Chapter 13

**Muy buenas a todos!  
**

**Creo que tengo un serio problema con los días de la semana... parece que los lunes no existen para mí :P. Siento haberos hecho esperar, pero ahí va. Espero que os guste  
**

**Los personajes pertenecen a la señora SM, la ida de olla es sólo mía...**

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer y añadir a favoritos.**

******Y mil gracias más por sus reviews a DraBSwan, anouscha, Anaidam, Gatita Swan, Nurymisu, Cristal 82, Suiza19, anamart05 y katyms13**  


**Capítulo 13:**

Había estado pensando mucho en ello, pero sabía que la decisión ya estaba tomada. Habérselo dicho a Alice era la confirmación que necesitaba para creérselo ella misma.

A estas alturas de Septiembre tendría que estar de camino a la facultad, pero no lo iba a hacer. Llevaba unas semanas en serio con Jake; se podría decir que su relación era bastante pasional… no habían parado desde que se estrenaron aquel día en la playa. Sonrió tontamente recordando el momento.

"Ahora queda lo peor" pensaba Bella mientras esperaba a que Charlie llegara de casa de Billy. Ella no le había hablado de su relación con Jacob, pero su padre no era tonto y sabía que algo se traían entre manos. Y no parecía que estuviera en desacuerdo con esa relación precisamente. Suspiró y se dejó caer en de las sillas de la cocina poniendo en orden sus pensamientos.

Allí ya no la ataba nada. Todo lo que quería era estar tranquila, relajada y ese pueblo se lo proporcionaba. Pensó en sus amigos Ben, Ángela, Erik…. Sabía que mantendría una relación por correo electrónico, incluso podría quedar con ellos de vez en cuando en Seattle. "Alice" sonrió de nuevo al pensar en su nueva mejor amiga. Cuando le había confesado su decisión de quedarse en Forks, la pequeñaja había puesto el grito en el cielo. Era lo que más le costaba, pero también se quitaba un peso de encima al no tener que compartir demasiado tiempo en persona con ella. Se parecían demasiado.

Cambió el hilo de sus pensamientos y volvió a Jake.

Desde que había empezado el verano se había convertido en la persona más importante para ella después de su padre. Hablaban durante horas de mil historias, de sueños, de viejas leyendas. Bella se sentía ella misma cuando estaba a su lado, aparte de que de un tiempo a esta parte se perdían el uno en el otro; no era sólo sexo. Era una relación como dios manda.

— Y ahora que somos – se atrevió a preguntar Jacob después de aquella primera vez en la playa.

— Hombre, Jake… no sé qué decirte; creo que resulta obvio. – Bella le sonrió para infundirle ánimo.

— ¿Serás mi novia? – se estaba muriendo de vergüenza, pero el chico era lo que realmente quería.

Bella le miró a los ojos y supo que quería estar con él, que necesitaba sentirse segura; la excitaba sobremanera con sólo una mirada. Y no sólo excitación, ella pensaba que se estaba enamorando del moreno.

— Claro que seré tu novia – le acarició la mejilla. – Lo estoy deseando.

Cuando Charlie entró en la cocina vio a Bella que miraba fijamente un imán en la nevera. Se quedó observando a su hija, y de nuevo miró al imán. De nuevo a su hija y de vuelta otra vez al imán. Se acercó lentamente hasta ella y se quedó al lado esperando que ella se diera cuenta de su presencia. Pero no parecía darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

— Si estás intentando moverlo con la mente tengo que decirte que no funciona.

— ¡Ah! – Bella se llevó la mano al pecho – Joder papá ¿no sabes llamar a la puerta? ¿toser? ¿silbar? – Soltaba irónica mientras recuperaba el aliento.

— Lo siento… — se carcajeó Charlie – de verdad que no pretendía asustarte, me ha salido sólo.

— Ya, bueno, queda olvidado – dejó de mirarle a la cara — ¿te puedes sentar un momento papá? Tenemos que hablar...

Charlie frunció el ceño hasta que casi formó una única ceja. No le olía nada bien la conversación que quería tener Bella con él; realmente llevaba esta semana un tanto distante pero ni se podía imaginar lo que realmente se traía entre manos su hija.

— Verás papá…— "¿y por dónde empiezo?" – no sé cómo decirte esto… Tú sabes que desde el año pasado estoy encantada con este pueblo. Con el parque, con la playa – "se me está yendo de las manos" – bueno, en general, que me gusta mucho estar aquí.

— Aha…

— El caso es que no sé si sabrás que Harry me ha ofrecido empezar a cubrirle un poquito más…

— Bella, ¿Dónde quieres ir a parar? – se estaba oliendo lo peor.

— Papá me voy a quedar en Forks – cerró los ojos esperando el broncazo del siglo.

— ….

— ¿Papá? – preguntó abriendo un ojo

— Ni de coña.

— Papá… no te he pedido permiso… sólo te estoy informando.

— ¡Pero tú estás loca! ¿qué vas a hacer aquí sola? ¿y tu carrera? ¿tus estudios? ¿y yo? pero lo más importante… ¡tu carrera Bella! ¡Es tu futuro! — Charlie cambiaba del rojo al morado y del morado al granate.

— Ya puedo tener un trabajo en lo que me gusta… ¿para qué voy a estudiar en Seattle cuando me lo puede enseñar todo Harry? – levantó la cabeza para enfrentarse a la mirada de su padre.

— ¿Ha pasado algo más que deba saber? No será por Jacob, por que le puedo decir a Billy cuatro cosas sobre su hijo…

— Mira papá… es cierto que a lo mejor Jake tiene algo que ver en mi decisión, pero no es sólo eso. Realmente me quiero quedar; aquí estoy tranquila, me gusta esto, papá. – Los ojos de Bella suplicaban a su padre que la entendiera.

— Yo creía que eras más madura hija; nunca me has dado ningún problema y sabía que algún día podría pasar. Pero jamás pensé que echarías tu carrera por la borda Bells. Jamás. – Salió de la cocina pensando que por más que lo intentara no podría hacer que cambiara de opinión.

Mientras estaba en su cuarto Charlie pensó en lo que había cambiado su hija. Desde aquél día que llegó llorando ya no era la misma; algo tenía que haber pasado con un chico en Seattle y por eso estaba aprovechando ahora para no volver. No era tonto; llevaba muchos años investigando como para no saber sumar dos más dos.

Abrió el armario y empezó a hacer la maleta; tendría que salir mañana por la mañana para poder hacer compra antes de empezar en el trabajo de nuevo. "Me puedo pedir una excedencia… o solicitar un traslado" pensaba mientras apilaba la ropa en la cama. No tenía que pasar nada y de hecho Forks era mucho más tranquilo que Seatlle "podría tomármelo como una jubilación anticipada; tengo unos ahorros". Se oyó unos golpes en el cerco de la puerta.

— ¿Se puede?

— Dime Bella – siguió sin mirar a la chica.

— No quiero que te vayas enfadado – Bella estaba retorciendo sus dedos en el bajo de su camiseta.

— No estoy enfadado – seguía a lo suyo.

— Papá…

— De verdad hija, no estoy enfadado, pero no me hace gracia. Sé que eres mayor de edad y que no te puedo decir nada al respecto, pero entiéndeme. No sé qué te ha pasado para que terminar tu carrera haya dejado de ser tu prioridad.

— Pues que me he enamorado – soltó Bella – del pueblo, de mi trabajo y… de Jacob.

Charlie, dejó el jersey que tenía en la mano dentro de la maleta que estaba sobre la cama y se giró encarando a su hija. La miró detenidamente y pensó que realmente ya era toda una mujercita.

— Intentaré venir todos los fines de semana libres y a lo mejor pido un traslado… no te voy a dejar aquí sola, al menos al principio – Charlie, bajó la cabeza mirándose los pies hasta que notó el abrazo de su hija.

— Gracias papá – le susurró al oído.

— Bueno, bueno – palmeó la espalda de su hija – tengo que terminar esto; sabes que odio hacer el equipaje.

— Ya te dejo papá. Voy a salir un ratito… vendré para cenar – sonrió la chica de oreja a oreja.

…..

Jacob estaba en el cobertizo detrás de su casa; con ropa de trabajo, las manos y la cara manchadas. Pensando una y otra vez en su chica mientras apretaba las tuercas del motor; una sonrisa tonta se le dibujó en el rostro. Allí pasaba su tiempo libre, montando y desmontando un viejo Chevrolet que tenían desde hacía casi 20 años. Levantó la cabeza al escuchar ruido.

— ¿Sabes que estás muy sexy con la cara manchada de grasa? – se acercó Bella de manera sinuosa.

— No sabía que vendrías a esta hora… de lo contrario te esperaría en mejores condiciones. – Se acercó Jacob al mismo tiempo mientras se limpiaba las manos en un trapo.

— Es que tenía urgencia por verte – soltó con un tono demasiado erótico.

— Bells… no juegues con fuego… – fue diciendo mientras se acercaba paso a paso.

Cuando la tuvo lo suficientemente cerca, la enganchó de la nuca y la devoró la boca; Bella sonreía dejándose hacer pero tomando partido ella también. Se separó un milímetro escaso para hablar con el indio.

— Yo venía a hablar contigo – dijo mientras se restregaba contra su excitación.

— No empieces un juego que sabes que no puedes ganar – se dejó de historietas la cogió en brazos y se la llevó hasta su rincón favorito.

Estaba tapado por un biombo y escondía un sofá tipo chaise-longue, una pequeña nevera y una tele del año de la polca. La tumbó con cuidado sobre el sofá y le hizo esperar un poco. Lo justo para limpiarse un poco las manos con jabón y coger de uno de los cajones de su mesa de trabajo un preservativo. Se acercó a ella sonriendo de nuevo y se quedó de pie mientras la acariciaba la mejilla. Bella tomó la iniciativa y se dedicó a desabrocharle los pantalones; los dejó caer junto a los calzoncillos por sus musculosas piernas dejando su dureza a la vista; como si fuera un resorte. Al observarla hacer, el miembro de Jake tomó vida propia y se movió de forma involuntaria como queriendo más.

Bella sonrió ante tal gesto y no pudo por menos que aceptar la invitación. Cogió la polla con una mano mientras con la otra tocaba los testículos del chico; tras un par de caricias arriba y abajo Bella se la metió en la boca. Era la primera vez que hacía algo así; pero realmente quería saber qué se sentía… y lo que era más importante qué sentía él.

No se podía creer lo que ella estaba haciendo, la cogió del pelo y la embistió la boca sin ser demasiado brusco; jamás pensó que Bella hiciera algo así de motu propio. Le estaba llevando al cielo al sentir su áspera lengua por toda su largura. No pudo más, la separó rápidamente para no terminar todavía. La cogía con una mano de la cabeza mientras con la otra se apretaba la excitación para no terminar ya. Respiró acompasadamente y cuando se recuperó la levantó para desnudarla; sin contemplaciones. Cuando la tuvo con su sexo al aire, se puso el preservativo, la tumbó de nuevo y se colocó entre sus piernas subiendo estas hasta los hombros. Con una mano comprobó el estado de su chica y tras ver que estaba más que lista se introdujo en ella.

En cuanto sintió que se adentraba en ella, Bella no pudo hacer otra cosa que gritar de placer; gemir, gritar, jadear… eran verbos que se le quedaban escasos cada vez que hacían el amor. Era algo increíble sentirse llena, sentir el nudo en el bajo vientre que va aumentando a cada embestida.

— Ah, ah, ah … Jake… Jak… no aguanto más – las paredes de Bella se estrechaban sin remedio.

— Ni yo pequeña… aaaaahhh— se soltó al notar como su cavidad estrangulaba su miembro.

Acompasaron sus movimientos un poco más, mientras él terminaba de derramarse. Bella se estremecía a cada embestida, necesitando más… "me estoy volviendo adicta al sexo" pensaba mientras su centro seguía palpitando.

Sin salir de su interior, la bajó las piernas de los hombros y se la quedó mirando mientras la acariciaba el pelo.

— Me encanta que vengas a verme y me regales tu cuerpo de esta forma Bells – no podía dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Derramaba tanta dulzura…

— Yo venía sólo a hablar… — rió Bella.

— Para, para – la siguió Jake… — que me molesta.

Se separaron y se vistieron el uno al otro entre caricias y besos.

— Me quedo contigo – soltó Bella.

— ¿Ahora? Vale… quieres que pidamos unas pizzas o algo… ¿y hacemos merienda cena?

— No Jake, que me quedo… que no me vuelvo a Seattle. – Le miró a los ojos intentando adivinar su reacción.

— Eso…eso es… ¡maravilloso! – pensó el chico intentando que no se le notara cómo estaba tragando en seco "tengo 18 años y ¿ya me embarco en una relación seria…?".

— ¿En serio? – sonrió ella tímidamente.

— ¡Pues claro! Así no estaré pensando que los chicos de la facultad te acosan mientras yo aquí no puedo hacer nada.

La abrazó con fuerza mientras pensaba en si lo que hacían era lo correcto; asegurándose de que ella no notaba su expresión.

— Verás cuando se lo diga a Harry – dijo una emocionada Bella en el cuello del chico.

— Se va a volver loco de alegría… y dime… ¿no te va a dar miedo estar sola en esa casa tan grande? – aventuró el chico.

Bella se separó y se le quedó mirando como si tuviera un cuerno en el centro de la frente.

— Quién va a entrar… ¿un lobo asesino? – rió de su propia ocurrencia.

— No claro, qué tontería… — dijo Jacob quitándose un peso de encima.

Por un momento se pensó que le pediría vivir juntos o algo así, pero siendo cada uno en su casa… tendría un poco más de libertad. Al fin y al cabo, él vivía en la playa y ella en el pueblo.

— Va ser genial Bella, la cogió de la cintura la levantó y empezó a dar vueltas con ella.

….

Una semana después, Edward se debatía entre si llamarla o no. Después de días intentando averiguar qué le pasaba a su hermana, esa misma mañana, tras salir de su examen, le había contado lo que se proponía hacer Bella. Llevaba aproximadamente media hora sentado en la cama, mirando el móvil, con el número de Bella seleccionado, hasta que finalmente marcó.

— EL MÓVIL AL QUE LLAMA ESTÁ APAGADO O FUERA DE COBERTURA – oyó Edward al otro lado del teléfono "genial" pensó el chico y colgó.

* * *

Bueno, pues Bella ya ha dado el paso. Se queda con Jake... ¿Que pasará ahora con Edward?

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO..._

_— ¿Doctor? ¿Ha pasado algo? – dijo en voz baja para que no le oyeran en el salón.  
— No Esme… tranquila. Todo lo contrario; la medicación está funcionando perfectamente. Procure llevar una dieta sana, pobre en grasas y comience a hacer algo de ejercicio. Fortalecerá ese músculo al que muy pocas veces hacemos caso.  
— ¿Entonces la llamada…? – preguntó Esme un tanto confusa.  
— Llamo para ponerla sobre aviso. Debido a un error, su ex-marido está al corriente de su enfermedad._

_..._

**_Nos leemos la próxima semana... no digo el dia que luego siempre me surge algo... Un besazo y muchas gracias por dejar vuestra opinión ^_^_**_  
_


	14. Chapter 14

**Muy buenas a todos!  
**

**Os dejo otro capítulo más... Espero que os guste ;-)  
**

**Los personajes pertenecen a la señora SM, la ida de olla es sólo mía...**

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer y añadir a favoritos.**

**********Y mil gracias más por sus reviews a DraBSwan, anouscha, Anaidam, Gatita Swan, Nurymisu, Cristal 82, Suiza19, anamart05 y katyms13**  


**********Bienvenida de nuevo Nurymisu... te echaba de menos :-*  
**

**********La canción que aparece en este capi es "Donde estarás" de Ismael Serrano.  
**

**Capítulo 14:**

Mientras conducía hacia Forks, cambió el dial en la radio hasta dar con la emisora adecuada. Se acomodó en el asiento sin perder de vista la carretera y se dejó envolver por una suave melodía.

Durante sus años de instituto había aprendido algo de español, así que al escuchar la canción puso atención para intentar entender lo que decía… sin quererlo se le nublaron los ojos. Parpadeó y cambió de emisora en cuanto acabó la canción. Necesitaba animarse, lo que iba a hacer era muy importante como para encima sentirse perdedor de antemano.

La noche anterior intentó localizar a Bella, pero fue imposible. Fue entonces cuando consultó a Alice.

— Hola hermanita – entró en su cuarto casi sin llamar.  
— ¿¡No te han enseñado a llamar a la puerta!? Casi me da un infarto – dijo Alice tumbada en la cama con el móvil en una mano y la otra en el corazón.  
— Perdón… sólo te quería preguntar una cosilla sin importancia… — se acercó hasta donde estaba ella.  
— A ver… qué tripita se te ha roto – se medio incorporó y se cruzó de piernas.  
— ¿Sabes si el móvil de Bella está bien?... ¿o si ha cambiado de número?... – soltó Edward en un murmullo casi inaudible.  
— … — Alice miró a su hermano con cierta pena – Edward… Bella allí no es que tenga mucha cobertura; depende del momento. Va a ratos… ¿quieres que la diga algo?  
— No, no. Da igual, sólo era por saberlo. Ya me iba. – Se dio la vuelta, pero Alice le interceptó.  
— Sé que te duele esta situación Edward y sé que te arrepientes, pero ahora ella está feliz. Y mira que me jode. Pero además de que quiero que sea mi cuñada – le sonrió – ella también es mi amiga. Y necesito que cuente conmigo ¿lo entiendes?  
— Pues claro que sí enana, pero me duele aquí cada vez que pienso en ella. – dijo señalándose el pecho.

Se fue a su cuarto y, mientras intentaba dormir, tomó la determinación de ir a verla.

Y allí estaba, después de más de dos horas de viaje buscando la dirección del jefe Swan. Era un pueblo, si preguntaba a alguien seguro que sabrían decirle. Mientras avanzaba a poca velocidad por las calles de Forks, vio a un grupo de chicos delante de una cafetería.

— Disculpad – dijo Edward mientras bajaba la ventanilla del coche. Los chicos se acercaron. — ¿Sabéis donde puedo encontrar a Bella Swan?  
— ¿La hija de Charlie?  
— La misma – sonrió al chaval  
— Vive dos calles más allá. Gira a la derecha, es la casa blanca que hace esquina. La que tiene un gran ventanal en el segundo piso. No tiene pérdida  
— Muchas gracias – volvió a subir la ventanilla y siguió conduciendo.

Al llegar a la calle en cuestión no hizo falta buscar más. La casa era fácilmente reconocible pero es que además estaba Bella sentada en el porche, con un libro en las manos.

Aparcó justo en frente y salió del coche. Bella se quedó mirando a la calle; no era normal que la gente aparcara si no era frente a su casa. Al fijarse en quién estaba invadiendo su espacio casi se atraganta con el chicle. Se levantó de golpe, como si la silla quemara de repente.

— Hola Bella – dijo Edward una vez estuvo frente a ella.  
— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – soltó intentando rezumar mala leche, aunque sólo consiguió transmitir cierta sorpresa.  
— Necesitaba verte y hablar contigo. – Edward se metió las manos en los bolsillos y sonrió tímidamente.  
— Con una simple llamada hubiese bastado – cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho "joder, qué bueno que está"  
— llevo intentándolo días; además... me habrías colgado el teléfono.  
— Bueno, pues di lo que sea rápido que tengo cosas que hacer. – La empezaron a sudar las manos.  
— Me ha dicho Alice que no vas a volver a la universidad. Que abandonas la carrera; y no quiero que nos quedemos así Bella. – Quería acercarse a ella, cogerla de la cara y besarla, pero se conformó con dar un paso más.  
— Que nos quedemos ¿cómo? – se estaba impacientando.  
— Pues mal, como dos extraños. Yo… lo siento de veras… he cambiado – estiró el brazo para tocarla.  
— Es demasiado tarde Edward – se retiró.

La mano de Edward se quedó suspendida en el vacío.

— ¿Ocurre algo Bella?

Edward vio cómo un tío de casi dos metros salía del interior de la casa secándose las manos. Por las facciones, debía ser uno de los chicos de la reserva Quileutte de la zona; tenía la cara en una mueca de incertidumbre. Esperando a que Bella dijera algo.

— Yo sólo estaba hablando con ella – se irguió intentando crecer dos centímetros más.  
— Y tú eres… — Soltó Jacob con un tono de impaciencia.  
— Soy un antiguo compañero de la facultad de Bella… ¿sabes lo que es la facultad o te lo voy a tener que explicar también?

Jacob soltó de golpe el trapo y se abalanzó sobre Edward dispuesto a cruzarle la cara, pero Bella se puso en medio. Colocó la mano sobre el duro pecho de él y lo empujó un poco hacia el interior.

— Ahora entro yo Jake, déjame despedirme de él – susurró a éste al oído y esperó a que se metiera de nuevo en casa para darse la vuelta de nuevo.  
— Debes poner un cartel fuera avisando "cuidado con el perro, muerde" – dijo Edward con asco.  
— Bueno ya está bien. No puedes presentarte aquí de repente, decir que lo sientes y esperar a que salte a tus brazos o algo. – Bella intentaba mantener la calma. La verdad que el gesto del chico la había ablandado un poquito el corazón.  
— Sólo déjame terminar lo que he venido a decirte, ¿vale? Después me iré y no me volverás a ver— dolió decir eso.  
— Soy toda oídos.  
— Verás… si no he venido a buscarte antes era porque te quería dar espacio, pero veo que otros han sabido aprovechar la ocasión. Por motivos que no te voy a explicar ahora llevo dos años actuando como un cerdo. Cuando te conocí, mejoré un poco, pero no del todo Bella; me dejé llevar por el Edward que había construido durante ese tiempo. Aquél día que te ví con ese chico acababa de tomar la decisión de cambiar, de empezar de cero contigo. Eres lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado en un montón de tiempo. Tu seguridad, tu alegría, tu forma de preocuparte por los demás… Toda tú, Bella. Eres maravillosa. – Se había ido acercando inconscientemente – Sé que estás con ese chico, Alice me lo ha dicho, imagino que serás feliz. Pero piensa mejor lo de la carrera, por favor; si es por no verme no tienes por qué preocuparte. He terminado mis tres años y los cursos de restauración los doy en otro sitio. No me verás por el campus. Y el año que viene me iré a Egipto para hacer las prácticas.— Le había cogido de los hombros y ella no se había separado.

La chica observaba sus ojos sin perder una coma de la conversación. Se veía tan sincero. Pero ella ya había tomado una decisión; se había entregado a Jacob. Y si algo era Bella Swan era consecuente con sus actos. Cuando terminó de hablar ella le miró y suspiró sin pensarlo.

— Edward… yo. Me alegro por ti; por lo de Egipto y eso. Pero no me he quedado por no verte sino porque tengo aquí el trabajo que yo quiero. – Bella suavizó el tono – También tienes que entender que después de dos meses en los que creí que eras maravilloso, perfecto, me encontré con algo totalmente distinto. No demostraste muchos escrúpulos, la verdad sea dicha.

— ¿Me perdonarás algún día? – se perdió en sus ojos y sintió un calor en el pecho.  
— Puede… algún día – Bella le sonrió y se dio la vuelta.

Mientras veía cómo se metía en su casa, pensó que se reencontraría con aquél mastodonte que casi le pega. Sintió un escalofrío.  
Metió las manos en sus bolsillos y se encaminó hacia el coche con caminar cansado. Aún estuvo durante cinco minutos mirando la puerta, por si a Bella se la ocurría salir en el último momento pensando que le quería dar una segunda oportunidad. Pero no pasó; el chico cogió aire y lo expulsó muy lentamente cerrando los ojos; giró la llave de contacto y puso rumbo a Seattle.

-.-

Jacob había seguido preparando la cena. Lo que se suponía iba a ser una velada romántica se había visto perjudicada por ese modelo de pasarela. Mientras cortaba el pimiento con ímpetu pensaba en si ese chico había tenido algo que ver con Bella... "Pero seré gilipollas… ¡si la desvirgué yo! ¡Yo!" pensaba sonriendo con malicia.

Por el contrario ella estaba de pie, asomada en la ventana del salón. Había visto sin perder detalle, cómo se metía en el coche y se quedaba dentro por unos minutos. El corazón la iba a explotar de tanta presión; tentada estuvo de salir de nuevo a su encuentro y perdonarle, y decirle que todo estaba bien… pero no era eso lo que decía su raciocinio. Ella ya había elegido, se había entregado a Jacob con todas sus consecuencias. Y no se arrepentía en absoluto.  
Cuando vio cómo las lucecitas rojas del coche se perdían en la calle se fue hacia la cocina. Observó cómo Jacob estaba volcando su ira con algún vegetal.

— El pimiento no tiene la culpa de nada Jake. – dijo mientras se acercaba y le abrazaba por la espalda.  
— Ya lo sé Bells… perdona – susurró mientras cogía las manos de ella sobre su musculado abdomen.  
— ¡Ey!, mírame – hizo que se girara para quedar frente a frente – no es nadie, ¿vale? Estoy aquí contigo.  
— Pero le miras de forma distinta – no la podía sostener la mirada.  
— Jake, le miro con pena; por que eso es lo que me da. Mucha pena. No voy a negar que sentía algo por él, pero dejó escapar su oportunidad. – Sonrió mientras cogía la cara del chico con ambas manos – Te elegí a ti Jake; te quiero a ti.

Era la primera vez que le decía que le quería. El chico se la quedó mirando con un brillo en los ojos y una sonrisa que muchas pagarían por ver.  
— Yo también te quiero Bella – se acercó a sus labios y la besó con toda la dulzura que pudo.

El corazón de Bella estaba dividido. El encuentro con Edward la había removido los sentimientos que ella misma se encargó de sepultar; mientras abrazaba a Jacob su mente viajaba en el tiempo y recordaba una y otra vez la intensidad de aquellos ojos verdes.  
La forma que tenía de escucharla, de apoyarla cuando pasó lo de su padre, las caricias, los besos de los últimos días… aquella cita perfecta.  
Se obligó a pensar en el beso a la pelirroja, en lo que sintió en ese momento para volver a centrarse en el presente, en Jake, en Forks. Él estaba fuera de su vida; si una persona llevaba la mentira como tarjeta de presentación, perdía su confianza. Y eso es primordial en una pareja "confianza mutua; yo confío en Jake, no puedo decir lo mismo de él" pensaba Bella una y otra vez.

-.-

Estaban esperando a que Edward llegara para empezar a cenar. Carlisle llevaba ya un rato en casa y hablaba con su hija despreocupadamente; ella estaba encantada oyendo a su padre decir que Jasper iba a ser un buen médico. Eso Alice lo sabía, pero oírlo en boca del Doctor Carlisle Cullen eran palabras mayores.

Esme estaba en la cocina terminando de arreglar la ensalada pensando en que se sentía bien; por fin se sentía en familia de nuevo. Durante todo el verano habían conseguido mantener la cordialidad entre ellos; incluso se habían permitido bromear como lo hacían antes. Veía a ese hombre totalmente entregado de nuevo a ellos; llamaba un par de veces al día para hablar con sus hijos y con Esme.  
Observaba a Carlisle en la distancia, de manera muda, sosegada. Su mirada estaba cargada de emoción cada vez que les veía; aunque mantenía unas permanentes sombras bajo sus ojos verdes se podría decir que le había vuelto el brillo a la mirada.

Entre ellos mantenían las distancias, pero hablaban con total confianza. Él siempre se interesaba por el trabajo de ella; y ella en el de él. Compartían anécdotas como hacían antes; y si tenían un mal día se avisaban para no crear mal rollo.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar la melodía de su móvil y su corazón se aceleró un poco al ver quién llamaba.

— ¿Doctor? ¿Ha pasado algo? – dijo en voz baja para que no le oyeran en el salón.  
— No Esme… tranquila. Todo lo contrario; la medicación está funcionando perfectamente. Procure llevar una dieta sana, pobre en grasas y comience a hacer algo de ejercicio. Fortalecerá ese músculo al que muy pocas veces hacemos caso.  
— ¿Entonces la llamada…? – preguntó Esme un tanto confusa.  
— Llamo para ponerla sobre aviso. Debido a un error, su ex—marido está al corriente de su enfermedad.  
— P… pero – se angustió y los ojos se la llenaron de lágrimas.  
— Lo lamento Esme, sé que me pidió discreción y le puedo asegurar que la persona que se fue de la lengua ya está en la calle. Hay que cumplir con el derecho de confidencialidad de los pacientes. – dijo el viejo cardiólogo totalmente indignado. – de lo contrario ¡dónde vamos a llegar!  
— Gracias por el aviso – dijo con un ligero temblor en la voz.  
— Y por favor… procure no disgustarse Esme; simplemente sea feliz.

Había entrado en la cocina sin hacer ruido y había permanecido a su lado mientras terminaba la conversación. El viejo doctor Sheppard era muy fiel a sus pacientes y tuvo que prever que esto pasaría.

— Te lo quería haber comentado después de la cena… — soltó Carlisle en un susurro.  
— Es de mala educación escuchar las conversaciones ajenas – contestó una Esme un tanto molesta.  
— Asumo mi mala educación, pero encima no te enfades conmigo. – Se acercó a ella y la cogió de un hombro.

El contacto la quemó la piel y se retiró por acto reflejo. Se miraron a los ojos y descubrieron que estaban bien.

— Déjame unos minutos ¿quieres? Necesito pensar… y por favor, no digas nada a los niños. – Las lágrimas de Esme luchaban por salir. Se sentía desnuda.  
— Claro. – se separó dejando que saliera de la cocina y se perdió en su espalda mientras subía las escaleras.

* * *

Pues hasta aquí el capi de hoy... Espero que os haya gustado ^_^

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO..._

_En la cama de matrimonio, Esme pensaba una y otra vez en su tacto… se había excitado sólo con cogerle de la mano "Dios mío, estoy fatal; ya paso los 40 y estoy con las hormonas revolucionadas" pensaba mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos y se secaba el resto de lágrimas. Giró la cara observando el lado vacío del colchón; estiró la mano y con la palma abierta palpó la zona. Algo se colocó en su cabeza; un pequeño latido de más le indicaba que se estaba poniendo nerviosa… pero ya sabía por qué.  
Voló hacia el baño para recolocarse un poco el pelo, intentó maquillarse un poco para borrar los rastros del llanto y sonrió a su reflejo._

NOS VEMOS LA SEMANA QUE VIENE CHICAS!


	15. Chapter 15

**Muy buenas a todos!  
**

**Casi se me pasa por alto subir otro capítulo más esta semana :-S... Así que como recompensa, os voy a subir dos seguiditos. De momento, os dejo con este... Espero que os guste ^_^  
**

**Los personajes pertenecen a la señora SM, la ida de olla es sólo mía...**

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer y añadir a favoritos.**

**************Y mil gracias más por sus reviews a DraBSwan, anouscha, Anaidam, Gatita Swan, Nurymisu, Cristal 82, Suiza19, anamart05, katyms13 y** BronceCeniza16649.

**************ADVERTENCIA: Os recuerdo que es un fic para mayores de 18 años ;-)**

**Capítulo 15:**

Esme permanecía tumbada en la cama de matrimonio. La mirada perdida en la lámpara del techo y la mente en los ojos de Carlisle.

Llevaba un rato esperando que Edward llegara para cenar; estiró la mano inconscientemente y notó la colcha fría. Un hormigueo recorrió su columna y miró el lado vacío.  
Algo dentro de ella estaba cambiando y no lo podía negar. Hacía un rato, cuando Carlisle la tocó el hombro en la cocina, sintió que se quemaba; las sensaciones al estar a su lado eran tan similares a cuando empezaron a salir de jovencitos… tenía miedo.

Llamaron a la puerta con un par de toques.

— Esme – Carlisle esperaba al otro lado de la puerta.  
— Adelante – se levantó de un salto de la cama y se colocó el pelo.  
— No te quería molestar, pero Alice insistió en que subiera yo a avisarte de que ya estaba Edward. – Sólo asomó la cabeza; el olor de la que había sido su habitación le embriagó por unos instantes.  
— Vale, ya… ya voy… — "¿Y ahora tartamudeo?"  
— ¿Estás bien? – dijo Carlisle mientras terminaba de abrir la puerta – no estarás enfadada por lo del médico ¿verdad? – cierta culpabilidad se reflejó en su rostro.  
— No, no… de verdad. Fui tonta al pensar que nunca te enterarías, conoces a todo el hospital. – Le sonrió quitando ahora hierro al asunto.  
— Nunca te he visto por allí.  
— Nunca he pasado por urgencias; entraba a la consulta del doctor Sheppard por la puerta principal. – Explicó mirándolo a los ojos.  
— ¿Quieres hablar de ello? ¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó mientras daba un par de pasos.  
— Si, si… de verdad. Supongo que te habrás estudiado mi historial de arriba abajo… — aventuró Esme levantando una ceja.  
— Veo que me sigues conociendo – se carcajeó Carlisle – has tenido una vía accesoria que te ha estado produciendo taquicardias durante estos últimos meses. – La miró con una pena infinita. – Se llama síndrome de Wolf-Parkinson, pero gracias a Dios no es excesivamente grave. Manteniendo una buena alimentación, incluyendo el ejercicio en tu rutina y persistiendo en la medicación deberías llevar una vida más o menos normal.  
— ¡Pues sí que te lo has estudiado bien! – Esme rió de buena gana.  
— Sabes que siempre me vuelco en lo que realmente me importa…— paró al ver cómo la mirada de ella le atravesaba — De todas formas… no es grave llevando cierto control pero… puede llegar a serlo – la cogió por los hombros — ¿por qué no te operas?

Esme ya había estudiado esa posibilidad en cuanto su cardiólogo se lo contó pero la había desechado rápidamente.

— Por que me da miedo Carl – susurró bajando la mirada al suelo.  
— ¡Ey! – Colocó un dedo bajo su barbilla de forma que levantó su rostro y la miró a los ojos – sabes que nunca te lo recomendaría si corrieses el más mínimo riesgo… ¿lo sabes verdad?

Esme se le quedó mirando fijamente intentando mirar através de sus ojos. Carlisle sintió que se le salía el corazón por la boca; estaba demasiado cerca de ella, demasiado para su autocontrol; sin darse cuenta jadeó. Intentando aunar fuerzas, Esme dio un paso atrás.

— Ahora bajo Carl – y se metió en el baño del cuarto antes de que él notara su sonrojo.  
— Sí, ya aviso a los chicos…

Mientras bajaba las escaleras Carlisle oyó unos pasos precipitados en la planta baja; entró en el salón y se encontró a Edward sentado en el sofá con una revista de belleza del revés y a Alice arreglando los libros de la estantería cercana a la puerta.  
La verdad que la escena le pareció graciosa.

— Me ha dicho Esme que ya baja – ahogó una carcajada.  
— aha…  
— mmmh…  
— Sólo una cosita… ¿No estaríais espiándonos verdad? – soltó Carlisle abriendo los ojos en demasía, en un gesto totalmente irónico.  
— ¡Nooo! ¿Como crees eso? – saltó Edward como un resorte.

Carlisle sólo sonrió y se quedó mirando la cara de la modelo boca abajo; empezó a girar su cabeza para obtener un mejor ángulo hasta que Edward se dio cuenta.

— ¡Mierda! – soltó un avergonzado Edward. – Y tú no te rías – dijo dirigiéndose a Alice.

La pequeña se acercó a su padre y le abrazó.

— ¿No ha ido mal del todo, no? – dijo Alice con una dulce sonrisa.  
— Hombre mal, mal… no, no ha ido mal del todo – contestó mientras la acariciaba la espalda. De repente se separó un poco preocupado — ¿pero qué habéis escuchado exactamente?  
— Pues a mamá reírse… y luego decía… que le daba miedo algo – soltó la pequeña moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

Carlisle respiró tranquilo pensando que habían mal interpretado las palabras de Esme; y dio gracias por ello. Así el secreto permanecería oculto un poco más; lo suficiente hasta que la convenciera de que se operase.

.

Suspiró tranquilo cuando vio a Esme aparecer por la puerta; Edward la ayudó en la cocina y Carlisle y Alice terminaron de poner la mesa.

Durante la cena, Edward les estuvo contando un poco por encima lo que había estado haciendo; el viaje a Forks, la conversación con la chica y que aunque se sentía muy apenado y le dolía el corazón sólo de pensar que no volvería a verla, ella estaba feliz con aquél chico. Carlisle pensó que su hijo había madurado en este verano de golpe; se le notaba en las facciones, en la forma de hablar, hasta en la forma de moverse.

El hombre se quedó mirando la estampa, ahora Alice monopolizaba la conversación hablando de Jasper; sonrió sin quererlo y posó sus ojos en Esme. Ésta estaba totalmente absorta en él, y al verse pillada de lleno se le sonrojaron hasta las orejas. Se levantó rápidamente y se puso a quitar la mesa. Carlisle la imitó y les dijo a los chicos que ahora venía.  
Edward y Alice se miraron a los ojos con alegría y no dijeron nada; se quedaron sentados en la mesa sin decir nada.

Al entrar en la cocina la vio de espaldas, apoyada con ambas manos en la encimera, los brazos abiertos y la cabeza hundida. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no le oyó entrar "estoy loca; ¡sólo quiero besarle!, pero no, él fue un cerdo, no tuvo ningún respeto hacia mi persona, ¡te traicionó Esme!... pero... es que se le ve que ha cambiado…"

— Ejem… perdona Esme – susurró Carlisle, no quería asustarla.  
— Dime – se incorporó rápidamente e intentó sonreír sin mirarle.  
— ¿Me dejas que te ayude a fregar, así terminamos antes? – soltó mientras se acercaba a la pila.  
— Claro, ya sabes donde están las cosas – soltó todavía sin dirigirle una mirada.

Ambos se colocaron en la pila, uno enjabonaba otro aclaraba… era un ritual que no repetían hacía mucho. Permanecieron en un cómodo silencio, hasta que "accidentalmente" sus manos chocaron. Carlisle no pudo más y la sujetó entrelazando los dedos. La sensación de tocar su piel con el jabón era deliciosa… se acercó un poco más sin poder evitarlo.  
Esme abrió los ojos de repente. Se soltó y subió corriendo las escaleras hasta su habitación; se dejó caer en la cama y lloró.

Carlisle, demasiado triste por su rechazo, terminó de recoger la cocina. Cabizbajo se despidió de sus hijos y se dirigió a su solitario apartamento.

En la cama de matrimonio, Esme pensaba una y otra vez en su tacto… se había excitado sólo con cogerle de la mano "Dios mío, estoy fatal; ya paso los 40 y estoy con las hormonas revolucionadas" pensaba mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos y se secaba el resto de lágrimas. Giró la cara observando el lado vacío del colchón; estiró la mano y con la palma abierta palpó la zona. Algo se colocó en su cabeza; un pequeño latido de más le indicaba que se estaba poniendo nerviosa… pero ya sabía por qué.  
Voló hacia el baño para recolocarse un poco el pelo, intentó maquillarse un poco para borrar los rastros del llanto y sonrió a su reflejo.

…..

Y allí estaba ella, plantada delante de la puerta del apartamento de Carlisle. Su delicado corazón estaba acongojado por la determinación que acababa de tomar. Entrelazaba sus manos, nerviosa sin llegar a tomar una decisión. Quizá se lo estaba pensando demasiado. Levantó uno de sus brazos con la única intención de llamar, se quedó suspendida un segundo en el aire.

Dos años de ausencia, dos años de separación. Dolorosos. Se preguntó por enésima vez desde que saliera de casa si merecería la pena volver a intentarlo. Era obvio que entre los dos seguía habiendo sentimientos profundos, intensos, que no habían desaparecido con la separación.

Se mordió el labio nerviosamente antes de tocar el timbre, notó que un sudor frío recorría su columna vertebral. "Ya está hecho" se dijo a sí misma.

Siguió la misma rutina de todos los días cuando llegaba a casa, se metió en la ducha en un acto casi ritual. Al menos, se dijo a sí mismo después de ese tiempo parecía encontrarse más cerca de sus hijos; de sus hijos y de Esme. Sonrió pensando en los tiernos y compasivos ojos de ex mujer y le dolió pensar en ella como tal. Su melena ondulada cayendo graciosamente sobre sus hombros. Su perfume que  
Su perfume que parecía tener grabado a fuego en la cabeza.

Al menos el acercamiento de las últimas semanas parecía haber suplido ese dolor profundo de tenerla cerca, incluso juraría que estaba más contenta, sonreía espontáneamente como entonces.

Al menos el acercamiento de las últimas semanas parecía haber suplido ese dolor profundo de no tenerla cerca, incluso juraría que estaba más contenta, sonreía espontáneamente como entonces. Parecía que ambos se acercaban al centro del abismo que el mismo había provocado cuando se dejó llevar con la entrepierna aquel día. Aún se preguntaba por qué. Carmen llevaba meses incitándolo, buscándolo, y aunque fuera atractiva no se le acercaba ni de lejos a Esme. Se retiró el cabello rubio tirándolo hacía atrás con la mano antes de cerrar el grifo. ¿Había escuchado el timbre?

Esme volvió a llamar y sus piernas temblaron un segundo, es que acaso Carlisle no habría regresado a casa. Posiblemente trató de convencerse de que estaría por ahí, con alguna mujer. No iba a estar esperando toda la vida, mucho menos después de la situación "molesta" que se había producido después de la cena. Tragó profundo y se decidió a llamar una última vez.

Se enrolló la toalla en la cintura, el hombre, a pesar de su madurez seguía manteniendo un cuerpo bien cuidado, sus músculos estaban marcados ligeramente producto de una rutina diaria de salir a correr. El timbre volvió a sonar y en aquel momento le pareció una llamada agónica desde el otro lado de la puerta. Se dijo que tenía que dejar de pensar tanto.  
La mujer se quedó parada un segundo y no pudo evitar dibujar una O perfecta con su boca cuando él abrió la puerta vestido sólo con una pequeña toalla. Sus ojos fueron instintivamente a los pectorales de él, y reconoció que a pesar del tiempo seguía siendo un coqueto de cuidado. Cuando pudo desentenderse de esa visión levantó su vista y se perdió en sus ojos verdes pintados de sorpresa.

Esme…yo…— se miró de arriba abajo y se dio cuenta de la guisa que estaba.

La carcajada los sorprendió en pleno rellano y ella pensó que si les escuchaba algún vecino pensaría que se trataba de dos chiquillos más que de dos personas hechas y derechas. Con el brazo la invitó a pasar y decidió dejar todos sus miedos, temores y preocupaciones en el otro lado de la puerta.

Estaba preciosa, incluso un poco más que un rato antes en la que fuera su casa. Llevaba el pelo recogido con un pasapelos de madera y un sencillo vestido de corte en forma de lápiz que le cubría hasta las rodillas. Tuvo que reconocer que estaba igual de atractiva que dos años atrás. Quizá un poco más. Ella se había quedado parada en el centro del salón, miraba con interés a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que nunca había estado allí antes.

— No te esperaba— se señaló la escasa por no decir nula vestimenta, justificándose así.  
— Ya, ya— ella hizo un gesto con las manos restándole importancia.  
— Voy a vestirme— anunció él.  
— No hace falta— saltó ella y se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, su subconsciente acababa de traicionarla. Estaba tan atractivo así.  
— Si te pones así — bromeó él — ¿Quieres beber algo? ¿Un refresco, una copa, café?— ofreció y se sintió como un quinceañero en su primera cita. Que ella le hubiera dicho que no se vistiera tenía que significar algo. Le pareció que le sudaban las palmas de las manos.  
— No, no, gracias— contestó ella— En realidad no sé ni por qué he venido— expresó sus dudas en voz alta. El temió que saliera corriendo.  
— Siéntate por favor— insistió. Pensó que tenía que hacer algo, que no podía dejar escapar la oportunidad. Tenía que significar algo, se repitió a sí mismo para convencerse.

Ella se acomodó en el enorme sofá de piel negro que presidía un sobrio comedor. Desde allí volvió a observarle y se sintió una quinceañera haciéndolo a hurtadillas ¿Acaso no eran mayores ya para andarse con medias tintas? Cruzó las piernas nerviosamente y las volvió a descruzar sin saber muy bien qué decir, o qué hacer. Aquello había sido un error le gritó su subconsciente, pero ella no se movió.

Carlisle se acercó dedicándola una de sus mejores sonrisas, no, no había perdido ni pizca de su atractivo. Su semblante sereno y sus ojos verdes le daban siempre ese aspecto de bohemio con traje y casi rió con aquella ocurrencia. Empezaba a sentirse acalorada y su corazón parecía latir demasiado deprisa. Se levantó casi por impulso con el único objetivo de no estar quieta.

El volvió a dar otro paso hacia adelante y casi tuvo que retroceder arrollado por ella que, como un resorte, abandonaba el sofá quedándose cara con cara, casi labio con labio. Ella contuvo la respiración durante un segundo y desvió la mirada incapaz de sostenérsela. Volvió a ver aquel brillo seguro en sus ojos verdes y volvió a temblar. No opuso resistencia cuando la rodeó por la cintura y sus labios se rozaron suavemente. El nudo que se alojaba en su estómago se deshizo mientras él la besaba poniendo toda su dulzura en ello.

Carlisle se dio cuenta de que ella estaba ruborizada, no recordaba sus labios tan tersos y apetecibles mientras los atrapaba con los suyos. Ella se apretó un poco más contra él y estaba seguro de que notaba su dureza inminente bajo la toalla. Sin embargo no se avergonzaba de ello, era lo mejor que podría haberle pasado en mucho tiempo. Ella lejos de separarse le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos apurando aquel beso.

"Joder, que bien se siente", pensó ella cuando sintió el miembro de Carlisle clavarse en su vientre. Estaba segura de no poder esperar mucho más. La humedad entre sus piernas era más que evidente. Se restregaba contra su ex marido como si la vida le fuera en ello. Ya no estaban para perder tiempo, mucho menos después de tanto tiempo de ausencia. Recordó de forma absurda que el sexo con él siempre había sido alucinante.

— ¿Estás segura de querer hacer esto?— se maldijo por preguntar tal estupidez, corría el riesgo de que ella le dijera que no y saliera corriendo.  
— Todo lo segura que se puede estar— contestó ella con voz ahogada recuperando su boca para seguir besándolo.

Le era casi imposible contenerse por más tiempo, tenía que aprovechar al máximo el momento, con manos hábiles bajó la cremallera del vestido de ella que se sacudió con un escalofrío. Durante un momento clavó su vista en sus pechos y se asombro de ver que seguían exactamente igual, firmes, pequeños pero redondeados y en absoluto caídos.

Tembló de anticipación notando su centro más que húmedo e hinchado, retrocedió dos pasos y sus nalgas que ahora acariciaba él acabaron apoyadas contra la enorme mesa de roble. Él de un manotazo lanzó al suelo lo que había en la misma. Escuchó unas llaves de coche, papeles, un cuaderno esparcirse a sus pies. Sin embargo se abandonó al placer de sus caricias, a sus besos y su lengua recorriendo sus pezones rosados y erectos. Gimió profundamente cuándo él la elevó sobre la mesa cogiéndola por las piernas.

Esme pensó que las piernas no la sostendrían un segundo más, estaba demasiado excitada como para ser racional así que optó por abandonarse ante la ferocidad de los besos y las caricias de Carlisle. El color arrebolaba sus mejillas y su respiración superficial era un claro signo de cómo estaba. Jadeó cuando dos de los dedos de él se deslizaron en su interior bombeándolo rápidamente obligándola a tomar aire de manera brusca.

Él vio como ella entornaba los ojos y la urgencia se instaló entre sus piernas estaba terriblemente excitada, parecía que su cuerpo seguía respondiendo igual que entonces y aquello le envalentonó. Nunca le había hecho mal el amor, pero ahora se esmeraría aún más para que ella disfrutara como nunca, compensándola quizá por el dolor producido. La cuidaría y la complacería para todos los días de su vida.

Elevándola por las nalgas dejó que la pequeña toalla callera al suelo, sin dejar de acariciar sus formados pechos, y decidió que los había echado mucho de menos. Con un movimiento lento y pausado se deslizó en su interior viendo como el rostro de ella se contraía por el placer mordiéndose el labio. Se quedó así, dentro de ella, disfrutando aquel momento, mientras los espasmos placenteros golpeaban su largura en su interior.

Ella se mantuvo quieta, invadida por el calor de volver a fundir sus pieles y sus cuerpos en uno sólo, su respiración se fue volviendo superficial cuándo el comenzó a balancearse sobre los talones penetrándola a fondo, despacio, podía ver como su rostro se contraía por el placer del momento, y aquello la excitaba aún más. Supo que no aguantaría demasiado, ni necesidad que tenía de ello. Gemía liberando una tensión acumulada durante dos años, sintiéndolo duro, fuerte, caliente dentro de ella.

Carlisle creyó que no iba a poder contenerse, llevaba demasiado tiempo soñando con ese momento y su excitación era más que latente. Notaba como ella se cerraba apretando su dureza y no tardó en comprobar cómo se contraía en el momento del clímax, fue entonces cuando aumentó el ritmo y la intensidad de sus embestidas liberando el placer contenido en su interior durante más de dos años.  
En una última estocada certera el orgasmo llegó llenándola a ella de sus jugos calientes. Ella jadeó profundamente y de él se escapó un gruñido gutural. Su cuerpo estaba tenso por el orgasmo.

Ella despacio notó que las lágrimas agolpaban sus mejillas, producto de una enorme emoción, él la ayudó a incorporarse sin salir de ella, que le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Besó sus lágrimas y notó como de su garganta se escapaba un llanto contenido durante largo tiempo. La apretó contra sí notando su cuerpo caliente y frágil. Besaba sus lágrimas que se entremezclaban con las suyas.  
Abrazada a él se dejó llevar hacía el dormitorio, dónde volvió a colmarla de besos y caricias, dónde volvió a llevarla al éxtasis nuevamente aquella noche. No se arrepentía de su decisión, él había pagado ya su condena y se extrañaban demasiado para permanecer un solo día más lejos.

Él tenía sentimientos encontrados, le embargaba la inmensa emoción de volver a sentirla cerca, de que ella hubiera abierto su corazón para darle una nueva oportunidad y tenía pánico a perderla de nuevo. No lo soportaría y lo sabía, dos años de penitencia, de andar por los rincones como un autómata, de sentir su ausencia en cada paso habían sido más que suficiente escarmiento. Se lo merecía. Y por eso que ella volviera a darle otra oportunidad le hacía sentir la persona más afortunada sobre la faz de la tierra.

* * *

Bueno, bueno, bueno... no digo nada más. En un ratito más ;-)

Sólo agradacer a Ladyarwen ese hot que me escribió. Ella fue mi beta en esta historia hará dos años ¡madre mía como pasa el tiempo! Aprovecho para recordaros que está colgada enterita en el foro de (www.)crepusculo-es(.com)

Muchas gracias mi ladyyyyyy :-*


	16. Chapter 16

**Y este de regalo... Sólo avisaros que el siguiente ya es el prólogo ;-)**

**Capítulo 16:**

Estaba sentada en el baño, con las bragas bajadas hasta los tobillos y la muestra de embarazo entre las manos "dos rayitas positivo, una negativo". Esperaba paciente a que pasara el tiempo; no dejaba de mirar el cuadradito donde aparecería el resultado; la imagen se fue formando lentamente. Dos rayitas aparecieron en la muestra hasta alcanzar un rosa fucsia.

Las lágrimas escapaban de los ojos de Esme, no sabía que hacer. Por un lado tenía ganas de llorar de alegría, de gritar; eso era una señal… pero por otro lado todavía no habían hablado seriamente de lo que pasaba entre ellos; aunque estaba claro que muchas cosas se daban por hecho… "que lío dios". Pero algo le acongojó sobre manera, algo que la hizo levantarse de un salto, meterse en la ducha y arreglarse como las locas.

Necesitaba decírselo a Carlisle urgentemente; necesitaba saber si suponía algún riesgo para el futuro bebé que ella estuviera delicada del corazón "a lo mejor es tarde para operarme; espero que no le afecte". Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al pensar en su embarazo; las lágrimas amenazaban con desbordarse cuando se introdujo en el coche.

Se colocó en el asiento y lloró; lloró como si le fuese la vida en ello, con ganas. Los sollozos la salían de dentro del alma "43 años, voy a hacer 43 años…". Se obligó a calmarse; tomó aire y lo exhaló lentamente contando hasta cinco. Repitió la operación y cuando se encontró más calmada se dispuso a conducir hasta el hospital. Una vocecita en su interior la alertaba sobre la posible reacción de Carlisle, pero tal y como lo pensó lo desechó de inmediato. Estos dos meses habían sido como una lapa; incluso llegó a tener complejo de koala.

Parecían dos quinceañeros; quedaban a todas horas. Él la iba a buscar al trabajo si no tenía guardias y ella lo recogía a él cuando tenía guardias. Era como si hubieran retomado el noviazgo de antaño pero con 23 años de diferencia. Intentaban que no se notara nada de cara a los niños; ellos ya habían sufrido bastante y no era de recibo hacerles partícipes de esta aventura. Se escapaba al apartamento de Carlisle de madrugada; él la asaltaba en cualquier rincón de la casa cuando los chicos les dejaban solos.

El único pero era que Esme no quería entrar en urgencias; no le traía buenos recuerdos y él prefería no tentar a la suerte, a pesar de que Carmen había sido despedida por violación del juramento hipocrático.

Llegó al aparcamiento del hospital y se armó de valor. Encaminó sus pasos de forma decidida hacia la recepción de urgencias y esperó a que hubiera alguien en el mostrador.

Jassper terminaba la guardia y salía con prisa por llegar a casa para esperar a Alice; su corazón bailaba feliz en su pecho cada vez que se acordaba de su pequeña. Suspiró inconscientemente.

Al salir vio a alguien conocido en el mostrador de recepción.

— ¡Esme! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha pasado algo? – corrió hacia ella y la inspeccionó con la vista de arriba abajo. No parecía que la pasara nada, de hecho tenía un brillo especial en los ojos.

— Jajaja, no Jasper, no me pasa nada – sonrió dulcemente. Sólo he venido a ver a Carlisle.

— Espera que te acompaño. Creo que estaba terminando el papeleo, debería estar en el despacho. – ofreció solícito.

— De ninguna manera. – dijo Esme moviendo la mano efusivamente — Ya voy yo; me conozco el camino.

— Está bien; me alegro mucho de verte Esme – la dio un beso en la mejilla y la apretó el brazo con dulzura.

— Igualmente – le devolvió el beso – ¡recuerda que el sábado vienes a comer a casa! – le decía mientras el chico salía escopetado por la puerta.

— ¡Claro! ¡Nos vemos!

Se quedó mirando la puerta por unos segundos hasta que volvió en sí. Se estiró la cazadora con decisión y se encaminó hacia los despachos del edificio de urgencias donde Carlisle ocupaba uno de ellos. No pudo evitar pensar en la última vez que se quedó frente a esa puerta; estaba oyendo ruido dentro. Sabía que estaba Carlisle, pero esta vez no iba a abrir la puerta. No podría soportar una escena parecida, estaba segura de que su corazón no lo resistiría.

Llamó levemente hasta que oyó la voz de Carlisle en el interior invitando a entrar.

Sonrió inconscientemente y abrió la puerta.

Vio a su hombre detrás de una pila de carpetas de historiales que esperaban ser revisados.

— Hola Carlisle… — aventuró temerosa por la reacción de él al verla allí de nuevo.

— ¡¿Esme?! – se levantó y la alcanzó en casi dos zancadas. La abrazó como si fuera una tabla salvavidas.

— Vaya… veo que te alegras de verme… — le devolvió el abrazo.

— Dime que estás bien y que no vienes por que necesitas que te atienda de urgencia – se separó un poco y la cogió la carita entra sus manos.

— Bueno… no sé. Estoy bien, pero sí necesito que me atiendas. Aunque no es grave ni nada de eso. – Se dio cuenta de algo en ese momento – puedo volver más tarde si estás ocupado.

— ¡De eso nada! – la cogió de la mano y la llevó hasta el sofá. Él se sentó en la mesita baja que estaba justo enfrente. – Soy todo oídos.

Esme se le quedó mirando; sus ojos, su mirada limpia siempre la habían cautivado. Empezó a recordar todo lo que habían pasado juntos, desde jovencitos; los buenos momentos, cómo se había comportado cuando estaba embarazada de Edward y Alice. No pudo evitar llorar de nuevo "malditas hormonas"

— Esme, por dios dime qué te pasa que me va a dar un mal… — dijo Carlisle acongojado de ver así a su mujer. La limpió una lágrima con su pulgar y dejó la mano en la mejilla… acariciándola.

— Estoy embarazada… — soltó en un susurro prácticamente inaudible.

Pero él si lo oyó; quitó la mano de su cara y la dejó caer. La miró como si no lo hubiera escuchado bien; pero veía que ella le miraba fijamente a los ojos, con una emoción en el rostro difícil de disimular y un leve sonrojo en las mejillas que la rejuvenecía 20 años.

Carlisle sintió que se rompía por dentro, ahogó un sollozo en la garganta y empezó a llorar casi en silencio. Se dejó caer en el regazo de su mujer y la abrazó por la cintura.

La estampa era digna de admirar; Carlisle arrodillado, temblando, cada vez apretaba más a una emocionada Esme que no podía hacer otra cosa que acariciarle la cabeza. Le acunó como si fuera un niño pequeño que necesita consuelo. Esperó a que se calmara sin emitir palabra que rompiera ese momento; una lágrima traicionera se escapó mojando a un afligido Carlisle. Al darse cuenta que ella estaba llorando, levantó la cabeza y aprisionó sus labios con desesperación. Trepó por sus piernas hasta colocarse de pie llevándose a Esme con él. Su beso era demandante, apasionado. Las lágrimas de ambos se mezclaban con su saliva. Una mano la sostenía la nuca, la otra estaba en su cadera. Se quería fundir con ella, quería introducirla debajo de su piel.

Paró el beso apoyando su frente en la de ella. Ambos respiraban con dificultad; latigazos de deseo recorrían sus cuerpos de la cabeza a los pies.

— Te quiero Esme – dijo Carlisle cargando esas palabras con un tono que no admitía duda alguna – pero antes de nada necesito saber que me has perdonado – se le quebró la voz sintiendo de nuevo esa culpabilidad que le acompañaba ya durante más de dos años.

— Carl… — no sabía si estaba dispuesta a tener esta conversación, pero verle así le partía el alma.

Se separó un poco de él y le miró fijamente con todo el amor que fue capaz de imprimir en su mirada. Cogió sus manos y le dio un suave apretón.

— He querido matarte muchas veces Carlisle; desde aquél día algo se rompió en mí y no ha sido nada fácil superarlo. – Observó como Carlisle agachaba la cabeza y rauda la levantó de nuevo por el mentón. — Tienes que entender que no es igual que llegues un día y me digas "perdona pero me he visto con otra" o enterarte por terceras personas, a verlo con tus propios ojos – un nudo en la garganta la estaba amenazando con no poder terminar de explicarse. – No he podido, ni creo que pueda nunca, quitarme esa escena de la cabeza. Sé que no has mantenido una aventura larga con ella; de hecho sé que sólo fue aquella vez. Y también sé que después no has visto a ninguna mujer, hasta hace unos meses, en tu apartamento y recién salido de la ducha. – le sonrió con ganas. – Claro que te he perdonado Carlisle, y pondré todo de mi parte para intentar que esa escena no vuelva a importunarme. Pero tú tendrás que ganarte de nuevo mi confianza, demostrarme que vuelves a estar ahí por y para mí.

Esme no pudo seguir hablando; una pequeña taquicardia la indicaba que se estaba pasando de la raya. Se llevó la mano al pecho para tratar de calmarlo y Carlisle la miró horrorizado.

— ¿Te hago un electro? ¿Necesitas algo? – Carlisle la cogía de los hombros e intentaba mantener la calma sin conseguirlo realmente.

— Ya se me pasa – susurró esperando a que el redoble de tambor parara. Pensó en que no era el momento de hablar de sus problemas de corazón. – Carlisle, quiero que vuelvas a casa. Yo… te necesito, te amo Carl…

Creía que estaba soñando; y si era así rezaba para no despertarse jamás. En media hora había descubierto que su amor albergaba una nueva vida en su interior, que le perdonaba aquel mal recuerdo, que le pedía que volviera con ella y que le amaba. Un nudo subió desde lo más profundo de su corazón hasta la garganta y salió en forma de sollozo. La abrazó con todas sus fuerzas hundiendo el rostro en su suave cuello, oliendo su perfume. Toda esta avalancha de sensaciones le estaba sobrepasando, no podía dejar de llorar.

— Yo también te amo Esme… con todo mi alma… desde lo más profundo de mi ser. Te amo – la besaba en la mandíbula, en los labios, en la naricilla – te amo, te amo…

— ¿Quién nos iba a decir que con 43 años me tenía que seguir cuidando? – Esme quería que Carlisle parara de llorar, y lo consiguió.

…

Llevaba días intentando que Emmet le cogiera el teléfono, pero no lo conseguía. Ni siquiera le abría la puerta, había optado por la callada como respuesta y eso hizo que Edward cesara en su intento.

El día que volvió de Forks, tras ver cómo sus padres tonteaban, no pudo evitar pensar en cómo sería él de mayor, si encontraría a alguien como Bella. Hasta Alice parecía que estaba en el limbo de la mano de un entregadísimo Jasper.

Eso hacía que se viera sólo.

Era de noche, pero no le importó. Cogió la cazadora y salió a dar una vuelta; mientras paseaba pensaba en todo lo que había perdido, en qué hubiera pasado de no ser tan cabeza loca. A lo mejor ni siquiera hubiese conocido a Bella… quien sabe. Las cosas pasan por algo, hay veces que podemos prever determinados movimientos, prepararnos para lo que puede venir. Pero estaba claro que había que cometer errores para aprender de ellos. Y eso pensaba; todavía era joven, pero había aprendido muchas cosas en los últimos dos años, más en concreto, en los últimos 4 meses. Había sentido algo muy especial por alguien; un calorcito le invadía el corazón cada vez que pensaba en ella "mira que eres tonto Cullen". Pero no se iba a desmoralizar, iba a terminar la carrera. Iba a especializarse; iba a irse a Egipto, iba a desarrollarse.

Bella había pasado página; él también podría hacerlo. A pesar de que mantendría una parcela en el corazón para su primer verdadero amor… "guau" Se paró ante el descubrimiento que acababa de realizar. Lo que había sentido por Bella, lo que todavía sentía por ella… era amor. No era mera atracción física, o una amistad con derecho a roce… no. A Bella la quería, se preocupaba por ella, quería que estuviera feliz… necesitaba verla feliz, aunque no fuera con él. Suspiró y sonrió pensando en sus ojos en sus labios… cerró los ojos y se adentró en el parque que quedaba a su derecha. Caminó lentamente hacia el solitario banco de madera y se dejó caer observando atentamente las estrellas.

— Vaya… creía que aquí no me encontrarías nunca – soltó una voz a su espalda.

Esa voz… se levantó casi de un salto.

— ¡Emmet!

— Sip – dijo el otro acercándose hasta su posición. – El mismo.

— Llevo todo el verano detrás de ti… Necesito aclarar las cosas contigo… — Edward susurraba las palabras pensando que si hablaba más alto su amigo se evaporaría.

— Y yo llevo todo el verano huyendo de ti – levantando los hombros en señal de indiferencia.

— Yo…

— Tú nada Ed… no me jodas… ¡te la tiraste! ¡A ella! – Empezó a levantar el tono de voz — Joder, será por tías…

— No fue así Emmet déjame que te explique – colocó las manos hacia arriba en señal de paz.

— Es que no quiero que me expliques nada, ni que te disculpes, ni nada – Emmet intentaba mantener la calma sin conseguirlo – Sólo he querido partirte la cara durante este tiempo. Y cuando te plantaste en mi casa aquella noche… y por fin te marqué… no me encontré mejor.

Avanzó con pasos cansados hacia el banco y se dejó caer. Edward se acercó un poco pero le dejó espacio, pensó que necesitaba desahogarse. Esperó.

— Todavía recuerdo la mañana siguiente, fue a verme al entrenamiento. Estaba preciosa… pero había algo en su mirada. Me acerqué a ella y me pidió hablar; me dijo que se iba, que había cometido un error, que no me podía mirar a la cara. Me dejó con un palmo de narices, sin poder responderla ni explicarla que no éramos nada… éramos sólo amigos, aunque me moría por sus huesos… ¡y tú lo sabías! – Señaló a Edward con rabia – Se fue y no pude decirla… "no pasa nada" "vamos a intentarlo al menos"… y todo por tu culpa – apretó la mandíbula.

— Emmet… por favor, déjame hablar – se fue acercando hasta sentarse a su lado en el banco.

— Llevo dos años viviendo a la sombra de su recuerdo, Ed. Me he vuelto loco. No puedo hacer otra cosa que acordarme de ella. – su voz ahora apenas era audible — Dejé los estudios y me puse a currar de sol a sol. Esperé en su casa en su calle, pero nada. Se marchó. Meses después me enteré de que había ido a estudiar a Italia… ya sabes que estaba haciendo la especialización de Historia del Arte. Y la sigo esperando Ed… — dejó caer su cabeza sobre sus manos en un claro de gesto de derrota.

Era la primera vez que le oía hablar tanto rato seguido; tenía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía consolarle de alguna manera. No sabía su reacción, pero lo intentaría de todas formas. Levantó el brazo y lo pasó por encima de los hombros de su abatido amigo.

— Lo siento Emmet; de verdad que lo siento – le decía intentando no llorar – Llevo dos años arrepintiéndome de todo… perdóname por favor.

Emmet giró un poco la cabeza para ver a su amigo. Y lo abrazó. No hizo falta ni media palabra más; se quedaron enganchados el uno al otro con el convencimiento de que se entendían sin necesidad de hablar. No podrían decir con exactitud durante cuanto tiempo estuvieron en esa postura; hasta que…

— ¡Iros a un hotel! – oyeron gritar a alguien.

Emmet se separó más rojo que un tomate y se encaró con el anciano que increpaba desde el otro lado de la calle.

— ¡Váyase a casa abuelo; que no son horas! – respondió un más que recuperado Emmet

Ambos amigos se quedaron mirando con los ojos llorosos por la emoción del momento, el sonrojo en las mejillas por la vergüenza que acababan de pasar y tras unos segundos se empezaron a carcajear hasta que se doblaron del dolor de barriga.

* * *

Bueno preciosidades, espero que os haya gustado este capi... realmente me encantó escribirlo. No os pongo adelanto. Como ya he dicho antes es el capi del prólogo asi que... Nos leemos (ya no os digo cuando que me da vergüenza) :-*


	17. Chapter 17

**Muy buenas a todos!  
**

**Los personajes pertenecen a la señora SM, la ida de olla es sólo mía...**

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer y añadir a favoritos.**

**************Y mil gracias más por sus reviews a DraBSwan, anouscha, Anaidam, Gatita Swan, Nurymisu, Cristal 82, Suiza19, anamart05, katyms13 y** BronceCeniza16649.

**************ADVERTENCIA: Os recuerdo que es un fic para mayores de 18 años ;-)**

**Capítulo 17:**

El tiempo pasó irremediablemente. Permanecía sentada en el porche de la entrada esperando a que Jacob llegara a casa; hacía semanas que lo veía un tanto distante con ella. Pero esta noche lo arreglaría, le había preparado su cena preferida y le había encargado a Alice un conjunto de lencería de Victoria Secret que había visto por catálogo.

Mientras ojeaba una revista sin ganas pensaba que cinco años de relación pueden llevar a cierta monotonía, pero siempre se podían hablar las cosas, ver qué estaba mal y poner remedio. Sonrió pensando en lo que había pasado durante este tiempo.

Tras la visita sorpresa de Edward, se había entregado a la relación con Jacob en cuerpo y alma. Estaba siempre pendiente de él, de que no le faltara nada; apenas un año después de empezar a salir se compraron una casita más pequeña más cerca de la reserva y se fueron a vivir juntos. Charlie, no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo y eso había puesto un poco de distancia entre ellos, haciendo que volviera de nuevo a Seattle. Pero ella tenía que hacer su vida, no podía pensar en si lo que estaba haciendo afectaba a alguien más.

Una vez estuvieron juntos, Jake le confesó algo que le daba cierta vergüenza. Lo que a él le gustaba era realmente la mecánica; quería montar su propio taller. Cierto es que tenía competencia directa con el viejo mecánico del pueblo, pero muchos de los habitantes de Forks le llamaban siempre a él para hacer alguna chapuza.

Las cosas cambiaron considerablemente en esa época. Bella lo apoyó desde el primer momento, le ayudó a montar el taller en el viejo cobertizo que estaba detrás de su casa.

Elaboró una lista con todo lo que necesitaban, se gastaron todos sus ahorros y los invirtieron en piezas y recambios de distintos modelos de coches.

Durante las semanas que estuvieron montando todo aquello Bella acababa rendida; por las mañanas conducía hasta las oficinas del Parque y por la tarde-noche hacía cuentas y preparaba el proyecto con Jake.

Todo se decidió de la forma más repentina una mañana que se quedó dormida. Llegó a la oficina dos horas más tarde y no pensó que tendría que avisar.

Harry la estaba esperando con cara de pocos amigos y los brazos cruzados sobre su regazo.

— Lo siento, lo siento de verdad. – Dijo Bella atropelladamente mientras juntaba las manos en señal de súplica.

— Bella, llevas semanas que no estás… tienes la cabeza en no sé donde. ¿Es que ya no te gusta esto? – soltó Harry con cierta tristeza en su voz.

— No es eso… es que – Bella se le quedó mirando intentando explicarse ante el viejo indio, pero la disculpa se la quedó trabada en la garganta.

— ¿Qué pasa Bella? – interrogó.

— Creo que lo mejor es que deje esto – susurró Bella tomando conciencia de lo que estaba diciendo.

— ¿Perdón? – casi se le cayó la mandíbula de la sorpresa.

— Verás… llevo unas semanas ayudando a Jake con el taller y no me da tiempo a venir, trabajar, luego llegar y encargarme de la casa y ayudarle con las cuentas… — Bella miraba sus manos que se retorcían de puro nervio.

— Pero Bella… este era tu sueño… ¿lo vas a abandonar por un proyecto que no es el tuyo?

— Pero es el del hombre que quiero Harry – Bella levantó la cabeza en señal de determinación.

— Sólo espero que no te arrepientas de esto demasiado tarde… — el viejo dio la vuelta en su silla de ruedas y dejó atrás a una triste Bella que todavía asimilaba la decisión que acaba de tomar.

Todavía recordaba la expresión de Jake cuando se lo dijo al llegar antes de la hora a casa; la abrazó tan fuerte que casi la espachurra.

Bella se sonrió al recordarlo; cerró la revista y entró en la casa para vigilar el horno. Se fijó en el reloj de la pared y observó que Jake llegaba tarde; frunció el ceño y pensó que desde que abrió el taller en Port Angels nunca llegaba a tiempo.

.

.

.

Jake miró el reloj impaciente. Iba a llegar de nuevo tarde y Bella al final le descubriría; eso no podía pasar de ninguna manera. Ella era su hogar, su "mujer" a todos los efectos; pero desde que Leah apareció en su vida... Su miembro palpitó sólo de pensarlo.

Después de abrir el pequeño taller detrás de su casa, vio que aquello tenía futuro. Bella se encargaba de los números y él de la mano de obra; estaba feliz con ella al lado emprendiendo esta hazaña codo con codo. El que ella abandonara todo por él le hacía quererla aún más y optó por ampliar el negocio para ganar más dinero y retirarla de su mundo para que pudiera hacer lo que ella quisiera. Se esforzó en trabajar y en formar a varios de sus amigos para que trabajasen con él.

Bella se encargaba de la casa, les preparaba la comida, siempre con una sonrisa en la cara pendiente de que todo fuese perfecto. Era tan dulce…

Pero algo cambió cuando abrió el nuevo taller. Seth se quedó en el viejo cobertizo y él se dedicó por completo al nuevo proyecto; todavía recordaba cuando puso el anuncio en el periódico. Se presentaron un par de buenos candidatos a los que avisaría en cuanto empezara a remontar sin duda. Al segundo día de haber abierto allí, se presentó una chica en el taller. Era morena, de rasgos indios, con una melena corta que resaltaba unos enormes ojos negros.

Jake la miró de arriba a abajo pensando que tenía una mirada demasiado profunda; tragó en seco cuando le dijo que venía por el anuncio en el periódico, por el puesto de trabajo. No pudo hacer otra cosa que sorprenderse "¿una chica mecánico? ¡y qué más!"

Como no se lo creía del todo empezó a hacerle la entrevista pero acabó casi examinándola a conciencia sobre todo lo que sabía. Montó y desmontó en tiempo record un viejo motor que tenía en el taller; le ayudó con uno de los primeros clientes con más profesionalidad que cualquiera de los chicos que entrevistó el día anterior.

Al final de la tarde la contrató, cosa que no le dijo a Bella.

El primer día de trabajo de Leah fue agotador; la mayoría del pueblo se había enterado de que una chica arreglaba los coches en el taller de Black y había cola para verla actuar. Cuando llegó la hora del medio día y se tomaron un descanso, Jacob se la quedó mirando intensamente. El calor era sofocante en el garaje; Leah se había quitado la camisa y se había quedado con el peto de trabajo y una camiseta interior blanca. Estaba llena de tiznajos de grasa, por los brazos, por el escote, la camiseta. A Jake se le pusieron los ojos como platos cuando observó cómo se pasaba un trapo empapado en agua por el cuello, por el inicio del escote, poniendo sus pezones de punta. Jadeó cuando observó más atentamente que no llevaba sujetador.

El ruido de la llave inglesa cayendo al suelo sacó a Leah de sus pensamientos; se giró y observó que Jake la miraba fijamente con la mandíbula apretada y los puños cerrados a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Sonrió ladinamente cuando vio la tremenda erección que escondían sus pantalones y no pudo evitar relamerse. Desde que había visto ayer a su nuevo jefe no había podido quitarlo de sus pensamientos; lo deseaba, era como una perra en celo. Tenía que ser suyo como fuera. Soltó un gemido totalmente consciente de lo que provocaría en el chico "todos son iguales, pensó".

En dos pasos se abalanzó sobre la chica. La comió la boca con ansia, sin pensar si la estaba dañando; salvaje, como si dos animales estuvieran peleando por dominar al otro. Ella introdujo sin contemplaciones la mano en los pantalones de él y cogió su polla con la mano, apretando. Él no se quedó atrás desabrochando el peto; casi hiperventiló al darse cuenta de que no llevaba ropa interior. Acarició sin delicadeza sus pliegues introduciendo dos dedos de golpe en su más que preparado sexo.

Ella le miró con deseo mientras jadeaba de placer al sentir como la embestía así; pero quería más. Se separó, le bajó los pantalones y se puso de rodillas hasta quedar a la altura de su dureza. La sacó de su escondite y la masturbó un poco mientras Jake jadeaba sin parar. Casi se corre al notar como se la introducía en la boca; se sentía tan húmeda, tan caliente. La lengua de Leah hacía estragos allá por donde pasaba.

La cogió del pelo y la levantó con fuerza, introduciendo la lengua en su boca, saboreando su propia excitación. La dio la vuelta y la hizo que se apoyara en el capó de uno de los coches. Desde atrás metió la mano por dentro de la camiseta y aprisionó un pezón mientras con la otra mano guiaba a su miembro hasta su entrada.

Cuando lo notó dentro gritó con fuerza. Se sentía tan bien; estaba tan duro. Jake no daba tregua a sus pechos. Se ayudaba de ellos para embestirla con más fuerza. Él había perdido todo sentido común, toda cordura, sólo pensaba en el cuerpo moreno de Leah en lo caliente que estaba, en la forma que tenía de moverse. El sonido de los cuerpos chocando entre sí y los gemidos de ambos rompían el silencio del taller. Tras escasos minutos, aceleraron el ritmo y se descargó en ella. Ella no había llegado todavía, por eso ella no deceleró y con una mano restregó su clítoris frenéticamente para terminar de una vez. Gritó de placer al notar como las paredes de ella aprisionaban su miembro.

Desde aquél día, no había dejado de practicar sexo con Leah; a veces incluso dos o más veces. Llegaba tarde a casa; casi se quedaba dormido en cuanto entraba en la cama. Bella le decía que trabajaba demasiado, que viniera antes a casa, pero él no hacía otra cosa que enfadarse y decirla que él trabajaba por los dos; que ella se ocupara de que todo estuviera listo en casa.

Bella se desvivía por él y eso él lo sabía y le partía el corazón. No podía dejar de sentir cierta culpabilidad al llegar a casa y ver cómo le sonreía, le preguntaba por su día de trabajo, le contaba alguna anécdota de Seth o de los vecinos gruñones. Pero la voz de Bella pasaba a ser ruido de fondo y se centraba en unos ojos negros, en su boca entreabierta, jadeante. Sus cuerpos bañados en sudor, chocando.

Al final llegó casi dos horas tarde; corrió a la cocina y vio que Bella no estaba allí. Pero lo que le heló la sangre fue ver que se había esmerado en la cena. No sólo por las velas, el ramillete de flores silvestres y el vino espumoso en la cubitera. Si no porque había preparado su cena favorita: canelones rellenos de carne y gratinados. Sus favoritos.

Se fue a la salita y se la encontró allí, tumbada en el sofá, dormida. Parecía que se le había corrido un poco el maquillaje señal de que había llorado. Tenía una bata de seda y dejaba entrever su ropa interior.

Una punzada atravesó su corazón como si fuera un latigazo "Soy tonto de remate", pensaba mientras colocaba un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja, delicadamente. No podía seguir engañándola, no se lo merecía. Ella se había dedicado en cuerpo y alma a facilitarle la vida y él se lo pagaba ninguneándola… tenía que acabar con Leah. "Mañana mismo se acabó; aprovecharé que es fin de semana para cortar con ella".

Bella se removió de su sueño y entreabrió los ojos. Conectó con los ojos de Jake y le sonrió tristemente.

— ¡Sorpresa! – saltó en un tono irónico

— Bells… — a Jacob no le salín las palabras.

— No… para Jake. Está bien; tenías mucho trabajo y no has podido venir antes… da igual, ya todo da igual. – dijo en un susurro las últimas palabras.

— Perdóname Bella, te tenía que haber avisado – la acariciaba la mejilla.

Bella lo miró con una pena inmensa. Se había esmerado en arreglarse para nada; Alice le había dado algunos trucos de belleza por teléfono, se había depilado a conciencia, se había perfumado, pintado y colocado un conjunto de ropa interior que valía más que la mayoría de su fondo de armario. Y todo para nada.

Jake la cogió la cara entre las manos e hizo que le mirara a los ojos.

— Bella, de verdad que lo siento. Te he descuidado mucho; la semana que viene contrataré a alguien sin falta, de verdad. Te lo prometo, pasaremos más tiempo juntos. Será como antes. – le acariciaba con devoción las mejillas secando las lágrimas que volvían a desbordar sus bellos ojos.

Entonces la besó; pero no con pasión… La besó con una dulzura inmensa, como si fuera a romperse entre sus brazos. Llevaba semanas teniendo sexo salvaje con Leah, necesitaba hacer el amor con su chica.

Mientras la besaba suavemente desató sin mucha dificultad el cinturón de la bata que la cubría. Se la quitó dejándola caer con suavidad desde sus hombros, se separó un poco y la observó con detenimiento; hacía mucho que no lo hacían. Estaba un poco más delgada pero no por ello menos apetecible. El conjunto de ropa interior era nuevo, de eso no tenía duda; la sonrió con devoción. Levantó los brazos y la cogió sus pechos; el malvado subconsciente le traicionó pensando por unos minutos en Leah. Pero rápidamente lo arrinconó en su mente dedicándose a Bella.

— Jake… — suspiró una Bella deseosa de su amado.

— Dime mi niña – su pantalón empezaba a molestarle. La veía sonrojada y con los ojos cargados de lujuria.

— Hace mucho que no…. – ahí se calló.

— Lo sé… — se acercó a ella y la besó con ganas. Necesitaba demostrarla que todo iría bien, que no se tenía que preocupar de nada. Que los malos ratos ya habían pasado.

Hicieron el amor en el salón, en la cocina, en el cuarto… al día siguiente se levantaron casi a la hora de la comida. Estaban pletóricos. Recalentaron los canelones y se los comieron con muchas ganas, medio desnudos, bromeando constantemente.

Bella por fin sonreía tranquilamente, sentía que todo volvía a su lugar. Donde tenía que estar; debería llamar a Alice y darla las gracias por sus consejos.

— ¡Cariño, voy a salir un momento! – dijo Jacob desde la puerta. Había aprovechado a escabullirse mientras Bella recogía la cocina.

— ¡Vale! – soltó ella con la cabeza metida en el horno mientras restregaba a conciencia.

Cogió la moto y se alejó de la casa. Se metió por un camino de arena hasta que estuvo seguro de que nadie le vería en esa posición. Inhaló una buena cantidad de aire y lo expulsó lentamente mientras sacaba el móvil; buscó el dichoso número en la agenda y marcó.

— Hola guapo… necesitas que haga horas extra – contestó Leah al otro lado del teléfono, con un tono más que sugerente.

— No es eso Leah – se le puso la piel de gallina – necesito hablar contigo urgentemente ¿Dónde estás?

— Pues estoy en la playa, en el bar de unos amigos.

— Creo que sé cual es… ¿el de Sue?

— El mismo.

— En 10 minutos estoy allí. – colgó y aceleró la moto.

.

.

.

Cuando terminó de limpiar la cocina pensó que necesitaba una ducha urgente… aunque aprovechando que estaba con el subidón quizá podría hacer jogging. Subió las escaleras casi a la velocidad del rayo, se puso el atuendo de correr en dos minutos y salió a la calle como una exhalación. No sabía donde había ido Jacob pero suponía que estaría con sus amigos de la reserva, hacía días que no los veía.

Correr la relajaba; se adentraba en el bosque y se dedicaba a escuchar todo a su alrededor. Iba a un trote constante, sin acelerar el ritmo; pensaba en todo lo que había pasado en los últimos meses y en cómo se había solucionado al final. Estaba contenta… estaba feliz.

Sin darse cuenta había llegado a las casas al lado de la playa. Bajó el ritmo y se encaminó hacia la playa, intentando recuperar las pulsaciones.

Algo hizo que observara el aparcamiento del bar de Sue. Una pareja se daba el lote sobre uno de los coches del aparcamiento; sonrió pensando en que ella también se había dejado llevar más de una vez en plena calle con Jacob.

Cuando iba a retirar la mirada y proseguir su camino le pareció que una vocecita le impedía dejar de observar la escena.

Se quedó en el sitio, todo esto le resultaba familiar. Ella feliz y el hijo de puta de turno dándose el lote con otra. Se quedó un rato más, observando la escena, para estar completamente segura de lo que veían sus ojos.

Observó claramente como Jacob estaba acariciando la cara de la chica, la susurraba algo al oído. Ella sonreía mientras le tocaba el culo con devoción.

No sabía si huir de allí despavorida o montarle un número. Optó por combinar las dos cosas; cogió una pequeña piedra que había a sus pies y con todas sus fuerzas la lanzó hacía donde la pareja se dedicaba arrumacos.

Cuando Jacob se giró para ver quién narices les estaba tirando piedras creyó que se quedaba sin respiración. Bella estaba en la entrada del aparcamiento, con los ojos como platos y los puños cerrados a ambos lados del cuerpo.

— ¡Bella! – gritó Jacob mientras intentaba darla alcance; Leah le paró cogiéndole del brazo y él se la quitó de encima de un manotazo.

— Hijo-de-puta – Bella mascó las palabras y corrió hacia la playa para alejarse de allí cuanto antes.

Avanzó lentamente por la arena hasta llegar a la orilla y se dejó caer; ya nada tenía sentido. Demasiadas emociones, demasiado tiempo perdido, demasiado…

Algo dentro de ella se rompió, se sintió pequeñita… y pensó que nunca más volvería a confiar en nadie. Llegó a ese maldito pueblo pensando que iba a empezar una nueva vida, que iba a ser feliz.

— Ja…— exclamó irónicamente mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

Siempre fue optimista; siempre con una sonrisa sincera… hasta que le conoció. Se lo llevó todo, su juventud, su fuerza, sus ganas de vivir.

— Bella….

— Déjame Jacob, creo que no tenemos nada más que hablar — giró la cabeza bruscamente para no mirarle a la cara.

— Ha sido un error, por favor, perdóname… — la voz se le quebraba por momentos; la iba a perder, lo presentía.

Bella cogió aire y lo soltó muy lentamente; se incorporó y miró con todo el odio del mundo al chico que hasta hacía unas horas lo había significado todo para ella. Le miró a los ojos, intentando encontrarse en ellos, pero no vio nada.

— ¿Qué es lo quieres de mí exactamente Jacob? — se repuso, iba a volver a ser ella. Ya estaba bien de ser la pobre Bella, la tonta Bella.

— No quiero nada de ti Bella, te quiero a ti… — se voz se fue apagando al ver a Bella carcajearse en cara.

— Bonita forma de demostrarme tu amor Jacob, muy bonita — Ya no sentía dolor… lo estaba arrinconando en un lugar muy escondido de su corazón.

— Ella no ha significado nada Bella, te lo juro. Siempre has sido tú… — Se le estaban aguando los ojos; en qué momento Leah se había cruzado en su vida. Al conocer a Bella pensó que ella era la elegida. Su sonrisa te ganaba desde el primer momento; tan dulce, tan buena…

— Mira Jacob. Me da igual…. Ya no me importa… vete con esa o con otra. Lo mismo me da. — Levantó la barbilla — Se acabó. No quiero saber nada de ti. Ya no me conoces Jacob, no voy a volver a ser tu "dulce Bella" nunca más.

— Por dios Bella. ¡Hemos pasado juntos cinco años! ¿Lo vas a echar todo por la borda? Ha sido sólo una vez…

"Será mentiroso", pensó Bella.

— Que te jodan Jacob Black — Se dio media vuelta y siguió caminando por la orilla dejando atrás a un más que arrepentido Jacob.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18:**

Llevaba 4 años deambulando por esas calles; había terminado su beca y le tocaba volver a Seattle. Sería un cambio radical, el paisaje, el clima, la gente del lugar donde la hospitalidad era una forma de vida.

Aunque había estado allí la mar de a gusto, haciendo su trabajo, visitando esos maravillosos lugares, echaba de menos a su gente, su familia, sus amigos…

Gracias a la webcam y a Alice, sabía que sus padres estaban mejor que bien, que su hermanito pequeño, ya con 4 años, había empezado el cole de mayores y estaba encantado con su mochila de Mickey; que Jasper y Alice llevaban un mes viviendo juntos, aunque muy cerquita de los papás.

Pero lo que más le había alegrado saber era que Rosalie había vuelto del extranjero y había empezado a dar clases de Arte en el Instituto de Fremont. Sonrió al recordar la llamada a las 3 de la madrugada de Emmet; su excitación superaba con creces aquella vez que fueron a ver el estreno del Señor de los Anillos. Se sentía un poco raro al saber que volvería a verla; tendría que hablar con ella para arreglar las cosas.

— ¿Ya has terminado de recoger tus cosas? – soltó una vocecilla en tono triste.

— Sabes que te voy a echar mucho de menos, ¿verdad? – se acercó a la morena chica que le esperaba en el quicio de la puerta.

— Sabía que este momento llegaría tarde o temprano, pero siempre he tenido la esperanza de que te quedaras conmigo. – Puso un tierno puchero.

— Zafi… sabes que tengo que volver… — la acarició la mejilla con dulzura. – Has sido muy importante para mí… no te olvidaré nunca.

La chica se echó en los brazos de Edward sin poder evitar llorar de pena. Él siempre había sido muy claro con ella; se había sincerado desde el primer momento. Le había explicado que estuvo dos años siendo un cabrón; que se había enamorado de una chica y que no la había olvidado. Por más que ella había intentado borrar su recuerdo en todo este tiempo sabía que él seguía pensando en ella.

— ¿Podré ir a verte? – susurró la joven egipcia en su cuello.

— Siempre que quieras, igual que yo vendré aquí – le acariciaba la espalda dulcemente.

— Me voy a ir ya Edward… odio las despedidas y creo que al final me meteré en tu maleta. – Cerró los ojos intentando no derramar ninguna lágrima más.

— Claro preciosa – la separó un poquito y la dio un casto beso en los labios.

No se dijeron nada más. Se miraron intensamente y a los pocos minutos Zafrina se marchó de su cuarto dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos.

Durante los dos primeros años de beca estuvo en El Cairo, en el Museo Egipcio, haciendo trabajos de restauración sobre piezas valiosísimas. Se sentía encantado con su trabajo; siempre había tenido un pulso de acero y más cuando se trataba de manejar cerámicas de más de 5000 años de anigüedad. Allí fue donde conoció a Zafrina; coincidían casi a diario en los laboratorios del museo.

Ella, a pesar de ser egipcia de nacimiento, hablaba inglés y español casi a la perfección. Como ella misma decía, eran muchos los arqueólogos extranjeros con los que tenía que tratar. Hubo complicidad entre ellos casi desde el minuto uno; salían juntos, se perdían en el zoco. Ella le enseñaba los mejores sitios para comprar especias o para fumar en pipa. Cada vez que veía las tiendas apretadas en esas estrechas callejuelas pensaba sin remedio en su hermana, en su madre... "les encantaría esto". Y no podía hacer otra cosa que comprarlas mil cosas.

Por esta razón estaba tardando más de la cuenta en hacer el equipaje… ¡llevaba dos maletas extra!

Los otros dos años de beca los pasó donde se encontraba ahora, en la Isla Elefantina, desde allí iba todos los días hasta el Templo de Abu Simbel a ayudar a mantener la excavación. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Su sueño arqueológico se había cumplido y con creces.

wp—content/uploads/2009/06/la—isla—

(N/A: quitar los paréntesis para ver la imagen)

Zafrina le siguió sin pensarlo; tenía familia en la Isla y se fue con él. La relación con ella había resultado tan sencilla; no hubo cortejo por su parte. No era ciego, su belleza exótica hablaba por sí sola. Pero él había escarmentado con Victoria y pensó que debería aclarar las cosas. Si bien es cierto que quería a Zafrina, no la amaba, de eso estaba seguro. Le atraía físicamente, la inspiraba ternura, se reían mucho juntos… pero su corazón no latía igual que con Bella. De eso estaba totalmente convencido.

Su móvil sonó trayéndole de vuelta a la realidad, a las cuatro maletas y al largo viaje que le quedaba por delante.

— ¡Hola enana! – soltó alegre en cuanto vio el nombre de su hermana en la pantalla del teléfono.

— ¡Eddyyyyyyy! – gritó Alice contenta de escuchar a su hermano – me tienes que decir a qué hora llegas aquí, he pedido el día libre en la redacción para ir a buscarte. - Se la notaba trastear en la cocina.

— Pues no lo he mirado… pensaba pedirme un taxi cuando llegara. No te preocupes por mí – sonrió añorándola por momentos.

— ¿Eres bobo o qué? Voy a ir a buscarte, así que hazme el favor de decirme a que hora llegas y ya – algo se cayó provocando una sordera momentánea al otro lado de la línea — ¡mierda!

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Te has hecho daño? – preguntó un poco preocupado Edward.

— Si, si… estoy perfecta. Estoy genial, sólo que voy a tener que echar de nuevo toda la mezcla del bizcocho en otro bol. – Explicó mientras recogía con cuidado los trozos de cristal.

— ¡Ay Alice! ¿Tú? ¿De repostera? – soltó una carcajada sin poder evitarlo.

— Se me están quitando las ganas de ir a buscarte por momentos. – Contestó Alice con un ligero tono de indignación en la voz.

— Espera anda, que saco el billete. – Lo buscó en el bolsillo exterior de su equipaje de mano – llego a las….. 11 de la mañana hora de allí y el vuelo es 4587 de Egyptair

— ¡Perfecto!, te veo mañana hermanito – y colgó.

Edward se quedó mirando el móvil con una sonrisa en la cara "yo también tengo ganas de verte diablillo".

.

.

.

La familia al completo había acudido al aeropuerto a recoger a Edward. Esme y Carlisle prestaban atención al pequeño Anthony para que no se aburriera demasiado, mientras Alice y Jasper esperaban con paciencia cerca de la puerta de salida del vuelo. Cada vez que se abrían las puertas la pequeña Ali aguantaba la respiración.

A las 11:15 de la mañana, un ojeroso Edward aterrizaba en tierra norteamericana tras casi 20 horas de vuelo. Estaba más que agotado, le había tocado una persona un tanto inquieta como compañero de asiento y no paró de moverse ni un momento. Encima cuando parecía que estaba tranquilo, aparecía una azafata de la nada para preguntar si estaba bien, o si necesitaba algo… Nada más salir del baño en una de las ocasiones se chocó literalmente con una de ellas, momento que ésta aprovechó para palparle el pecho "¡Ay si te hubiera pillado hace años!" pensaba con la sonrisa en la boca.

Arrastraba el carrito sin ganas por los pasillos de la terminal hasta que vio la salida. Nada más cruzar la puerta oyó a su hermana gritar; se fijó en la barrera humana que esperaban a sus conocidos y se quedó mirando fijamente hasta que localizó unos cabellos rebeldes al lado de un sonriente Jasper.

— ¡Edward! ¡Aquí! – saltaba Alice con ganas para llamar su atención.

— Vamos cariño, tu hermano mayor ya ha llegado. – se levantó Esme de su asiento cogiendo al pequeño Anthony en brazos.

— Ya lo cojo yo – sonrió Carlisle. Sabía que ella quería echarse a los brazos de su hijo en cuanto le dejara hueco Alice.

— ¡Edward, Edward! – por fin se fijó en ella y aprovechó ese momento para saltar en sus brazos.

— ¡hola guapa! – Edward la cogía en brazos con un solo brazo y la besaba repetidamente la mejilla, mientras con la otra mano saludaba a su cuñado.

— Hijo… — Esme habló desde la posición en la que estaba.

— ¡Habéis venido también! – Soltó a Alice y se lanzó a los brazos de su madre – mama… — se le formó un nudo en la garganta.

Al poco rato notó como alguien le tiraba de la pernera del pantalón. Un "miniedward" le miraba con grandes ojos verdes bajo un revuelto pelo cobrizo. Iba vestido como Carlisle pero en pequeño, detalle que no le pasó desapercibido y que le hizo mucha gracia.

Se agachó a la altura del pequeño y le miró con infinita ternura.

— ¿Tato? – dijo el pequeño Anthony con vergüenza.

— Si soy yo… ¿no te acuerdas de mí? – le revolvió aún más el pelo. Era como verse en una foto de cuando era pequeño.

— Eres más grande que en la tele… — soltó el pequeño un poco intimidado.

— Por que ahora estoy aquí contigo… ¿me das un beso? – quería estrujarlo sin más. Observó como el pequeño miraba a su padre para que le diera permiso y esperó a que este asintiera. Fue entonces cuando pasó los bracitos por el cuello de Edward y se dejó abrazar.

Mientras seguía con su hermano en brazos medio abrazó a su padre intentando contener las lágrimas. Había sido demasiado tiempo lejos de casa.

— ¿Me lleváis a casa por favor? No puedo más… — intentó no parecer desesperado por salir del aeropuerto. – Necesito una ducha refrescante y cambiarme.

— Claro que sí hijo; te he preparado el cuarto ¿te quedas con nosotros verdad? – soltó Esme de carrerilla colgándose del brazo de su hijo.

— ¿Y donde iba a ir? – rió ante la preocupación de su madre.

Cuando llegaron a casa Edward se sintió súper extraño. Era difícil de explicar, se sentía como si no fuera su lugar pero al mismo tiempo como si lo hubiera echado de menos. Se disculpó con todos y se dirigió a su antiguo cuarto. Dejó las maletas a los pies de la cama, ya se ocuparía de ellas más tarde, y abrió el armario para coger algo de muda limpia. De verdad sentía que llevaba toda la arena del desierto pegada a la piel. Se quitó la ropa y se recreó en su ducha de hidromasaje "mmmmm que delicia, me apetece dormirme… pero tengo que estar con mi familia… qué gracioso el pequeñajo… parece que le he caído bien… mmmmm, que calentita que está el agua".

Al colocarse la ropa limpia se dio cuenta de que había adelgazado un poco, los pantalones se le caían sobre la cadera dejando ver sus oblicuos. El trabajo en la excavación de Abu Simbel había sido dura y eso se notaba en su cuerpo; además que la alimentación básica allí estaba formada por más vegetales y cereales que carne.

Se colocó la camiseta y salió al cuarto dispuesto a bajar con las maletas de regalos para repartirlos entre todos.

Sentado encima de la cama, esperaba Anthony con paciencia a que saliera del baño.

— ¡Hey peque! ¿cómo has entrado? – se fue hacia donde estaba el niño sonriendo ampliamente.

— ¿Vas a ser mi amigo? – soltó el niño de repente

— Pues no, voy a ser algo mucho mejor, voy a ser tu hermano mayor – le dijo mientras le tendía los brazos para que el niño terminara el recorrido.

— ¿Y me vas a enseñar a ser arco…arqui…arlogogo? – saltó a sus brazos.

— Te voy a ayudar a todo lo que tú quieras – le besó la mejilla.

— ¿Y te puedo llevar al cole?

— Ja… pues claro, es más… te llevaré yo al cole los primeros días. Así me enseñas cómo se iba que a mi se me ha olvidado.

— Vale – le sonrió mostrando todos sus pequeños dientecillos.

Se bajó casi de un salto de los brazos de su hermano y corrió escaleras abajo.

— ¡mamaaaaaa! – gritó el niño – el tato me va a llevar al coleeee.

Edward se rió con ganas mientras cogía las maletas y perseguía al pequeño hacia el salón.

Esme y Alice se habían dedicado a preparar algún aperitivo, no sabían el hambre que podría llegar a tener Edward, pero imaginaban que la comida del avión no había sido suficiente.

/wp—content/uploads/2009/10/robert—pattinson—vanity—

Al ver a su hijo aparecer por la puerta pensó que allá donde fuera iba a romper corazones. Con barba de tres días, el pelo un poco más largo de lo normal y facciones afiladas. El bronceado de su piel hacía que resaltara aún más el verde de sus ojos. Le pareció estar viendo a Carlisle 26 años más joven. Sonrió orgullosa al ver que su hijo se había convertido en todo un hombre.

Cuando Anthony se le abrazó a la pierna pensó que eran como dos gotas de agua… de hecho bien podría ser su hijo y ella la abuela. Decidió no pensar mucho en ese hecho para no deprimirse.

En el salón de los Cullen parecía que había llegado la navidad. Un montón de bolsas de plástico inundaban el sofá y los sillones. Esme y Alice admiraban las sedas, los algodones y el hilo egipcio de las prendas que traía Edward. Estaban en plena algarabía cuando sonó la musiquita de Sonrisas y Lágrimas a lo lejos.

— ¡ups!, mi móvil – saltó Alice como una flecha hacia el bolso mientras cantaba. — (do, dorado como el sol, re, reluce el día de hoy – frunció el ceño cunado vio de quién se trataba.

Echó un vistazo rápido a Edward para ver si prestaba atención y salió sigilosamente por la puerta.

— ¿Bella? – susurró para que no la oyera nadie. Seguro que le quería contar el éxito del conjuntito que le mandó; pero no era el momento adecuado…

— Te necesito Ali – sollozó Bella al teléfono.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? – subió corriendo las escaleras para llegar a su antiguo cuarto y poder hablar allí con tranquilidad.

— Se ha acabado Ali… ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Dónde voy? – mientras hablaba con su amiga Bella recogía el mayor número posible de pertenencias metiéndolas en bolsas de viaje, mochilas… lo que encontraba al paso.

— Bella, no te entiendo cariño, relájate, para un momento. Oigo más el ruido de lo que estás haciendo que a ti. – contestó con suavidad en la voz.

Tras unos segundos que parecieron minutos. Alice pudo escuchar a Bella tomar aire.

— Le he pillado con otra Alice; no es que me lo hayan contado. Lo he visto con mis propios ojos. He esperado a verle la cara para asegurarme de que era él. Le he tirado una piedra. Me ha perseguido para inventarse mil excusas… — sollozó — habíamos tenido la noche perfecta… — casi se ahoga con sus propias lágrimas – creía que estaba todo bien. Que estaba cansado… y lo que pasaba es que me la estaba pegando con otra… — perdió el tono de voz.

— Nena… — el corazón de Alice estaba en un puño. No la tenía cerca, no la podía abrazar.

— No tengo un baño público al que ir para encontrarte Ali… — susurraba las palabras, sin ganas.

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo ahora mismo? – se levantó como un resorte.

— Haciendo las maletas – se sorbió los mocos.

— Voy a ir para allá… — miró el reloj – en 3 horas y media te recojo. ¿Has llamado a tu padre?

— No… sólo a ti… — volvía a llorar en silencio.

— Mira Belli, vas a coger todas las cosas que puedas y te vas a la casa de tu padre. Allí me esperas a que llegue, ¿vale? Después ya pensaremos algo…

— Vale. Te quiero amiga.

— Anda bobita… y yo a ti.— colgó y voló escaleras abajo.

En el salón, Edward seguía contando anécdotas del país ante un asombrado Anthony que no le quitaba ojo de encima y unos orgullosos padres.

Jassper, se había dado cuenta de que algo pasaba y se fue hacia Alice en cuanto la vio aparecer.

— ¿Qué ha pasado preciosa? Parece que hayas visto a un fantasma.

— Me tengo que ir Jassper – tiró de él y se lo llevó a la cocina para explicarle lo que había pasado.

— Bella me ha llamado. El cabronazo de Jacob le ha puesto los cuernos. ¡Se estaba tirando a otra mientras tenía a Bella de chacha! – intentó no gritar, pero estas situaciones de macho—men la superaban — ¿te lo puedes creer?

— Y que vas a hacer, bueno, mejor dicho ¿qué hago yo? – preguntó un solícito Jassper.

— Mira, ahora les digo que me han llamado de la redacción y que me tengo que ir urgentemente para revisar la maquetación del último número. Tú te quedas aquí y me esperas a que llegue. Creo que la llevaré a nuestra casa… ¿te importa? – le miró a los ojos sabiendo la respuesta.

— Por dios Ali; por supuesto que no – dijo el chico un poco indignado – pero hazme un favor… ten cuidado al volante ¿si?

Todos pensaron que Edward no había escuchado nada, que estaba ocupado contando historias, pero el chico escuchó perfectamente que era Bella la que llamaba, y no del trabajo, y por la cara que traía Alice, algo la tenía que haber pasado. Un nudo de incertidumbre se acomodó en la boca del estómago; sólo deseó que no tuviera nada grave.

* * *

**Bueno niñas... pues ya les tenemos de mayores... ^_^  
A ver cómo y cuando se reencuentran estos dos. Pero aviso... Bella ahora está dolida, así que todo no será coser y cantar. )**

**Me encantaría que me dejárais vuestra opinión. Hasta la semana q viene... no digo diaaaa :P**

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO..._

_— ¿Son esas todas tus cosas? – dijo Alice mirando las bolsas que había esparcidas por el suelo de la entrada._

_— Más o menos… es lo que me ha dado tiempo a coger. – contestó Bella con la voz rota._

_— Bueno, pues hacemos una cosa. Yo voy metiendo todo eso en el coche, y mientras tú vas al baño a lavarte esa cara y a peinarte un poco. Nos vamos a mi casa._

_— No Alice… llévame a casa de mi padre, de verdad. Bastante con que te he fastidiado el día de hoy…_

_— Escucha preciosa… te vas a venir a mi casa. Donde estarás tranquila un par de días y donde te vas a recuperar para que tu padre no te vea en este estado y quiera matar al hijo de puta que ha hecho que su niña tenga ojos de sapo… — dijo en un tono de falso enfado._

_Bella no pudo más que sonreír y obedecerla. De camino al baño la puerta volvió a sonar._

_— ¡BELLA! – Jake aporreaba la puerta. — ¡Bella abre! Sé que estás ahí, te oigo – parecía furioso._


	19. Chapter 19

**Bueno niñas... siento no haber actualizado esta semana. Problemillas familiares... :( Pero ya estoy de vuelta.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a la señora SM, la ida de olla es sólo mía...**

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer y añadir a favoritos.**

**************Y mil gracias más por sus reviews a DraBSwan, anouscha, Anaidam, Gatita Swan, Nurymisu, Cristal 82, Suiza19, anamart05, katyms13 y** BronceCeniza16649.

******Muchisimas gracias por dejar vuestro comentario. No sabéis la ilusión q me hace :_)**

**Capítulo 19:**

Llamó a Charlie desde la casa de Forks, explicándole muy por encima lo que había pasado. No quería entrar en detalles por que estaba segura de que vendría con la escopeta y el coche patrulla a ajustar cuentas con Black; y lo que pretendía era alejarse de ese lugar cuanto antes.

Paseaba nerviosa por el recibidor, cruzando los dedos para que no apareciera en el último momento a reclamarle nada. Los ojos la escocían igual que la garganta debido a los sollozos de horas antes. La escena se repetía una y otra vez en su subconsciente, no lo podía evitar. Pero es que además no podía dejar de pensar que los hechos se repetían en su vida; parecía estar sufriendo un "deja vu". Recordaba los ojos verdes de Edward mirarla limpiamente, decía "quiero hacer las cosas bien"; recordaba los ojos negros de Jacob cómo la miraban fijamente para decirla "te amo"...

— ¡Mentira! — gritó en la soledad de la casa — ¡Todo mentira!

Se dejó caer de rodillas, a los pies de la escalera, pensando en qué se había equivocado... qué narices había hecho mal... lo había dado todo por él. Casi había abandonado a su padre, las visitas de Alice habían sido con cuenta gotas, la carrera, el trabajo... ya no sabía ni quién era.

Empezó a morderse las uñas con nerviosismo, ¿qué iba a hacer? No había terminado la carrera, siempre podría volver arrastrándose al parque del Olimpic… de hecho seguro que Harry estaría encantado de que volviera, pero no quería estar ni a dos kilómetros de él.

Llamaron a la puerta. Esperó. ¿Y si era él?

— Bella soy yo abre – Alice llamaba a la puerta con los nudillos. Cuando vio a su amiga abrir la puerta casi pensó en llamar a su padre o a Jasper… — Dios mío, Belli… — abrió los brazos para abrazarla.

En cuanto vio a su amiga, Bella no pudo evitar volver a llorar con ganas. Se sumergió en su abrazo verdadero, el de las mejores amigas… el que sabes que tendrás aunque haga siglos que no la veas o aunque no os habléis todos los días.

Alice no la forzó a que contara nada; entraron ambas a la casa y se fueron al sofá del salón. La volvió a abrazar y estuvo esperando a que se desahogara. Mientras la acariciaba pensaba en llevársela de allí; la dejaría en casa unos días, luego que se fuera con su padre. Pero de lo que estaba convencida era de que estaría allí para ella; no sólo era cuestión de amistad… es que la quería. Era como una hermana para ella.

Notó cómo poco a poco se calmaba, se relajaba. Había purgado todo el dolor… se había purificado. Ahora sólo tenía un tremendo dolor de cabeza y escozor de ojos.

— ¿Son esas todas tus cosas? – dijo Alice mirando las bolsas que había esparcidas por el suelo de la entrada.

— Más o menos… es lo que me ha dado tiempo a coger. – Contestó Bella con la voz rota.

— Bueno, pues hacemos una cosa. Yo voy metiendo todo eso en el coche, y mientras tú vas al baño a lavarte esa cara y a peinarte un poco. Nos vamos a mi casa.

— No Alice… llévame a casa de mi padre, de verdad. Bastante con que te he fastidiado el día de hoy…

— Escucha preciosa… te vas a venir a mi casa. Donde estarás tranquila un par de días y donde te vas a recuperar para que tu padre no te vea en este estado y quiera matar al hijo de puta que ha hecho que su niña tenga ojos de sapo… — dijo en un tono de falso enfado.

Bella no pudo más que sonreír y obedecerla. De camino al baño la puerta volvió a sonar.

— ¡BELLA! – Jake aporreaba la puerta. — ¡Bella abre! Sé que estás ahí, te oigo – parecía furioso.

— ¡Lárgate Jake! ¡No quiero hablar contigo! – gritaba Bella al otro lado, roja de ira.

— ¡He dicho que abras! ¡No te puedes ir así! – Estaba desesperado – ¡tengo que explicarlo!

Al principio Alice le hacía señas a Bella para que no hablara, pero al notar el tono imperativo de él notó que le hervía la sangre y fue ella misma la que abrió la puerta.

— Escúchame perro sarnoso, aléjate de ella. Olvida que existe o haré que te tragues cada desplante que le has hecho desgraciado. – No gritaba, hablaba entre dientes dejando claro las ganas de partirle la cara que tenía en ese momento.

— No he venido a hablar contigo enana, quítate de en medio. Es Mi mujer y se tiene que venir conmigo.

— ¿Perdona? – Bella, no pudo callar más. – Primero yo no soy de nadie. Segundo, yo no tengo que hacer nada que no quiera… ¡y da gracias porque no te he dado con la piedra en la cabeza desgraciado!

— Bells, ha sido un error… déjame que lo explique – se adelantó un paso para cogerla del brazo. Pero algo pasó en el trayecto; en un rápido movimiento, la enana le había inmovilizado, forzando su mano y su codo. Un movimiento en falso y se lo dislocaría.

— No me hagas partirte el brazo… — soltó Alice teatralmente. – Vas a coger la motito que tienes ahí aparcada para que pueda sacar mi coche, y te vas a ir a tomar por culo. La próxima vez, pido a la mejor abogada que conozco una orden de alejamiento.

Se separó cuando estaba segura de que le había quedado claro el mensaje. No hubo tiempo de que la pobre Bella se adecentara; cogió sus cosas rápidamente y se dirigió al coche esperando a que fuera Alice la que cerrara la puerta y se quedara esperando a que ese impresentable se fuera.

Una vez estuvo lista, se sentó al volante y miró a una aterrorizada Bella.

— Alice… me acabo de acojonar. – Susurró. — ¿has visto qué mirada? No le reconocía.

— No te va a tocar un pelo… no te preocupes – intentó sonreír, pero se quedó en intento.

— Una cosa… ¿me puedes explicar como un medio metro como tú ha conseguido inmovilizar a semejante armario empotrado? – se quedó mirando a Alice realmente alucinada por lo que acababa de pasar.

— Nunca pensé que mis clases de defensa personal me sirvieran de algo… — dijo más para sí misma que otra cosa – Cuestión de rapidez de movimiento y maña… supongo – se encogió de hombros. – Pero vámonos ya.

Durante el trayecto, Alice había puesto música tranquila y la había aconsejado a su amiga que se durmiera un poco. Realmente la cabeza le iba a estallar, así que pensó que si cerraba los ojos se le pasaría un poco.

Cuatro horas después estaban en el piso de Alice, subiendo las bolsas de Bella. En silencio.

— Belli, voy a llamar a Jasper para decirle que ya estamos aquí. Quedé en ir a buscarle pero después de la panzada de coche que me he metido no tengo cuerpo…

— Claro Ali… sólo dime en qué te ayudo. – Dijo Bella un poco cohibida.

— En nada; te llevo al cuarto que tenemos para invitados y familia y te dejo instalarte.

El piso de Alice no era ostentoso, a pesar de que entre ella y Jasper ganaban una buena suma de dinero, ninguno de los dos pretendía aparentar lo que no era. Cogieron un piso en el centro, cerca de ambos trabajos. Lo suficientemente grande para que cada uno tuviera su espacio; cocina, salón, dos baños, despacho y dos habitaciones. Mobiliario sencillo.

Cuando Bella entró en el cuarto no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que Alice lo utilizaba como vestidor; tenía la tabla de planchar y ropa extendida por la cama y un pequeño sofá.

— ¡Perdón! – Alice sonrió al ver cómo había dejado el cuarto – no pienses que soy una cerda ni nada de eso… — se puso a recoger — es que hoy iba con prisas a buscar… — ahí se calló.

— ¿Qué ibas a buscar? – le preguntó Bella de forma irónica creyendo que se intentaba excusar.

— Pues a buscar… a Jasper… de una guardia… y llegaba tarde – Alice se mantenía de espaldas a Bella para que no la pillara "lo que me faltaba… como le diga ahora que Edward ha vuelto es capaz de volver a Forks…"

— Anda boba… si no pasa nada… ¡estás en tu casa! Es normal que tengas un cuarto para planchar y eso… — Bella la cogió de los hombros – deja esto… estoy cansada, pero no inválida. Lo haré mientras tú llamas a Jasper.

Alice se fue hacia la cocina, teléfono en mano, y llamó a un preocupado Jassper para informarle de todo lo que había sucedido. Estaba preocupada por su amiga… la tenía que ayudar como fuera… quizá con el tiempo volviera a ser ella misma "quizá con el tiempo…" se perdió en sus pensamientos.

…..

— Bueno familia, me voy que mi chica necesita un masaje urgente – dijo Jasper pasando un brazo por el hombro de Carlisle.

— ¿Ya ha llegado a casa? – preguntó Esme.— Pobre, la hacen trabajar en exceso.

— Al final la tata no "ma" dicho qué me tengo que poner para el cole – Anthony cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho con cierta indignación en su vocecilla.

— ¿Quieres que te lo diga mami? – se agachó para coger a su hijo en brazos. – Además ya va siendo hora de que este caballero se de un baño y se meta en la cama.

— ¡Yo quiero con el tato! – echó los bracitos hacia su hermano.

Edward le sonrió con devoción; ese chiquillo le tenía loco. Pero quería aclarar un par de cosas antes de irse a bañar al enano.

— Jasper, te acompaño yo en el coche. – Dijo solícito Edward.

— Eeee, no hace falta… de verdad… me cojo un taxi… — sólo le faltaba presentarse en casa con Edward… Alice le había contado todo lo que pasó entre ellos. Incluso Bella se lo habái comentado por encima en uno de los viajes a Forks. Un encanto de chica.

— De eso nada; necesito coger el coche. Debe de estar muerto de asco en el garaje – se apresuró a despedirse del niño.

— ¡Pero yo quiero que me bañe el tato! – los morritos de Anthony enternecerían a un piedra.

— Voy a volver pronto. Cuando llegue te leeré un cuento ¿quieres? – le dijo mientras le cogía y le daba un achuchón.

— Vaaaaale – cruzó los brazos no muy convencido.

Cogieron los regalos que Edward había traído para Alice y se marcharon de la casa Cullen. Durante el trayecto Edward no pudo más.

— Jasper… ya sé que debes fidelidad eterna a Alice… pero me muero por saber. Dime qué le ha pasado a Bella. – Soltó casi de carrerilla.

— ¿¡A Bella!?... nada – "me cago en tó lo que se mueve" — ¿por qué me preguntas?

— Pues, por que no soy tonto… ni sordo… y el cansancio me hace más listo – sonrió a medias – en serio Jass; ya sé que eres el novio de mi hermanita, pero llevo toda la tarde como si no supiera nada. No voy a subir contigo, de verdad. Pero dime qué le pasa a Bella.

— Ed… tío. No me corresponde a mí decirte nada… No me pongas en un aprieto. – Miraba hacia el frente.

— Sólo dime si está bien… ¿ha tenido un accidente?... ¿está enferma?... ¿Es Charlie? – soltó Edward totalmente angustiado.

— Para, para… no es nada de lo que tú has dicho. Tranquilo, pero no me pidas más. Llama a tu hermana y que sea ella la que te diga… ¿sí? – pidió Jass con súplica en los ojos. – Llámame cobarde si quieres pero he visto a tu hermana enojada alguna vez… y acojona un huevo.

Edward no insistió más… intentaría luego hablar con Alice. Pero algo se removía en su interior… algo que creía que estaba dormido y que parecía una señal. Como si unas luces de emergencia la señalaran; como si alguien quisiera avisarle de algo.

Cumplió su promesa y en cuanto Jasper se fue, condujo de vuelta a casa.

...

— Hola cariño – dijo Jasper nada más entrar por la puerta.

— Hola Jas – contestó Alice con tono cansado desde la cocina.

Se acercó para besarla dulcemente y masajearla suavemente los hombros.

— ¿Cómo está? – se preocupó el chico.

— Está dándose una ducha – dijo bajito Alice – tuvimos un pequeño encontronazo con él.

Alice tardó 10 minutos en ponerle al día de lo que había pasado. Nunca se habían engañado ni ocultado nada y no iba a empezar a hacerlo ahora.

— Tu hermano te oyó Ali. Me estuvo sonsacando para que le dijera que pasaba con Bella; pero no le dije nada. Se piensa que tiene una enfermedad grave o algo así. – Comentó mientras ayudaba a su chica a poner la mesa.

— Lo que me faltaba – Ali se llevó las manos a las sienes y empezó a masajearlas – no le quiero decir nada… es demasiado impulsivo y no quiero que la cague otra vez.

— Le he dicho que hable contigo… así que mañana te llamará – sonrió de medio lado.

— ¡Vaya hombre! Muchas gracias – soltó irónicamente. – Una gran ayuda por tu parte.

Bella había pedido permiso a Alice para que le dejara utilizar el hidromasaje de la bañera. Era lo más parecido a un jacuzzi y necesitaba relajarse; tras darle mil esencias y espumas, Alice se fue a preparar la cena y la dejó sola con sus pensamientos.

Recordaba aquella vez que igualmente ordenó sus pensamientos en el calor del baño; no es que estuviera siendo muy afortunada. Si hacía un repaso de su vida no es que hubiera sido un jardín de rosas; se quedó huérfana siendo muy pequeñita y perdió a sus abuelos al poco tiempo. Su padre no es que lo hubiera hecho mal, pero habían estado siempre solos. Después de pasar una adolescencia lo más centrada posible en sus estudios y empezar la universidad, había tenido su primer encuentro con el sexo opuesto. ¿Resultado?... un verdadero desastre. Se aleja de allí para empezar una nueva vida… abandona todo y a todos. A sus amigos, sus estudios, su trabajo… todo por un impresentable ¿Resultado?... catastrófico.

Veía claro que tenía que retomar su vida. Ella nunca había sido de auto compadecerse, ni de ir de víctima. Y lo que menos soportaba era dar pena a nadie; mañana mismo hablaría con su padre. El fondo de la facultad lo tenía intacto, no estaría mal volver y terminar lo que empezó.

De hecho nunca había disfrutado de la vida universitaria. En sus dos años de facultad sólo había aprovechado la cafetería y la biblioteca, quizá podría cambiar eso… "tendré que hablar con los de la facultad, aunque acaban de empezar el curso… quizá si hablo con ellos. Pero tengo que hacer algo o me volveré loca".

Se puso un pijama de algodón, fresquito y salió del baño después de casi una hora. Alice y Jasper esperaban pacientes sentados en el sofá. La quisieron dar su tiempo…

Al verla aparecer Jass se levantó para recibirla; la abrazó y la besó como si fuera su hermana pequeña.

— Bells, Alice ya me ha contado, así que no hace falta que repitas lo mismo – la miraba a los ojos. No sentía pena por ella, sentía impotencia por no poder ayudarla.

— Gracias Jass… quien lo iba a decir ¿eh? – susurró bajando la cabeza.

Alice y Jass, habían ido a visitarlos en más de una ocasión, por lo que conocían a Black perfectamente. A Alice nunca le cayó bien pero Jass disimulaba un poco mejor. Siempre se escabullía para no terminar una velada con ellos, que si el trabajo, que si había quedado con los del taller… en fin, un "mal queda". Pero Bella era harina de otro costal, cada vez que iban allí se desvivía por que todo estuviera perfecto. Les programó excursiones por el parque del Olimpic y les enseñó zonas a las que no llegaban los turistas; la verdad que se la veía con otro brillo en los ojos cuando hacía de guía.

— No os preocupéis por mí, sobreviviré… siempre lo he hecho – no les quería mirar a los ojos por que eran sus amigos y la conocían demasiado bien. — Ya he hablado con mi padre, me espera mañana, se pedirá el día libre en el trabajo para ayudarme.

— Si quieres os acompañamos… — aventuró Alice aún sabiendo la repuesta.

— ¡De eso nada! ya te he sacado hoy del trabajo. – contestó Bella.

Alice y Jasper se miraron de forma cómplice creyendo que ella no se daría cuenta. Pero les pilló. De hecho, ahora estaba pensando que era muy raro que Jasper no estuviera en casa y que Alice condujera el del chico…

— Mmmm ¿me vais a explicar que pasa? – cruzó Bella los brazos sobre el pecho.

— Pues no pasa absolutamente nada a parte de que la cena se enfría – contestó Alice sin mirarla a los ojos.

— Ya… la cena… — no se creía que no pasara nada — ¿sabes que acabarás contándomelo?

— Pffff — bufó camino de la cocina.

…

— "¡soplaré y soplaré y la casita derribaré!" – Narraba Edward poniendo voz de lobo – "la madera crujió, y las paredes cayeron haciendo que los dos cerditos se refugiaran en la casa de ladrillo de su hermano mayor" – miraba cómo su hermanito casi ni parpadeaba – "el lobo estaba totalmente enfadado y hambriento y quería comerse a los Tres Cerditos; corrió hacia la puerta y gritó: ¡soplaré, soplaré y la puerta derribaré!"– Anthony se subía la manta casi hasta la altura de los ojos. – "sopló y sopló, pero la casita de ladrillos era más resistente; como no podía con ella, trepó por la chimenea para entrar con tan mala suerte que fue a caer sobre el caldero donde el cerdito preparaba la sopa…" – hacía gestos para explicarse.

— jajajaja – reía Anthony, encantado con tener otro héroe al que admirar.

— Y colorín colorado… este cuento se ha acabado – Edward le terminó de tapar y le dio un beso en la frente mientras el pequeño Anthony cerraba los ojos con una sonrisa.

— Tamañana Edu – susurró el pequeño.

— Hasta mañana grandullón.

Al darse la vuelta para salir del cuarto observó a sus padres en el quicio de la puerta, Carlisle abrazaba a Esme por los hombros y ambos sonreían viendo semejante estampa.

No dijo nada hasta que no cerró la puerta del cuarto.

— ¡¿Qué?! – soltó con los ojos como platos.

— Que estamos orgullosos de ti hijo – soltó Carlisle – te has convertido en todo un hombre.

— Vamos, que me vais a sacar los colores – realmente se puso rojo – os he echado de menos mucho – les abrazó. Necesitaba el calor de su familia.

Tras despedirse de sus padres se fue a su cuarto; pensó que se tendría que buscar un apartamento y tendría que ponerse manos a la obra en cuanto al trabajo. Tendría que volver a la facultad para recoger su título. Pero eso sería otro día.

Cogió el móvil y marcó.

— Hola enana – contestó al segundo tono.

— Hola "Indiana" – le susurró Alice.

— ¿Por qué hablas tan bajito? – quiso saber Edward.

— Pues porque no quiero despertar a Jass – improvisó rápidamente.

— Quiero que me cuentes que le ha pasado a Bella. – Soltó en un tono que no admitía negativa alguna.

— …

* * *

Bueno... pues parece que Alice ha resultado ser pequeñita pero matona ^_^

Y ahora... ¿qué hará Edward cuando se entere de lo que le ha pasado a Bella?

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO..._

_Había estado colocando la ropa de nuevo en su sitio pero de repente la entraron ganas de hacer limpieza… "las 10… ¿será muy tarde para llamar?" Marcó sin pensar mucho más._

_— ¿Te ha pasado algo? – contestó una preocupada Alice al primer tono._

_— No, tranquila – sonrió al imaginar la cara de su amiga – estoy bien. Pero necesito preguntarte una cosa…_

_— Tú dirás._

_— ¿Mañana me acompañas al centro? Necesito ir de compras._

_—…._

_— ¿Alice? ¿Estás ahí? – "a lo mejor se ha cortado"_

_— Vale; dime quién eres tú y qué has hecho con mi amiga – soltó de repente muy seria._

_— Joder Ali, qué susto – rió ante la respuesta de la chica – soy yo, Bella. Necesito un cambio de look urgente; tengo que quitarme 5 años de encima que me han envejecido de mala manera. El lunes empiezo la facultad y veré a niñas de 20 todas estupendas y yo me veo vieja._

_— Ay dios – gritó Alice – esto sí que no me lo esperaba yo. Te paso a buscar a las 10, ves con zapato cómodo que no quiero oír quejas._


	20. Chapter 20

**Buenas noches a todas!  
**

**Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia :-)**

**Los personajes pertenecen a la señora SM, la ida de olla es sólo mía...**

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer y añadir a favoritos.**

**************Y mil gracias más por sus reviews a DraBSwan, anouscha, Anaidam, Gatita Swan, Nurymisu, Cristal 82, Suiza19, anamart05, katyms13 y** BronceCeniza16649**. Muchisimas gracias por dejar vuestro comentario. No sabéis la ilusión q me hace :_)**

**Capítulo 20:**

— He estado hablando con Billy – soltó Charlie una vez vio aparecer a Bella en la cocina — Está convenciendo a Jacob para que haga tus maletas y sea él mismo el que las deje en nuestra casa. Así no tendrás que verle; yo iré el fin de semana las recojo y se acabó.

— Vale – susurró sin mucho ánimo.

— Bella, ¿me vas a decir lo que pasó realmente? – dijo acercándose a su hija. – Sabes que puedes contar conmigo. No te juzgaré; dime qué pasó.

— Papá… déjalo porfa – hizo un puchero – no quiero hablar del tema… Sólo quiero pasar página cuanto antes.

Llevaba dos días de vuelta con su padre. A pesar de que Alice insistía en que se quedara con ella. En cuanto tenía un rato se pasaba a verla con Jass o sin él… hacían una pareja perfecta "¿no puedo encontrar a alguien que me respete? no será tan difícil… ¡joder!".

Tras instalarse de nuevo con su padre se dio cuenta de que quería estar con él. Le necesitaba de vuelta en su vida, había estado demasiado tiempo aislada sólo preocupándose de que a su pareja no le faltara nada, descuidando a todos.

Al principio culpaba a Jake de todo lo que había pasado, pero en el fondo de su alma no podía evitar pensar que ella también había tenido culpa… ella decidió dejarlo todo, la carrera, el trabajo… realmente él nunca le pidió nada. Ella actuó así por que quiso. De eso no le podía culpar; pero del engaño, de la mentira, de la farsa en la que había vivido… de eso era 100% culpable.

Bella ayudó a su padre con la cena y le informó de los avances que había hecho en la facultad.

— Ahora mi prioridad es empezar donde lo dejé papá – comentó la chica – quiero recuperar los cinco años perdidos.

— Me alegro… pero solo una cosa que te sirva de advertencia… ¡no volverás a irte a la residencia de estudiantes! – dijo Charlie con falso enfado.

— Prometo que no te desharás de mi fácilmente – se acercó a su padre y le abrazó. – Te he echado en falta.

— ¡eh! Que sabes que no hace falta que nos digamos nada de estas cosas… que se dan por supuestas y eso – soltó Charlie acariciando la espalda de su hija – sabes que siempre vas a poder contar conmigo.

— Lo sé… ¡bueno, basta de ñoñerías! – contestó Bella con los ojos llorosos – me muero de hambre.

Tras ver una película en el canal por cable con su padre, Bella subió al cuarto y se dejó caer en la cama. Por la mañana había estado en la secretaría de la facultad para intentar matricularse a última hora. Empezaría tercero de carrera, tenían todavía que arreglar algunos papeles y recuperar su expediente, pero el Lunes ya daría comienzo en las nuevas clases… "y rodeada de pimpines; en fin".

Necesitaría a Alice… seguro que aceptaba una tarde de compras urgente. Nunca se había sacado partido… quizá era hora de cambiar. A lo mejor podía trabajar para sacarse algún dinero extra.

Pensaba y pensaba… mil historias, mil cosas que hacer. Todo por no pensar en lo único que le venía a la cabeza cada dos por tres… esa escena en la que Jacob acariciaba y besaba a esa chica. Cerró los ojos con fuerza como si pudiera borrar así la imagen, pero no. Seguía apareciendo una y otra vez. ¿Cuántas veces la habría engañado? De repente recordó las conversaciones con las chicas al principio.

Nessie la habló para prevenirla, incluso Emily un día le lanzó una indirecta. Pero las pillaba ahora, a toro pasado. ¿Con cuantas se habría acostado? ¿Cuántas veces de las que llegó tarde estaba con otra? Preguntas y más preguntas asolaban su mente y no tenía muy claro si quería conocer o no la verdad.

Odiaba el complejo de idiota que se queda después de una situación así. Ya no es sólo perder al amor de tu vida… aunque bueno… tampoco había tenido mucho donde elegir. Quizá debiera empezar a hacer lo mismo… todavía era joven; y estaba de buen ver… quizá debiera empezar a ver la vida desde otro punto de vista. Se levantó y se dirigió al armario. Había estado colocando la ropa de nuevo en su sitio pero de repente la entraron ganas de hacer limpieza… "las 10… ¿será muy tarde para llamar?" Marcó sin pensar mucho más.

— ¿Te ha pasado algo? – contestó una preocupada Alice al primer tono.

— No, tranquila – sonrió al imaginar la cara de su amiga – estoy bien. Pero necesito preguntarte una cosa…

— Tú dirás.

— ¿Mañana me acompañas al centro? Necesito ir de compras.

—….

— ¿Alice? ¿Estás ahí? – "a lo mejor se ha cortado".

— Vale; dime quién eres tú y qué has hecho con mi amiga – soltó de repente muy seria.

— Joder Ali, qué susto – rió ante la respuesta de la chica – soy yo, Bella. Necesito un cambio de look urgente; tengo que quitarme 5 años de encima que me han envejecido de mala manera. El lunes empiezo la facultad y veré a niñas de 20 todas estupendas y yo me veo vieja.

— Ay dios – gritó Alice – esto sí que no me lo esperaba yo. Te paso a buscar a las 10, ves con zapato cómodo que no quiero oír quejas.

— Ali… no tengo otra cosa que no sea algo cómodo. Mi armario está lleno de cosas cómodas. – Soltó ironizando.

Tras despedirse, se puso en jarras mirando al armario… "tú serás historia" pensó, no sabía muy bien si hacia el armario o hacia la antigua y dulce Bella.

.

.

Al colgar a Bella se quedó mirando a su hermano.

— ¿Era ella? – preguntó ansioso.

— Si… estaba… rara. – Alice encogía los hombros.

— Pero ¿está mejor? – llevaba dos días intentando convencer a Alice para que le dejara acompañarla a verla; pero no daba su brazo a torcer.

— Mañana me voy con ella de compras – miró a Jasper – no sé a qué hora vendré.

— Pues cuando cierren las tiendas… sobre las 8 o así… — soltó su chico en tono jocoso.

Alice le sacó la lengua.

— Edward, no es el momento de decirle que estás aquí. Ella se piensa que sigues en Egipto… lo que menos necesita es meter de nuevo a un hombre en su vida. – Le dijo a su hermano en tono condescendiente.

— Pues dejarme ir a Forks a partirle la cara a ese desgraciado… bueno, y llamo a Emmet para que se venga conmigo, por eso de equilibrar la balanza.

Jasper chocó el puño con él riéndole la gracia. Pero Alice se cruzó de brazos y se enfurruñó.

— ¡Qué! Me estoy portando bien…

— Edward, te conté toda la historia por que me prometiste por nuestro hermanito pequeño que no harías nada. Que te mantendrías al margen; y eso es exactamente lo que vas a hacer, quedarte al margen y esperar. – Le señaló amenazante con el índice.

— … — cruzó los brazos y frunció el ceño.

— Edward… — cruzó los brazos a su vez. — ¿Me vas a dejar hacer las cosas por una vez en la vida?

— …

— Ya sé que estás obsesionado con ella desde hace casi 6 años, pero ya te cargaste una futura relación con ella, ¿lo quieres volver a hacer? – Se quedó frente a él mientras Jasper silbaba haciendo mutis por el foro.

— Sólo quiero ayudar – susurró poniendo un puchero.

— Mira Ed… vamos a hacer una cosa. – Le cogió de los hombros – yo voy a estar con ella, la voy a ayudar a levantar la cabeza, siempre que me necesite me tendrá; y tú no vas a hacer nada, vas a seguir tu vida, el lunes te irás a la facultad a pedir tu título, pides información para dar el curso ese de restauración y te esperas a que la vida siga. Pero no fuerces Ed… no es bueno forzar situaciones.

— Ya – soltó Edward derrotado.

— De momento mañana la comentaré que estás aquí. Le hablaré maravillas de ti y dependiendo de cómo me conteste te diré que hagas una cosa u otra. Pero por dios ten paciencia.

— Pfff, ¡está bien! – Se levantó poniendo el brazo derecho en ángulo de 90º y juntando pulgar y meñique hizo la promesa de los scout. – Prometo mantenerme al margen hasta que ella esté preparada.

— Ese es mi hermano – le dio un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro.

A la mañana siguiente Alice llegó a casa de Charlie como si fuera la misión más importante de su vida. Se encontró a una Bella sin ojeras, con buena cara, aunque con una expresión un tanto seria.

De camino al centro estuvieron hablando de lo que había pensado hacer ahora.

— No soy tan vieja… puedo volver al mismo punto donde lo dejé ¿o no? Me han dejado matricularme para este curso, empiezo ya de ya. Tercero de carrera a los 25…. Tía ¿me ves arrugas? – Bella se acercó para que la mirara las supuestas patas de gallo.

— Bella por favor no digas tonterías – sonrió – te veo muy cambiada… jamás te has preocupado por tu aspecto. – Frunció un poco el ceño.

— Bueno… digamos que ha nacido una nueva Bella – encogió los hombros. – Y necesito a una profesional.

— ¡Ja! Vale pelota – rió un tanto extrañada de este cambio de humor. – Bien, pues para empezar nos vamos a ir a un salón de belleza. Van a arreglarte ese almiar que tienes por pelo.

— Perfecto… ¿me lo corto como la teniente o´neil? – los ojos la brillaban.

Alice no pudo más y se puso un segundo en doble fila. La miró fijamente y habló con ella a la cara.

— Bella, conmigo no tienes que disimular ¿vale? – No perdía el contacto visual – sé que estás jodida. Pero ahora mismo pienso que no eres tú, parece que has esnifado coca. – La miró con sospecha.

Bella miró a su amiga con los ojos llorosos. No quería llorar más, necesitaba evadirse.

— Alice, llevo recluida en ese pueblo cinco años. Mi supuesto amor del alma me la ha estado pegando vete tú a saber con cuantas. No tengo nada, ni piso, ni carrera, ni trabajo… — una lágrima traicionera rodó por su mejilla – podría estar llorando meses Ali; pero no gano nada auto compadeciéndome.

— ¡Guau nena! Me has dejado sin palabras – cogió su mano – Perdóname, pero es que pensé que venía a animarte y parece que me estás animando tú a mi. Está bien, empezamos. Nada de cortes de pelo radicales… unas mechas… capeamos un poco, a lo mejor flequillo, limpieza de cutis… cejas… mmmmm ¡conozco el sitio perfecto! – arrancó el coche.

Diez minutos después entraban al salón de belleza de Eleazar. Las cogieron las chaquetas, los bolsos y las pusieron unos batines que parecían de seda. Conocían a Alice de sobra y a pesar de no tener hecha reserva entraron sin problema.

Las metieron primero en la cabina de masajes. 20 minutos fueron suficientes para deshacer los nudos de tensión en la espalda de Alice… sin embargo con Bella no tuvieron ni para empezar. El chico acabó sudando y sin haber terminado con ella.

— Lo siento… he pasado una mala semana – se excusó Bella "qué cachas… seguro que es gay".

— Deja descansar un día y vente pasado mañana. Te haré hueco de una hora y te dejaré como nueva – le dijo el chico guiñándola un ojo.

— Vamos Bella, que tenemos mil cosas por hacer y no nos va a dar tiempo de nada – dijo Alice tirando de su brazo. Una vez se sentaron en el sillón atacó a su amiga – ¿pero ya te pones a flirtear?

— ¿Yo? pero si no sé – se defendió Bella poniéndose roja como un tomate.

— No hace falta que sepas hija, te sale sólo – se carcajeó con ganas.

Las empezaron a lavar las cabezas y ambas se relajaron por un segundo. Alice pensaba en que este sería el momento de decirle que Edward estaba aquí; siempre se cumplía la Ley de Murphy y por muy grande que fuese Seattle se podrían cruzar en cualquier momento "cuando nos pongan las mechas se lo digo, sin falta".

Terminaron de aclararlas masajeando el cuero cabelludo, presionando en las partes precisas para conseguir una relajación perfecta.

— ¡Hola chicas! – apareció Eleazar de la nada.— me han dicho que venías acompañada y tenía que ver de quién se trataba. – dijo mientras le daba dos besos a Alice.

— Te traigo nueva clienta y necesita un cambio urgente de look – dijo señalando a la aludida.

— Hola – sonrió Bella.

Eleazar se situó detrás de ella y apretándola suavemente los hombros la animó.

— Tú eres preciosa así, pero vas a parecer una top model cuando salgas de aquí. – Sin esperar más comenzó a desenredarla el pelo.

— ¿Y yo? – soltó Alice con falsa indignación.

— Tú no das la talla cariño, lo siento – se rió el chico de buena gana.

— Mal amigo – puso los ojos pequeñitos – me las pagarás.

Alice iba allí muy a menudo, además de que por su trabajo tenía que mantener una imagen impecable, por que la gustaba estar perfecta… Pero con Bella no había ni por donde empezar. Cuando terminó de peinarla Eleazar se separó y empezó a gritar nombres.

— Mary, Elisa, Gary, os necesito aquí en dos minutos – empezó a dar palmadas.

Bella les observaba hacer con los ojos como platos. La pusieron una especie de mascarilla en el pelo, la depilaron las cejas, la hicieron la manicura, la pusieron mil cremas en la cara, otras tantas de nuevo en el pelo. Cuando terminaron la pusieron las mechas y las dejaron allí durante 30 minutos.

— Por dios Alice… ¿y tienes que soportar esta tortura todas las semanas? – dijo bajito para que no la oyeran.

— Y con mucho gusto. – dijo Alice pensando en cómo abordar el tema. Tras un breve silencio. – Verás Bella… hay una cosa que no te he contado.

— ¡Hombre por fin! – Soltó Bella asustando a Alice – llevo desde que me trajiste diciendo que me estabas ocultando algo… ¡lo sabía!

— Bueno, ¿me dejas que siga o prefieres hacer antes el baile de la victoria? – la miró levantando una ceja y prosiguió cuando vio a Bella cómo hacía la señal de "punto en boca"— Bien, hay algo que no te he dicho todavía y que espero no te moleste… — vio cómo seguía impertérrita – El día que me llamaste para decirme… eso, no estaba en el trabajo. Edward acababa de llegar de Egipto y todos nos pedimos el día para estar con él. – Lo soltó de carrerilla y en cuanto terminó cerró los ojos esperando el chaparrón.

— …

— ¿No vas a decir nada? – abrió un ojo.

— … — Bella seguía sin inmutarse.

— ¡Por dios, dime algo! – ahogó en gemido un poquito asustada.

— ¿Ya está?

— ¿Perdón?

— Que si eso es todo lo que te pasaba – dijo Bella sin expresar absolutamente nada en su rostro.

— Bueno, después de todo lo que te ha pasado… tampoco sabía cómo te lo tomarías… y…

— Alice por favor; han pasado más de 5 años desde que pasó "algo" con tu hermano y, créeme, he madurado un poco desde entonces. No pasa nada, no me va a dar un síncope por escuchar su nombre ni nada de eso – "pero ahora el corazón te va mil por hora mentirosa" – Además, es lógico que hables de él; igual que es normal que me cuentes las trastadas de Anthony – Bella sonrió al recordar la cantidad de veces que había hablado con ese canijo por teléfono – o qué tal están tus padres… somos amigas ¿no?

Se maldijo así misma por haberse saltado un latido al escuchar su nombre. Ningún hombre volvería a jugar con ella, nunca. Quería ser como el ave fénix, la habían achicharrado emocionalmente y el resultado iba a ser una nueva criatura; más fuerte, más bella, más grande.

Alice se la quedó mirando pensando que definitivamente no era ella. No habían pasado ni cuatro días desde que la trajera de Forks y parecía otra persona. Es como si se hubiera puesto una máscara, como si intentara no reflejar el dolor que sentía; como si llevara un impermeable que repele las gotas de agua. Ahora no sabía como actuar con ella; optó por seguirla la corriente hasta que su máscara se desquebrajara… "por que lo hará, estoy segura".

* * *

Bueno... ¿qué opináis de la actitud de Bella? ¿Cuándo se reencontrará con Edward?... Ains... que creo que a partir de ahora viene lo peor...

Me encantaría saber si os ha gustado o no el capítulo; muchas gracias por tomaros la molestia de leerme y comentar ;-)

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO..._

_— R…. ¿Rose? – preguntó intentando reconocer a su "amiga"._  
_ — ¡Edward! – abrió los ojos como platos y sonrió sinceramente. No pudo hacer otra cosa que abrir los brazos y esperar su abrazo._  
_ — Joder Rose, ¿Cómo estás? Deja que te vea – se separó un poco de ella y la miró fijamente. Pelo revuelto, cara de recién levantada, camisa de pijama diez tallas más grande… levantó una ceja divertido – veo que la vida te trata bien._  
_ — Rose ¿Quién es? ¿Quién ha osado despertarnos en domingo? – preguntó Emmet apareciendo de la nada, con el pecho descubierto y los pantalones del pijama cayendo en su cintura._


	21. Chapter 21

**Buenos dias preciosas!  
**

**Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia :-)**

**Los personajes pertenecen a la señora SM, la ida de olla es sólo mía...**

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer y añadir a favoritos.**

**************Y mil gracias más por sus reviews a DraBSwan, anouscha, Anaidam, Gatita Swan, Nurymisu, Cristal 82, Suiza19, anamart05, katyms13 y** BronceCeniza16649**. No sabéis la ilusión q me hace :_)**

**Capítulo 21:**

No sabía cómo afrontar lo que estaba pasando. Se sentía totalmente desubicado, como fuera de sitio. Mientras se desperezaba en la cama le daba vueltas a la cabeza, pensaba y repensaba, una y otra vez.  
Todo había pasado demasiado rápido. Era como si los cuatro años que había pasado en Egipto hubiera sido tan sólo un sueño. Tantos años sin saber de ella y nada más poner un pie en Seattle de nuevo todo cambia; no podía quitarse de la cabeza la conversación que tuvo aquél día con Alice.

— A ver Edward, sólo vas a escuchar, no vas a hacer un drama de esto – decía su hermana al otro lado del teléfono.  
— Espero paciente.  
— Bella ha descubierto que Jacob la estaba engañando – susurraba para que ella no la escuchara.  
— ¿¡Qué!? – gritó Edward.  
— ¡Shhhh! Que te ha oído hasta Jasper y está en el salón.

Le estuvo contando por encima lo que había pasado y desde entonces no había dejado de pensar en ella. Le había prometido a su hermana que no haría nada, que dejaría las cosas como estaban; pero él no podía dejar de pensar en ella. En sus ojos, en su sonrisa, el tacto de su lengua… lo que pudo haber sido y no fue. Sin darse cuenta el pequeño Eddy se había despertado "¡y sólo recordando su boca! Estoy fatal… definitivamente… un poco salido" pensaba mientras notaba que su dureza iba a más y que no podría salir de su cuarto en ese estado. Si lo pensaba con detenimiento… desde que estuvo en Egipto no se había desahogado. Se mordió el labio inferior y se metió con rapidez en la ducha.  
Mientras se quitaba la ropa pensaba de nuevo en ella, en aquella vez que la paró en el parking de la facultad, sus pechos se adivinaban duros bajo la ropa "dios, necesito verla solo una vez más". Cogió su miembro con su mano izquierda y la fue moviendo lentamente mientras evocaba su olor, sus besos, sus manos apretándole. Aceleró el ritmo al pensar en su lengua "aaaah". No tardó mucho en terminar; cuando se relajó, terminó de ducharse y bajó a desayunar.

.

— ¡Hola mamá! ¿Y Anthony? – preguntó Edward observando que no le había escuchado por la mañana.  
— Hola cariño – le besó en la mejilla – los domingos por las mañana Carlisle se lo lleva a casa de Alice… ya sabes que lo trata como un muñequito.  
— Si es verdad – rió Edward – hoy no voy a comer con vosotros. He quedado con Emmet ¡que me tiene que poner al día! Todavía no me ha perdonado que le abandonara. – Sonrió recordando a su amigo.  
— Está bien hijo, así aprovecharemos tu padre y yo para… — se mordió la lengua.  
— ¿Para? – levantó una ceja.  
— Para hacer limpieza general en la casa – improvisó Esme.  
— ¿Ahora se le llama así? – Edward reía por la pillada a su madre. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó – Ser prudentes, tomar precauciones, que vais a repoblar Seattle de Cullens – se partía de risa sin poder evitarlo.  
— ¡Oye! Un respeto que soy tu madre – Esme estaba más colorada que un tomate.  
— ¡Hola familia! – Carlisle entraba sonriente por la puerta con un gran ramo de rosas blancas.  
— Papá, estás exultante – sonrió a Esme que seguía como la grana.  
— Bueno, es que hoy hace 27 años que tu madre y yo nos conocemos…  
— ¡Anda leñe! Haber empezado por ahí – dijo Edward apurando su desayuno. – Yo desaparezco, me esfumo.  
— No tienes que irte. – dijo Carlisle que no entendía nada.  
— Si tiene que irse sí – contestó Esme sin importarle ya lo que pensara su hijo.  
— ¡Portaros bien! – cogió su chaqueta y las llaves del coche y guiñó un ojo a su madre.

La verdad que estaba feliz de que sus padres volvieran a ser tan empalagosos como siempre, bueno, quizá un poco más.  
Recordaba como si fuera ayer cómo explicaron que estaba embarazada. Las caras que pusieron tanto él como Alice fueron cambiando gradualmente según avanzaba la conversación. Al principio, incredulidad, después fascinación y por último alegría infinita. Lo malo llegó cuando su madre les confesó el pequeño secreto que llevaba guardando más de un año.

Gracias a dios el embarazo fue sobre ruedas; Carlisle la mimaba demasiado y sus hijos también. No la dejaban hacer nada ya que debido a su edad y al riesgo por tener una pequeña enfermedad cardíaca la mandaron reposo absoluto. Tras dar a luz a Anthony por parto natural, y darle de mamar durante 6 meses, Esme se tuvo que hacer una pequeña operación revisada por un preocupado Carlisle. La vía accesoria se eliminó satisfactoriamente mediante un cateterismo. Estuvo ingresada por precaución sólo durante dos días.  
Edward recordaba con angustia cómo entre él y Alice tuvieron que cuidar del pequeño; sonrió al acordarse del espectáculo cambiando pañales, con los guantes de goma y el delantal.

Aparcó frente a la casa de Emmet, había hablado varias veces con él por teléfono pero todavía no le había visto. Pensó en darle una sorpresa; no pasaban de las 12 del mediodía y, o mucho había cambiado, o seguro que todavía estaba en la cama. Mientras llamaba a la puerta recordó aquella vez que le cruzó la cara nada más verle, "espero que no lo repita, je". Pero nadie le preparó para lo que vieron sus ojos.

— R…. ¿Rose? – preguntó intentando reconocer a su "amiga".  
— ¡Edward! – abrió los ojos como platos y sonrió sinceramente. No pudo hacer otra cosa que abrir los brazos y esperar su abrazo.  
— Joder Rose, ¿Cómo estás? Deja que te vea – se separó un poco de ella y la miró fijamente. Pelo revuelto, cara de recién levantada, camisa de pijama diez tallas más grande… levantó una ceja divertido – veo que la vida te trata bien.  
— Rose ¿Quién es? ¿Quién ha osado despertarnos en domingo? – preguntó Emmet apareciendo de la nada, con el pecho descubierto y los pantalones del pijama cayendo en su cintura.  
— ¡Hola osezno! – sonrió al adormilado chico.  
— ¡Edward tío! – Quitó delicadamente a Rosalie y le estrujó, literalmente – ¡Te ha crujido la espalda!  
— Si sé que me vas a dar este recibimiento vengo antes gorila – rió Edward mientras estiraba la espalda sintiéndose menos cargado.

Rosalie se les quedó mirando y de repente recordó que debajo de la camisa no llevaba nada… nada de nada.  
— Chicos, mientras os ponéis al día yo me meto en la ducha… — dijo mientras entraba en el cuarto rápidamente.  
— Vale preciosa – soltó Emmet mientras guiaba a Edward al salón.

En cuanto estuvo sola se quedó pensando en la situación. Realmente se sentía un poco incómoda, joder… se había acostado con el mejor amigo del que ahora era su novio. Había huido como de la peste de Seattle por que se le caía la cara de vergüenza, nunca había hecho nada parecido con nadie, se sintió sucia en aquél tiempo. Siempre pensó que el hecho de ir borracha no la eximía de responsabilidad; aunque ciertamente, apenas recordaba nada… "bueno, menos cierto aparato de dimensiones increíbles; claro que mi Emmet no se queda atrás…"

Se metió en la ducha dando gracias al cielo por haberse reencontrado con él. Desde que le vio jugar aquél partido en la facultad se había fijado en él; tenía cara de niño pero sin desentonar en ese cuerpo de hombre. Los hoyuelos que adornaban sus mejillas la hacían perder el sentido cada vez que le veía sonreír. Ella pensó que al irse a terminar la carrera a otra ciudad sería suficiente para olvidarle. Pero el hecho de haber rechazado a unos 20 pretendientes y haber caído rendida a sus pies en cuanto le saludó en el instituto la hicieron ver que no era así.  
Casualidades de la vida, él era el profesor de Educación Física de los chicos de secundaria. Aquél día que entró en su clase solicitando que saliera un alumno en concreto pensó que se había parado el mundo. Ninguno de los dos retiró la mirada del otro hasta que empezaron a oír las risitas de los alumnos.  
Había sido mágico; sonrió sólo de recordarlo mientras se enjabonaba con cuidado. Ese primer día estuvieron hablando desde la salida de las clases hasta las 2 de la mañana; no se habían separado ni un solo día desde entonces. Suspiró embriagada de felicidad.

Mientras Rosalie terminaba de adecentarse los chicos hablaban en el salón despreocupadamente. Hasta que Edward no pudo más y abordó el tema de conversación.

— Tío… no sabía que ibais tan en serio – soltó mirándose las manos con cierta incomodidad.  
— ¡Ey! No estés preocupado ni nada de eso, por favor. – Le puso una mano en el hombro – Estoy feliz Ed, te lo juro… no me cabe un piñón por el culo ahora mismo.  
— Me hago a la idea – rió ante la espontaneidad de Emmet.  
— De verdad. Es una diosa… — se perdió en millones de encuentros sexuales, en millones de caricias, y se puso un cojín en el bajo vientre.  
— ¡Para toro! Que estoy aquí… si quieres me voy… ya encontraré otro amigo para pasar el domingo… — hizo como que se levantaba.

Rosalie apareció por la puerta.  
— ¿Ya te vas? – se extrañó y pensó mal en el acto.  
— No, no se va… lo que pasa es que sigue tan tocapelotas como siempre – rodó los ojos Emmet aprovechando para levantarse. – Me meto en la ducha. Tardo 10 minutos ¿vale?

Cuando Emmet se fue, Edward se quedó mirando a Rosalie con dulzura.

— Realmente tenemos una conversación pendiente… ¿no? – tanteó la rubia.  
— Eso creo… — sonrió Edward.  
— ¿Qué nos pasó? – dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado.  
— Pues un cúmulo de estúpidas coincidencias – contestó mientras la cogía de la mano – Siento en el alma haberme comportado así contigo Rosalie; no lo merecías.  
— ¡Oh vamos! Que yo también tuve mi parte de culpa – se carcajeó ella – no es que me violaras precisamente.  
— ¿Me perdonas entonces? – puso cara de cordero degollado.  
— Te pareces a tu hermana, ponéis esos ojos de gato de Shrek y no hay quien os niegue nada – rió de buena gana. Recordando las veces desde que la conocía que había puesto esos ojos para convencerla a ir de compras.  
— ¡Es verdad! Que ahora salís en plan parejitas… pff, me voy a quedar de candelabro – cruzó los brazos fingiendo enfado.

Emmet apareció por la puerta, totalmente tranquilo. Sabía lo que había pasado entre ellos, pero también sabía que Edward era su hermano, y Rosalie… Rosalie lo adoraba y se lo había demostrado más de una vez. Cuando les vio en el salón, un pequeño pinchazo en el corazón le recordó que ellos habían tenido algo en el pasado; pero ese algo fue un error reconocido por los dos. Además, realmente en aquella época ambos estaban libres. Ahora era distinto, sabía que entre ellos quedaría una bonita amistad, y eso en cierto modo lo hacía sentirse feliz.

— Bueno chicos, desayunamos o qué – dijo mientras se frotaba la barriga en forma de tableta de chocolate. – Necesito proteínas urgentemente.  
— ¡Cojo el bolso! – saltó Rose desde el sofá hacia el perchero.  
— ¿A dónde me lleváis? – quiso saber Edward.  
— Vas a flipar… ¿estuviste alguna vez en la cafetería al lado de la residencia de la facultad? – preguntó Emmet.  
— Si… claro – sintió un nudo en el estómago.  
— Pues una de las chicas que trabajaba allí la compró y ha abierto una cafetería nueva, más moderna… y prepara las mejores tortitas de todo Seattle, una receta de su abuela. La gente hace cola para desayunar allí a diario. La dueña se llama Jessica, y está allí siempre – soltó mientras terminaban de arrancar.  
— La recuerdo – y a su amiga de ojos chocolate y las peleas por ver quién pagaba… — me alegrará saludarla.  
— Pues vamos allá. – Rosalie se colgó del brazo de Emmet y emprendieron la marcha.

Nada más llegar a la zona de la facultad no pudo evitar recordar los encuentros que había tenido en ese aparcamiento, su primer beso. Y cuando entró en la cafetería, recordó cuando le dijo que era la hija de Charlie. Los recuerdos hicieron que sus ojos se ensombrecieran; acto que no pasó desapercibido a sus amigos.

— ¿Sigues pensando en ella? – preguntó Emmet recordando la cantidad de veces que le habló del embrujo de los ojos de aquella chica.  
— Pche…  
— ¿Me he perdido algo? – Rose levantó una ceja.  
— La chica de ojos marrones y dulce sonrisa que le ablandó el corazón – soltó Emmet poniendo tono poético.  
— ¡Ah! – soltó poniendo cara de recordar.  
— Joé… no se os puede decir anda – contestó Edward con falso enojo.

Y allí pasaron la mañana, les contó mil historias de Egipto; se dejó llevar y les explicó lo que hacía allí, los sitios que había visitado, la vez que entró a escondidas en la pirámide más antigua con Zafrina, les habló de Zafrina, del sitio donde vivieron.  
Y terminó hablando de Bella, de lo que le había pasado… sabía que había vuelto a Seattle y por un lado sentía ganas de ir a verla; pero por otro… ¿qué le diría?

— Mira Edward, yo pienso igual que Alice. – explicó Rose. – Esta chica ha pasado una muy mala experiencia, deja que las cosas surjan. Te estás obsesionando con ella, y eso no es sano. – Le reprochó dulcemente.  
— Hazla caso tío, las chicas saben más de estas cosas. – Le palmeó la mano a Edward.  
— Si tenéis razón, lo sé… pero la cabeza me traiciona muchas veces. Es como cuando estás a régimen y ves un donut que ha tirado un desalmado después de mordisquearlo. No debo, no debo, pero no dejo de pensar en el donut…  
— Tío… que estás comparando a Bella con un donut… háztelo mirar – expresó Emmet con falsa preocupación.

Realmente se estaba volviendo loco. La charla con sus amigos le vino fenomenal; sabía que Bella estaba bien por Alice, la cual le puso al día ayer por la noche en cuanto llegó de compras.  
Tras dejar a los chicos de nuevo en su casa llamó a su hermana por teléfono para ir a recoger a Anthony a su casa y de paso verles. Mientras se maldecía por no tener instalada en el coche la sillita especial para niños, cambió de idea y se dirigió para casa. Sonriendo llamó desde el manos libre a su padre.

— ¿Diga? – soltó un Carlisle un tanto sofocado al quinto tono.  
— Papá… soy Edward… Si te digo que voy ya camino de casa ¿os hago la puñeta?  
— No hijo, vente ya – rió con ganas su padre — Que no tenemos 20 años ya… — paró de hablar cuando sintió como Esme le golpeaba el hombro.  
— Vale, vale… no riñáis. En 15 minutos estoy allí… para que os vistáis y eso… — colgó con una carcajada antes de que le pudieran responder.

.

Lo prometido era deuda y a la mañana siguiente le tocó llevar a Anthony al cole. Aprovecharía el camino para ir a la facultad de nuevo; tenía que arreglar los papeles con su beca y mirar las ofertas de empleo de allí. Además se tenía que informar sobre un nuevo curso de restauración en el que se especializaría en nuevas técnicas.  
Le pidió a su madre prestada la sillita del niño e intentó colocarla en su Mercedes deportivo… pero fue misión imposible. Optó por colocarla de nuevo en el coche de su madre y le pidió permiso para llevárselo toda la mañana.

Anthony canturreaba feliz al ver cómo su hermano le dedicaba toda su atención. El pequeño quería presumir de hermano en el colegio y estaba claro que Edward se iba a dejar hacer por ese niño "creo que lo consentiré demasiado, si es que tiene mi mismo problema con el pelo". Sonrió al enano por el espejo retrovisor.

— Tato.  
— Dime ratón  
— ¿Tienes novia?  
— Nope… — frunció el ceño "a ver por donde sale"  
— Guay – sonrió el niño  
— ¿Por qué? – estaba realmente extrañado.  
— Por que mis amigos dicen que cuando los hermanos se fijan en las chicas se olvidan de los hermanos – puso un pequeño puchero.  
— Pero yo nunca te dejaré aunque tenga novia – se rió de buena gana.  
— Ya claro – cruzó los bracitos – hasta que la tengas.  
— Los hermanos de tus amigos son un poco tontos si hacen eso… — aparcó en la puerta del colegio y salió para abrirle la puerta.  
— Sí un poco tontos sí que son – rió el pequeño.

Le acompañó a la fila de su clase y habló dos segundos con su profesor para presentarse.  
Mientras conducía de nuevo rumbo a la facultad pensó que la cara del profesor le sonaba de algo, pero no lo conseguía ubicar. Aparcó de nuevo el coche, esta vez en el aparcamiento de la facultad y cogió los papeles que necesitaba del maletero. Mientras los colocaba y revisaba que toda la documentación estuviese correcta, no vio venir a una chica que revisaba también sus papeles cruzándose en su camino y chocando con ella sin poder evitarlo.

* * *

¡ay dios! ¿quién será...?  
¿Qué os parece este Edward? Taaan tierno con Anthony

No se si dejaros adelanto del siguiente... bueno venga va. Ahí os lo dejo ^_^

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO..._

_Cuando el profesor se dio la vuelta, Bella no pudo hacer menos que aguantar la respiración. Sus ojos azules la chequearon de arriba abajo y una sonrisa deslumbrante adornó su joven rostro._

_— Disculpe mis maneras por favor, señorita… — quiso saber mientras extendía la mano hacia el frente._  
_— Swan, Bella Swan – le estrechó la mano sin titubear._  
_— Soy el profesor Witherdale, pero todos me llaman James – agregó de forma encantadora._  
_— ¿Los alumnos también le llaman por su nombre de pila? – quiso saber ella._  
_— Por supuesto… ¡soy joven por dios! Y no me trates de usted… Bella – aventuró el rubio._  
_— Está bien… James – sonrió Bella totalmente encandilada – sólo venía para saber qué temario había dado en una semana. Mañana me incorporaré a las clases y quería saber lo que me había perdido._  
_— Sólo me ha dado tiempo a presentarme y a dar una pequeña introducción… pero si quieres venir dentro de dos horas a la tutoría te puedo dar un pequeño esquema para que lo desarrolles. – Tanteó el profesor el terreno. Los ojos de esa chica le estaban llegando al alma. Su cara, su cuerpo… era preciosa "por dios James ¡es tu alumna! cálmate"._  
_— … Pues… de acuerdo… podré pasarme en un par de horas. – contestó pensando en que tendría tiempo de hacer una visita a Jessica._

_:-*_


	22. Chapter 22

**Buenos dias preciosas!  
**

**Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia :-)**

**Los personajes pertenecen a la señora SM, la ida de olla es sólo mía...**

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer y añadir a favoritos.**

**************Y mil gracias más por sus reviews a DraBSwan, anouscha, Anaidam, Gatita Swan, Nurymisu, Cristal 82, Suiza19, anamart05, katyms13 y** BronceCeniza16649**. No sabéis la ilusión q me hace :_)**

******Espero que no me queráis matar todavía... :-D**

******Música que suena al principio del capítulo: I WILL SURVIVE de Gloria Gaynor**

**Capítulo 22:**

Sonaba la música mientra Bella se arreglaba para afrontar un nuevo día. El look que estrenaba le caía genial, la ropa que compró con Alice la sentaba de muerte y hoy volvería a empezar las clases ¿qué podía ir mal?  
Sinceramente, creía que nada. Se retocaba los rizos con las tenacillas y en el estribillo de la canción las utilizaba como micrófono. Realmente se sentía rejuvenecida… no había vivido una adolescencia en condiciones, se la había pasado estudiando o mimando a J… no quiso pensarlo "nunca es tarde; me dejaré llevar. Sobreviviré".

Charlie permanecía leyendo el periódico en la cocina. Escuchando como cantaba su hija con fingida felicidad; no la había parido, pero casi, y la conocía de sobra. Los hechos pasados marcan tu destino, van guiando tus pasos por la vida, pero no cambian tu personalidad, tu base. O te fortaleces o te hundes, pero no experimentas un cambio radical de la noche a la mañana. Sabía que ella estaba intentando disimular; que realmente estaba dolida.  
Algo le había dicho Bella y algo le había confesado un mortificado Billy cuando le ayudó a recoger el día anterior las cosas de casa de Bella. Vislumbró a un Jacob recostado en la mesa de la cocina con 6 botellas vacías de whiskey en la encimera y una media vacía en la mesa. Se le partió el alma al verlo así; no parecía él. Pero apretó la mandíbula cuando recordó que Bella estaba de vuelta con él por su culpa. Y aunque ella no había entrado en detalles a la hora de explicarle lo que había pasado, sabía que era cuestión de terceras personas.

La vio aparecer radiante por la puerta. Frunció el ceño y dobló el periódico con cuidado.

— Hija… estás… — no encontraba las palabras — estás… — era toda una mujer — ¡Deslumbrante!  
— Gracias papá – sonrió francamente – necesitaba un cambio de look. - Se sirvió un café mientras Charlie la preparaba una tostada.  
— No quiero tostada papá, gracias – se bebió el café casi de un trago.  
— Pero ¡es francesa! Es tu favorita; tienes que comer algo hija… te estás quedando en los huesos – realmente desde que había llegado no la había visto realizar una comida en condiciones.  
— Tengo el estómago revuelto de los nervios; en cuanto llegue allí me tomaré algo. Alice me ha dicho que una antigua amiga ha abierto un sitio nuevo al lado de donde vivía antes. – Intentó otorgar veracidad a su frase, pero su padre era muy listo.  
— Bueno, de este tema ya hablaremos más detenidamente luego, que ahora llegarás tarde… — quiso atajar Charlie.

Bella apuró el café y tras darle un beso a su padre se fue hacia la facultad "tendré que mirar un coche de segunda mano" pensaba mientras recordaba que su viejo medio de transporte ahora tenía otro dueño. Se miró en el reflejo de todas las ventanas que encontró mientras alcanzaba la parada del autobús. Vaquero ajustado, botas de tacón, camisola blanca y chaqueta americana marrón. El pelo suelto caía en bucles perfectamente peinados; maquillaje justo pero necesario y gafas de sol. Realmente se sentía guapa, y con ganas de empezar de nuevo; procuraba no pensar en la de veces que se había despertado esa misma noche asaltada por las pesadillas.

Al subir al autobús pudo comprobar gracias a las gafas cómo más de uno la miraba de arriba abajo; aguantó una sonrisa de satisfacción y se fue a sentar al fondo del vehículo. Por su cabeza pasaban mil proyectos a la velocidad de la luz; llegaría con las clases empezadas desde hacía una semana. Tendría que recoger el horario en la secretaría y los libros en la biblioteca; hoy no iba a asistir a clase aunque tendría que hablar con los profesores y compañeros para ver lo que habían dado de temario.

Llegó lo suficientemente pronto como para no encontrarse a casi nadie en los pasillos; se fue directa a la secretaría para recoger sus horarios y clases. La señora Cooper no es que derrochara simpatía por cada poro de su piel, pero por lo menos fue lo suficientemente amable como para facilitarla la lista de los libros que necesitaría. Mientras miraba el horario se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de terminar la clase de Fisiología Vegetal; observó atentamente el número de la clase y pensó que llegaría por lo menos a tiempo para hablar con el profesor a la salida.

Y así fue. Justo a tiempo para oír el timbre y ver a todos los alumnos abandonar el aula en estampida. Una vez comprobó que casi todos habían salido, se acercó al hombre que borraba la pizarra.

— Ejem… Disculpe – dijo Bella con voz suave.  
— La tutoría es en dos horas, si tiene alguna duda la veo en el despacho – dijo el profesor sin inmutarse siquiera.  
— No tengo ninguna duda señor… al menos por el momento – contestó con cierto tono de indignación.

Cuando el profesor se dio la vuelta, Bella no pudo hacer menos que aguantar la respiración. Sus ojos azules la chequearon de arriba abajo y una sonrisa deslumbrante adornó su joven rostro.

— Disculpe mis maneras por favor, señorita… — quiso saber mientras extendía la mano hacia el frente.  
— Swan, Bella Swan – le estrechó la mano sin titubear.  
— Soy el profesor Witherdale, pero todos me llaman James – agregó de forma encantadora.  
— ¿Los alumnos también le llaman por su nombre de pila? – quiso saber ella.  
— Por supuesto… ¡soy joven por dios! Y no me trates de usted… Bella – aventuró el rubio.  
— Está bien… James – sonrió Bella totalmente encandilada – sólo venía para saber qué temario había dado en una semana. Mañana me incorporaré a las clases y quería saber lo que me había perdido.  
— Sólo me ha dado tiempo a presentarme y a dar una pequeña introducción… pero si quieres venir dentro de dos horas a la tutoría te puedo dar un pequeño esquema para que lo desarrolles. – Tanteó el profesor el terreno. Los ojos de esa chica le estaban llegando al alma. Su cara, su cuerpo… era preciosa "por dios James ¡es tu alumna! cálmate".  
— … Pues… de acuerdo… podré pasarme en un par de horas. – Contestó pensando en que tendría tiempo de hacer una visita a Jessica.

Tras despedirse del profesor, Bella se dio cuenta de que casi se le había olvidado respirar; era perfecto. Se adivinaba el cuerpo en forma debajo del jersey que llevaba; claro que en cuanto a cuerpo se refiere… le habían puesto el listón muy alto… "No; no voy a pensar más en él".

Avanzaba por el aparcamiento pensando en los ojos azules del que sería su profesor y tutor. Sonrió inconscientemente y se cercioró de las veces que tendría esa asignatura a lo largo de la semana. Pero mientras intentaba ver los cuadrantes al mismo tiempo que andaba no vio que se la echaban encima literalmente.  
El choque fue brutal; provocó un grito de Bella no sólo de susto si no de dolor ya que dio con su culo en el suelo, raspándose un poco la palma de la mano derecha. El chico que no la vio venir, no le dio tiempo a reaccionar para cogerla.

— Dios mío lo siento, ¿estás bien? – sólo veía una montón de pelo castaño tapando la cara de una chica.  
— … — "esa voz" – Sí, si… — intentaba parecer creíble; realmente le dolía a rabiar la rabadilla. – Simplemente no miraba por donde iba – se quitó el pelo de la cara confirmando con sus ojos sus sospechas.  
— ¿? – "joder, no puedo hablar" le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse — ¿Bella?  
— Hola Edward – intentaba no parecer nerviosa, pero no lo estaba consiguiendo "está más guapo que antes, ¿pero por qué me tienen que pasar a mi estas cosas?" – Ya me dijo Ali que habías venido… — no podía sostener su mirada, sentía que la quemaba.  
— Si… llevo apenas una semana – contestó sin quitarla el ojo de encima. – Parece que lo nuestro son los parking – "soy gilipollas; me dejó con la palabra en la boca casi en este mismo sitio hace más de 5 años"  
— Ya… bueno. – Bella estaba realmente incómoda. No sabía que volver a verle le removería tanto por dentro. – Yo tengo un poco de prisa. – Quiso escaquearse.  
— Te puedo acompañar si quieres… ¿te llevo a algún lado? O mejor aún ¿te tomas un café conmigo?

Le observó con detenimiento. El pelo un poco más corto pero igual de despeinado, los mismos ojos y esa mirada transparente, barba de dos días… "Te engañó Bella; como él. No es distinto a los demás"

— ¿Y bien? – inquirió con un poco de ansiedad.  
— Es que… tengo una cita en poco más de una hora… no debo entretenerme.  
— Te da tiempo a un café rápido – sonrió con el alma "está preciosa; se ha convertido en una mujer" – prometo no entretenerte.  
— Bueno. – "¿¡Y qué hago!?" – Uno rápido… y así ponemos en orden todo esto – dijo mientras miraba el suelo lleno de papeles.

Nada más entrar en la cafetería Jessica la reconoció en el acto. Dio una especie de gritito y se abalanzó sobre ella. Tras hacerla prometer que volvería a verla pronto, se sentaron en una mesa libre y se pusieron a repartir los apuntes. En media hora Edward intentó ponerla al día; le habló un poco de su carrera, un poquito de su beca y sus andanzas por Egipto y lo que pensaba hacer con su vida ahora.  
Por el contrario Bella eludía hablar de ella, y eso él lo notó.

— ¿Y tú Bella? ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? – habló sin pensar.  
— ¿Te ha contado Alice? – levantó una ceja incrédula.  
— No, simplemente preguntaba qué vas a hacer… te veo aquí de nuevo, después de unos cuantos años… con el horario de tercero de biología – levantó el papel mientras sonreía.  
— Edward… ¿entiendes que no me apetezca hablar contigo de esto? – "y que voy a matar a Alice cuando la vea".  
— No quiero que me hables de nada que tú no quieras – contestó.  
— Sólo intento recuperar el tiempo perdido, eso es todo – se encogió de hombros. No pensaba decirle nada más al respecto.  
— Eso es muy valiente por tu parte – intentaba no sonar demasiado pelota, pero no lo consiguió. Miró sus labios en un gesto inconsciente.  
— Creo que ya tengo mis papeles, debo irme. Se me va a hacer tarde – dijo mientras cogía su bolso y su chaqueta.  
— Espera Bella – se levantó con ella y la cogió del brazo. Una corriente atravesó el cuerpo de ambos y ambos fueron conscientes. — ¿Me llamarás?  
— … — le miraba fijamente a los ojos – de verdad llego tarde.

No hizo falta nada más… la dejó ir. Sería paciente, sabría ganarse su confianza. La iba a tener más cerca que antes y sin ningún moscón alrededor. Y lo más importante, entre ellos no había muerto ese sentimiento que le hizo perder la cabeza tiempo atrás. Sonreía mientras la veía alejarse, pensando en que esta era la primera vez, pero no la última que coincidiría con ella.

Se había echado encima la hora de la tutoría con el profesor Witherdale. Avanzaba por los pasillos con el ceño fruncido y la cabeza a punto de echarle humo. Estaba rabiosa, enojada, por que se había sentido débil ante la mirada del chico de ojos verdes. Y no quería sentirse así nunca más. La desarmaba; pensaba que si le miraba fijamente y le pedía que saltara por un puente le diría "sí mi amo". Negaba una y otra vez, se prohibía mentalmente volver a sufrir por nadie.

Si sientes, sufres. Sin embargo si te dejas llevar sin más, disfrutas de la vida. Y eso es exactamente lo que iba a hacer. Trató de serenarse antes de llamar a la puerta del despacho de profesor-macizo.

— ¡Adelante! – soltó James desde el otro lado.  
— Hola James – sonrió nada más entrar.  
— Eres muy puntual Bella – contestó James sin perder ojo a aquella mujer que le había robado la respiración.  
— Bueno, si quedamos, quedamos – se encogió de hombros y se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio.

.

Mientras le explicaba a su nueva alumna lo que había dado en esta semana escasa de clases, procuraba no perderse en sus ojos color café. Eran profundos y dejaban entrever cierta tristeza; pero su sonrisa los eclipsaba. Seguramente estaba prohibido tener estos pensamientos con el alumnado… pero estaban en la facultad y se notaba que ella era mayor.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes Bella? – quiso saber James.  
— ¿Perdón? – se sonrojó de inmediato.  
— ¡Oh! Lo siento, no quise incomodarte. Es que veo que eres mayor que la media de mis alumnos, por eso preguntaba. – se quiso dar de tortas en ese mismo instante.  
— Bueno… es una historia larga… pero sí; soy mayor – contestó bajando la mirada.  
— No pretendo ser indiscreto. – intentó arreglarlo pero no sabía cómo. – Bueno, todos los días a estas horas estaré en el despacho, por si necesitas ayuda ¿vale?  
— Gracias – sonrió con sinceridad Bella – de verdad me encuentro ahora mismo un poco perdida; quizá sí que necesite esa ayuda. – Le miró fijamente cargando su mirada de intención.  
— Cl…. Seg… Claro, lo que necesites Bella. – Contestó un fascinado profesor.

Se levantó y le estrechó la mano, durante demasiado tiempo quizá. Pero ninguno tenía la intención de separarse. Se miraban, se tanteaban.

Pensaba ir a la biblioteca a recoger los libros que necesitaba para las clases y ponerse el día. Pero sólo pensar que tenía que ir hasta casa en el autobús con todo el peso. Aún así; decidió no dejar nada para el día siguiente. Tenía todo el día por delante y debía sacar algo en limpio de otras dos asignaturas. No podía estar perdiendo el tiempo pensando en tonterías.

Tras rellenar la ficha de préstamo, encaminó sus pasos a la parada del autobús.

— ¡Bella! – oyó gritar a lo lejos — ¡Bella espera! ¿Necesitas que te lleve?

Cuando se giró casi se cae de espaldas al ver a James observarla de arriba abajo desde su coche.  
— ¡No! No te preocupes James… cojo el bus. – Contestó Bella visiblemente nerviosa.  
— ¡Vamos! No es ninguna molestia… ¡sube! – intentó no sonar ansioso.  
— De verdad – se acercó al coche – no creo que esté bien visto que una alumna monte en el coche de su profesor…. – intentó no fijarse en su boca o perdería el norte.  
— Hasta mañana no soy tu profesor – tentó.  
— Pff… ¡vaya excusa! – "que coño; sólo se vive una vez ¿no?" – Está bien; gracias James.

.

Mientras conducía no podía dejar de pensar en esa chica que había irrumpido en clase; su rostro, su voz, su olor. Siempre se había considerado un cazador, ninguna de sus presas se le había resistido. Desde que sus hormonas le indicaron el camino que debía seguir, había pasado por la cama de más de una. Pero hace dos años se hizo prometer así mismo que con sus alumnas nunca se dejaría llevar… Eso fue antes de ver a Bella aparecer en su clase; era primario, pero no había dejado de pensar en su cuerpo en toda la mañana. ¿Se atrevería ella a dar el paso?

Bella le miraba con disimulo por el rabillo del ojo. Que estaba cañón era innegable; y vale, había estado recluida en una reserva india cinco años, pero no era tonta y se había dado cuenta de que él era demasiado atento. Tendría más o menos su edad, y eso ayudaba a que no le estuviera viendo como su profesor.  
Un hormigueo la recorrió el estómago.

— Creo que hemos llegado – dijo James tras un rato en silencio.  
— Sí… aquí es… — dudó.  
— Bella… — dejó caer su mano en la pierna de ella.  
— James, no… — dejó la frase en suspenso y cerró los ojos "déjate llevar"; cuando los volvió a abrir se encontró a James demasiado cerca. Jadeó.  
— No te muevas Bella… llevo desde esta mañana queriendo hacer esto… — movió la mano que tenía en la pierna hacia su mejilla y la deslizó hacia la nuca.

Bella no podía emitir ningún sonido. Estaba demasiado nerviosa como para pensar con claridad. Por un lado pensaba que era su profesor, pero por otro… era un hombre muy atractivo que se estaba rindiendo ante ella. Él era el que tenía algo que perder como profesor; y no era como una declaración de amor ni nada por el estilo. Se atraían. Punto.  
"no pienses más Belli, y actúa" se dijo a sí misma.

En dos segundos acortó la poca distancia que le separaba de su boca. Notó cómo su áspera lengua se intentaba abrir paso por su boca, y le dejó entrar. No fue rudo, no fue tierno… fue puro deseo. Sin más. Las manos de él querían ir más allá, pero las de ella no estaban por la labor.  
James se separó pensando que a lo mejor ella no quería hacer nada; quizá se sentía presionada.

— Lo siento yo… — se avergonzó.  
— No lo sientas James – Bella le miró a los ojos, pensando una y otra vez si lo que hacía era lo correcto o no; "por dios, le acabo de conocer". – Ha sido un verano complicado, me cuesta un poco arrancar… eso es todo – sonrió de lado.  
— Y yo soy un bruto; Bella perdóname. No volverá a pasar – bajó la cabeza en claro signo de resignación.

Se analizó de nuevo. Buscó en sus recuerdos algo que la hiciera cambiar de opinión; pero no encontró nada, y lo que encontró se encargó de volver a encerrarlo bajo llave. Ella sería distinta ahora, llevaba su careta bien fijada, bien puesta… no cerraría puertas. Sólo quería disfrutar y dejarse llevar.

Notó cómo ella empezaba a respirar con cierta rapidez; al darse la vuelta vio su mirada cargada de deseo y le rompió los esquemas ver cómo se abalanzaba sobre él. Le mordió y succionó su boca a placer. Sólo se separó un poco para invitarle a ir a otro lugar antes de que su conciencia le impidiera llegar más lejos.

* * *

Bueeeeeeno; pues parece que esta Bella está decidida a convertirse en otra persona... ¿lo logrará...? Me gustaría saber lo que opináis de este inusual "cambio" ;-)

Os dejo un adelanto del capítulo que viene... aiiiiins que pasará

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO..._

_— Dame un minuto, si es Jasper quedamos con él ¿vale? – se levantó veloz._  
_ — Me quedo con el enano mientras – se acomodó Edward en el sofá junto al pequeño mientras oía como Ali contestaba al teléfono._  
_ — ¿Bella? Hola niña ¿cómo estás? – sonrió Alice al hablar con su amiga mientras veía cómo Edward estiraba el pescuezo para tener una mejor acústica._  
_ — Hola Alice… _  
_ — ¿Te pasa algo? – juntó las cejas en un signo de preocupación._  
_ — Es que… tengo que contarte una cosa – soltó Bella en un murmullo apenas audible._  
_ — Y ese algo, ¿me lo vas a decir por teléfono? ¿O es necesario que quedemos? Te lo digo porque ahora mismo me pillas mal…_  
_ — Tengo miedo de que si te lo digo dejes de ser mi amiga – realmente no sabía si decírselo o no._  
_ — Bueno, dímelo y yo decidiré si dejo de ser tu amiga o no – sonrió al ver a Edward cómo casi se descoyunta._  
_ — ¿Que pensarías si te dijera que me he acostado con uno de los profesores de la facultad? – soltó Bella de carrerilla._

Alaaaaaaaa (¬_¬)


	23. Chapter 23

**Perdón, Perdón, Perdoooooooon!**

**He sido muy perra al daros el adelanto y luego tardar como dos semanas en actualizar. Lo siento en el alma, de verdad :( Pero en mi defensa diré que tengo a mi hijo de casi 16 meses malito y no me da tiempo a nada!**

**No os aburro más, hoy que mi marido me cubre por la noche os subiré dos capis. Los voy a corregir así que luego no habrá adelanto... lógicamente. lo pondré en el siguiente ^_^**

**Como ya sabeis los personajes pertenecen a la señora SM, la ida de olla es sólo mía...**

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer y añadir a favoritos.**

**************Y mil gracias más por sus reviews a DraBSwan, anouscha, Anaidam, Gatita Swan, Nurymisu, Cristal 82, Suiza19, anamart05, katyms13 y** BronceCeniza16649**. No sabéis la ilusión q me hace :_)**

**Allá va...**

**Capítulo 23:  
**  
— Mamá… ¿por qué mis tatos son grandes? – preguntó Anthony con su lengua de trapo.  
— ¿Por qué dices eso cariño? – contestó Esme con cierta pena en su voz.  
— Por que hoy han dicho en el cole que el tato parecía mi papá. – Contestó mientras hacía que rodara un coche por las puertas de los armarios de la cocina.  
— Verás hijo… los hermanos mayores pueden ser de muchas edades; es como si de repente mamá te trae otro hermanito. Tú serías el hermano mayor, pero Edward sería más mayor todavía.  
— Pero, el abuelito de Mary dice que me habéis tenido por accidente.  
— ¡El abuelito de Mary es…! – Esme se mordió la lengua e intentó contestar con tono más dulce – El abuelito de Mary ya chochea cariño.

Muchas veces pensaba que la sinceridad de los niños muchas veces rayaba en la crueldad más absoluta. Pero estaba convencida de que los mayores tenían mucho que ver en eso "será cotilla el viejo… verás cuando le vuelva a ver a la salida del cole".

— Mami ¿Tas enfadao? – preguntó con un puchero al ver así a su madre.  
— ¡Claro que no hijo! – intentó cambiar de tema — ¿quieres una oreo con la leche?  
— Siiiiiii – se fue corriendo e intentó trepar por el taburete de la cocina para alcanzar la mesa donde su madre siempre le ponía la merienda.

— Hola familia – soltó Carlisle nada más entrar por la puerta.  
— Papaaaa – Anthony volvió a bajarse del taburete con menos dificultad y se tiró en los brazos de su padre.  
— ¿Qué tal el cole? Preguntó Carlisle mientras le hacía cosquillas en la barriga.  
— Bieeen. He dibujao un arcoiris ¿Lo quieres ver? – sonrió mostrando sus dientecitos de leche.  
— Por supuesto que quiero verlo – contestó un orgulloso padre mientras miraba con complicidad a su mujer.

Mientras desapareció escaleras arriba buscando el dibujo, Carlisle atravesó la cocina para acorralar a Esme contra la encimera. No sabía si seguía soñando, o si era realidad. Pero lo que sí sabía es que quería a esa mujer más que a su propia vida. Era perfecta, no ya sólo en lo físico; al fin y al cabo él la vería hermosa aunque tuviera una verruga en el centro de la frente o fuera bizca o estuviera más gordita. Le daba igual por que era su ángel, y los ángeles son perfectos. Su personalidad, su carácter, su fortaleza. Atrapó sus labios en un dulce beso antes de que llegara su pequeño terremoto.

— Mmmmm – sonrió Esme contra su boca – Bienvenido a casa.  
— Espera a que nuestro bichillo se duerma… podemos mandar a Edward con Alice – levantó las cejas repetidamente.  
— No sé si aguantaré… — Esme se mordió el labio y sintió un pinchazo en su centro.  
— Me vas a matar Esme – susurró Carlisle apretando una inminente erección en el estómago de ella.  
— Para, para… que ya viene Anthony – dijo Esme riendo mientras oía al pequeño bajar las escaleras.  
— ¿Y yo qué hago con esto? – señaló Carlisle sus partes nobles, un tanto avergonzado por haberse dejado llevar de esta forma.  
— Mira Papi – dijo enseñando su dibujo con orgullo.  
— Es precioso hijo… ¿quieres que lo pongamos en la nevera? – se ocultó detrás de Esme mientras esta reía disimuladamente.  
— Papá – frunció el ceño – estás rojo.  
— Ya… es que tengo un poco de calor hijo – se le bajó de golpe. Cosa que agradeció.

Esme se dio la vuelta para que su hijo no viera que no podía aguantar la risa.

— ¡Hola a todos! – saludó Edward.  
— Tatooooo – Anthony fue corriendo a su encuentro – mira el dibujo que he hecho en el cole.

Mientras Edward hablaba con su hermano pequeño, Esme pudo apreciar que algo no andaba bien con su hijo. Lo conocía a la perfección; desde que abriera los ojos había intentado seguir adelante. Buscar su camino, en Egipto, aquí… pero no lo encontraba. Y eso a Esme la carcomía por dentro.  
Edward les puso al día de todo lo que había estado haciendo por la mañana. Pero se calló cuando llegó a la parte en la que se reencontraba con Bella.

.

Tras el fortuito encuentro en la facultad decidió ir a ver a Emmet para contarle lo que había pasado. El instituto en el que daba sus clases no estaba muy lejos y sólo se tenía que desviar un par de calles. Cuando le contó todo lo que había pasado con Bella el chico de encantadora sonrisa no pudo hacer otra cosa que marcar sus hoyuelos.

— ¡Ay Edward! Te veo fatal tío.— Le palmeó la espalda con condescendencia.  
— Es que estoy fatal – se desesperó — ¿sabes la de veces que he estado apunto de saltar por encima de la mesa y besarla? – extendía las manos en señal de derrota.  
— ¡Ey, vamos! Si el destino quiere juntarlos de nuevo… se juntarán, ¿o no viste lo que nos pasó a Rose y a mí? – le brillaron los ojos de emoción.  
— Ya Em… pero ¿qué hago? ¿Me planto en su casa? ¿La persigo por la facultad? ¡Qué narices hago!  
— A ver… macho que yo no soy bueno dando consejos – se sinceró Emmet – Pero piensa sólo qué te pide el cuerpo. Es decir, qué es lo que realmente quieres hacer.  
— No lo sé – susurró un abatido Edward – sólo sé que no quiero cagarla de nuevo; parece que tengo un don para meter la pata cuando intento explicar mis sentimientos.  
— Pues entonces te recomiendo que hagas una cosa; esperar.  
— ¿A qué?  
— Pues a volverla a encontrar. Si el destino quiero que os juntéis de nuevo no la dejes escapar – remarcó su amigo.  
— ¿Y si vuelve a ser tarde?  
— Nunca es tarde amigo; sólo déjate llevar.

Había estado pensando en las palabras de su amigo durante toda la tarde. Realmente tenía razón en una cosa; debería esperar. Quizá era demasiado pronto; acababa de salir de una relación que la había consumido por lo que le había contado Alice. No querría otra relación. Esperaría. Sería paciente… "pero estaba preciosa; más que nunca". Un calorcito se extendió por su cuerpo.

Tras esa pequeña reunión familiar y esperar a que el enano terminara de merendar, decidió que se lo llevaría a ver a Alice. Sus padres se le quedaron mirando de una forma tan extraña que pensó que estaba viendo un dibujo japonés. Volvió a coger el coche de su madre y condujo despreocupadamente hasta el apartamento de su hermana. Realmente lo que necesitaba era hablar con ella del encuentro con Bella; ella sabría cómo actuar en estos casos. Siempre tenía la palabra adecuada para calmarle; por más que llegara a una decisión nunca la tomaba si no lo compartía con su hermanita. Y pensar que antes se peleaban más que otra cosa.

Alice se mostró paciente mientras su hermano la contaba con pelos y señales el encuentro con Bella. Raro que Bella no la hubiera llamado para explicarla lo mismo. Esperó a que expusiera sus dudas, que estaba segura que las tendría a cientos, mientras hacía caras con su hermano pequeño.

— El caso Ali es que ahora no sé qué hacer – se tiró del pelo en un gesto de desesperación.  
— Para ser el hermano mayor eres un poco corto ¿no? – sonrió mientras se ponía bizca para que Anthony se riera.  
— Eduard tonto, Eduard tonto – rió el pequeño Anthony dando palmas  
— Gracias hermanita – soltó irónico.  
— Vamos… seguro que tú sólo llegas a la conclusión de lo que harías ¡Vas a cumplir los 27 y estás como un quinceañero!  
— Quiero estar con ella todo el rato – susurró.  
— Pues va a ser que no – le miró fijamente a los ojos y acto seguido se volvió hacia el pequeño — ¿quieres que te ponga la peli de Dumbo? – puso cara de ilusión para que el niño se contagiase.  
— Siiiiiii – corrió el pequeño hacia el salón.

Ambos hermanos le siguieron con la sonrisa en la boca.  
— La verdad Alice que me da rabia haberme perdido sus primeros años – soltó Edward evadiéndose un poco del monotema.  
— Lo sé; y papá y mamá también, pero era algo que tenías que hacer. Ahora tienes que pensar en tu futuro… y no en Bella. – Soltó su hermana.  
— ¿Y si no puedo?  
— Pues lo haces igual.— Esperó a que empezaran los dibujos y mientras vigilaba a su hermanito intentó hablar seriamente con Edward. – Mira, Bella es mi amiga. De hecho es mi mejor amiga y ahora… digamos que está… como te diría yo… Digamos que tiene que pasar la edad del pavo a los 25 ¿me explico?  
— No mucho Ali…  
— Joé… todos los chicos sois iguales. Directo y sin rodeos no te vayas a perder – levantó una ceja – Bella tiene que disfrutar; acaba de salir de una relación tormentosa y no pienses que se va a meter en otra contigo. Es más; yo no la dejaría.  
— ¡Pero qué dices! – levantó el tono.  
— Pues que la dejes en paz.  
— ¡No oigo! – puso un puchero Anthony.  
— Ali… necesito estar con ella – bajó el tono mientras subía un poco la tele.  
— Mira, esto es muy sencillo. Si quieres a Bella, tendrás que dejarla hacer. La determinación que vi en ella el otro día no se correspondía con lo que ella ha sido siempre. ¡Pero si hasta me dejó elegirla la ropa Edward! – Abrió los ojos al máximo – incluso me dijo que había tirado sus camisas de franela… ¿te lo puedes creer?  
— Pero Ali… ¿y si la vuelven a hacer daño?, de lo único que me dan ganas ahora mismo es de irme a Forks a partirle las piernas a ese chucho sarnoso – contestó Edward con rabia.  
— Lo sé Edward, pero me tienes que prometer que no harás nada… el destino ha hecho que os volváis a encontrar; déjale actuar de nuevo ¿vale? Yo por mi parte te haré un lavado de imagen, te elevaré a Santo a sus ojos; pero esto no se hace de la noche a la mañana ¿comprendes? – sonrió la pequeña duende con ternura.  
— Qué remedio.

"do… dorado como el sol, re… reluce el día de hoy" se oía el móvil de Alice en su bolso.

— Dame un minuto, si es Jasper quedamos con él ¿vale? – se levantó veloz.  
— Me quedo con el enano mientras – se acomodó Edward en el sofá junto al pequeño mientras oía como Ali contestaba al teléfono.  
— ¿Bella? Hola niña ¿cómo estás? – sonrió Alice al hablar con su amiga mientras veía cómo Edward estiraba el pescuezo para tener una mejor acústica.  
— Hola Alice…  
— ¿Te pasa algo? – juntó las cejas en un signo de preocupación al escuchar el tono de su amiga.  
— Es que… tengo que contarte una cosa – soltó Bella en un murmullo apenas audible.  
— Y ese algo, ¿me lo vas a decir por teléfono? ¿O es necesario que quedemos? Te lo digo porque ahora mismo me pillas mal…  
— Tengo miedo de que si te lo digo dejes de ser mi amiga – realmente no sabía si decírselo o no.  
— Bueno, dímelo y yo decidiré si dejo de ser tu amiga o no – sonrió al ver a Edward cómo casi se descoyunta.  
— ¿Que pensarías si te dijera que me he acostado con uno de los profesores de la facultad? – soltó Bella de carrerilla.

La boca de Alice se abrió casi hasta desencajar la mandíbula. Se fue con el móvil hasta su cuarto… realmente no quería que Edward lo supiera.

— Pero… ¿qué has hecho? – susurró Alice mientras cerraba la puerta.  
— Dime que me sigues queriendo igual Ali…  
— Pues claro que te sigo queriendo igual nena, pero cuéntamelo todo con pelos y señales que me tienes en un ay.  
— Supongo que surgió sin más… él se ofreció para llevarme a casa al verme cargada de libros y luego me besó en el coche. Lo siguiente que sé es que estábamos camino de su casa y que follamos como locos. – Era la primera vez que hacía algo así y no se había sentido culpable ni nada de eso.  
— Bells  
— Lo sé tía, lo sé… pero es que ahora lo voy a ver en clase… ¡es mi tutor! – soltó Bella aterrizando al planeta tierra.  
— Mira, si hay algo que sea en esta vida es clara. Y como tu amiga te voy a ser muy sincera. Te jodes Bella o lo que es lo mismo, haberlo pensado antes. – No quería regañarla pero es que no se podían hacer las cosas sin pensar en las consecuencias.  
— … — suspiró profundamente, pero no sintió pena alguna.  
— No te estoy regañando ni nada de eso; pero tienes que entender que ya eres mayorcita como para pensar las cosas antes de actuar – dijo Alice visiblemente enfadada con su amiga.  
— No quiero que lo entiendas; sólo necesitaba tu apoyo… pero ya veo que no cuento con él – soltó Bella un poco desilusionada.  
— ¡Oh, vamos! No seas boba; pero no puedes esperar que te aplauda. Te adoro y lo sabes, pero no comparto lo que estás haciendo… ¿Te has visto? – Empezó a elevar el tono – hace menos de una semana estabas enamoradísima del indio ¿y ahora te acuestas con el primero que te dice cuatro tonterías? – soltaba irónica.  
— …— no contestó.  
— Dí algo nena, por que de verdad que me estoy perdiendo – vale, realmente sí se había enfadado — ¿Te crees que unos kilómetros de distancia y un cambio de look te van a curar el alma? Pues lo llevas claro amiga.  
— Suficiente, gracias por tu sinceridad – soltó Bella fría como el hielo.  
— … — cerró los ojo y se llevó los dedos índice y pulgar hacia el puente de la nariz – sólo te digo que pienses lo que haces Bella, no la cagues otra vez.  
— Hasta luego Alice – colgó.

Edward intentaba no prestar atención a la conversación de su hermana, pero no lo pudo evitar. Cuando la vio desaparecer en su cuarto dejó a Anthony embelesado con la peli y se dirigió de puntillas por el pasillo. Anthony al verle pensó que iban a jugar al escondite y le siguió.

— ¿Vamos a dar un susto a la tata? – dijo bajito el niño detrás de Edward.  
— Shhhh, que nos va a oír – se rió de buena gana al ver al pequeño sin sus zapatos andando de puntillas por el pasillo para imitarle.

Oía al otro lado de la puerta los gritos que daba su hermana a la perfección, hasta que una parte en concreto le heló la sangre. No sabía si había escuchado bien a su hermana pero ahogó un gemido.

— Tato, ¿que te pasa? – frunció el ceño al ver así a su hermano mayor.  
— Nada, renacuajo… volvamos al salón antes de que nos pille Ali o se nos caerá el pelo.  
— ¿El pelo? – se dejó llevar en los brazos de Edward de nuevo al sofá y le acercó el mando — ¿La pones desde el principio?  
— Claro, claro – no se podía creer lo que había escuchado.

Mientras ponía la película de nuevo observó a una cabizbaja Alice entrar en el salón. No sabía si decirla que lo había escuchado o no… optó por callarse y esperar a que su hermana reaccionara.

Decidió hablar cuando vio la palabra fin en la pantalla y notó que el pobre Anthony se había dormido.

— Me lo llevo ya a casa Ali; mamá me va a matar por haberle dejado dormir sin cenar un poco antes, ahora estará insoportable – dijo Edward mientras cogía a su hermanito en brazos.  
— Ha sido culpa mía, tenía que haberle dado algo de cena – pensó Alice con tristeza.  
— No hace falta que me cuentes nada.— Miró a los ojos a su hermana. Ella estaba triste.  
— Lo sé – respondió ella devolviéndole la mirada. – Os acompaño a la puerta Ed.

Durante el trayecto a casa de sus padres pensó en Bella… ¡en quién si no! Veía sus ojos, su sonrisa… si era cierto lo que había escuchado… cuando fue ¿antes o después de verse? ¿Y por qué no lo había intentado con él? A lo mejor ya no sentía nada por él.  
La incertidumbre le volvía loco; recordó cómo había conquistado a Bella antes de joderlo todo por los celos. ¿Y si lo hacía de nuevo? ¿Se sorprendería de verle otra vez en la facultad? Hasta que le contestaran del curso podrían pasar semanas. Realmente tenía tiempo libre mientras todos trabajaban.

Una cosa le quedó clara en el camino; no iba a dejar de luchar por aquellos ojos castaños. Nunca.  
Sonrió al ver dormido a su "mini yo" en la sillita y no pudo evitar pensar en un hijo suyo... con ella.

* * *

Me despido en el capítulo siguiente ;)


	24. Chapter 24

**Y espero que no me queráis matar mucho...**

**Capítulo 24:**

Llevaba más de una semana de clases. Y estudiar lo que se dice estudiar… no había estudiado mucho. Eso sí. Iba todos los días a tutorías y se perdía con sus nuevos compañeros de clases. Había tenido bronca con Alice, había tenido bronca con su padre y había tenido bronca con el viejo Harry. A saber con qué cuentos había ido llorando Jake…

Hizo pellas con un par de compañeros de su clase y se fue al parque cercano. La habían llevado por que ella dijo que nunca había fumado un porro… lo quería probar; total más del 70% de la juventud americana lo había probado alguna vez ¿Por qué ella no? Quería saber lo que se sentía.  
No es que se estuviera compadeciendo de sí misma o que quisiera olvidar todo su pasado de un plumazo. Sólo quería vivir. ¿Tan difícil era de comprender?

Observaba con detenimiento cómo las manos de Thomas mezclaban el tabaco con el costo. Se le dibujó una sonrisa tonta… como si estuviera cometiendo un crimen. Se le aceleraron las pulsaciones sólo de pensarlo; jamás había tenido una experiencia con las drogas, ni con el alcohol, ni con el tabaco. "Si me ve mi padre no se lo cree". Un pequeño pinchazo de culpabilidad le atravesó el pecho, pero tal y como vino, se fue.

La ofrecieron el porro y lo cogió entre sus dedos no muy convencida.

— Es sencillo Bella, aspira traga y exhala – dijo Mary intentando explicarlo con ella misma como ejemplo.  
— Espera, espera – saltó Thomas – creo que es mejor que se fume primero un cigarro, para que vaya entrenando. – Se rió el chaval.  
— Vale, ¿tenéis uno? – preguntó animada. Se encendió el cigarro y después de cinco caladas fue capaz de no atragantarse con el humo.  
— Fuma ahora esto Bella – le ofreció Mary el porro.

Al aspirar el humo del chocolate le supo rico en comparación con el cigarro. Pero no notaba nada especial. Pasaron la hora fumando y charlando tranquilamente hasta que decidieron que era hora de volver a clase.  
Bella empezó a sonreír sin darse cuenta y empezaron a venirle a la mente mil formas de cortársela a Jacob. Entre risas, fue capaz de contarles a los chicos todo lo que le había pasado y decidieron que ellos sujetarían a ese hijo de puta, mientras ella le cortaba la "pilila".  
Avanzaba como flotando en una dimensión paralela, no sentía dolor. Tampoco sentía que tenía que fingir; estaba relajada. Muy relajada.

Una imagen le asaltó la mente de forma clara. Una sonrisa perfecta, unos ojos verdes, un pelo despeinado… "necesito a James"; pensó que había llegado la hora de ir a la tutoría.

Andaba por los pasillos como en una nube. Se sentía en paz consigo misma; llamó con los nudillos en la puerta pensando en lo que vendría a continuación.  
James la esperaba ansioso. Desde que la vio en clase a primera hora no había dejado de pensar en este momento; llevaba toda la semana con esta chica. Algo estaba cambiando en su interior; desde luego con ella sí podría intentar una relación seria. Tenía un cuerpo 10, unos ojos que te hacían perder el control…

— Adelante – se levantó para recibirla  
— ¿Se puede? – sonrió Bella un tanto ida.  
— ¿Estas fumada? – se extrañó el profesor.  
— Sólo un poco – movió la mano para restarle importancia – es que venía por que no me ha quedado clara una cosita en clase – sonrió ladina.  
— ¿Y es? – se acercó más a ella levantando una ceja.

Bella se lanzó a comerle la boca "tengo el culote empapado". Gimió.

— Hoy te veo muy lanzada – susurró el rubio en la boca de ella mientras apretaba sus nalgas contra su inminente dureza  
— James… — ronroneó – déjate de historias y fóllame de una vez. – Soltó pasando la lengua por los labios del asombrado profesor.

La miró fijamente; sólo veía deseo en su rostro y su miembro no pensaba contradecirla en absoluto "así que lo quiere duro, pues duro lo tendrá". Se pasó la lengua por los labios, relamiéndose de anticipación.

Bella estaba demasiado excitada. Ella tenía entendido que las drogas te disminuían el apetito sexual… pero en su caso no había funcionado "quiero que me la meta hasta el fondo" se mordió el labio inferior mientras se lo imaginaba sin la camisa, sin el pantalón, sin los calzoncillos.

James no se hizo de rogar. Ella necesitaba sólo una cosa y él se la iba a dar, como buen tutor y profesor de apoyo que era. La cogió el pelo a la altura de la nuca haciendo que Bella levantara un poco la cabeza, mientras con la otra mano investigaba bajo su blusa. Subió rápidamente hacia sus pechos amasando primero uno y luego otro "está jodidamente sexy".

La despojó de la ropa mientras atacaba sus labios con rudeza; la dio la vuelta haciendo que su culo chocara contra su cadera. La volvió a coger del pelo y la inclinó un poco mientras sacaba de su escondite su más que preparado miembro; se pajeó un poco mientras veía las blancas nalgas de aquella chica a su entera disposición y se colocó el preservativo en tiempo record. Hizo que ella se apoyara en el respaldo de la silla con ambas manos mientras hacía que se abriera de piernas poniendo el culo en pompa; dejó caer la mano derecha con un poco más de fuerza sobre su nalga y la agarró con fuerza mientras se introducía de una estocada en el interior de Bella.  
Ella jadeó, casi gritó de placer al sentirle por fin dentro "dios mío me estoy volviendo una ninfómana". Pero no la importó su pensamiento, estaba disfrutando como nunca. Tenía que disfrutar, quería disfrutar.

Acompañó las embestidas del profesor haciendo que llegara hasta el fondo; más a dentro. Más fuerte. Notó como la volvía a coger del pelo y la incorporaba recostándola sobre su hombro; una de sus manos pellizcaba su pezón mientras la otra trazaba círculos sobre el clítoris haciendo que casi perdiera la cabeza de placer.

James no pudo aguantar mucho más. La oía jadear cada vez más fuerte y el no era de piedra; esa chica de ojos castaños le estaba haciendo perder los papeles.  
Aceleró el ritmo de forma salvaje; no le importó si se oían los gritos en los pasillos de la facultad. En ese momento lo único que le importaba era terminar de una vez lo que había empezado. Dos minutos después notó como las paredes de ella le estrangulaban sin remedio y mordió el hombro de ella mientras se dejaba ir en su interior.

— Bella… me estás volviendo loco – susurró en su cuello mientras recuperaba la respiración.  
— Mmmmm, lo haces muy bien – sonrió Bella totalmente relajada.

Mientras se colocaban la ropa, James la miraba fijamente. Tenía que ser ella; tenía un aura de misterio que le hacía aún más apetecible y estaba casi convencido de que ella sentía también algo por él. De lo contrario no le buscaría como lo hacía.

— Pequeña… — se aventuró mientras Bella se abrochaba el pantalón.  
— ¿Sí?  
— ¿Querrías salir a cenar esta noche? – estuvo pendiente de su expresión.  
— ¡Uf! – Bella puso cara de circunstancias. – Pues no va a poder ser. Ya he quedado.  
— ¿Y con quién? – sintió el sabor de la bilis en la garganta.  
— ¡Y qué más te da! – se indignó. La iba a dar el bajón. Tenía mucha hambre en ese momento.  
— Yo creí que… — no sabía cómo contestarla. Miró cómo se colocaba la chaqueta y cogía el bolso.  
— Tú nada. Ese es vuestro puto problema. Yo, yo, y después yo… — bufó— Todos los tíos sois iguales. Pues entérate bien chiquitín; si me apetece estar contigo te avisaré… si no te aviso, es que no me apetece. No sé si me he explicado – le miró con una sonrisa falsa. Quizá los cambios de humor fueran algo común después de fumar...  
— Perfectamente – achicó los ojos.— La veo mañana en clase Srta. Swan. – Terminó el profesor dándose la vuelta y tomando asiento tras su escritorio.

Bella se le quedó mirando un minuto… "estoy convencida de que encontraré repuesto pronto… ¡por dios qué hambre!". Se encogió de hombros y salió del despacho con paso firme.

Mientras caminaba hacia la cafetería de Jessica pensaba en si tenía que haberle dado una oportunidad a James, pero por más que lo pensaba no encontraba una razón para aventurarse en serio en una relación "unas tortitas con nata y sirope de fresa". Se le hacía la boca agua.

— ¡Ey, Bella! – saludó su nueva amiga nada más entrar.  
— Jessi por dios, hazme unas tortitas. Con nata, y sirope de fresa. ¡Y chocolate! – se la caía la baba.  
— ¿Estás bien? Te veo rara – preguntó un tanto suspicaz.  
— Estoy mejor que nunca, pero muerta de hambre. – Estaba acelerada en ese momento.  
— Te has tomado algo – desencajó la mandíbula la camarera; no era la primera vez que veía este tipo de situaciones.  
— Joder… parece que tenga que dar explicaciones a todo el mundo – dijo Bella fastidiada.  
— No… no me tienes que explicar nada – dijo Jessica triste. – Sólo que no me lo esperaba de ti.  
— ¿Y eso por…? – preguntó con cierto tono de burla una mosqueada Bella.  
— Por nada Bella, ya te traigo tu pedido – se dio media vuelta y entró en la cocina.

Siguió dando vueltas por un momento a su situación… Realmente había cambiado en menos de dos semanas de una manera casi radical; pero se sentía bien. De hecho estaba fenomenal. Estaba conociendo a un montón de gente, hacía vida social; cosa que antes era prácticamente inexistente… "¿Y si llamo a Mike? Seguro que le da un síncope" rió ella sola.

Notaba como si todo el mundo quisiera decirla como tenía que hacer las cosas… pero ella no estaba por la labor. No estaba haciendo daño a nadie. Simplemente se estaba dejando llevar ¿no lo podían entender? Quería vivir la vida. Punto.

Para colmo de males al día siguiente era su cumpleaños. No tenía ganas de celebrarlo con nadie; sólo quería salir, divertirse, evadirse… había un chico de último curso que se cruzó el día anterior en la biblioteca que no estaba mal. Sonrió pensando en lo que podrían hacer juntos.

— ¡Especial de la casa! – gritó Jessica mientras se acercaba con el plato solicitado.  
— Mmmm, qué pinta por dios – la boca se le hacía agua. — ¿Me traerías un batido de fresa?  
— Claro, marchando un batido – sonrió intentando congraciarse con la chica.  
— Y dime Jessica… ¿tú por dónde sales de marcha? – preguntó mientras partía una porción de tortita.  
— ¿Marcha? Puff… hace que no salgo mil años – rió — desde que me independicé con Mike nos hemos vuelto muy caseros.  
— ¿Mike? – Casi se atraganta — ¿Mike Newton?  
— Sí…. ¿le conoces? – preguntó la castaña levantando una ceja y eliminando toda sonrisa del rostro.  
— Iba conmigo a clases – no quiso entrar en detalles.  
— Ah...  
— Oye estas tortitas están riquísimas.  
— Por algo son la especialidad de la casa – sonrió de vuelta Jessica.

Intentó cambiar de tema para no caer en una broma pesada… al fin y al cabo nadie tenía culpa de sus problemas amorosos. Mucho menos la pobre Jessica que se había pasado su juventud currando metida entre esas cuatro paredes.

Tras ingerir una cantidad indecente de calorías Bella pensó que debería estudiar un poco y dirigió los pasos hacia la biblioteca. Lo que menos le apetecía sería llegar a casa y escuchar de nuevas a su padre.

La relación con Charlie había ido de mal en peor y eso era algo que sí sentía. Desde que regresó aquél fatídico día su padre sospechaba que no le decía la verdad… y tenía razón. La veía cambiada y no la gustaba la Bella que tenía ahora enfrente. Se lo había dejado claro cada día desde hacía casi dos semanas.

— Te estás equivocando Bella, no estás avanzando. – Le había dicho Charlie el día anterior.  
— Papá, sí estoy avanzando. Eso es precisamente lo que estoy haciendo ¡avanzar! Y parece que todos estáis pretendiendo pararme.  
— Vale que eres joven, vas a cumplir los 26; tienes toda una vida por delante y lo estás tirando todo por la borda Bella.  
— Pero ¿me puedes explicar por qué? ¿Por que ya no paso mi vida encerrada en mi cuarto estudiando? ¿O preocupándome por que esté la cena hecha? ¿O la colada? – se la agolpaban las lágrimas de la pura rabia que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.  
— Pues claro que no es eso hija, pero pasas de todo. Entras y sales a tu antojo. Has llegado más de un día a las tantas; ya casi ni hablamos. ¡Ni siquiera me has explicado lo que pasó!  
— Es que no tengo nada que explicarte, ya para con eso.  
— Mira Bella, soy tu padre. Eres mayor de edad para hacer lo que te venga en gana; peo sinceramente creo que merezco un poco de respeto por tu parte.  
— ¡Yo jamás te he faltado al respeto! – gritó Bella ya fuera de sus casillas.  
— Lo estás haciendo ahora. – Susurró Charlie intentando reconocer a su hija detrás de esa fachada frívola – Si quieres vivir tu vida, bien, adelante. Pero no pretendas que te apoye y te felicite por ello.

— Vas a volver a equivocarte, y me tienes cansado ya Bella – añadió mientras salía de la habitación.

.

Intentaba no pensar en esa discusión por que no quería volver a flaquear. Ella seguía convencida de llevar la razón; eran los demás que estaban en su contra. La verdad es que entrar en la biblioteca la daba paz; buscó su sitio favorito para sentarse y vio que estaba ocupado. Se acercó de cualquier forma por que la estantería con los libros que quería estaban en esa zona.

Realmente estaba un poco cansada, quizá sería mejor coger el par de libros que necesitaba, hacer fotocopias de los temas y terminar en casa. Los tacones la estaban matando.  
Pasó de largo el asiento ocupado dando la espalda a su nuevo inquilino. Sólo pasaron dos segundos cuando notó unos golpecitos en el hombro.

— ¿Bella? – susurró el chico recordando que estaban en la biblioteca.

Tan sólo escucharle se le puso la carne de gallina.

— ¿Edward? – Preguntó mientras se daba la vuelta — ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No habías terminado ya de estudiar? – "y a ti que te importa boba" sonrió dulcemente sin darse cuenta.  
— Bueno, es una larga historia… ¿tienes tiempo para un café? – pidió un ansioso Edward pensando que el destino estaba claramente de su lado.  
— Mientras no sea en el bar de Jessi – sonrió Bella olvidando lo que había ido a buscar.  
— ¿Uno rápido? – "ja, ni de coña…. Contigo no sería precisamente rápido" dijo una maliciosa vocecita en su subconsciente – En la máquina del pasillo digo.  
— shhhhhhh – chistaron dos mesas más allá.  
— Sí claro, vámonos antes de que empiecen a lanzarnos libros. – Añadió Bella un tanto exultante.

Dejó que ella fuera por delante y no pudo evitar sentir puro deseo al ver su culo apretado en sus vaqueros. Jamás se había olvidado de ella. Nunca habían llegado a mayores pero no hizo falta para que le desestabilizara por completo. Si la miraba a los ojos fijamente se perdía en ellos. Aprovechó que ella no miraba para hacerla un escaneo a fondo. Los tacones la estilizaban las piernas, la cazadora se ceñía en su cintura. El pelo caía en graciosos y ordenados rizos por la espalda. Ahogó un suspiro al imaginarse hundiendo sus dedos en su cabellera.

Mientras salía de la silenciosa biblioteca Bella tenía el corazón en la boca. Se había olvidado de él, se había enamorado del hijo de puta de Jake… "¿Por qué coño estoy atacada de los nervios si ya le olvidé?" se mordía el labio notando que la estaba atravesando la espalda con la mirada "pues por que no lo has olvidado boba, más que boba; y encima le sigues el juego" machacaba su vocecita interior "¿un café? Claro Edward ¿una cita? Por supuesto Edward… y luego si te he visto no me acuerdo. Y serás tan gilipollas que vuelvas a caer". Llegó a la máquina del café casi de mala leche; pero cuando se giró para encarar al chico se olvidó de aquella maldita vocecita.

Le miró a los ojos esperando que él hablara; ella no podía articular palabra del puro nervio que sentía.

— ¿Sólo o con leche? – preguntó Edward mientras metía las moneditas en la máquina intentando no mirarla.  
— En realidad prefiero un té – pidió ella un poco tímida.  
— Pues marchando un té – sonrió el chico de cabellos broncíneos mientras pulsaba al botón.  
— Y ahora es cuando me dices qué haces aquí señor arqueólogo – bajó la mirada e incluso se ruborizó un poco.  
— Bueno, voy a dar unos cursos en la facultad. Mi antiguo profesor de Etnoarqueología me ha pedido que le ayude con sus clases. Y estoy en el paro ahora mismo… así que – encogió los hombros.  
— Será interesante ver a tus alumnas por un agujerito – se mordió la lengua según estaba hablando.  
— ¡Ja! ¿Y eso por? – preguntó divertido.  
— Vamos… mírate. – No quiso seguir por ahí; se estaba muriendo de vergüenza "Bella espabila" — ¿Y después de las clases? ¿Qué harás?  
— Pues no lo tengo muy claro. Tengo pendientes un par de conferencias sobre la cerámica egipcia… pero después, ni idea. Supongo que si me gusta esta experiencia de profe daré clases aquí… o en algún instituto. No sé… me tengo que enterar. – Sorbió con cuidado el café para no quemarse los labios.

Bella se perdió en su boca casi sin darse cuenta; recordó casi como si fuera ayer esos labios estampados en los suyos. Suaves, tersos… un pinchazo en el bajo vientre la despertó de su ensoñación.

— Creo que me tengo que ir… — dijo ella un poco ansiosa de repente.  
— ¿Ya? Si acabamos de salir – contestó Edward un tanto confundido.  
— Es que… — pensó una excusa – he recordado que había quedado.  
— Bueno… está bien… te acompaño – intentó no parecer desilusionado.  
— ¡No!... no, en serio, Edward… otro día nos vemos – sonrió forzosamente la chica. Se acercó instintivamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla arrepintiéndose en el acto. — ¡Adiós!

Edward se quedó plantado en el pasillo; con una mano cogía el vasito de plástico y con la otra se acariciaba la mejilla donde su dulce Bella había depositado un beso. El corazón le latía a mil por hora y los ojos se le humedecieron de la emoción.

"Te reconquistaré Bella, lo juro" pensaba mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa en su boca.

* * *

Bueno, pues parece que a Bella se le está yendo esto un poco de las manos... y nuestro Edward... aiiiiins. ¿Os imáginais un profe como él? Yo sería capaz de suspender y suspender y suspender por verle cada año XD

Espero que os hayan gustado los capis. Perdonad de nuevo la tardanza... espero que no vuelva a pasar. Os dejo el adelanto... :-*

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO..._

_Mientras estaba perdida en sus pensamientos vio a alguien conocido que salía de la biblioteca en ese momento. La miró fijamente y la sonrió._

_— Hola – se acercó a ella sonriendo – eras Bella ¿no?_  
_— Depende de para quién – le miró ella un tanto sorprendida por que supiera su nombre._  
_— ¿No te acuerdas de mi? – se acercó el chico un poco más._  
_— mmm, no…. – le miró fijamente; ciertamente el chico le sonaba de vista – bueno, me suenas pero no recuerdo tu nombre._  
_— Soy Riley, Riley Biers… coincidimos en un par de clases en segundo año._  
_— ¡Riley! Claro que te recuerdo – dijo contenta mirando al chico de arriba abajo "lo que no recordaba es que estuvieras tan bueno"._  
_Tras el beso de rigor y ponerse al día en casi una hora; Bella recogió sus cosas de la biblioteca y se fue con el chico a celebrar su cumpleaños._

o.o

¡qué fuerrrrte me parece!

Besitos a repartir ^_^

* * *

**No sé por qué narices no se publicó este capítulo la semana pasada... le di a publicar a lo mejor muy seguido... ni idea. El caso es que quiero pediros perdón y deciros que voy a intentar subir otro ahora... a ver si me deja :-***


	25. Chapter 25

**Vale... solo un aviso... se que es difícil, pero intentar poneros enla piel de Bella. Por su cabezonería ha estado recluida en Forks cinco años, a la sombra de un imbécil que la engañaba. Dejó a su padre, a sus amigos, su trabajo... lo dejó todo por él. Digamos que ahora está absolutamente perdida y no sabe como enfocarse. Y ahora... ¿¡voluntarias para consolar a Edward!?**

**Capítulo 25:**

Alice había tardado casi tres días en convencer a Charlie para hacer esta fiesta sorpresa. Pero realmente no había nadie que pudiera resistirse a sus encantos; podía convencer a quien fuera con sus argumentos y sus ojos de gato de Shreck. Era infalible.

Supuestamente Bella no aparecería hasta la noche como llevaba haciendo toda la semana y en principio Charlie la felicitó por la mañana excusándose por no llegar hasta más tarde. Como seguían enfadados, Bella se lo tomó bien, pensando que era una rabieta de su padre y no le importó que no lo celebraran; realmente no tenía ni fuerzas ni ánimo.

Llegó a la casa de los Swan con tres horas de antelación en compañía de los antiguos amigos de Bella. Ninguno sabía que había vuelto, cosa que extrañó sobre manera a Alice, pero todos aceptaron ir a la fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños. Compró guirnaldas, serpentinas, globos montaron una mini fiesta mientras preparaban la sorpresa.  
Estaba segura de que Bella pondría el grito en el cielo… y más después de la semanita que habían pasado. Pero no había nada que no pudiera hacer por su amiga. Estaba atravesando una época de pavo tardío; pero tampoco se lo podía echar en cara "todo por culpa de ese desgraciado" pensó apretando la mandíbula.

Llamaron al timbre y fue dando saltitos para abrir la puerta; Charlie le había dicho que estaba en su casa… y eso es precisamente lo que estaba haciendo; portarse como si estuviera en su casa.  
Al otro lado de la puerta esperaban Edward y Jasper con una pila de paquetes cada uno. Se reían de un chiste malo no, peor, que había contado el de ojos grises.

— ¿Se puede saber donde os habíais metido? – regañó Alice a los chicos. — Ya están todos.  
— Perdón pequeñaja – contestó Edward – culpa de los paquetes. ¿Dónde los pongo?  
— Encima de la mesa que está vacía en el salón. – Contestó al chico de ojos verdes.  
— ¿Y Charlie? Quiero presentarme – preguntó nervioso edward.  
— ¿Quién pregunta por mí? – salió Charlie de la cocina secándose las manos.  
— ¡Charlie! – Saltó Alice – quiero que conozcas a mi hermano. – Hizo un gesto a Edward para que se acercara.  
— ¡Pero si nos conocemos! – Rió el policía al descubrir la coincidencia.— No me digáis que ambos sois los hijos de Carlisle.  
— Vaya Charlie… ¿te acuerdas de mí? – preguntó sorprendido Edward.  
— ¡Pues claro! – Palmeó la espalda del chaval – aquél día desee no ser la puerta; además… sólo han pasado ¿5 años? Desde la última vez que te vi por aquel problemilla con mi pierna. – Recordó – Así que eres el hermano de Alice, el mundo es un pañuelo.  
— Ya te digo Charlie, me alegro de volver a verte.

Terminaron de preparar todo cerca de las nueve y tomaron posiciones a oscuras esperando a que Bella apareciera por la puerta de un momento a otro… lo que jamás pensaron es que aparecería de esa forma.

No la apetecía nada de nada irse a casa. Apenas eran las 6 de la tarde y ya estaba aburrida de hacer tiempo en la biblioteca; desde ayer miraba con miedo a su alrededor para no encontrarse de nuevo a Edward. No era ella cuando se miraban de esa forma… o quizá ese era el problema, que volvía a ser ella. Y no quería.

Salió a fumarse un cigarro mientras se despejaba un poco. De algo estaba convencida… tenía que ponerse las pilas con sus clases. No había empezado de nuevo el curso para cagarla. La clase de James había sido horrible; ni siquiera la miró a la cara. Incluso hizo un anuncio en medio de toda la clase anunciando que en el día de hoy no había tutoría. Realmente ni siquiera la importó.

Mientras estaba perdida en sus pensamientos vio a alguien conocido que salía de la biblioteca en ese momento. La miró fijamente y la sonrió.

— Hola – se acercó a ella sonriendo – eras Bella ¿no?  
— Depende de para quién – le miró ella un tanto sorprendida por que supiera su nombre.  
— ¿No te acuerdas de mi? – se acercó el chico un poco más.  
— Mmm, no…. – le miró fijamente; ciertamente el chico le sonaba de vista – bueno, me suenas pero no recuerdo tu nombre.  
— Soy Riley, Riley Biers… coincidimos en un par de clases en segundo año.  
— ¡Riley! Claro que te recuerdo – dijo contenta mirando al chico de arriba abajo "lo que no recordaba es que estuvieras tan bueno".  
Tras el beso de rigor y ponerse al día en casi una hora; Bella recogió sus cosas de la biblioteca y se fue con el chico a celebrar su cumpleaños.

Dos cañas fueron suficientes para acercar posturas; Bella estaba excesivamente cariñosa con Riley. Mientras que éste estaba súper extrañado de ver así de desinhibida a una chica con la que apenas había cruzado dos frases en el pasado.

Bella supo que el chico seguía en la facultad por que se estaba preparando el doctorado, que le encantaba su carrera. Ella opinó lo mismo, y le estuvo contando su experiencia en el Parque Natural, sin entrar en detalles. Así fardaba un poco y explicaba el por qué de su abandono de la carrera, sin admitir su metedura de pata con el innombrable. Ahora se avergonzaba de haberlo dejado todo por alguien que no se lo merecía...

— Y dime Bella… ¿no tienes novio? – preguntó el chico un poco avergonzado por el atrevimiento.  
— ¿Yo? ¿Novio?... ¿Tan mal me quieres? – rió de buena gana.  
— Era simple curiosidad – observó fijamente con una mirada llena de intención.  
— ¿Y no sabes que la curiosidad mató al gato? – observó la chica mirando a Riley con cierta coquetería.

Riley dejó la cerveza en la barra y se acercó a ella lentamente. Cogió la cerveza de ella y también la dejó en la barra. Agarró su mano y tiró ligeramente hacia él; ambos se miraron de cerca. No hizo falta mucho más; Bella cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Le gustaba la sensación de sentirse libre; podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana. Sin pensar en nadie… aunque el dichoso subconsciente la traicionó haciendo recordar su pelo, sus ojos verdes, sus labios.

Al verla cerrar los ojos Riley lo tomó como una clara invitación; con la punta de la lengua acarició sus labios pidiendo permiso para entrar. Bella accedió abriendo su boca para que sus lenguas se juntaran; no fue dulce, pero tampoco salvaje. Fue un beso de reconocimiento, de prueba.  
Ambos se separaron y miraron a los ojos al otro para tantear el terreno. Descubrieron a la vez la mirada llena de lujuria que desprendían los dos y se dejaron de miramientos. El segundo beso fue una especie de fusión; el alcohol hacía que ambos se marearan, pero eso no importaba.  
Bella sabía que estaban cerca de casa, necesitaba follar. Realmente lo necesitaba; estaba convencida de que estaba desarrollando una especie de adicción al sexo. Riley le cogió de ambas cachas y le acercó a su cintura haciendo que ella notara lo que estaba provocando en él. Un gemido salió inconscientemente de su boca y levantó ligeramente la pierna; en esta posición Riley notaba su centro caliente atravesando el tejido del pantalón.  
Fue suficiente, la cogió de la mano y la sacó del bar. Necesitaba hacerla suya, no sabía si podría conducir la cantidad de kilómetros hasta su casa. Parece que ella le leyó la mente.

— Vivo a cinco minutos en coche – aseguró Bella pensando en que su padre estaba de guardia.  
— Eso es una tremenda suerte – sonrió mientras corría hacia el vehículo.  
— Lo que no sé es si podré mantener las manos quietas en el trayecto – se rió ella mientras se colocaba en el asiento del copiloto.

Riley dejó las ruedas marcadas en el asfalto.

Tres minutos y medio fue exactamente lo que tardó en llegar a la casa de Bella. Salieron con ímpetu y se abalanzaron el uno sobre el otro al llegar a la puerta. Él la empotraba sin ninguna delicadeza contra la puerta de entrada; ella intentaba localizar las llaves en su bolso que en ese momento parecía que se habían escondido.

— Estás muy buena – susurró Riley en su oído mientras la mordía el lóbulo de la oreja.  
— A-ha – asintió totalmente abandonada al placer que estaba sintiendo. Seguí con una mano en el bolso.  
— Dios, abre ya Bella – sonrió el chico pensando en la situación. – No puedo contenerme.

El chico introdujo las manos debajo de la camiseta de ella para tener acceso a sus pechos. Apretó uno con una mano mientras con la otra enganchaba su trasero.

— Esto no me ayuda Riley – contestó contra su boca. Por fin cogió las llaves.  
— ¡Aleluya! – dijo el chico quitándoselas de las manos e introduciendo la llave en la cerradura al mismo tiempo que se abalanzaba de nuevo contra ella.

La cogió casi en volandas y la introdujo en su casa mientras mordisqueaba con devoción su labio inferior.

— ¡SORPRE!… sa

Bella creyó que se abría el suelo bajo sus pies.

Nada más entrar Riley la había apoyado en la pared cercana a la puerta; ella abrazaba su cintura con las piernas mientras éste se dedicaba a morderle el labio. Estaba totalmente entregada cuando sintió que se encendía la luz y un montón de gente gritaba a su alrededor.  
Ella con la camiseta subida dejando ver su sujetador, roja de excitación, encima de un chico que no dejaba de ser un extraño… y todos sus conocidos siendo testigos de ello "dios santo… papá".

Charlie, Alice, Jasper, Ángela, Ben, Eric, Jessica, Mike…. Todos mirándola fijamente, con las bocas desencajadas. Unos gorritos ridículos en sus cabezas y un matasuegras. Pero algo que no esperaba llamó su atención… Él.  
Estaba un poco más alejado de los demás, con una expresión de pura rabia. Sus ojos verdes le miraban con incredulidad, como si fuera una pesadilla… realmente el destino no jugaba a su favor.

— ¿¡Pero se puede saber que coño estás haciendo!? – Charlie fue el primer convidado de piedra en hablar.  
— Papá… — Bella se bajó de Riley mientras colocaba su ropa e intentaba no morirse de vergüenza allí mismo.  
— ¡Ni papá ni ostias! – gritó mientras se quitaba con rabia el gorro.  
— Perdón yo… — Riley se quería morir en ese momento. Realmente había sido gracioso… ¿o no?  
— Vete Riley – le susurró Bella. El chico asintió y se fue cagando leches.  
— ¿¡Pero quién eres!? – Llevaba callando muchos días y esta era la gota que había colmado el vaso – Así nos pagas lo que hacemos por ti.  
— ¡Se suponía que no iba a haber nadie! ¡Tengo 26 años por dios! ¡Puedo hacer con mi vida lo que me salga del culo! – Bella intentó defenderse atacando.

Edward la miró con mucha pena. Se sintió como un perfecto gilipollas; quiso desaparecer por arte de magia; la conversación que escuchó con Alice era verdad al fin y al cabo. Se quitó el gorro y salió de allí antes de sufrir un colapso.

— ¡Edward espera! – gritó Bella cuando se dio cuenta de que pasaba por su lado sin mirarla a la cara. Pero él ni se inmutó.  
— Joder Bella – susurró Alice con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – creía que éramos amigas.  
— Y lo somos… ¿queréis no hacer una drama de esto? – Bella estaba histérica.

Todos fueron abandonando la casa sin apenas decirla nada. Ángela la dio un beso y la deseó feliz cumpleaños antes de salir con la cara roja como un tomate por el bochorno.  
Sólo quedó Alice en el salón con Jasper detrás.  
Charlie estaba en la cocina tirando los preparativos a la basura.

— Me has decepcionado Bella – susurró la pequeña dejando escapar una lágrima traicionera.  
— Alice por dios… ¿tú también? – le miró incrédula.  
— Yo también ¡que! – Se encaró – Llevas días sin llamarme, alegando que pasas mucho tiempo en la facultad. Me has usado a tu antojo ¿y era para esto para lo que querías mi ayuda? ¿Para convertirte en una puta?  
— Alice… — intentó mediar Jasper.  
— ¿Qué me has llamado? – Bella iba a explotar de un momento a otro.  
— Pu-ta – silabeó la chica.

Bella no se lo pensó dos veces y la pegó un tortazo en plena cara. Alice lo vio venir, pero no tuvo la fuerza para separarse, así que encajó el golpe. Las lágrimas de Bella caían sin parar por sus mejillas, pero no sollozaba, ni emitía sonido alguno. Sólo miraba con rabia a la chica que fue su mejor amiga.

Alice se acarició la mejilla y miró a su chico con súplica en sus ojos. No hizo falta más para entender que necesitaba salir de allí.

Tras ver cómo salían de su casa, ella subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto y cerró la puerta dando un portazo.

¿Qué es lo que había hecho mal? ¿Realmente se merecía lo que la estaba pasando? Era joven, tenía derecho a pasárselo bien "mientras he sido la tonta de turno todos me querían mucho y ahora que sólo intento disfrutar de la vida todos me odian…" pensaba mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama. Abrazó la almohada y pensó en qué narices se había convertido su vida… en qué momento exacto había empezado a desvariar. Pero la verdad que no encontraba el detonante de todo esto.

Vale, había sido una pillada bestial "qué corte". La antigua Bella nunca habría hecho algo así… jamás… ir con un tío que apenas conoce para hacerle de todo y nada bueno, en la casa de su padre. "Mi padre… dios que vergüenza ¿bajo? ¿Le digo algo? ¿Espero que me hable él? Mierda, mierda, mierda".

.

.

Mientras Bella pensaba en sus errores, un mortificado Charlie intentaba encontrar una explicación a todo lo que pasaba con su hija. No era una niña… no la podía tratar como tal. Se supone que era una mujer adulta; siempre había sido una hija modelo.  
Una punzada de culpabilidad atravesó el pecho del viejo policía ¿hasta qué punto era el responsable de lo que estaba pasando ahora su hija? Siempre la enseñó a ser independiente, a valerse por sí misma. Con 12 años sabía cocinar mejor que él; siempre había sido la primera de su clase. Ni se enteró de cuando había tenido su primera menstruación. Nunca le había hablado de ningún chico; siempre había sido excesivamente reservada y vergonzosa con esos temas.

Siempre, siempre, siempre… menos ahora. Ahora no la conocía; todo orgullo de padre se había esfumado. Sentía vergüenza por la escenita que había tenido que presenciar delante de todo el mundo "qué bochorno"…

Pensó en tirar la comida, pero decidió guardarla para otro día… estaría comiendo sándwiches y mediasnoches* durante una semana.  
Casi por un segundo estuvo tentado de subir al cuarto de Bella para hablar con ella; pero todavía estaba demasiado enfadado para mantener una conversación en tono normal. Decidió dejarlo para el día siguiente… quizá fue demasiado tarde.

* * *

**Bueno... ¿qué opináis del capi? Lo escribí hace más de dos años pero aún recuerdo la impotencia de ver a Edward presenciando esa escena... Surgió así, las que escribís me entendéis ;)**  
**Y ahora sí... os dejo el adelanto de la semana que viene. espero que se publique bien esta vez ¬_¬**

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO..._

_"Hola Papá._  
_Sé que no me perdonarás nunca el bochorno que te hice pasar; seguro que estás pensando en decirme que vivo en tu casa y que por lo tanto tengo que respetar las reglas. Tienes razón. Por eso he decidido marcharme. Necesito pensar, y contigo reprochándome cada paso que doy no puedo sacar nada en claro. Me confundes, me haces sentir culpable. Nunca tendría que haber pasado lo de ayer; no me tenías que haber visto en semejante actitud. Pero soy una mujer, joven, libre y sin compromiso ninguno. No he cometido ningún delito y ayer me mirabas como si hubiera matado a alguien._  
_Con el pequeño fondo que todavía me quedaba para la facultad voy a mirar un apartamento, una pensión, un hotel… no sé. Necesito estar sola. Necesito pensar._

_Lamento mucho el numerito de ayer, supongo que me dejé llevar. Pero lo lamento porque tuviste que ser testigo, no porque me arrepienta._  
_Te llamaré… cuando me atreva._  
_Te quiero_  
_Bella."_

NOS LEEMOS LA SEMANA QUE VIENE! ^_^


	26. Chapter 26

**Buenas tardes preciosas!  
**

**Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia :-)**

**Los personajes pertenecen a la señora SM, la ida de olla es sólo mía...**

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer y añadir a favoritos.**

**************Y mil gracias más por sus reviews a DraBSwan, anouscha, Anaidam, Gatita Swan, Nurymisu, Cristal 82, Suiza19, anamart05, katyms13 y** BronceCeniza16649**. No sabéis la ilusión q me hace :_)**

**Capítulo 26:**

Tal vez estaba equivocada actuando de esta forma, pero había una cosa que tenía clara; después de todo lo que había pasado no podría volver a mirar a los ojos a Charlie. No es que se sintiera especialmente culpable por cómo había actuado en estas semanas, pero haber visto la cara de su padre; la mueca de horror al encontrar a su hija en esas circunstancias. No se borraría nunca de sus recuerdos.

Permanecía tumbada en la habitación de una vieja pensión cercana a la facultad. Intentaba poner en orden sus ideas, sus pensamientos. Pero no sacaba nada en claro. Tras haber creído ser feliz durante 5 años se encuentra con que todo había sido una mentira; que la persona que le había jurado amor eterno había resultado ser un hijo de puta. Un ser despreciable que no había dudado en engañarla continuadamente.

Y a la hora de volver de nuevo a casa, a intentar construir una vida de cero ¿con qué se encuentra? Con que nadie la apoya, nadie la entiende. Sólo había conseguido darles pena; y eso la ponía enferma.  
Se levantó y abrió una pequeña nevera que había en la habitación. Ya se había encargado de abastecerla con cervezas y alimentos pocos saludables.  
Optó por coger la bebida, encenderse un cigarrillo y dejarse caer en un pequeño sillón frente al televisor de 15 pulgadas. Mientras hacía zapping volvía a pensar en la escena con Riley.

Una lágrima traicionera rodó por su mejilla, a la que siguió otra, y otra más "una mierda, eso es lo que soy, una verdadera mierda".

.

.

Charlie había dejado pasar la noche antes de hablar seriamente con su hija. Estaba en su casa, si quería seguir viviendo allí tendría que seguir sus normas; con esos pensamientos rondando su mente se acercó hasta la puerta del cuarto de Bella y llamó.

No obtuvo respuesta, por lo que volvió a llamar. Nada.  
Probó una tercera vez mientras giraba el pomo.

— ¿Bella? ¿Estás ahí? – preguntó con cautela — ¿Bella? – miró alrededor comprobando que la habitación estaba vacía. — ¡Bella! – gritó asomado al pasillo por si estuviera en el baño. Miró otra vez en el interior del cuarto y se dio cuenta que encima de la colcha descansaba una hoja de papel cuidadosamente doblada en la que se leía "Charlie Swan". La abrió.

_"Hola Papá._  
_Sé que no me perdonarás nunca el bochorno que te hice pasar; seguro que estás pensando en decirme que vivo en tu casa y que por lo tanto tengo que respetar las reglas. Tienes razón. Por eso he decidido marcharme. Necesito pensar, y contigo reprochándome cada paso que doy no puedo sacar nada en claro. Me confundes, me haces sentir culpable. Nunca tendría que haber pasado lo de ayer; no me tenías que haber visto en semejante actitud. Pero soy una mujer, joven, libre y sin compromiso ninguno. No he cometido ningún delito y ayer me mirabas como si hubiera matado a alguien._  
_Con el pequeño fondo que todavía me quedaba para la facultad voy a mirar un apartamento, una pensión, un hotel… no sé. Necesito estar sola. Necesito pensar._

_Lamento mucho el numerito de ayer, supongo que me dejé llevar. Pero lo lamento porque tuviste que ser testigo, no porque me arrepienta._  
_Te llamaré… cuando me atreva._  
_Te quiero_  
_Bella."_

Las tres últimas frases apenas fue capaz de distinguirlas por las lágrimas que se acumulaban implacables en sus ojos. No quería llorar, no se lo merecía. Hizo una bola con la carta y la dejó encima de la cama de nuevo. Cerró la puerta y fue hacia el baño para lavarse la cara… "¿qué narices he hecho?" preguntó al reflejo en el espejo mientras lloraba sin control, evocando a una Bella sonriente que le hacía pedorretas en las mejillas para que no se enfadara, "te echo de menos Bells… Te echo tanto de menos". Sollozó.

.

.

Aquél sábado Edward no quería estar en casa; no estaba de humor y no quería que el pobre Anthony acabara pagando los platos rotos. Carlisle había estado durante todo el desayuno intentando averiguar qué había pasado la noche anterior. Por qué llegó tan pronto y por qué se encerró en su cuarto sin cenar; pero no tenía ganas de hablar ni de contar a nadie lo que estaba pasando por su mente.

Mientras conducía por las calles de Seattle recordaba la escena una y otra vez. El chico rubio clavando a Bella en la pared; comiéndosela; manoseándola. Notó la bilis en la garganta y se aferró al volante.  
Parecía que jugaban al gato y al ratón; "primero te veo besarte con otro, luego me ves tú, luego otra vez yo…". Pensando irónicamente, le tocaba a él buscar a alguien para dar celos a una Bella cambiada, demasiado cambiada.

Aparcó en el centro comercial y se dedicó a pasear entre las tiendas. Miraba a la gente pasar, a las parejas, a los grupos de amigos ¿cuánta gente de la que veía a su alrededor sería feliz de verdad? ¿Cuántos habían encontrado al amor de su vida? ¿Cuántos se habían resignado? ¿Y él… se resignaría? ¿Llevaba 5 años enamorado de un espejismo? Eran demasiadas preguntas; pero lo peor es que no tenía respuestas. Todo era incierto, inseguro.

Pero en el fondo sabía por lo que estaba pasando Bella. Lo sabía porque a él le pasó lo mismo; él también se refugió en el sexo, en el alcohol. Se emborrachó y acabó follando con el amor de su mejor amigo. Se lo hizo con todas las amigas de su hermana pequeña; utilizó a Victoria y a Tania… aunque ahora pretendía ir de hombre adulto, hubo un tiempo en el que iba a la deriva, y Bella fue su tronco, su salvavidas. Si ella no llega a aparecer ¿Qué habría sido de él?

Vio como aciendo nudos sobre sí misma; un pequna pareja miraba un pequeño escaparate, se abrazaban y entraban en la tienda para preguntar. Quiso acercarse y ver qué era lo que admiraba la pareja. Se trataba de una tienda de complementos; no pudo evitar recordar los puestos del zoco en El Cairo y una triste sonrisa le adornó el rostro "Zafrina… qué cómodo hubiera sido todo contigo, y sin embargo no pudo ser". Dejó escapar un suspiro y se centró en las muestras tras el cristal. En una balda descansaban sobre una especie de tela roja de terciopelo una decena de colgantes en plata. Cada símbolo que aparecía representado en el colgante tenía un significado distinto, inspirado en la filosofía y arte del feng shui. Hubo uno que llamó especialmente su atención. Era una especie de cuerda que iba hueño papel explicaba lo que significaba el símbolo. Nudo del Amor: "El nudo del amor o nudo sin fin simboliza el amor eterno; un amor tan grande que no tiene ni principio ni fin".

Apretó la mandíbula y metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. No podía dejar de pensar en Bella en manos de otro hombre… pero siendo sinceros, lo que le molestaba no es que estuviera atravesando una época rebelde un tanto tardía. Lo que le molestaba es que no la estuviera pasando con él. Entró en la tienda y compró el colgante "será para ella".

Al salir de la tienda estuvo tentado de pasar por casa de Charlie y hablar con ella. Le tenía que confesar lo que sentía, que no la había olvidado. Lo importante que era para él… pero algo le decía que no era el momento. Se fue sin siquiera despedirse; a lo mejor ella se lo echaba en cara. Al fin y al cabo quién era él para comportarse de esa manera.

Sacó el móvil y llamó a su hermana. Necesitaba preguntarle qué pasó con Bella después de que él se fuera.

— ¿Diga? – contestó Alice sin muchas ganas.  
— Uy, qué vocecilla…  
— Hola Indiana  
— ¿qué te pasa Ali? – se preocupó su hermano.  
— Una mala noche eso es todo…  
— Estoy en el centro comercial… ¿Te apetece venirte y comemos por aquí?  
— Puff, no tengo muchas ganas Ed…  
— Vale, dile a Jass que te lleve a urgencias, yo llamo mientras a papá.  
— Ja-ja-ja qué gracioso.  
— A ver chiquilla, has venido al centro comercial hasta con anginas y 39 de fiebre…  
— Ya… pero no estoy con ánimo. Me querré probar algo y no compraré nada porque me veré fea y gorda. – Gimoteó.  
— Pues yo te veo tonta, eso es lo que te veo – se oyó a Jasper detrás – trae anda – le quitó el teléfono de las manos. – ¡Buenas Ed!  
— Hola tío… ¿muy mala noche? – preguntó Edward realmente preocupado.  
— La peor desde que la conozco – dijo el rubio mientras miraba bufar a Alice. – Dime dónde estás.  
— En el centro comercial, en la zona de la heladería favorita de Alice. – Contestó mientras buscaba un punto de referencia.  
— Danos… media hora… no, una hora – rectificó cuando vio a su chica poner cara de horror.  
— Vale, os espero.  
— Hasta ahora cuñado. – Colgó.

.

.

Alice le miraba con el ceño fruncido  
— Así que sucio ¿eh? – se agachó un poco como p y los brazos cruzados. Llevaba una camiseta de algodón que le quedaba demasiado grande y unos calcetines gordos. Era su prenda favorita cuando estaba con "depre". Estaba enfadada por todo lo que pasó con Bella, pero Jasper sólo podía pensar que estaba tremendamente sexy. No lo podía evitar.— Tenemos menos de una hora para arreglarnos – sonrió dulcemente.  
— No pienso ir a ningún lado Jass; he dicho que no tenía ganas de salir – se dio media vuelta y se dejó caer en el sofá dejando a la vista su culote de encaje.  
— No te estoy preguntando Ali – se acercó lentamente – te estoy informando. Le dio en pellizco en la cacha.  
— ¡Ay! Idiota – se levantó de golpe mientras se frotaba la zona.  
— Vamos quejica… si no te he pellizcado fuerte – intentó abrazarla.  
— Aleja tus sucias manos de mí – dijo medio en broma medio en serio esperando el siguiente movimiento para coger impulso. — Jass… estate quieto – puso las manos en alto, en son de paz.  
— Demasiado tarde – sonrió y se abalanzó sobre ella, como si fuera a realizar un placaje. La cogió de las rodillas y la cargó al hombro mientras Alice pataleaba para zafarse. – Ahora… como estoy sucio… me voy a meter en la ducha…  
— Noooo – reía sin poder evitarlo – porfa, porfa, porfa, Jas…  
— No hay porfas que valgan Ali – contestó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – Te he dicho mil veces – dijo mientras entraba al baño – que si no quieres quemarte… — abrió el grifo de la ducha – no juegues con fuego – y se metió con ella al agua.

Alice ahogó un grito.

Desde que salieron de casa de Bella, Alice no había abierto casi la boca. Había estado toda la noche dando vueltas, sin conciliar el sueño. Él sabía que en estos casos era mejor no forzarla a hablar; ella sería la que le buscara para desahogarse. Pero estaba tardando demasiado, necesitaba distraerla y ella no era consciente de lo que provocaba esa camiseta en él. Verla desde ayer por casa con las piernas desnudas, con sus calcetines al tobillo, sin sujetador…  
La observó fijamente; la camiseta blanca mojada no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Se transparentaban sus pezones claramente. Tragó en seco.

Ella estaba muy cabreada, pero no con Jass, si no con su supuesta amiga. Las gotas de agua hicieron que un mechón del flequillo cayera sobre sus ojos grises; lo retiró con ternura mientras dejaba la mano resbalar por su mejilla. Rozó con el dedo pulgar sus labios provocando a un más que excitado Jasper. Éste gimió bajito al sentir el roce de su piel; abrió la boca y atrapó el dedo con la lengua, chupando y succionando. Haciendo que ella viera cómo movía su lengua. Su miembro palpitó y Alice se dio cuenta.  
Se desnudaron con mucha dulzura, sin emitir palabra alguna. Sólo se oía el agua de la ducha y sus gemidos.

Siempre le pasaba lo mismo. No sabía si sería sano o no, pero no podía dejar de hacer el amor con su chico; sentían una especie de conexión desde que se vieron aquél día en el hospital. Jamás había sentido por nadie lo que sentía estando a su lado. Se sentía la mujer más importante sobre la faz de la tierra, la más hermosa, la más inteligente, la más… afortunada.  
Independientemente de que sus padres dieran el visto bueno a esa relación desde el minuto uno, ella si creía capaz de haberse fugado con él y empezar de cero en cualquier lugar del planeta. Quizá sonara egoísta, pero podía no pensar en su familia durante días si estaba con él. Una mirada suya era capaz de hacerla cortar la respiración aunque estuviera a metros de distancia. La compenetración era tal… que muchas veces actuaban apenas sin hablar.

Mientras se entregaban una vez más en esa ducha, se sentía plena, feliz… "menos mal que pusimos el asa para no resbalarnos…."

Media hora después Alice se sumergía en el armario buscando algo decente para ponerse; nada de tacones, nada de diseños híper caros. Un vaquero claro, un jersey negro ancho y unas manoletinas también en negro. Poco maquillaje y unas enormes gafas de sol que le ocultaban casi por completo su cara de duende.

— Da igual lo que te pongas princesa. Te ves hermosa – le sonrió el rubio desde la puerta de casa al verla acercarse.  
— Tú que me ves con buenos ojos. – Se sonrojó – mira que excitarte con una simple camiseta de algodón…  
— Ya te lo he dicho; da igual lo que te pongas – abrió la puerta dejándola pasar a ella primero.

Le sacó la lengua al pasar por delante, lo que provocó que Jasper la diera un cachete en el culo.

— ¡Ay! – volvió a frotarse la zona.  
— Pues no provoques – rió el chico cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Sólo llegaron con 15 minutos de retraso. Encontraron a Edward en un banco de piedra enfrente de la heladería. Alice estaba un poco intranquila; no quería sacar el tema de Bella para nada. No le apetecía.

— Hola cuñadín – abrazó a Edward.  
— Hola parejita feliz – devolvió el abrazo y besó a su hermana. — ¿Os apetece comer en algún sitio en especial? Hace mucho que no salgo por aquí…  
— Donde quieras Indiana; la verdad que no tengo hambre, pero picaré algo. – dijo haciendo notar su malestar.  
— Anda, vamos a un sitio que he visto en el piso de arriba… era algo así como "tipical spanish". – insinuó Edward, sabiendo que a su hermana le encantaba la cocina española.  
— Esta bien… — accedió Alice disimulando una sonrisa — ¿es de "tapeo"?  
— Lo sabía enana – guiñó un ojo.

El sitio estaba decorado con un montón de carteles de tauromaquia y gitanas bailando sevillanas. La música de fondo recordaba al flamenco; Alice frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué pasa Al? – quiso saber Jasper.  
— Puff… que estoy harta de que cada vez que entro en un sitio donde preparan espacialidades españolas aparezca el típico torito y la mujer con vestido de lunares y peineta – se cruzó de brazos – hay grandes diseñadores en España ¿Sabéis?  
— Si te molesta nos vamos – probó Edward.  
— No… huele muy bien – sonrió la morena.

Una vez acomodados y después de una decena de chistes malos sobre los toros, las sevillanas y el flamenco, Edward se atrevió a preguntar a su hermana lo que de verdad quería saber.

— ¿Qué pasó ayer cuando me fui peque? – soltó de repente mientras le daba vueltas a la jarra de cerveza.  
— No sé a qué te refieres.  
— Vamos Ali… ¿cómo terminó la fiesta? – insistió.

— La verdad Edward, Alice llamó puta a Bella y nos fuimos – quiso resumir Jasper.  
— ¡Jasper! – le reprochó.  
— ¡Qué! Es la verdad – protestó.

Edward miraba con la boca abierta a una ahora avergonzada Alice.

— Dime que no es verdad – no sabía qué pensar.  
— Y qué quieres Edward… ¡Me ha dado de lado! – intentó defenderse.  
— Ya enana, pero no creo que el insulto sea la forma de arreglar estas cosas.  
— ¡Es que no quiero arreglar nada! – Elevó ligeramente el tono de voz – He intentado ayudarla, no me ha dejado. Es más, no me ha hecho caso en nada de lo que le he dicho… ¿porqué tenía que medir ahora mis palabras?  
— Pues porque es tu amiga y a lo mejor lo que necesitaba es que estuvieras con ella, no que la hundieras más en la mierda. – Se estaba arrepintiendo por momentos de haber salido corriendo.  
— ¿Y tú? – rebotó ella.  
— ¿Yo? – Preguntó con ironía – me he mantenido al margen como tú bien me dijiste.  
— Chicos, chicos… haya paz – intentó mediar Jasper – a gritos no vais a solucionar nada.  
— Tienes razón, es mejor susurrar – ridiculizó Edward – y susurrando te digo que se te ha ido la pinza hermanita.  
— ¿¡A mí!? – soltó una carcajada sarcástica.  
— Sí, a ti. Te has pasado dos semanas diciendo a Bella lo que tiene que hacer; diciéndome a mí lo que tengo que hacer… y cuando descubres que tu amiga no te estaba haciendo caso ¿la insultas?... ¡cojonudo!  
— … — por primera vez Alice se quedó sin palabras.  
— Chicos; creo que voy a buscarla. No creo que esté pasando por su mejor momento.

Soltó 50 dólares sobre la mesa y salió pitando de allí. Realmente la casa de Charlie no estaba lejos del lugar en el que se encontraba.

En el trayecto pensaba una y otra vez en la escenita que presenció; pero también en la cara de culpabilidad que tenía ella al ser descubierta por todos sus amigos. ¿Cómo hubiera reaccionado él? Probablemente se habría encerrado sin querer saber nada de nadie… o se habría emborrachado… O vete tú a saber.  
Veinte minutos más tarde llamaba a la puerta sin saber muy bien cómo presentarse ante Bella. Abrió un muy desmejorado Charlie.

— Hola Charlie. Quería ver a Bella.  
— Lo siento muchacho… Se ha ido…  
— ¿Qué? Pero… ¿A dónde? – el corazón le iba a salir por la boca.  
— No lo sé – susurró sin ganas el policía. – En la nota que me dejó no especificaba el sitio; la he estado llamando al móvil pero lo tiene apagado…  
— Estará hecha polvo…  
— Hijo, lo siento pero tengo que preparar unos informes para la comisaría… siento no poder ayudarte. Pero si la ves, te la encuentras… o algo… dile que no la voy a buscar… pero que me llame. – Agachó la cabeza resignado y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Edward apretaba la mandíbula. Sentía impotencia; rabia… todos la habían dado la espalda. Sólo esperaba que no hiciera ninguna tontería.

* * *

Pues... que creo que os voy a subir el isguiente capi ya ;) que lo estoy deseando...


	27. Chapter 27

Antes de empezar a leer...

Sólo quiero que sepáis que me costó sacar este capi, pero salió así... hay que ser consecuente con la forma de ser de los personajes... Espero que lo disfrutéis ^_^

La cancion que escucha Bella es "I am the one and only" de **Chesney Hawkes**,

**Capítulo 27:**

Había desconectado el teléfono para poder dormir un poco la mañana del sábado. Desde que llegó de madrugada a la pensión no pudo pegar ojo. Serían las 8 de la tarde aproximadamente y estaba sola. No sabía qué hacer; no sabía a quién llamar… "¿James? Puff, pasando ¿Riley?... mmm, yo creo que debe estar tan avergonzado como yo… ¿Mike? Ja, ni de broma… Jessica no lo merece."

Se sentía resacosa debido a la cantidad de cervezas que se había tomado durante el día; no podía evitar sentirse culpable. Ella no quería hacer daño a nadie, tampoco era una desagradecida, pero sentía que con su actuación había defraudado a todos. ¿Pero por qué? Que ella sintiera la necesidad de divertirse, de no pensar en la mierda de vida que había llevado no significaba que quisiera ver mal a los pocos que la habían ayudado. Pero tampoco quería dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

Decidió pasar un fin de semana desfasando. Se pondría guapa y saldría a cualquier parte… eso haría: ¡Disfrutar!

Mientras investigaba la ropa que tenía en la maleta se puso a cantar como una loca para animarse. Era una canción antigua pero siempre la escuchaba para ponerse las pilas.

Una hora después salía rumbo hacia el centro; ya está, llamaría a los compañeros de su clase. Necesitaba olvidarse de todo… pasárselo bien; ellos sabrían proporcionarla lo que quería. Sacó el móvil y buscó el número de Mary; estaban cenando en el Burger del centro comercial. No le pillaba lejos, así que se dirigió hacia allí.

— ¡Hey Bells! – saludó Thomas en cuanto la vio cruzar la puerta; era mayor que ellos pero estaba tremenda "tiene el culo perfecto" pensaba mientras la guiñaba un ojo.  
— Hola chicos – sonrió a Thomas, Mary y su novio Frank. — ¿No os importa que me pegue verdad?  
— Pues claro que no… así somos pares – la miró el chico con intención.  
— Hoooola Beeeells – la respondió Mary… estaba colocada.  
— Antes de irnos a cualquier sitio, ¿me dejáis que me pida algo de comer? Estoy hambrienta.  
— Claro bombón… te esperamos.

Tras escuchar hablar a Thomas y Frank sobre las ventajas de comprar una PS3 en lugar de la X-box, Bella se dirigió al baño con Mary.

— ¿Quieres? – preguntó Mary haciendo referencia a un porro que había sacado del bolso ya hecho.  
— Pues sí… me apetece la verdad. – Lo encendió dando dos caladas profundamente.  
— ¿Me guardas otro que tengo en el bolso? Si me lo quedo yo seguro que me lo fumo – rió la chica morena.  
— Pues claro… aunque a lo mejor me lo acabo fumando yo. – Bromeó Bella.  
— Da igual – cogió el porro y le dio otra calada — ¿sabes? A Thomas le gustas un poco.  
— Pero Mary… ¿no soy un poco vieja para vosotros? – dudó. La verdad que el chico no estaba mal; pero eso de salir con chicos más jóvenes que ella… Recordó sus ojos negros como el carbón.  
— ¡Y qué más da!... somos mayores de edad. Con eso basta.  
— Tienes razón – sonrió.

Después de comer, fumar y beber un par de cervezas más se encontraron más que preparados para afrontar una noche de sábado.

Lo que Bella no sabía es que justo en frente del Burguer una anonadada Alice la miraba sin creerse lo que veía. Sacó el móvil y llamó a Edward sin pensárselo "por dios qué pinta de drogatas".

— Edward, estoy viendo a Bella, rodeada de chavales con muy malas pintas. – Soltó antes de tener que aguantar el sermón de su hermano mayor. Se oyó un frenazo.  
— ¿¡Queee!? – Chilló Edward al otro lado del teléfono – dime donde estás. No la pierdas de vista. Llevo horas buscándola, ni en su casa, ni en su antigua residencia… — se oyó acelerar de nuevo.  
— Hermanito… por favor… ten cuidado con el coche. – Miró a Jasper y le hizo una seña para que siguieran a Bella – nosotros la seguimos… ¿quieres que hable con ella? Aunque a lo mejor no es lo más adecuado después de todo lo que solté…  
— No, no… sólo dime a donde va…  
— Está bien… han salido del burguer, pero no van hacia ningún coche. Van paseando… Ed, me da la sensación de que va drogada.  
— ¿Pero te está viendo?  
— No, vamos por detrás… bastante alejados.  
— Seguro que van a alguna de las discotecas de la zona – aventuró Jasper.  
— Sí… Ed, están entrando en The Baltic Room ¿sabes donde está? – preguntó Alice.  
— Creo que sí; a un par de cuadras de donde hemos estado comiendo ¿no?  
— Eso es; te esperamos en la puerta. Si la vemos salir te llamo de nuevo.  
— En 10 minutos he llegado. – Y colgó.

Nada más entrar en el sitio la música entró en las venas de Bella; Thomas le tenía cogida de la cintura y le dirigía hacia la barra situada al fondo del garito.

— ¿¡Qué quieres tomar Bells!? – gritó Thomas a su oído para que lo oyera.  
— ¡Ron con limón! – respondió Bella echando la cabeza para atrás.  
— ¡Marchando!

Una vez tuvieron las bebidas se fueron a un rincón de la disco; la verdad que era sábado por la noche y estaba a rebosar de gente. Se dejó llevar por el ambiente, se sentía fenomenal. La sangre fluía rápida por sus venas… no sabía si por efecto del porro, por el alcohol o por una mezcla de ambas.  
Empezó a mover sus caderas de forma seductora; no sabía si lo hacía bien o mal… pero era lo que le pedía el cuerpo en ese momento. Mary y Frank se estaban dando el lote mientras parecía que bailaban lambada y eso a ella le provocó cierta envidia. Apuró la media copa que le quedaba de un trago y cogió a un excitado Thomas de la pechera de la camisa.  
La música techno retumbaba en sus oídos y ella se restregaba contra la erección de aquél chico. Él tenía 21… ella 26… los dos eran mayores; pensó por un momento de nuevo en la escena que habían tenido que presenciar todos ayer por la noche… pero del mismo modo pensó que allí podría hacer lo que le viniera en gana por que no conocía a nadie. Se podía dejar llevar.

Se separó un poco de Thomas mientras le miraba de la forma más seductora posible y se puso a hacerle un baile erótico. Movía de tal forma las caderas que tendría que estar prohibido; el chico pensó que como siguiera así le empotraría en el mismo baño de la discoteca sin pensárselo dos veces.

— ¡Alice! – Gritó mientras bajaba del coche — ¿Ha salido?  
— No… sigue dentro. – Murmuró sin mucha fuerza la pequeña Alice.  
— Bien… voy a entrar – se dijo más a sí mismo que otra cosa.  
— Espera Ed… toma – le tendió las llaves de su piso – nosotros nos íbamos a casa de los papás; y supongo que si la sacas de ahí… vete tú a saber en qué estado tendrás que llevarla a algún lado.  
— ¿Sabes que te quiero verdad enana? – le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
— Lo sé… pero me gusta que me lo recuerdes de vez en cuando – sonrió de lado haciendo que brillaran sus ojos verdes. – Oye… dile… bueno no, ya hablaré con ella.  
— Mañana te llamo con lo que sea… ¡dale un beso a Anthony!... ¡y le toca el cuento de la cigarra y la hormiga! – gritó mientras abría la puerta del local.

La música estaba muy alta y había demasiada gente encerrada entre esas cuatro paredes; menos mal que el pub no era excesivamente grande. A los pocos pasos encontró un sitio elevado y se subió para poder echar un vistazo al local.  
Dos segundos bastaron para localizarla; se movía de manera sexy delante de un chico que no le quitaba ni el ojo ni las manos de encima. Bajó de un salto y se dirigió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia su objetivo.

— Joder Bella, estás buenísima – se acercó Thomas intentando atraerla hacia él cogiéndola por el trasero.  
— ¡Ey! Espera – se separó Bella – que no he terminado el baile.

Mientras seguía moviéndose al ritmo de la música. Le pareció ver unos ojos verdes que la taladraban con la mirada. Decidió pasar y se abalanzó sobre Thomas para seguir con el baile provocativo más de cerca. Justo en el momento en que se iba a enganchar de su cuello unas manos la cogieron de la cintura haciéndola girar.  
Edward no la quitaba ojo de encima; le sonrió y se puso a bailar de forma provocativa con él "¿A quién quieres engañar Bella? Te lo quieres tirar desde que lo viste en el parking" añadió su vocecita interior.

— ¡Eh! Que estoy aquí – quiso llamar la atención Thomas.  
— ¿Y has cumplido ya la mayoría de edad? – Le preguntó con una mirada que helaría al mismísimo demonio – Bella – la miró a los ojos — ¿se puede saber qué haces?  
— Eddy, Eddy… pues pasármelo bien… ¿tú no quieres? – preguntó medio borracha mientras con un dedo acariciaba su mandíbula.  
— No, no quiero. Vámonos de aquí.  
— ¿A donde? – Sonrió medio ida – ¿por fin te vas a dignar a follar conmigo Edward Cullen? Mira que te puede ver alguien. – soltó recordando las dos veces que estuvieron a punto de pasar a mayores.  
— No, no vamos a follar Bella. Vamos a dormir y mañana tendremos una charla.  
— Pfff, eso suena muy aburrido… prefiero quedarme aquí – le miró achicando los ojos para centrar su vista — ¡Thomas! Vamos a seguir anda – y se acercó de nuevo a él para bailar.

Edward perdió en ese momento toda paciencia; cogió a Bella como si fuera un saco de patatas y se dirigió a la salida. Bella empezó a gritar y a patalear; empezó a golpear con los puños su espalda pensando que así la bajaría; pero Edward no estaba por la labor.  
Una vez estuvo fuera el de seguridad del local quiso saber si estaba todo bien.

— ¡Me quiere llevar a no sé donde! – Gritó Bella para zafarse una vez en el suelo – ¡es un degenerado!  
— Buenas noches – aclaró Edward – es una amiga… y ya ha bebido demasiado. Sólo la llevo a su casa. – sonrió Edward al chico de la puerta. – te puedo dar mi identificación y mañana vengo a por ella. No tengo problema ninguno. – trató de sonar convincente.  
— Está bien, está bien… — contestó el chico de la puerta – es que hay algunos que no saben beber… ¡Cuidense!

Y se metió de nuevo en el local, provocando una carcajada en Edward y una mueca de indignación en Bella.

— ¡No me ha hecho ni puto caso! – soltó la chica.  
— Es que te tenías que ver – contestó Edward un poco molesto – Así que degenerado…

Bella estaba un poco mareada a causa de lo que había fumado y había bebido, pero no lo suficiente como para dejar de sentir un nudo en el estómago al asomarse a sus ojos de nuevo. Tragó en seco y se cruzó de brazos intentando parecer enfadada; al hacerlo perdió un poco el equilibrio, lo que provocó que Edward se acercara preocupado y la sujetara de los codos.

— ¡Estoy bien joder! – se quiso soltar, pero volvió a perder el equilibrio.  
— No, no estás bien – contestó Edward también enfadado – sube al coche.  
— No.  
— O subes o te subo, tú verás.  
— No.  
— ¡Que te subas al puto coche! – abrió la puerta del copiloto.

Bella le miró con los ojos como platos, era la primera vez que veía a Edward enfadado. Se dio por vencida; bajó los brazos y se metió en el coche; nada más subir notó como cerraba de un portazo y se montaba en el asiento del conductor.

— No sé que narices te pasa Bella… te juro que no lo sé – murmuraba Edward.  
— ¡No me pasa nada! Es sábado, me lo estaba pasando bien con mis compañeros de clase… ¡nada más! – Se rebotó – Parece que ahora tengo que pedir permiso para vivir, usted perdone – añadió con sorna en la voz.

Pisó el acelerador rumbo a casa de Alice. No la podía mirar a los ojos; no podía hablar. Tenía un nudo en la garganta formado por la rabia y la indignación que le producía verla en ese estado.

— ¡Ah no! – Dijo de repente Bella – no pienso ir a casa de Alice; después de cómo me puso… ni lo sueñes.  
— ¡Ah sí! – Contestó Edward – ni pienses tú que te voy a dejar en ese estado. – Añadió mientras aparcaba. – Vamos, sal. Y no empieces a pelear de nuevo.

Bella se bajó del coche agarrando el asa de su bolso como si fuera lo único verdadero de la noche y siguió a Edward. No podía evitar mirar el trasero del chico que la había quitado más de una noche de sueño. Seguía enfadada. No quería mirarle fijamente por miedo a destruir su fachada "ya está… no le miro y punto… se acabaron los problemas. Claro que ese culo, qué culo nena…" se mordió el labio inferior inconscientemente.

Una vez en el ascensor Bella seguía enfurruñada; con los brazos cruzados, morros puestos y sin mirarle a los ojos. Edward por el contrario no le quitaba ojo de encima; llevaba unos pantalones ajustados en negro con unas botas de tacón de infarto; una camiseta que dejaba a la vista un generoso escote y una chupa de cuero negra. Al tener los brazos cruzados hacía que el pecho se asomara aún más en ese escote "demasiado para mi… me está volviendo loco" se humedecía los labios una y otra vez.

Al entrar en el apartamento de Alice, Bella pensó en la última vez que estuvo allí.

— Voy a preparar café – soltó Edward de repente.  
— Por mi no hagas, prefiero una cerveza.  
— Voy a hacer café y te lo vas a tomar, lo necesitas. – Respondió en un tono que no dejaba lugar a dudas.  
— Joder como estamos – bufó ella.

Entró en el salón y se dejó caer en el sofá… pero estaba muy nerviosa y se volvió a poner de pie. Empezó a sentir una especie de sudor frío que le recorría la columna vertebral; se encontraba nerviosa. Necesitaba fumar. Pero Alice no soportaba el olor a tabaco; claro que si se asomaba a la terraza… Se levantó hacia el bolso que había dejado en una silla dispuesta a coger su pitillera. Pero encontró algo mejor. El porro que le había dado antes Mary "¡qué narices!" lo cogió dispuesta a encendérselo camino de la terraza.

— ¿¡Pero qué haces!? – gritó Edward al verla con el porro en la boca apunto de encendérselo. Soltó las tazas que traía en las manos y en dos pasos se lo quitó casi de un manotazo.  
— ¡Dámelo! – Contestó estirando la mano para alcanzarlo — ¡no es tuyo, dámelo!  
— Bella, no te voy a dar nada, para ya – lo rompió en su cara.  
— ¡Imbécil! – Atacó ella — ¿¡es que no me puedes dejar en paz!? ¡Qué te he hecho; dí qué te he hecho para que me odies! – Los ojos empezaron a inundarse de lágrimas y ella no quería llorar – ¡Me estás jodiendo Edward!  
— ¡No voy a dejar que te drogues y menos en casa de mi hermana!  
— ¡Hago lo que me da la gana! Y lo que no necesito es que vengas a darme clases de comportamiento ¡precisamente tú! – Soltó con odio — ¡eres el menos indicado para decirme nada!  
— Vamos Bella, te estás comportando como una cría.  
— ¡Y qué! ¡Déjame en paz Edward! ¡DÉJAME! – empezó a golpear el pecho del chico con los puños cerrados — ¡TE ODIO, TE ODIO!

Edward la miraba fijamente sin saber qué es lo que había hecho realmente para que se pusiera así. Sólo le había roto un porro… no creía que fuera para tanto. Cuando notó que le golpeaba en el pecho y que empezaba a gritar histérica decidió acabar con el numerito de una buena vez.

La cogió de las muñecas y la sujetó con fuerza impidiendo que siguiera golpeándole; pero ella no paraba de gritar; abrió los ojos y se encontró con su mirada limpia. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas sin ningún control, sentía que el corazón le saldría en cualquier momento por la boca. Él sujetaba sus muñecas con fuerza pero no para impedir que le siguiera golpeando, si no para que no se escapara. Empezó a forcejear para que cediera en su agarre, pero no consiguió nada más que hacerse daño ella.

Inconscientemente Bella miró los labios de Edward; observó atentamente cómo entreabría la boca y sin pensarlo se relamió. Verla tan de cerca, roja por el berrinche, con los ojos brillando en la penumbra de la habitación, provocaba que Edward necesitara más aire para respirar. Cada vez estaban más cerca y casi ni se habían dado cuenta; Edward había aflojado su agarre pero sin soltarla del todo.

Fue ella la que dio el primer paso. Se abalanzó sobre su boca sin pensar en las consecuencias. Estaba harta de pensar; sólo quería sentir y lo que necesitaba en ese momento era saldar esta cuenta pendiente. Toda la rabia que sentía se transformó en pura pasión. No fue dulce… ese primer beso fue voraz. Sin pedir permiso para entrar introdujo su lengua para jugar con la suya; le deseaba. Desde el primer momento que vio sus malditos ojos verdes de nuevo en el aparcamiento de la facultad.

Llevaba demasiado tiempo deseando sentirla; demasiado tiempo esperando este momento. Pero no tenía que ser así. No de esta forma "por dios Edward, está borracha, ¡reacciona!". Aunó fuerzas para separarse de ella, poniendo fin a ese beso que le estaba haciendo perder la cordura.

— Bella, para; creo que este no es el mejor momento – susurró aún sin separarse demasiado de sus labios; notaba su corazón bombear frenético y su centro palpitar impaciente.  
— ¿Qué? – Bella frunció el ceño de repente – ¿Me rechazas?... ¿otra vez? – no se lo podía creer. – A qué me has traído entonces, por qué me sigues – iba perdiendo la fuerza que le quedaba según hablaba. – ¿no soy suficiente mujer para ti?  
— No Bella… ¿Cómo piensas eso? ¡Al revés! – Sentía un nudo en la garganta – sólo trato de hacer lo correcto; estoy pensando en ti… estás borracha – permanecía sujetándola firmemente.  
— Ya soy mayorcita para saber lo que quiero Edward – su mirada se tornó lasciva, intentó zafarse del agarre.  
— Para ya Bells, te haré daño. – no podía mirarla a la boca o perdería los papeles.  
— Pues hazme daño Edward… — provocó la castaña pasando la punta de la lengua por sus labios, pidiendo de nuevo permiso para entrar.

Esta vez Edward no la rechazó, soltó sus muñecas y la abrazó por la cintura para profundizar aún más el beso. Clavó su dureza en su estómago de manera inconsciente; llevaba demasiado tiempo deseando que llegara este momento; demasiado tiempo como para portarse como un caballero y esperar a que ella estuviera en mejores condiciones. Estaba claro que ella le deseaba; era recíproco. Mientras enredaban sus lenguas comenzaron un baile sensual.  
Ella introducía las manos en sus cabellos y se frotaba sin ningún pudor; él la cogía del culo y se apretaba para que notara lo excitado que estaba. Pronto empezaron a ahogar los gemidos en la boca del otro. Pronto el beso se hizo insuficiente, demandante de más.  
Pero él notaba algo… todo estaba yendo demasiado rápido. Inhaló su perfume y se dejó llevar.  
Introdujo las manos por la camiseta y apretó sus pechos. Los notaba más grandes que la última vez que la tocó… demasiado tiempo. Había pasado demasiado tiempo. Ella no perdió el tiempo tampoco; no quería pensar en el mañana; necesitaba vivir el momento y en ese momento necesitaba follarse a Edward Cullen. Sin más. Estaba demasiado excitada como para andarse con preámbulos. Al notar que cogía y magreaba sus pechos no pudo hacer otra cosa que soltar un gemido. Besó su mandíbula y paseó la lengua por su cuello hasta llegar al lóbulo de la oreja.

— Te necesito dentro Edward – susurró Bella introduciendo una de sus manos por el pantalón del chico hasta localizar su polla.  
— Bella – se sentía demasiado bien en su mano – ¡joder Bella!

La desnudó casi violentamente mientras ella hacía con él lo mismo. Sentir el roce de sus pieles; el deseo incontrolable de palparse por primera vez; casi sin verse. Chupaban mordían, succionaban donde tenían hueco, donde veían un centímetro de piel.  
Dando tumbos llegaron hasta el sofá; ella le empujó haciendo que se sentara y se tomó su tiempo para mirarle por fin. Jamás había visto cosa igual o parecida; su piel ya había perdido el color de Egipto y contrastaba blanca sobre la tapicería del sillón. Se mordió el labio inferior pensando en que ese miembro se introduciría en ella; sólo de imaginarlo se sintió húmeda. Vio cómo él la miraba de arriba abajo; cómo con una mano se masajeaba semejante dureza para prepararla para ella.

No esperó más. Se colocó de rodillas sobre él y se sentó a horcajadas. Ambos ahogaron un gemido al notar sus sexos en contacto; Bella empezó a mover en círculos sus caderas facilitando el roce de su pubis en su clítoris. Se sentía extasiada en ese momento.

— Aaaaah, siii.  
— Sigue Bella, sigue.

Edward la veía hacer. Al notarla sobre él observó que sus pechos estaban cerca, demasiado cerca, botaban, se movían rítmicos, le llamaban. Mientras ella se movía provocando sólo el roce entre ambos, él se dedicó a morder sus pezones. Con una mano pellizcaba y magreaba un pecho, mientras que el otro era asediado por su boca. Lamía, mordía, lamía, succionaba. Mientras la otra mano se perdía en su trasero. Indagando, acariciando; buscando la entrada adecuada. Hasta que la encontró.  
Cesó en su tarea y cogió sus caderas con ambas manos; la levantó un poco y la embistió hasta el fondo de una certera estocada.

Ambos jadearon. Se miraron a los ojos; Edward le acarició la cara, mientras con la mano libre la invitaba a mover sus caderas. Bella abrió la boca dejando que el chico de ojos verdes introdujera sus dedos; sacó la lengua y de la forma más sensual que pudo empezó a chuparlos como si de su miembro se tratara. No dejó de moverse en ningún momento. Sentía su dureza clavarse hasta lo más profundo de las entrañas. Lo sentía como si fuera parte de ella; como si fuera una prolongación de su propio cuerpo. Cabalgaba. Se movía arriba y abajo. Se movía frotándose. Se movía sin poder dejar de mirar la cara de ese chico; sin poder dejar de sumergirse en sus ojos. Se movía sin descanso.

Su lengua envolvía sin piedad sus dedos índice y corazón. La veía sacarla, chuparlos, introducirlos en su boca… "dios, me podría correr sólo de ver cómo hace una felación a mis dedos". Desde su postura la veía en todo su esplendor; la clavaba hasta el fondo sin piedad. Colocó ambas manos en sus pechos, en sus caderas, en su trasero; no sabía donde agarrarse quería abarcarla toda entera. Notaba como su interior palpitaba, cómo le estrangulaba sin piedad; húmeda, caliente.  
Ambos aceleraron el ritmo; Edward se medio incorporó para alcanzar la boca de esa chica que le volvía loco. "Por fin… por fin"

— ¡Aaaaah Edward! – Gritó al notarle más por el cambio de postura – más fuerte, por favor, ¡más fuerte!  
— aaa aaaa aaaaaah – jadeaba sin control un entregado Edward que acataba las órdenes de esa chica de ojos castaños.  
— No puedo aaaah, ¡no puedo mássss! – notaba cómo el nudo de su bajo vientre se desharía en cuestión de segundos.

Edward la cogió del trasero fuertemente y la movió con fuerza una vez y otra, y otra… mientras se descargaba en su interior, mientras la comía la boca, mientras sentía que por fin esa chica era suya, mientras notaba cómo ella se dejaba llevar casi al mismo tiempo que él. Los espasmos de placer siguieron a las embestidas; los besos siguieron a los mordiscos y ambos se dejaron llevar en un suave balanceo.

Se quedaron abrazados. Él dentro de ella. Ella rendida sobre él. Intentando acompasar las respiraciones; sus manos dibujaban figuras sin sentido sobre su espalda provocando que la carne se pusiera de gallina.

"Dios mío… dios mío qué he hecho…" los ojos de Bella empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Con todo el dolor de su corazón se separó de él; sin levantar la vista se bajó de su regazo y recogió las prendas de ropa que estaban esparcidas por el suelo.

— ¿Qué haces Bells? – la miraba extrañado.  
— Me voy Edward… — susurró mientras intentaba vestirse.  
— ¿Cómo que te vas? Es tarde… — se levantó y se medio vistió él también – espera que te llevo.  
— ¡No Edward! – le miró con dolor a los ojos. – Esto no está bien… esto no tenía que haber pasado – se fue hacia el bolso.  
— Para Bella, espera. Tenemos que hablar – empezaba a sentirse como un capullo; no tenía que haberse dejado llevar. Él era el que estaba sobrio, tenía que haber parado.  
— No, no, no… — empezaba a llorar, no quería que la viera llorar. No quería sentir… no quería sentir nada por nadie. No quería sufrir más. – Adiós Edward.  
— Espera Bella, por favor déjame que te explique. – la cogió del brazo provocando que se diera la vuelta y la levantó el mentón.  
— No puedo Edward… — ya no había control; un agujero se abría en su pecho y amenazaba con destruirla emocionalmente – no tengo fuerzas… déjame – casi no pudo articular las palabras.  
— Bells… — la acarició el rostro limpiando las lágrimas que mojaban sus mejillas – Bells mírame.

Negó, apretando los labios de pura impotencia; cerró los ojos y se escapó de su agarre. Salió de esa casa sin mirar atrás pensando en que se había dejado embaucar de nuevo por un hombre; pensando que lo había sentido de una forma totalmente nueva, distinta. Sin querer hacer caso a su corazón que la gritaba que se diera la vuelta y se enterrara de nuevo en su regazo… "dije nunca más… joder, ¡nunca más!"

* * *

Bueno... ya llegó... sé que no es una primera vez perfecta entre ellos. Pero sí es realista... No os dejo adelanto que no me da tiempo... Sólo aviso que el siguiente capi os gustará más... creo ;)  
Un besazo para todas y gracias por comentar y por leer.  
Hasta la semana que vieneeeee


	28. Chapter 28

**CHICAS, RÁPIDO OS DEJO EL CAPI... NI AGRADECIMIENTOS OS PONGO QUE NO ME DA TIEMPO, PERO SUPONGO QUE QUERRÉIS VER CÓMO SIGUE LA HISTORIA ;)**

**INTENTARÉ ACTUALIZAR MAÑANA DE NUEVO... NO PROMETO NÁ :P**

**Capítulo 28:**

Bella cerró la puerta tras de sí al llegar a su habitación en aquella pensión de mala muerte. Apoyó la espalda en la fría madera y resbaló hasta quedar sentada en el suelo.

No quería… no quería que pasara. Por que aunque ella sintiera al principio que sólo era sexo; era Edward. Su boca, sus ojos, su aroma… sólo de pensarlo temblaba. Rememorar sus caricias provocaba que el corazón palpitara a mil por hora. Lloraba en silencio, sin parar ni un segundo. Derramaba lágrimas y lágrimas de pura impotencia. Su fachada, su perfecta máscara se fue a la mierda desde el primer momento que sus labios se rozaron.

Daba igual que no se hubieran entregado como una pareja feliz; daba igual que hubiesen follado en lugar de hacer el amor. Daba igual por que ella lo había sentido así. Aunque hubiera sido brusco; aunque no hubiera tenido ni pizca de romanticismo. Aunque sólo hubiera sido necesidad, puro deseo en un momento dado, ella lo había multiplicado todo por mil. Imágenes de esos ojos verdes devorándola con la mirada, de sus manos cogiéndola, tocándola, guiándola, asaltaban su mente sin piedad.

Y lo peor de todo es que estaba convencida de que el vacío que sentía en su corazón desde hacía tiempo se debía exclusivamente a él. Que la falsa Bella había nacido realmente 5 años atrás, en la cafetería de la facultad, y no hacía apenas quice días en Forks. Lo único que había hecho era colocar una fachada encima de otra… y el resultado era este.

De repente veía a la niña que una vez suspiró por un beso de Edward. Recordó las tardes en el café de Jessica y no podía evitar pensar en el tiempo que había estado negándose a sí misma lo que sentía por él.

No pensó en Jacob. De hecho, aunque había actuado como un desgraciado en el fondo le daba igual. Este numerito no había sido más que un pretexto para intentar dar sentido a su vida; un sentido que había perdido al verle besar a aquella chica pelirroja. No pensaba en la escena con aquella chica que parecía india; ni en la escena de la playa; sólo pensaba en lo que pudo ser y no fue. En Edward ir a buscarla una y otra, y otra vez. En sus disculpas. Unas disculpas que por orgullo ella no quiso escuchar.

Estaba destemplada, temblaba. No sabía si de frío, de miedo, o de la mezcla explosiva que había hecho esa noche. ¿En qué momento se le había ido todo de las manos?

No tenía que haber pasado, pero pasó. Algo que llevaba años intentando erradicar; algo que se empeñaba en negar una y otra vez: que no sentía nada por ese chico de ojos verdes. Que ese muchacho de flequillo imposible no le había robado el corazón desde el primer momento que le vio seis años atrás. Que aquél sentimiento que se encargó de aniquilar aquella tarde mientras se daba un baño, no había intentado salir a la luz en innumerables ocasiones.

Se acurrucó adquiriendo una postura fetal a los pies de la puerta; deshaciéndose en lágrimas al darse cuenta, demasiado tarde, de que estaba enamorada de Edward Cullen hasta las trancas.

.

.

Eran las 3 de la madrugada cuando vio cómo Bella salía de casa de su hermana. No sabía qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar ¿la seguía? ¿Se quedaba allí viendo las horas pasar? Caminó hasta la ventana para ver si la veía salir del edificio… por su mente pasaban a la velocidad de la luz los momentos que acababa de vivir con ella. Se fijó en ella al verla aparecer en la calle; no se paró a mirar atrás; observó cómo dejaba pasar un taxi; quizá viviera cerca… no eran horas para que estuviera sola por la calle.

Tardó diez segundos en localizar la cazadora, ponérsela y salir a la calle. Una vez al aire libre, corrió en la misma dirección que un minuto antes había tomado Bella. En cada cruce miraba a izquierda y derecha para ver si la localizaba… no debía andar muy lejos. ¿Qué es lo que había pasado? ¿En qué se había equivocado? "Pues en que eres un impaciente; un inmaduro que piensas con la polla."

Vio cómo doblaba una esquina dos cuadras más lejos y a la derecha. Apresuró el paso para no perderla de vista "me mantendré en la sombra; que no me vea". Mantuvo la distancia, para que ella no le descubriera, hasta que vio cómo entraba en lo que parecía una pensión.

Se quedó quieto… ¿y ahora qué? Había llegado sana y salva a la pensión. Vale. ¿Pero qué habitación era? ¿Cómo la llamaba? Por un lado tenía ganas de cogerla en brazos, de acunarla, de prometerla que todo iría bien… pero por otro lado tenía miedo. Miedo a que le rechazara. Miedo a que ella no sintiera por él lo mismo que él estaba sintiendo. Pero el que no se hubieran podido resistir el uno al otro tenía que tener un significado… "pero estaba borracha tío; estaba drogada y borracha y te lo has hecho con ella" Se flagelaba implacable.

No era consciente de si habían pasado minutos, horas o toda la noche esperando frente al portal de la pensión… pero no pudo más. Apretó la mandíbula y se auto convenció de que era ahora o nunca.

Al entrar en el edificio un olor a rancio golpeó fuertemente su nariz. Se quedó mirando la recepción con detenimiento. Un mostrador con timbre de peli de miedo incluido; una carpeta gigante que parecía ser el registro de inquilinos. Una cortina de tela hortera separaba algún tipo de habitación a la izquierda. A la derecha las escaleras.

Tras comprobar que no había nadie, se acercó sin hacer ruido hasta la carpeta para ver el registro de inquilinos.

— ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo caballero?

— … — "joder, qué susto" – disculpe no le quería despertar…

— Yo siempre estoy despierto joven – dijo mientras se rascaba la prominente barriga.

Edward se le quedó mirando con desconfianza. Pantalón de poliéster en negro, adornado con unos tirantes que enmarcaban tremenda barriga. Camiseta de tirantes blanca con la típica mancha de café a la altura del ombligo. Puro apagado y casi terminado sujeto por unos dientes más que amarillos. Y lo mejor… ese pelo grasiento, un poco más largo por un lado que por el otro, cuidadosamente peinado sobre la calva central. Un cromo.

— Estoy buscando a mi novia. – Probó suerte así.

— Ya… como todos – achicó los ojos. Realmente el joven no tenía mal aspecto.

— En serio, necesito saber su número de habitación. – Se acercó al mostrador.

— A ver muchacho… no sé qué te habrás pensado ¿Tú crees que te voy a dar el número de habitación de una chica? ¿Y que me voy a quedar tan tranquilo? ¿Tú sabes la cantidad de psicópatas que andan sueltos por ahí? – se recostó sobre el mueble inspeccionando al chico de arriba abajo "lleva ropa cara".

— Le puedo dejar mi identificación si quiere. – Ofreció Edward.

— No gracias – levantó la mano negándose.

— Mire; se llama Bella Swan… sé que vive aquí porque la he acompañado a la entrada. Necesito saber su número de habitación porque le tengo que dar una cosa que se le ha olvidado – dijo de carrerilla.

— Ya…

— Por favor… ¿qué es lo que quiere? – "como si no lo supiera".

— Chico… prueba a volver mañana… son cerca de las 5 – miró el reloj CASIO que parecía tremendamente ridículo en esa muñeca.

— Por favor… — sacó 50 dólares de la cartera y se los colocó justo enfrente.

— … vaya… tienes ganas de meterla en caliente ¿eh? – se rió el obeso propietario.

— Oiga… sin faltar

— Está bien… pero no quiero líos. Yo te acompaño. Si veo que te conoce me voy, si no te saco de aquí a patadas ¿está claro? – levantó un dedo amenazante.

— Como el agua – sonrió al verse ganador.

Subió detrás del hombre, intentando no mirar su enorme trasero balancearse de un lado a otro. Sólo un piso dos puertas a la derecha y ya habían llegado.

— Es aquí muchacho… recuerda que te estaré vigilando. – Soltó al llegar a la puerta mientras se apoyaba en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

— Pero en cuanto me reconozca se va – le miró con el ceño fruncido.

Tras ver cómo asentía, cerró los ojos, cogió aire y lo soltó lentamente. Llamó suavemente a la puerta con los nudillos.

…

Volvió a llamar, un poco más fuerte esta vez y automáticamente pegó la oreja a la puerta por si oía algo "a lo mejor está durmiendo idiota".

.

.

Mientras divagaba en sus recuerdos, acurrucada, reviviendo su último encuentro con Edward… "Alice tiene razón, soy una puta". La dolían los ojos aunque estuvieran cerrados; su garganta quemaba. No tenía fuerzas para mover ni un músculo. No sabía qué hora era. Sólo que un estado de semiinconsciencia la embargaba por momentos.

Oía ruido tras la puerta; no se movió. Parecía que llamaban, pero no se molestó en moverse ni medio milímetro; al fin y al cabo no esperaba a nadie.

Volvían a intentarlo, en esta ocasión más fuerte. Levantó la cabeza y permaneció a la escucha ¿quién sería a estas horas? Un minuto después oyó al señor Cooper.

— Vamos muchacho… no tengo toda la noche.

— Espere por favor – suplicó Edward volviendo a llamar.

En el momento en que escuchó su voz, se incorporó como un resorte. O su imaginación la estaba haciendo pasar un mal trago, o ¿estaba escuchando a Edward al otro lado de la puerta? Se levantó con mucho trabajo. Intentando no marearse más de lo que estaba. Su cabeza iba a explotar. Ella no se merecía esto; no se merecía que él estuviera ahí fuera… esperándola.

Abrió un poquito la puerta y se asomó intentando que la claridad del pasillo no dañara sus ojos.

— Disculpe señorita Swan… este chico ha insistido en verla. – Se rascaba la coronilla – pero si quiere lo echo.

— No, no… — contestó Bella con voz ronca debido al llanto mientras abría un poco más la puerta – le conozco… es… un amigo – procuró no mirarle a la cara.

— En ese caso me despido; si necesita cualquier cosa – añadió mirando de forma desconfiada a Edward – llámeme a la recepción.

Ambos vieron cómo se alejaba moviendo sus chichas por el pasillo. Se quedaron mudos... Bella miraba al suelo, estaba concentrada en una junta demasiado abierta de la tarima de madera. Edward permanecía de pie en el pasillo, con las manos en los bolsillos de la cazadora; la miraba atentamente. No sabía cómo empezar, tenía un nudo en la garganta que se empeñaba en impedirle hablar.

No eran conscientes del tiempo qué pasaron en esa posición; fue Bella la que dio el primer paso levantando la cabeza y permitiendo que él la observara atentamente.

— Bells… — levantó el brazo para intentar rozarla la mejilla.

— No Edward – susurró mientras alejaba su cara.

— ¿Me dejas entrar? – intentó.

— ¿No? – "pues claro que te quiero dejar entrar, quiero rodearte con mis brazos y no dejarte escapar nunca más… pero me muero de vergüenza"

— Bueno… siempre podemos hacer una sentada hippy en el pasillo – levantó la comisura de su boca en forma de sonrisa encantadora.

Este acto lo único que provocó fue que Bella comenzara de nuevo a llorar. Sólo quería darse de golpes contra la pared.

— Bella... – se le formó un nudo en la garganta al verla así – que si quieres nos quedamos de pie, en el pasillo… pero no llores más por favor.

"Definitivamente no lo merezco"… No aguantó la situación. Con ambas manos se tapó la cara para que él no le viera llorar de esa forma. Se sentía sucia, avergonzada, y pequeña. Muy pequeñita a su lado. Él le había sacado del bareto donde tonteaba con ese chico; la había llevado a casa de Alice; se había querido fumar un porro sin importarle nada más. Se lo había impedido y le había provocado para que acabaran follando. Le faltaba el aire, se ahogaba.

Edward no lo soportó más, la cogió de los hombros empujándola dentro de la habitación; cerró de un talonazo y la abrazó. Notaba como las lágrimas calaban su ropa, pero no le importaba. Sólo quería que parara; "un bruto… un neandertal… un tío sin escrúpulos, eso es lo que soy".

Acariciaba su cabello mientras susurraba palabras dulces en su oído. La mecía como si fuera una niña pequeña, dejando que se desahogara. Esperando que purgara toda la angustia que tenía por dentro.

— ¿Soy un ogro, verdad? – le preguntó con voz contenida. — ¿Me perdonarás algún día todo el daño que te he hecho?

— … — le miró a los ojos, intentó enfocar su vista y frunció el ceño — ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó en un tono apenas audible.

— Pues que la he vuelto a cagar contigo, otra vez – le retiró un mechón de la cara y se lo colocó detrás de la oreja. – Que por mi egoísmo, por querer tenerte no he pensado en las consecuencias. Te deseaba tanto Bella… me he aprovechado de ti. – se le hizo un nudo en la garganta que le impidió seguir hablando.

— No tengo nada que perdonarte Edward – le dolía la cabeza horrores pero aún así intentó mirar directamente a los ojos del chico. Éste mantenía los ojos cerrados intentando no derramar las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos. – Edward… mírame por favor. – "No lo quiero ver triste"

En el momento en que ambos se miraron a los ojos cualquier palabra estaba de más. Él la acariciaba con el dorso de la mano las mejillas secando las lágrimas a su paso; ella frotaba la palma de sus manos en su pecho en señal de consuelo.

— Edward – una opresión en el pecho amenazaba con provocarla un colapso; no podía ver sus ojos verdes húmedos — ¿me perdonarás tú a mí? – ahogó un sollozo al final de la frase.

Edward la miraba a los ojos. Y la veía… a ella… a su Bella. A aquella chiquilla con la que compartió la mejor cita de su existencia. Aquella pequeña que le robó el corazón 6 años atrás; ¿podrían construir algo juntos?

Aquél muro que se había empeñado en construir se había derrumbado sin más. Esa máscara de mujer que todo le importa una mierda se rompió quedando hecha añicos; era raro. Se sentía ligera. Llenó sus pulmones de aire y lo expulsó sonriendo al encontrarse en paz consigo misma. Estaba en los brazos del hombre que quería ¿qué más podía pedir ahora mismo?

Sonrió de esa forma que tanto le gustaba; vio como ella se relajaba provocando el mismo efecto en él. Cogió su carita entre sus manos, secando las últimas lágrimas que habían caído por sus mejillas con los pulgares. Besó sus ojos, su nariz, a un lado de los labios, al otro lado… notaba que su corazón explotaría de felicidad en su pecho. Y por fin sus labios. Suave. Un dulce toque para tantear el terreno. Bella se estremeció sin poder evitarlo. Temblaba de anticipación. Y se entregó de la forma más dulce que fue capaz.

Abrieron sus bocas casi en simultáneo. Sus lenguas se buscaron casi por instinto; pero no de forma sexual… no era un beso de deseo. Era de necesidad. Se reconocieron en este beso. Se sintieron un poco más jóvenes, dejándose llevar en los portales de Seattle. Ásperas, húmedas, calientes, se acariciaban con devoción. Con necesidad.

Él la cogió en brazos y avanzó por el dormitorio hasta dar con su cama. La depositó suavemente en el colchón y se recostó a su lado. No pretendía hacer nada más… no por esta noche. Sólo mimarla. Dedicarla mil caricias, mil besos. Ya habría tiempo de más.

Ella se dejó hacer… ¿Cómo podía cambiar de un momento para otro de opinión? ¿En qué momento se le cayó la venda de los ojos? ¿Qué había hecho en esta vida para merecer sus caricias?

Habían sido demasiadas emociones para un solo día. Demasiadas cosas que tenía que procesar. Sentía sus besos, su mano dibujando figuras en su espalda. Sus palabras de consuelo.

— ¿Te quedarás? – quiso saber cuando notó que el sueño se apoderaba de ella sin remedio.

— ¿Todavía lo dudas? – besó sus labios.

— Siempre dudaré que no seas un sueño – sonrió dejándose llevar.

— Shhhh, mañana descubrirás que no lo soy. – Acarició su mejilla y la beso la frente – ahora duerme preciosa.

Él también cerró los ojos. Pensando que había sido una noche muy larga… pero que tenía toda la vida por delante para demostrarla que estaría con ella. Siempre. Con su Bella… "mi dulce Bella"


	29. Chapter 29

**Buenas tardes de día festivo!  
**

**Vengo con otro capi de esta historia... algo que todas estábais esperando. Espero que os guste por lo menos tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo ^_^ **

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer y añadir a favoritos.**

**************Y mil gracias más por sus reviews a DraBSwan, anouscha, Anaidam, Gatita Swan, Nurymisu, Cristal 82, Suiza19, anamart05, katyms13 y** BronceCeniza16649**. No sabéis la ilusión q me hace :_)**

**Los personajes pertenecen a la señora SM, la ida de olla es sólo mía...**

**Capítulo 29:**

La luz entraba por la ventana iluminando la estancia. Un rayo de sol le daba de lleno en el rostro. Quiso abrir los ojos, pero los párpados le pesaban demasiado, le dolían tanto...

Se removió un poco al sentir sus músculos entumecidos. Pero no pudo variar mucho su posición; notaba un peso en su cintura… de hecho notaba uno de sus pechos aprisionado. Movió su mano hacia la zona y palpó lo que parecía ¿pelo? ¿Carne?

Abrió los ojos de golpe por la impresión y se quiso dar la vuelta para cerciorarse de que lo que estaba pensando era real. Miró el rostro del ser más perfecto que había sobre la faz de la tierra; tenía los ojos cerrados, la boca semi abierta, el flequillo desordenado caía sobre su frente. Su expresión era tranquila.

La emoción que sentía en ese momento la desbordó de nuevo humedeciendo sus ojos; imágenes confusas asaltaban su mente sin piedad. Frunció un poco el ceño al recordar lo que había pasado hacía apenas unas horas "vaya cogorza monumental… me duele todo el cuerpo" "¿Le he violado?" En una imagen bailaba con Thomas de una manera bastante provocativa; en otra imagen Edward la sacaba del garito… ella desnuda cabalgaba sobre él… Un pequeño pinchazo en el bajo vientre la hizo recordar lo que sintió; ahogó un gemido tapándose la boca con ambas manos. No le quitaba el ojo de encima. Se marchaba de casa de Alice; se tumbada en el suelo. Lloraba, lloraba… y entonces aparecía él.

Se había quedado; era la muestra de que no había sido un sueño. Con mano temblorosa quiso apartarle uno de los mechones de pelo de la frente.

Lo sintió; notó cómo alguien tocaba su frente. Al abrir los ojos vio cómo Bella le observaba con fascinación. El sol se reflejaba en su cabello otorgando unos reflejos color caoba; con esa luz parecía un ángel. Ninguno podía hablar; tampoco hacía falta. Estaban allí. Juntos. Después de la mierda de noche que habían pasado, permanecían juntos. Abrazados. Mirándose con mil preguntas para hacerse pero queriendo alargar este momento hasta el infinito.

Edward cogió su mano y besó sus dedos. Al sentirle no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír; sentía como miles de mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago, en su pecho. Estaba avergonzada; sus mejillas enrojecieron por momentos al notar las manos de ese dios por su cuerpo.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente y cogió todo el aire que entraba en sus pulmones.

— No me prives de tus ojos Bella – susurró el chico mientras acariciaba su sedoso cabello.

— No quiero abrirlos y ver que todo ha sido un sueño – contestó muy bajito.

— Pero si no los abres no podrás comprobar que soy real – sonrió.

— Tienes razón – reía al abrir los ojos — ¿No te has arrepentido todavía?

— ¿De qué me iba a arrepentir?

— De estar a mi lado – bajó la mirada.

— De lo único que me arrepiento es de haberme comportado como un animal del paleolítico superior – apretó la mandíbula.

— No te entiendo…

— Pues que me aproveché de tu estado para cumplir mis deseos – cerró ahora los ojos tragando en seco.

— ¡Eh! – Levantó la cabeza apoyándola sobre su mano – No me prives de tus ojos. Edward… lamento decir que no recuerdo mucho de lo que pasó anoche; de lo que sí estoy segura es que en ningún momento me forzaste a nada ¿o me equivoco? – puso una mueca.

— No, pero tampoco te frene – se puso en la misma postura que ella.

— Yo tampoco quise que frenaras – sonrió – de eso sí me acuerdo.

— Bella… necesito preguntarte algo. Pero por favor… no lo tomes del lado que no es – observó cómo se ponía seria de repente y fruncía el ceño. Asintió. – Verás… ¿por qué te has comportado así? Bueno, más bien… ¿por qué te has mantenido… distante conmigo? A ver, no es que me hiera mi orgullo de macho ni nada de eso. Pero ¿por qué no tuviste ningún problema con otros chicos y a mí me evitabas?

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación. No sabía como responder a sus preguntas de una forma convincente. La verdad es que ni ella podía justificar su comportamiento.

Su expresión se tornó triste y sin quererlo sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

— Ey, ey… no llores Bella; por favor – se apresuró a secar sus lágrimas con los dedos – soy un alcornoque. Perdóname… sólo a mí se me ocurre preguntarte en un momento como este. – Se reprochó.

— No, no… Edward. – Trató de recomponerse – Está bien. – Cogió aire y lo soltó – La verdad es que ni yo misma sé contestar a esa pregunta; supongo que… ¿enloquecí? – paró unos segundos, tratando de ordenar sus ideas. — No sirvo para buscar excusas Edward. Siempre he sido muy impulsiva – le miró fijamente – y tú lo sabes – sonrió al recordarse seis años atrás. – No puedo justificar algo que no tiene justificación. Supongo que estaba harta… y me dejé llevar.

— No quiero que te justifiques Bella, ni te pido explicaciones ni nada de eso. Sólo me ha entrado curiosidad o… ¿envidia? – añadió esto último en un susurro mientras agachaba la cabeza "soy un bocazas".

— Desde que era pequeña he pensado que si los demás me veían mal, sufrirían. – Se incorporó apoyando la espalda en el cabecero y se tapó con la colcha. – Cuando murió mi madre yo apenas tenía 3 años; no me acuerdo de ella… pero lo que sí recuerdo son las noches en vela de mi padre, de su dolor en el rostro cada vez que me miraba, cómo se preocupaba porque no me faltara nada, porque no notara la ausencia de una madre. Durante los primeros años, mis abuelos le ayudaron. Mi abuela Mary le enseñó a peinarme, a vestirme… recuerdo las gracias que soltaba cuando no atinaba a abrocharme los botones tan pequeñitos. Recuerdo que le decía que tenía los dedos como morcillas. – Una sonrisa triste la adornó el rostro; notó como Edward sonreía también. – Cuando tenía 10 años mis abuelos murieron; un camión se les echó encima mientras conducían por una de las carreteras secundarias de Forks. Llovía. Había poca visibilidad. Supongo que el destino decidió que ya no podían seguir cuidándonos. – Otra vez las lágrimas quisieron hacer acto de presencia… como si fuera una forma de purificarse. Volvió a llenar de aire los pulmones y prosiguió su relato – Nunca me quejé de nada, nunca protesté. Nunca le pedí a mi padre permiso para salir por ahí hasta las tantas; o para comprarme ropa súper cara. A los quince años tuve mi primer trabajo de verano cuidando niños. Iba colocando máscaras… como capas de cebolla; si estaba mal, si tenía algún problema sin solución, lo arrinconaba. Pasaba página. Siempre he procurado sacar yo sola las castañas del fuego; ni tuve una mala nota en el colegio, ni el instituto. Ni siquiera he tenido novio… a parte de ti y de… – acarició la cara de Edward que la observaba sin atreverse a articular palabra. – Apareciste de la nada en el aparcamiento de la facultad; como si fueras en ángel. Me descolocaste por completo… cuando pasé la peor época de mi vida, cuando dispararon a mi padre, estuviste ahí. Fuiste tan necesario Edward… tanto… eras como una corriente de aire fresco; me mirabas a los ojos… como si me quisieras leer el alma. Y yo me dejaba hacer. Jamás he sentido por nadie lo que he sentido por ti. Supongo que no me tomé demasiado bien verte con aquella chica. – Puso una mueca graciosa entre las lágrimas. – Después de esa escena en la cafetería me puse otra máscara; encontré a Jacob y pensé que él sería mi tabla salvavidas. Ahora que tomo consciencia… puedo ser objetiva para decirlo. Era lo único que me mantenía viva. Me distancié de todos y me aferré con uñas y dientes a este nuevo sentimiento: cariño, amistad… Cuando pasó aquello… me sentía una idiota Edward. Pensé que todo el mundo se había reído de mí. – Empezó a respirar con dificultad debido a la emoción del momento. – Me coloqué otra máscara más… dispuesta a volver a empezar. Dispuesta a comerme el mundo. A ser otra, más fuerte… no quería que la gente me viera como antes. Eso me hacía vulnerable – sintió las manos de Edward en sus mejillas; intentaba secarlas mientras hacía que le mirara a los ojos. – Y entonces apareciste tú. Otra vez. – un gemido abandonó su garganta. – Quería ser otra, pero contigo cerca… me volvía vulnerable. Y no quería sufrir de nuevo – se calló. No podía más. Los sollozos se habían adueñado de la habitación.

El nudo que tenía en la garganta le impedía articular palabra. Había permanecido en silencio, dejándola hablar… dejándola desahogarse. Observaba como acababa de estallar en llanto y no sabía como consolarla. Lentamente rodeó con sus brazos su cuerpo tembloroso; la dejó en su regazo y la acunó. Bella se hizo un ovillo mientras él acariciaba sus cabellos de forma pausada; lo intercambiaba con dulces besos en la coronilla, en la sien. Esperaba a que se tranquilizara mientras pensaba algo decente que decirle.

— Bells… al final todo ha resultado un poco precipitado. Se supone que estás pasando un bache emocional, que estás sufriendo una transición y vengo yo a desestabilizarte más todavía. – hablaba muy bajito. — ¿Mi excusa? Me obsesioné contigo Bella – observó como la chica le miraba fijamente – Desde que te dejé en tu casa de Forks no ha habido día que no me arrepintiera de haberte dejado allí. – ahora le tocaba a él abrir su corazón. – entendía demasiado tarde el daño que te había hecho y eso me mataba. Desde que me miraste aquél día en el aparcamiento tu cara… tu sonrisa… no se me ha quitado de la maldita cabeza. Pero te engañé Bella. Por un lado sabía que eras alguien muy especial para mí y por otro… — Bella le puso la mano en la boca, para que no siguiera hablando – no Bella, necesito contártelo. Necesito sincerarme contigo. He sido un cabrón… hice más estupideces de las que hayas podido hacer tú… no lo dudes. Pero al pensar en ti… algo se colocó en mi cabeza; algo me dijo que eras tú la chica con la quería pasar mis días. Deseaba estar contigo, necesitaba tenerte. Me hacías falta. Y te dejé ir, por comportarme como un verdadero gilipollas… La cagué – acariciaba su cara, su pelo. – llevo soñando hacerte el amor desde hace seis años Bella… y la he vuelto a cagar ahora.

— No digas eso Edward… aquí la única que ha metido la pata hasta el fondo he sido yo… tú te has portado como un caballero – se acercó.

— Un caballero te habría dejado descansar, esperar a que se te pasara el pedo y haber hablado contigo las cosas de una manera seria… pero estando cerca de ti… pierdo el control – chupó sus labios. – no puedo evitar querer tocarte Bella… simplemente no puedo. Te deseo, te necesito. Me duele no tenerte a mi lado.

Durante un minuto entero estuvieron mirándose a los ojos, reconociéndose, retrocediendo en el tiempo. Ese minuto entero fue necesario para que ambos casi al mismo tiempo se dieran cuenta que estaban solos, en la cama, con la ropa del día anterior a medio quitar. Habían abierto su alma en canal, se habían confesado. Ambos estaban sobrios y despiertos… ¿A qué coño estaban esperando?

— Bella ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta antes de abalanzarme sobre ti? – cargó su mirada de deseo.

— Ahá… — se había perdido hace rato en sus ojos, en su boca.

— Quizá sea un poco precipitado… pero quiero hacer las cosas bien – cogió su mano – Bella ¿quieres salir conmigo?

— … — casi se le desencajó la mandíbula por la sorpresa — ¿salir? — "ay dios" — ¿Cómo novios? – "ay dios" — ¿con citas y eso? – "dios dios dios"

— Si tú quieres claro – "No aprendo… no aprendo ¡soy un impaciente de pelotas!" – ¿Qué me dices? – dudó.

— Pues que sí… — susurró muerta de la vergüenza.

— No te he oído – forzó la situación acercándose un poco más a ella.

— Que sí – se abalanzó sobre él estampándose contra su boca – sí… — otro beso – sí…

Edward abrió la boca para atrapar sus labios a modo de juego. "Me he muerto y estoy en el cielo" pensaba una Bella que empezaba a renacer de nuevo; sin capas, sin barreras, sin máscaras. El corazón latía a mil por hora; abrió la boca ella también y dejó que sus lenguas volvieran a encontrarse. Sus labios se movían con insistencia; se apretaban, querían más el uno del otro.

Notaban como si ese beso estuviera marcando un antes y un después en sus vidas. Una vocecita interior en la cabecita de Bella decía que quizá se lo tendrían que tomar con calma. Pero hablaba muy bajito y ella no la estaba prestando atención; curiosamente la misma vocecita rondaba por la cabeza de Edward, pero tampoco es que estuviera muy fino de oído.

Ambos se incorporaron un poco en la cama; se miraban mientras se desnudaban… despacio. Sin prisas. No sabían qué hora era… tampoco les importaba en exceso en ese momento. Analizaban cada movimiento, cada gesto del otro.

Bella quería hacer el amor con Edward por primera vez. Y quería que fuera perfecto. Mágico. Sin nada que entorpeciera ese momento. No pudo evitar humedecerse cuando vio a su dios terrenal desnudo; se mordió el labio inferior deseando que su miembro la partiera en dos.

Era perfecta. Sus largas piernas, su vientre plano, sus pechos del tamaño exacto. Lo justo para que no desentonara en ese cuerpo menudo. Su pelo caía suelto formando graciosos rizos por debajo de la clavícula. Un rubor en las mejillas y los ojos brillantes de excitación ponían el colofón a su diosa.

Se acercaron sin apenas darse cuenta, de una manera inconsciente, como si fueran dos imanes que se atraen sin remedio. Ambos sobre la cama, de rodillas pero erguidos, avanzaban hasta juntar sus cuerpos. Él pasó la mano por su cintura atrayéndola aún más mientras con la otra la retiraba el pelo cogiéndola de la nuca.

Tenerla así hizo que la contención se fuera al traste; insistió en sus labios mientras sus manos recorrían cada centímetro de su piel. Necesitaba tocarla, necesitaba grabarla a fuego en su memoria. Cada caricia que ella sentía intentaba copiarla para que él también la sintiera.

Edward anclaba las manos en su trasero, haciendo que se apretara contra él. Bella no se quedaba atrás; quería que la atravesase que se metiera debajo de ella. Acariciaron sus espaldas; acariciaron sus muslos. Él fue el primero que rompió el beso buscando nuevos destinos. Pasaba la lengua por su mentón mientras sus manos avariciosas buscaban sus tetas. Ella se arqueaba facilitando sus movimientos.

— Ed… — ahogó un gemido – dios santo Ed… — no pudo decir más al notar como sus dedos investigaban en su interior.

— Nena… estás chorreando – enloqueció en ese momento recostándola en la cama y colocándose sobre ella.

— No juegues conmigo – le faltaba el aire.

— Oh… claro que sí voy a jugar – sonrió ladino mientras la besaba el cuello, el nacimiento de sus pechos, sus pezones, su estómago, y su monte de Venus. Se agarró a las caderas y se sumergió en sus labios inferiores.

— Aaaaah…. – acababa de explotar al notar su cálida lengua jugar con su clítoris. – Aaaaah… — sentía como dos de los dedos de Edward se introducían en su centro. – Edward por favor… — Levantó la cabeza para ver lo que estaba haciendo, pero casi fue peor. Cogió su pelo, y tiró de él para que se pusiera a su altura. – Te quiero dentro ya Cullen. Y se abalanzó de nuevo contra su boca. Notaba el sabor de su propia excitación mezclada con su saliva… le daba igual.

— Espera, espera… necesito un preservativo – dijo Edward de repente. — ¡mierda! Ayer no utilizamos protección – se golpeó mentalmente.

— No, no lo necesitas; llevo años cuidándome. – Cogió su polla y la colocó en su entrada.

Su glande pedía atención a gritos. Quiso ser cuidadoso, dando el significado que realmente tenía este momento, asegurándose de que sintiese el nivel de entrega en este acto. Fue lento pero duro; hasta el fondo. Ambos aguantaron la respiración al sentirse unidos de nuevo por fin. Salió casi del todo y volvió a introducirse. Hasta el fondo. Fuera; lento; dentro; duro. El vaivén de sus cuerpos, en perfecta sincronía, parecía simular una danza; un baile lleno de sentimiento. El baile más antiguo del mundo.

Por más que quisieran alargar el momento eran conscientes de que no podrían aguantar mucho más. Ella se agarraba a sus hombros; él procuraba que ella no tuviera que soportar su peso. Sus piernas abrazaban su cintura y al estar un poco elevada propiciaba que la penetración fuera más profunda. Se sentía demasiado bien; se sentía jodidamente bien.

— Ed… — levantó la cabeza para llegar hasta él. Quería besarle, quería sentirle más cerca.

— Bells… — susurró en su boca – Be… no puedo más…

— Sigue Ed… sigue – seguía sus embestidas notando como poco a poco se formaba un nudo en su bajo vientre.

El movimiento de Edward se volvió frenético. La necesitaba; necesitaba sentirla así. Siendo ella; totalmente entregada por él. Siendo su novia. "Mi novia".

Un grito de placer rompió el silencio de la habitación; los espasmos de Bella marcaban el apogeo de su orgasmo. El movimiento lento de Edward marcaba el final de este primer encuentro real. La miró con devoción, intentando no salir de una forma demasiado brusca. Haciéndose notar. Mientras ella intentaba acompasar la respiración; jamás, ni siquiera con Jake, había sentido esto. No sabía si estribaba en el nivel de entrega, en los años que habían dejado pasar o en que era su media mitad. De lo que sí estaba segura era de que necesitaba sentirlo otra vez, y otra, y otra… le había sabido a poco.

No pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado en una actitud claramente triunfadora al ver cómo le estaba mirando su chica. Acariciaba su pelo; besaba su frente, su sien, su mejilla, su nariz.

— Guau… — dejó escapar Bella por fin.

— Guau – imitó Edward entre risas mientras se colocaba a su lado.

— Me siento rara – se sonrojó de nuevo.

— Pues yo me siento que te cagas – añadió el chico mientras acariciaba sus labios con su dedo índice.

— ¡Yo también! – Rió ahora ella – pero es una situación rara.

Ambos se acurrucaron en la cama y se quedaron uno frente al otro para verse mejor completamente desnudos. Seguían con la respiración agitada y una sonrisa de felicidad adornaba ambos rostros. Ya podía estallar fuera la tercera guerra mundial, a ellos les daría igual. Acortaron distancias de nuevo, se abrazaron, se besaron. Necesitaban más el uno del otro; Bella estaba otra vez preparada y se lo hizo notar. Pasó una pierna por encima suyo quedando sexo con sexo.

— Bells….

— mmm

— estás muy caliente…

— aha…

— Estás empapada de nuevo…

— Eso parece… pero Ed…

— ¿si?

— Tú vuelves a estar tan duro.

Entre risas se abalanzaron de nuevo el uno contra el otro. Esta vez fue ella la que quiso llevar la voz cantante haciendo que él apoyara su espalda en el colchón.

"_Weeee are the champions my frieeends_" ambos levantaron la cabeza "_And we'll keep on fighting till the end"_

— Mierda – se incorporó Edward mirando el identificador de llamada.

"_Weeee are the champion, Weeee are the champions"_

— Joder, joder, joder… es Alice – dijo con cara de circunstancias.

— Ups…

— No recogí nada de su casa Bella… — puso cara de horror.

— Cógelo, cógelo, o se enfadará aún más – contestó ansiosa la chica mientras se tapaba con la sábana.

— Diga…

— EDWARD CULLEN… ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ NARICES HICISTEIS AYER POR LA NOCHE EN MI CASA?

* * *

Bueno... pues he aquí la reconciliación... wiiii. Ya están juntos :) pero todavía no acaba esta historia eh?... quedan unos cuantos capis todavía... Y aunque no pondré adelanto lo que si os digo es que no se ha acabado el drama.

Un besazo para todas!


	30. Chapter 30

**Buenas tardes a todas!  
**

**Hoy voy al grano ;-)  
**

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer y añadir a favoritos.**

**************Y mil gracias más por sus reviews a DraBSwan, anouscha, Anaidam, Gatita Swan, Nurymisu, Cristal 82, Suiza19, anamart05, katyms13 y** BronceCeniza16649**. No sabéis la ilusión q me hace :_)**

**Los personajes pertenecen a la señora SM, la ida de olla es sólo mía...**

**Capítulo 30:**

Con suavidad pasaba la mano por su cabello y seguía por su espalda desnuda trazando figuras imaginarias. Una semana… una semana perfecta, casi recluidos en esa pensión que olía a moho, pero que se había convertido en su paraíso particular.

No podían alejarse el uno del otro… no podían dejar de pensar el uno en el otro. Estuvieron demasiado tiempo separados. Muchos años idealizándose; y ahora se tenían. Por fin se pertenecían. De tantas formas se habían entregado, tantas veces habían hecho el amor... No era suficiente. Si alguien los viera desde un agujerito pensarían que si se mordían les subiría el azúcar ipso facto. Pero a ellos les daba igual.

Habían vuelto a la facultad. Los dos. Edward para preparar sus cursos y Bella para continuar las clases. Pasaban las tardes en la biblioteca; estudiando y dedicándose miradas cómplices entre los libros. Por las mañanas Edward iba a llevar a Anthony al cole, pasaba un rato en casa de sus padres organizando todo; cogía muda para el día siguiente y se iba a la facultad. Mientras Bella acudía a clases, sentándose en la última fila, totalmente avergonzada por todo lo que había pasado.

El profesor James la miraba de reojo en clase; la veía preciosa. Pero ella había decidido poner tierra por medio y él no era de los que iban arrastrándose mendigando cariño… "o quizá sí… es tan sexy, mmm, tiene el cuerpo perfecto". Lo peor fue aquel Lunes cuando vio de nuevas a Thomas; estuvo un poco pesado pensando en que seguirían donde lo habían dejado el Sábado. Pero Bella cortó de raíz; le pidió perdón por todo lo que le hizo creer la pasada noche y procuró que volvieran a ser amigos. El problema es que Thomas no se lo tomó demasiado bien; la puso de buscona y calientapollas para arriba y la retiró el saludo.

Sinceramente a ella no le importaba mucho; había estado sumergida en una espiral de la que gracias a Dios creía haber salido a tiempo. Y todo gracias a él. Su sonrisa, su voz, su mirada… todo le atraía hacia él. No podía dejar de pensar en sus caricias, en su piel, su olor… era su maldita droga. Había estado tan perdida, negando lo obvio, que no sabía hasta qué punto casi lo tira todo por la borda. Pero cuando Edward entró de nuevo en su vida, y para quedarse, se le calló la venda de los ojos casi de manera inmediata.

Mientras dormitaba aún en su regazo, apoyada la cabeza en su pecho, su oído a la altura de su corazón, no podía evitar pensar en el futuro.

Aunque Charlie en un principio aseguró que no tomaría partido, era su padre y cuando volvió a darse cuenta del móvil el domingo por la noche, había como unas 20 llamadas perdidas. De su padre y de un número oculto. Llamó en cuanto vio su nombre ya que una punzada le atravesó el corazón. Su padre; la única persona que siempre había estado con ella. La única persona que nunca tiró la toalla ni se dio por vencido… y así le había pagado. Llamó tragándose su vergüenza el domingo antes de acostarse, una vez Edward abandonó su habitación en la pensión. Durante la media hora que duró la conversación, 20 minutos fueron lloros y disculpas por su parte y por la de Charlie. El lunes, antes de ir a clase, se pasó por su casa… necesitaba sentir el cariño de su padre de nuevo. Necesitaba que perdonara su actitud infantil. Le necesitaba. Y el viejo policía no defraudó. En cuanto bajó a la cocina y vio a Bella plantada en el centro de la cocina con las tostadas sobre la mesa, el café recién hecho y una jarra de zumo de naranja, notó que el nudo de la garganta le asfixiaría sin remedio. Pero se disolvió en lágrimas en cuanto su hija se lanzó a sus brazos pidiendo perdón entre beso y beso.

.

— ¿En qué piensas? – preguntó Edward a media voz mientras seguía acariciando su espalda.

— En mi padre, — sonrió en su pecho – en lo que le ha tocado aguantar al pobre.

— Vamos; sabes que te adora – intentó quitarle hierro al asunto.

— Lo sé – afirmó rotunda – pero no se lo he puesto nada fácil… y eso me pesa en la conciencia.

— Lo importante es que no te ha arrastrado la corriente más de la cuenta, preciosa… — acarició su mejilla.

— Y eso te lo debo a ti – incorporó un poco la cabeza apoyando la barbilla en sus pectorales. Le miraba directamente a los ojos.

— No me debes nada – le devolvía la mirada.

— En serio Ed… si no hubieras aparecido…

— Shhhh – puso un dedo en su boca que ella aprovechó para besar. – Pero lo hice. No hay más que hablar del tema.

Ese chico no podía ser real; todavía tenía la duda de que existiera realmente y no fuera producto de su imaginación o de su mente calenturienta.

— Te has vuelto a quedar ida.

— Sólo pensaba que despertaré en cualquier momento y que ya no estarás a mi lado – expresó con tristeza.

— ¿Y qué tengo que hacer para que veas que soy de verdad? – preguntó con fingida inocencia empezando el juego.

— No sé… — no le pudo sostener la mirada por que se sabía perdedora en ese juego; una oleada de flujo invadió su centro. Se recostó de nuevo en su pecho.

— A lo mejo… si me sintieras... – Acarició de nuevo su espalda hasta llegar a su trasero y apretarlo con fruición.

— Ya te siento… y sigo pensando que eres de mentira – dijo con voz queda reprimiendo una sonrisa.

— Pero a lo mejor… es necesario – decía mientras dejaba resbalar la mano más allá – que me sientas – palpaba con los dedos – de una forma más profunda – introdujo un dedo fácilmente en su centro ya preparado.

— ¡Ahhhh! – Gimió sin poder evitarlo – no estoy segura del todo – contuvo el aliento mientras lo notaba como trazaba círculos agrandando su entrada. — ¡Ahhhh!

— Entonces… si soy de mentira… lo que te estás imaginando es de niña muy mala – bombeó en su interior.

— ¡Sssiiii! – no iría muy lejos con este juego.

— Y con una mente muy calenturienta – levantó su cabeza con la otra mano y se lanzó sobre sus labios. No podía reprimirse con ella, le volvía loco.

Sacó los dedos de su interior y se acomodó de lado; suavemente Bella colocó la pierna sobre su cadera de forma que ambos sexos casi se rozaban. Profundizaron el beso casi a la vez; empujaban sus ásperas lenguas en un pulso sin un claro vencedor. Se deleitaban en su sabor de forma que perdían el sentido.

Bella introdujo la mano entre ambos cuerpos hasta dar con su sexo, oprimiéndolo con fuerza.

— ¡Ahhh! Bella – gimió Edward al notar su tacto.

— Necesito saber que eres real – dijo contra su boca volviéndolo a apretar.

— ¡Ahhhh! – cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el placer. – ¿Y si el sueño eres tú?

— Ese debate queda para otro día. – Rió la chica mientras cogía su largura y acompasaba un movimiento suave de muñeca. Lento. Desde la base hasta el glande.

— Joder… no estoy para juegos Bells – se notaba apunto de explotar en su mano. Y él no quería eso. Empezó a colocarse encima de ella, pero ella lo empujó suavemente sobre la cama.

— Cariño… me tengo que asegurar cien por cien de que no eres un sueño. – Contestó con voz sugerente.

Su centro palpitaba demandando atención. Pero ella quería seguir un poco más con el juego. Se colocó a cuatro patas encima de un excitado Edward que intentaba centrar sus esfuerzos en no utilizar la fuerza bruta para penetrarla. Le besó los labios bajando por la mandíbula, su cuello.

Al llegar a sus pectorales pasó la lengua por cada pezón, succionando al final para ponerlo de punta. Él se dejaba hacer… se había convertido en su juguete y no se sentía nada mal. El peló ondulado acariciaba con cada roce el tramo de piel que previamente había humedecido con la lengua. Cuando vio cómo se acomodaba sobre sus piernas y se relamía los labios, el miembro de Edward se irguió en un tic casi involuntario. Lo cogió con una mano y miró a los ojos a Edward. Permanecía con la boca abierta, totalmente entregado al placer que ella le estaba procurando y verle en esa tesitura hizo que se humedeciera aún más. Pasó la lengua sólo por su punta.

— Por favor Bella – susurró con una nota de ansiedad en su voz.

— ¿Qué Edward? – expulsó el aire mientras hablaba demasiado cerca de su polla.

— Joder Bells. – "A tomar por culo la delicadeza". La cogió de la cabeza y la penetró la boca.

Bella sonrió con satisfacción mientras se sentía llena. Subía y bajaba su cabeza procurándole una felación perfecta; con su lengua trazaba círculos en su glande y acto seguido se la introducía lo que daba de sí su garganta. Acompañaba el movimiento con la mano para llegar hasta la base. Notaba todas y cada una de las venas que adornaban su perfecto miembro "mmm, me estoy excitando más sólo con masturbarle a él". Inconscientemente llevó la otra mano a su clítoris y empezó a trazar círculos a una velocidad de vértigo.

Edward observaba como ella se procuraba placer. La escena era de lo más erótica; pero él no podía permanecer con las manos quietas. Cogió con delicadeza su cara y la levantó hasta llevarla a su lado, besándola con dulzura, probando su propio sabor. Se colocó sobre ella introduciendo su pene casi hasta el fondo; resbalando con facilidad. Vio como ella cerraba los ojos mientras se abrazaba a él. Procurando que no pasara ni una gota de aire entre ambos; él notaba sus pezones aplastados contra su pecho mientras se movía en su interior.

Ambos abrieron los ojos y se miraron fijamente. La conexión entre ambos fue inmediata, no era sexo, era amor; un amor verdadero que había sobrevivido a pesar del tiempo, a pesar del espacio. Se estaban entregando el uno al otro; se miraban con respeto, con amor, con deseo. Las embestidas certeras hacían que Bella tocara el cielo a cada rato; se paró un momento. Haciendo este momento único. Grabándolo a fuego en su memoria "te quiero Bells" pensaba el chico mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Bella le miraba; no sabía que le pasaba, pero tenía una cara extraña; se asustó cuando notó que sus ojos se humedecían. Se le puso un nudo en la garganta al solo pensar que se estaba arrepintiendo, o que ella no era lo que él quería. Hasta que le oyó.

— Te quiero – susurró contra su boca cerrando los ojos.

— Ed… — su corazón se saltó un latido para después ponerse a bombear frenético. Se había quedado sin palabras; pero notó como empezaba de nuevo su baile.

— Te quiero Bells – se movía en su interior cada vez más fuerte; la sentía suya, la notaba bajo su piel. No podía hacer otra cosa que besarla, lamerla.

— Y yo a ti Ed…¡Ahhhh! — notó como su corazón acompañaba sus embestidas a un solo ritmo; se sentía plena… Se sentía feliz. – Te quiero.

Se aferró a su espalda en un abrazo eterno. Edward aceleró descargándose en su interior en cuanto notó sus paredes contraerse; ambos ahogaron sus gritos en la boca del otro. Los dos se habían emocionado casi sin quererlo; se besaban con ansia intercambiando fluidos, mezclando saliva con lágrimas. Acariciando cada parte de su piel que quedaba a mano.

Edward no salió de su interior; se colocó sobre sus codos para no aplastarla. Empujaba de nuevo de vez en cuando provocando que Bella siseara "me encanta su cara de viciosa cuando hago esto". Ella acariciaba sus hombros, sus brazos. Sonreía de medio lado al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar.

— ¿Ves que soy real? – preguntó el chico mientras intentaba serenarse. Mantenía entre sus manos la cara de ella.

— De momento…

— ¿Todavía dudas? – volvió a apretar su cadera rozando su clítoris todavía hinchado.

— ssssss

— No te escuché bien – lo hizo de nuevo.

— Edward… no siguas por ahí por favor.

— ¿Y qué pasa si sigo? – y otra vez. Pero en esta ocasión notaba como él volvía a resurgir.

— ¡ahhhh! Ed…

— ¿Decías? – se lanzó a su boca sin compasión mientras apretaba de nuevo clavando su incipiente dureza.

— Joder Edward…

Se incorporaron un poco para cambiar de postura; ella notaba como si dentro tuviera una pelota de golf en lugar de una vagina. Palpitaba una y otra vez mandado espasmos a todo su cuerpo. En el momento en que salió de ella sintió que le faltaba una parte de su cuerpo; no esperó mucho más. Cuando la vio gatear sobre la cama para colocarse sobre él; cambió las tornas y se colocó detrás para embestirla a cuatro patas. Se sujetó a sus caderas y de una certera estocada llegó hasta su bulto interior. Ella gritó. Una mezcla de dolor y placer la hicieron perder los papeles. Al oírla no pudo evitar ponerse más duro; la cogió del pelo detrás de la nuca, ejerciendo la fuerza justa y pegó su espalda a su pecho. La cogió de ambos pechos y comenzó un baile un tanto violento; ambos, cargados de deseo, no se daban cuenta que los gemidos pasaban a gritos de placer. Dejó resbalar una mano hacia su clítoris hinchado y empezó a jugar con él.

Ya estaban excitados de antes, Bella notaba que su nudo se desataría de nuevo en cuestión de segundos; Edward lo notó y aceleró el ritmo. Notaba como le estrangulaba; pero el no quería terminar todavía. Estaba deseando entregarle su alma si era preciso; tras notar como ella se iba. Salió de su interior con todo el dolor de su corazón y se tumbó en la cama. La cogió de la cintura y la arrastró hacia él; ella supo lo que quería nada más ver sus gestos. Se sentó a horcajadas mientras introducía de nuevo su miembro en ella. El placer que sintió casi la lleva al tercer orgasmo sin necesidad de apenas moverse.

Edward se aferró a su trasero y lo empezó a masajear haciendo que ella se moviera al ritmo. Sentía; le sentía en cada poro de su piel; sentía su calor, sentía su amor. Se agachó para besar sus labios con dulzura mientras entraba y casi salía. Se movía arriba y abajo notando como él hacía la fuerza justa, la presión necesaria. Sus paredes se contraían de nuevo sin remedio; se incorporó de nuevo y galopó sobre él provocando que éste gimiera de placer. La veía moverse, veía cómo sus pechos se balanceaban rítmicamente, como si trataran de hipnotizarle.

Notó cómo su centro era aprisionado de nuevo; pero esta vez se dejó ir con ella. Gritaron. Ambos sudaban por el esfuerzo. Ambos seguían con la respiración agitada… pero se tenían. Seguían en su paraíso particular.

Se dejó caer sobre él; desfallecida. Le faltaba el aire.

Edward le quitó un mechón de la cara y la acarició las mejillas. Se sentía tan bien con ella; que el resto del mundo apenas ocupaba su mente. La vio sonreír y se acomodó de nuevo en su pecho.

— Te quiero Edward

— Y yo a ti preciosa…

— ¿Se explotará la burbuja alguna vez? – jugaba con los escasos pelos que adornaban su pecho.

— No lo sé… pero si se explota, nos buscamos otra – rió dándola un casto pico en los labios.

Ambos tomaron aire a la vez y se sumergieron en un plácido silencio cargado de significado. Necesario. Regalándose caricias, obsequiándose con besos.

Sabiendo que ninguno se iría a ningún lado; siendo conscientes de que estarían siempre juntos. Pensando en que en un futuro muy cercano tendrían que dar el siguiente paso.

…..

Bella sentía un nudo en la garganta; llevaba toda la semana dando largas a Alice. Se sentía incómoda después de lo que había pasado. Era sábado y Edward le había pedido por favor que hablara con ella; que quería disculparse. Pero Bella tenía miedo… haber pedido perdón a su padre había sido fácil. Era su padre. Sin embargo, Alice… era su amiga… pero la había insultado. Recordaba como si fuera ayer la escena… ¡y ella le había pegado una torta!

Recogía su habitación después de haber pasado la mejor noche de su vida. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al recordar cómo se habían declarado. Tenía que hablar con Alice… era su hermana… ¡y si todo seguía adelante habría un momento en el que podrían ser hasta familia!

Cogió aire y lo expulsó lentamente un par de veces. Tomó el móvil entre sus manos "¿Qué la digo? ¡Ey Ali! ¿Cómo estas?... ¿hombre cuanto tiempo?... perdona por no haberte llamado antes… pffff qué marrón". Cerró los ojos y se dispuso a buscar su nombre en la agenda.

Frunció el ceño al ver que un número oculto llamaba en ese preciso momento y descolgó.

— ¿Diga? – preguntó con curiosidad: había visto unas cuantas llamadas perdidas de un número oculto durante la semana, pero no podía devolver las llamadas siendo oculto.

— …

— ¿Sí digame? – no oía nada.

— …

— ¿Hola? No oigo nada – "a lo mejor no tiene cobertura"

— …

Y se cortó la llamada. Vio el registro de llamadas perdidas y figuraban 15 llamadas perdidas de un número oculto; miró el móvil un tanto extrañada pero no le otorgó mayor importancia. Hasta que volvió a sonar. Otra vez oculto.

— ¿Si? ¿Diga?

— …

* * *

Bueno, pues un poquito más de la parejita feliz ^_^

Hoy no voy a subir dos capis por que me tengo que ir ya de ya... pero esta vez si que os dejo un pequeño adelanto. intentaré subir el capi antes del fin de semana. Pero no prometo ná ;-)

Un besazo a todas y muchas gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia :-*

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO..._

_Distraídamente observó cómo alguien avanzaba al otro lado de la calle y se metía en un portal. Algo la hizo tener miedo, una sensación extraña recorrió su cuerpo. Como si su cuerpo quisiera advertirla de algún peligro._  
_Su corazón se paralizó cuando oyó el móvil sonar... Lo sacó del bolsillo de la cazadora._

_LLAMADA ENTRANTE_

_NÚMERO OCULTO_

_Tragó en seco... "no lo cojo, ni de coña"; el autobús seguía sin aparecer. Lo dejó sonar._  
_Tras dos minutos volvieron a llamar. Número oculto. Maldiciéndose a sí misma, lo cogió._

_— ¿Diga? – Susurró – Si es una broma, ya nos hemos reído bastante._  
_— ... — se oían ruidos al otro lado._  
_— ¡Te oigo! ¡Quien es!_  
_— ... – jadeaban._  
_— ¡Cerdo! – colgó._

Y ahora que... _¬¬  
_


	31. Chapter 31

**Buenas tardes a todas!  
**

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer y añadir a favoritos.**

**************Y mil gracias más por sus reviews a DraBSwan, anouscha, Anaidam, Gatita Swan, Nurymisu, Cristal 82, Suiza19, anamart05, katyms13 y** BronceCeniza16649**. No sabéis la ilusión q me hace :_)**

**Los personajes pertenecen a la señora SM, la ida de olla es sólo mía...**

**ATENCIÓN: los capítulos que vendrán a continuación pueden causar pelín de ansiedad... **

**Capítulo 31:**

— ¡Buenos días familia! – saludó Edward nada más entrar en casa de sus padres.

— Hola cariño – contestó Esme saliendo de la cocina para darle un beso.

— ¿Cómo estáis? – abrazó a su madre de la cintura y la comió a besos.

— No tan bien como tú – rió su madre al verle de tan buen humor.

— Pues ahora que lo dices… sí… estoy fenomenal – sonrió de oreja a oreja sintiendo que la felicidad le salía del pecho.

— ¿Y cuando la vamos a conocer? – levantó una ceja.

— ¡Oh vamos mamá! Ya habrá tiempo de ahuyentarla; un poquito de espacio.

— Vale, vale – levantó las manos en son de paz – sólo preguntaba.

— ¿Y el enano?

— En cuanto te ha oído se ha escondido en su cuarto.

— ¿Y eso por?

— Creo que está un poco enfadado – sonrió Esme al recordar a su pequeño.

— ¿Qué he hecho? – abrió los ojos como platos.

— Pues no leerle los cuentos por la noche… y ayer no llevarle al colegio – regañó Esme en un tono nada creíble. – Es niño, no te preocupes, se le pasará.

— Ahora mismo hablo con él ¿Papá? ¿De guardia?

— ¡Qué remedio! – su gesto se ensombreció.

— ¡Ey mamá…! No te pongas triste por favor – besó su frente.

— No hijo… pero son tantas horas fuera de casa. – Puso un tierno puchero que rompió el sensiblero corazón de su hijo.

— Ven aquí – abrió los brazos — ¿Sabes que sois un ejemplo a seguir?

— mhm

— ¡En serio! ¿Cuántos años lleváis juntos? Habéis salido victoriosos de una de las peores experiencias de la vida y estáis como dos pipiolos – acariciaba a su madre.

— Psche – encogió los hombros.

— Como que psche – miró a su madre – tenías que estar orgullosa de lo que tienes ahora mismo.

— Y lo estoy hijo, cada día le doy gracias al señor por esta nueva oportunidad, por Anthony, por vosotros que sois mi orgullo – le dio un par de palmadas en la mejilla. Pero sigue pasando mucho tiempo fuera de casa.

— Seguro que sabrá recompensarte – guiñó un ojo.

— Seguro…

Ambos rieron de buena gana y se dieron un fraternal abrazo. Mientras Esme regresaba a la cocina a preparar la comida Edward subió decidido las escaleras. Entró en el cuarto de Anthony y no le vio; miró en su cuarto por si le estuviera esperando en su cama como hacía otras veces, pero tampoco dio con él.

Extrañado regresó al cuarto del niño.

— ¿Anthony? – Le llamó al entrar — ¿estás ahí? – oyó un ruido como de ropa frotarse. – mmmm, ¡qué raro que mi hermano favorito no esté en su cuarto! – Empezó a buscarle por la habitación, abriendo el armario – ¡ya sé! Aprovecharé que no está para jugar con sus juguetes. – Se oyó una risita debajo de la cama – sobre todo con ese camión de bomberos tan chulo – se agachó. — ¡te pillé! –metió la mano para sacarle de debajo de la cama. Oír la risa de ese chiquillo le calentaba el corazón.

— ¡No toy! – reía sin parar mientras reculaba hacia el fondo para que su hermano no lo cogiera.

— Si estás por que te veo – se asomaba levantando la colcha de la cama. – Cucú

— ¡Tras!

El niño cedió y cogió la mano de su hermano mayor. Cuando salió de su escondite ambos se quedaron sentados en la moqueta con las piernas cruzadas.

— Ya no vienes conmigo – se puso de pronto serio el niño.

— Es que no pude campeón – se sintió un poco culpable.

— Ya… es que estás con una chica.

— ¿Quién te ha dicho eso? – frunció el ceño.

— La tata. – Frunció un poco el ceño mientras cruzaba los bracitos sobre el pecho.

— Ay esta tata… la vamos a dar para el pelo – bromeó Edward pensando que ya hablaría con ella.

— ¿Tenes novia? – murmuró.

— Hombre Anthony… pues sí, si que la tengo. – Miró fijamente al enano "a ver qué me suelta ahora".

— ¿Ves? Teno razón.

— ¿Por lo que me dijiste de tus amigos?

— Sip

— Pero Anthony… yo no te he dejado de lado – sintió como si apretaran su corazón.

— Sip

— Ven aquí – le cogió en brazos y le besó en la mejilla. Anthony se dejaba hacer pero seguía en sus trece – ¿Quieres venir conmigo de paseo y te la presento?

— …

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué me dices? – tanteó el terreno.

— pppssss, bueno. – Levantó los hombros aparentando indiferencia.

— Pero te tienes que portar bien – le señaló con el dedo índice.

— Que siii, pesao. – Sacó la lengua y se fue corriendo del cuarto.

— ¡Oye! Como vaya para allá verás. – Amenazó Edward con falso enfado.

Sonrió con ganas cuando oyó como reía presa de un ataque de nervios mientras pedía asilo en la cocina con su madre.

Sacó el móvil del bolsillo y marcó a Bella.

— ¿Si? – contestó Bella con voz temblorosa

— Te echaba de menos – susurró Edward.

— Y yo – contestó demasiado seca para como solía ser ella.

— ¿Estás bien? – quiso asegurarse.

— Pues claro Ed… — suspiró – es que estaba pensando en otra cosa.

— Si te pillo en mal momento…

— ¡No! No, perdona… es que estaba a punto de llamar a tu hermana.

— ¿Cuelgo y te llamo luego?

— Que nooo… dime que querías y colgamos – rió.

— Está bien… te tengo que presentar a una persona.

— …

— Muy importante.

— Va… vale – se puso nerviosa.

— ¿Podrías estar en una hora en el parque que hay cerca del instituto?

— ¿Dónde trabajan tus amigos?

— Exacto.

— ¿Me los vas a presentar? – pensó Bella.

— Nope… es alguien más importante. – ahogó una risa.

— ¿Una hora?

— Una hora.

— Está bien… allí estaré – se animó un poco intentando no pensar en lo que acababa de pasar.

— Pues te veo ahora princesa.

— Hasta ahora.

Sonrió como un bobo al teléfono mientras imaginaba la cara que estaría poniendo en ese momento. Jamás… en todos estos años habría podido imaginar que acabaría con ella; en Egipto estaba convencido de que nunca encontraría el amor de su vida. Que nunca sentiría por alguien lo que sintió estando con Bella.

El mismo día que él vuelve a casa, cosas del azar o del destino, Bella rompe con el estúpido de Jacob. Fue una señal; tenía que significar algo. Es como si les hubieran marcado el camino a seguir; quizá todo este tiempo que se dieron lo necesitaron para construirse como personas, quizá antes no era su momento. Tenían que pasar por lo que pasaron para descubrirse… para hacerse. Y el resultado, después de todo ese tiempo había sido más que notable… Sobresaliente.

Bajó las escaleras como en una nube. Deseoso de dar este paso significativo; si no estuviera seguro de lo que estaban emprendiendo. Si tuviera la más mínima duda de que algo fuera a ir mal; jamás metería a su hermano pequeño de por medio. Nunca.

— Y me va a presentar a su novia – daba saltos en la cocina mientras esperaba que Esme terminara en la cocina.

— ¡Qué suerte que tienes! – soltó irónicamente al ver aparecer a su hijo mayor por la puerta.

— Graciosilla – le sacó la lengua. – Yo le preparo mamá, no te preocupes.

— Ya sé que es pronto… pero ¿por qué no la traes a comer? – Esme se moría de curiosidad.

— Mamá… ¿Por qué es muy pronto? – la dijo por enésima vez.

— Pero se la vas a presentar a Anthony y a mi no – puso una mueca de desesperación.

— ¡Mamá!

— Vale, vale… ya paro. ¡Pero no es justo! – levantó el dedo índice.

— ¿Por qué tas enfadao? – preguntó Anthony que observaba la escena entre los dos adultos.

— Por que te tiene envidia – le despeinó un poco más.

Diez minutos después Edward y miniedward avanzaban hacia el parque dando un tranquilo paseo. Sin haberlo planeado llevaban casi la misma ropa, lo que provocaba que cada mujer con la que se cruzaban por la calle sonriera de forma tierna pensando que eran padre e hijo.

Nada más llegar al parque Anthony corrió hacia los columpios; le siguió y sonrió al ver al pequeño intentando subir a un balancín. Después de todo el tiempo que no había podido estar con él; era normal que el niño se sintiera desplazado. Al fin y al cabo, ¿cómo le explicas a un niño de 4 años y medio que te has enamorado como un adolescente y que por eso no puedes dedicarle tanto tiempo?

Suspiró y le ayudó a subir para jugar hasta que llegara Bella.

….

No se encontraba nada tranquila después de la llamada que acababa de tener. Era como si alguien estuviera riéndose de ella o algo así; una broma macabra.

Pensó en la conversación que acababa de tener con Edward. Sonrió. Mejor pensar en él, en ellos… parecían un par de quinceañeros con las hormonas disparadas; no se podía imaginar lo que se traía entre manos, pero solo con saber que pasaría con él la mañana se desbocaba su corazón en su pecho.

Buscó en su armario algo cómodo para ponerse. Cambió las botas de tacón por unas converse, un jersey de pico y una chupa vaquera. Se recogió el pelo en una coleta alta y se colgó la bandolera.

Mientras caminaba hacia la parada del autobús pensaba en quien iba a conocer; pensó que no se había arreglado demasiado. Paró en seco "a lo mejor por eso me ha llamado, para que me arreglara idiota". Miró el reloj; llegaría tarde. Tras pensarlo un minuto decidió que ella era así. Esta era la verdadera Bella, y si iban a un parque... pues no iba a ir con zancos.

Emprendió de nuevo la marcha segura de sí misma. Esperaba el autobús ansiosa, no quería llegar tarde... Era sábado, y las calles permanecían casi desiertas; una ráfaga de aire frío la hizo estremecerse. Pensó que en su bandolera llevaba la pasmina de emergencia; la sacó y se la anudó al cuello. Cruzó los brazos para darse calor.  
10 minutos esperando, no pasaba un alma por la calle. Intentaba divisar a lo lejos a ver si veía el bus. Nada.  
Distraídamente observó cómo alguien avanzaba al otro lado de la calle y se metía en un portal. Algo la hizo tener miedo, una sensación extraña recorrió su cuerpo. Como si su cuerpo quisiera advertirla de algún peligro.  
Su corazón se paralizó cuando oyó el móvil sonar... Lo sacó del bolsillo de la cazadora.

LLAMADA ENTRANTE

NÚMERO OCULTO

Tragó en seco... "no lo cojo, ni de coña"; el autobús seguía sin aparecer. Lo dejó sonar.  
Tras dos minutos volvieron a llamar. Número oculto. Maldiciéndose a sí misma, lo cogió.

— ¿Diga? – Susurró – Si es una broma, ya nos hemos reído bastante.  
— ... — se oían ruidos al otro lado.  
— ¡Te oigo! ¡Quien es!  
— ... – jadeaban.  
— ¡Cerdo! – colgó.

Le temblaban las manos. Le había parecido escuchar como alguien… ¿se masturbaba? "Ay, que asco por dios" pensaba mientras inquieta miraba de nuevo si aparecía el bus. Una sombra en el mismo portal de antes apareció y permaneció allí. "¿Me está mirando?". Empezó a respirar con dificultad, se la pusieron los pelos de punta al sentir un escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral.

Por fin el autobús apareció al fondo; volvió a mirar al portal y la sombra se había ido "definitivamente me estoy volviendo loca".

Si volvía a repetirse este numerito avisaría a su padre. De algo tenía que servir tener un padre policía.  
Durante el trayecto pensaba que lo que la había pasado era un error. Una coincidencia que alguien se asomara a ese portal; incluso a lo mejor su mente calenturienta la había hecho creer que eran jadeos cuando a lo mejor era el viento o un ruido de fondo... Podía ser cualquier cosa. Estaba paranoica. Intentó no darle más vueltas al tema. "Mierda, al final no he llamado a Alice"; se palmeó la frente.

Llegó al parque justo a tiempo. Se tensó un poco; no sabía, ni podía imaginar quién estaría con Edward. Quizá se le agarraron los nervios al estómago; sintió que una náusea le invadía.  
Respiró hondo y buscó a Edward con la mirada. El parque no era muy grande; observó los bancos en los que se sentaban las parejas y algún grupito de amigos. No vio a nadie por esa zona por lo que siguió su camino bordeando hacia la zona de los columpios.

La imagen que se formó ante sus ojos la hizo ahogar un gemido; los ojos se la llenaron de lágrimas casi sin poder evitarlo. Edward jugaba con un niño que era su vivo retrato; sus mismos ojos, su mismo pelo, sonrió al notar el mismo problema con su flequillo. Le columpiaba muy alto acompañando al niño en sus risas… ¿sería su hijo? "Bella… ha podido rehacer su vida…; no idiota, ¡es Anthony!". Dejó escapar una risa; aunque en su retina se quedó grabada la escena de Edward jugando con el niño; "un hijo suyo…" sonrió como una boba.

Edward la vio parada en el límite de la arena. El corazón le dio un vuelco y automáticamente sonrió. Cogió a Anthony en brazos y se dirigió hacia ella.

— Muchachito, ella ya ha llegado. Vamos a saludarla. – Le acomodó en su regazo y notó como Anthony escondía su carita en su cuello.

— Hola Edward – saludó alegre Bella.

— Hola Bella – le sonrió inclinando la cabeza levemente. – Quiero presentarte a este chico vergonzoso; pero no parece que ahora está por la labor – levantó un poco el hombro para hacer que Anthony se le despegara un poquito; pero no fue capaz.

— Bueno, no te preocupes – puso un puchero – Me hacía tanta ilusión conocer a un niño tan guapo…

— Pues nada, ya nos vamos para casa – chasqueó sus labios Edward haciendo un ruido gracioso.

— Noooo – se separó mirando con terror a su hermano mayor.

Ambos ahogaron una carcajada y Bella aprovechó para ganarse al chico.

— ¿Me dices tu nombre? – sonrió Bella mirando directamente a sus ojitos.

— Anthony – dijo el niño un poco colorado mirando todavía a su hermano.

— Encantada Anthony, yo me llamo Bella – le colocó la mano delante para que se la estrechara como si fuera una persona mayor.

El niño se rió y estrechó la mano de Bella.

— Vaya… qué fuerza tienes – frunció el ceño fingiendo que le había hecho daño.

— Es que voy a ser como el tato de fuete – explicó el niño muy serio.

— De eso estoy segura Anthony – sonrió mientras veía cómo bajaba de los brazos de Edward a base de empujones.

— Edward… — se acercó para darle un casto beso en los labios mientras Anthony jugaba con una niña en la arena. – Te echaba de menos.

— Y yo a ti preciosa – acarició su mejilla — ¿Me perdonas por la encerrona?

— Pero por supuesto que sí… ¿sabes que es un calco tuyo? – rió con ganas.

— Eso dicen… la gente se piensa que es mi hijo – se carcajeó.

— Ya… — bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

— ¡Ey!... ¿Por qué te pones triste?

— No me pongo triste… es que… — empezó a jugar con sus dedos, nerviosa.

— ¿Es que?

— Pues que he pensado que era tu hijo – susurró.

— … — puso los ojos como platos

— No te enfades – le miró a los ojos.

— Como me voy a enfadar tontita… — pasó su brazo por sus hombros y la atrajo hacia él – pero nunca te he olvidado Bells, lo sabes… ¿cómo has podido pensar que he tenido un hijo con otra?

— Pues por que no pienso que hayas estado los 5 años de celibato perpetuo – se indignó la chica.

— mmmmm, casi – pensaba que sólo Zafrina fue capaz de estar con él y el fantasma de Bella.

— Mentiroso… — Le sacó la lengua. Se quedó callada, notando cómo el móvil le vibraba en el bolsillo – Creo que es hora de que Anthony coma algo. – Observó al pequeño en lugar de pensar en el teléfono.

— Tienes razón; ¿quieres venir a casa de mis padres? – tanteó el terreno. – Mi madre desea conocerte.

— … — casi se atraganta con su propia saliva. – Edward…

— Era broma… sé que todavía no ha llegado el momento. – Se puso triste… su corazón luchaba por acelerar las cosas con ella, atarla a él para siempre, que no se le escapara. Pero su cabeza le aconsejaba dar tiempo al tiempo. En un mes habían pasado demasiadas cosas; tenía que dejarla su espacio; que ella sola rehiciera su vida.

— A ver… es que realmente llevamos juntos una semana. – Intentó excusarse. – Pero no es que no esté preparada; me encantaría conocer a tus padres ahora mismo. Pero después de todo lo que ha pasado… me muero de vergüenza Ed… Déjame que primero aclare las cosas con Alice – acarició su espalda sonriendo tímidamente. – Así me resultará más fácil.

— Claro – sonrió – ¿la has llamado ya?

— No me ha dado tiempo – puso una fingida cara de pánico.

— Aprovecha ahora – se rió con ganas — yo me voy mientras a por el enano.

Tras permanecer un par de segundos anclada en su trasero, se obligó a coger el móvil para marcar el número de Alice. Se puso pálida cuando comprobó que la llamada que había sentido antes era de un número oculto.

* * *

A ver, a ver... Quién está dando por saco? Creo que Anamart ha adivinado :P

Os iba a dejar sin adelanto... pero creo que mejor lo voy a poner ^_^

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO..._

_Estaba todo a oscuras. Dejó las llaves en el cenicero de la entrada y se quitó el chaquetón y el bolso. Encendió la luz del salón y observó alrededor._

_Todo permanecía como lo dejó. Los nervios se agarraron a su estómago provocando otro retortijón que la hizo llevarse las manos hasta la tripa "se ha ido… y qué esperabas idiota"; se sintió triste. Un sudor frío la empezaba a subir por la espalda; reprimió una arcada y voló hasta el baño._

_Vomitó todo; los cafés, las tortitas, el batido… sólo de pensar en todo lo que había intentado meter en ese cuerpo. Provocó una nueva arcada y una nueva vomitona. Pero lo que más la dolía era que él no la había esperado, que él no estaba "¿y si me ha dejado?". Volvió a inclinarse sobre el retrete._

:)


	32. Chapter 32

**Buenas tardes a todas!  
**

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer y añadir a favoritos.**

**************Y mil gracias más por sus reviews a DraBSwan, anouscha, Anaidam, Gatita Swan, Nurymisu, Cristal 82, Suiza19, anamart05, katyms13 y** BronceCeniza16649**. No sabéis la ilusión q me hace :_)**

**Los personajes pertenecen a la señora SM, la ida de olla es sólo mía...**

**Capítulo 32:**

Alice permanecía sentada en la cafetería de Jessica; le gustaba ir allí los fines de semana por que no había tanta gente. Los días de diario era misión imposible encontrar una mesa libre. Sin pretenderlo había llegado media hora antes, así que optó por pedirse una Coca-cola Light y esperar pacientemente a Bella.

Desde que su hermano le confesó todo lo que había pasado con ella se sentía tan arrepentida; no podía evitar sentirse culpable. Era su única amiga y lo único que había hecho para ayudarle era ponerla a parir; todavía sentía la marca de su mano en su mejilla. Pero se lo merecía "por cazurra", pensó concentrada en los ferros* que tenía que revisar mientras esperaba.

— ¿Quieres algo de comer mientras esperas, Alice? – preguntó solícita Jessica.

— No gracias… esperaré a Bella – sonrió a la camarera. Desde que fuera a este lugar con Bella por primera vez no había dejado de visitar el lugar. Sola, con Edward o con Jasper cuando quedaban a la salida del colegio.

— Si me necesitas dame un grito que me meto en la cocina – se despidió.

— Claro.

Pensaba en la conversación que había tenido ayer con Bella. La verdad es que por el tono de voz no pensaba que estuviera muy enojada… A pesar de ser domingo (día mundialmente conocido como el día de la marmota) y de tener una mini bronca con Jasper, quedaron a las 4 para tomarse un café. Pero ella, por no escuchar a Jass se había escapado casi una hora antes de tiempo. Menos mal que cogió las maquetas para adelantar trabajo para mañana.

— Veo que tú también has llegado antes – escuchó la voz de Bella a sus espaldas.

— Hola… — se levantó quedando frente a ella.

Un silencio un tanto incómodo invadió la cafetería… No había mucha gente, por lo que no había apenas ruido de fondo. Se miraban a los ojos, como estudiándose. Cada una pensaba en cómo dar el primer paso, en cómo arreglar lo que hace una semana estropearon entre las dos.

— Yo…

Dijeron las dos a la vez, provocando una sonrisa en ambas.

— ¿Nos sentamos? – sugirió Bella por fin.

— Si claro— añadió Alice mientras recogía las maquetas que había intentado revisar hasta hacía un rato.

— Quiero pedirte perdón – soltó Bella a bocajarro nada más tocar con su culo el asiento.

— Vaya… no andamos con rodeos ¿eh? – intentó bromear la morena.

— No quiero andarme por las ramas; ya he perdido mucho tiempo con vosotros – bajó la cabeza en una clara señal de arrepentimiento.

— Pero yo pensé que la tenía que pedir perdón en esta conversación era yo… — susurró. – Me cuesta horrores reconocer mis fallos Bella, de verdad. Hasta he peleado por primera vez hoy con Jasper por que le he contestado de mala manera. – Observó como Bella la miraba extrañada.

— Pero Alice, yo he sido la que ha metido la pata hasta el fondo, la que no ha contado contigo. – Sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse por momentos.

— Si, pero yo te he insultado.

— Vale, pero yo te pegué.

— Bueno, pero yo no te apoyé como se supone que debe hacer una amiga.

— ¡Qué dices! ¡Me presentaste a Eleazar por dios! Eso es más que suficiente – puso una mueca de asombro fingido en su cara.

Ambas empezaron a reír. Sentían que todo volvía a su lugar; el ambiente se relajó de una manera natural. Todavía tenían mucho de qué hablar, pero eran conscientes de que tenían toda la tarde por delante.

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo? — Observó la pila de fotocopias que había sobre la mesa.

— Estaba revisando unas cosas para el trabajo, pero era sólo mientras te esperaba.

— Y entonces… ¿me has perdonado? – miró fijamente a Alice.

— Pues sólo si tu me has perdonado a mí. – La puso un puchero.

— Jope Ali… te he echado de menos – se rompió por dentro.

Había estado toda la mañana nerviosa por este encuentro. Habían pasado tantas cosas juntas, tantos momentos. Por dios, fue a buscarla en coche cuando tuvo el problemón con Jacob; la acogió en su casa… ¿y cómo se lo ha pagado? Pegándola. Llevaba días pensando en que si no hubiera pasado todo este follón, Alice le habría organizado una fiesta por convertirse en su posible cuñada. Pero había estropeado todo; y con ese pensamiento fue a encontrarse con ella.

No había podido aguantar las lágrimas cuando vio de nuevo a su amiga. Había cambiado tanto en una semana; parecía que estaba en una nube. Se encontraba como fuera de su cuerpo, observando con cuidado los movimientos que había que tomar. Y en uno de esos movimientos se veía abrazando a Alice por encima de la mesa.

— Belli… no llores por favor… — a ella también se la humedecieron los ojos. — Sé que nos vamos a acordar de ese momento siempre. Pero intentemos no pensarlo mucho ¿vale? Además… ya no seremos amigas – añadió con cara de alegría.

— ¿Ah, no? – preguntó Bella frunciendo el ceño y secándose una lagrimilla traicionera.

— No…. ¡vamos a ser cuñadas! – estalló la enana dando palmas.

Bella se sorprendió tanto con la reacción de su amiga que no pudo evitar reírse a carcajada limpia. Ambas estiraron el brazo y se cogieron de la mano.

— Alice… ¿te puedo confesar una cosa?

— Por favor…

— Creo que me recordabas demasiado a él. – Se sonrojó.

— No entiendo… — juntó sus cejas haciendo una mueca graciosa.

— Pues eso… que me recuerdas a él Alice… de siempre. Tenéis los mismos ojos. Miráis igual; vuestros gestos, como es lógico, son muy parecidos… Creo que en el fondo te quería alejar de mi lado por eso…

— … — la miró a los ojos intentando averiguar si estaba diciendo la verdad – Vaya. Eso sí que es una buena excusa… ¿ahora cuál pongo yo para justificar mi lengua viperina?

Ambas se encontraron con una amiga con la que contar. Estuvieron hablando durante dos horas; Bella confesó todo lo que había pasado, con James, con Riley. La noche loca que acudió Edward al rescate… pidió mil perdones por haberse comportado así en su casa.

Jessica apareció para tomarles nota por tercera vez. En esta ocasión pusieron cara de viciosas y pidieron tortitas con nata. La complicidad entre ambas volvía a ser la misma; bromeaban como antiguamente y llegaron al acuerdo tácito de no tocar ese tema nunca más. Necesitaban estar bien… se necesitaban de vuelta. Alice tenía a Rosalie… pero no era lo mismo "quizá debería presentarles ya… o a lo mejor prefiere hacerlo Edward".

— Bueno… Ali… ¿me dices por qué te has peleado con Jasper? – preguntó Bella incapaz de imaginarse algo igual.

— Ná… una tontería… — empezó a quitar migas inexistentes de encima de la mesa.

— No hace falta que me digas nada… — atajó Bella pensando que a lo mejor no quería contarle nada.

— Nooo, no es eso boba; es que realmente es una tontería… — se calló intentando poner en orden sus pensamientos. — ¿sabes cuando llevas tanto tiempo con una persona que llega a conocerte casi más que tú misma? – observó que Bella asentía. – Pues es eso, Bells; 5 años juntos… no hemos tenido nunca ninguna palabra más alta que la otra. Ya tocaba – encogió los hombros.

— Me cuesta tanto imaginaros en esa tesitura… — susurró su amiga.

— Bueno, no quiero hacer un drama de esto… hemos peleado y ya. Muchas parejas discuten y no pasa nada. – Contestó Alice un poco afligida.

— Seguro que te está esperando para pedirte perdón.

— He tenido yo la culpa – estrujaba un servilleta. – He sido tan vehemente como siempre.

— Vamos Ali…

— Me ha advertido que no fuera muy dura contigo; y yo me he enfadado por que se ha pensado que iba a venir con la escopeta cargada o algo así. Entonces él me ha dicho el típico "¿ves?"… que me saca de quicio por cierto. – Se puso seria. – Entonces me he puesto a gritarle, ya directamente – miró a Bella – como hice en tu casa. Me he ido sin decirle adiós. Supongo que seguirá enfadado cuando llegue.

— Pues permíteme decirte que dudo mucho que Jasper siga enfadado contigo – sonrió a su amiga dulcemente. Estiró el brazo para poder cogerla la mano – Y la pobre servilleta no tiene la culpa.

— ¡Especial de la casa doble marchando! – Llegó Jessica con dos platos gigantes. Con tres tortitas cada plato, nata montada fresas y los botes de sirope y chocolate que sabía querían sus amigas. – Los batidos corren de mi cuenta chicas, en dos minutos los traigo ¿fresa o chocolate?

— ¡Fresa! – respondieron las dos a la vez.

.

.

.

Notó como las tripas se movían intentando digerir de una buena vez lo que se había metido entre pecho y espalda; pero no había forma. Entre el empacho de tortitas y los nervios por llegar a casa le estaban entrando ganas de vomitar. Abrió la puerta intentando no hacer mucho ruido… "seré boba… ni que me fuera a comer o algo".

Estaba todo a oscuras. Dejó las llaves en el cenicero de la entrada y se quitó el chaquetón y el bolso. Encendió la luz del salón y observó alrededor.

Todo permanecía como lo dejó. Los nervios se agarraron a su estómago provocando otro retortijón que la hizo llevarse las manos hasta la tripa "se ha ido… y qué esperabas idiota"; se sintió triste. Un sudor frío la empezaba a subir por la espalda; reprimió una arcada y voló hasta el baño.

Vomitó todo; los cafés, las tortitas, el batido… sólo de pensar en todo lo que había intentado meter en ese cuerpo provocó una nueva arcada y una nueva vomitona. Pero lo que más la dolía era que él no la había esperado, que él no estaba "¿y si me ha dejado?". Volvió a inclinarse sobre el retrete.

.

.

Después de haber pasado una tarde de chicos estaba más tranquilo. Había estado hablando con Edward y Emmet sobre lo que había pasado, sin entrar en detalles y le habían dado otro punto de vista. Había comprado un ramo de rosas blancas y se preparaba para entrar en casa rezando por que ella todavía no hubiera llegado… Era su primera reconciliación, tenía que ser perfecto.

Vio las llaves en el cenicero y la luz encendida del salón "Mierda"; escondió el ramo detrás de la espalda.

— ¿Alice? – se quedó escuchando.

— ¡Ali! – oyó un ruido en el baño y fue a comprobar.

Se encontró la puerta entornada y la imagen que vio entre medias le dejó casi sin respiración. Ali recostada sobre la taza del váter, pálida, manchada de vómito y con la cara mojada por las lágrimas. Tiró el ramo en el pasillo.

— ¡ALICE! – se arrodilló a su lado en menos de medio segundo. – Ali por dios, contesta… — "A ver besugo, eres médico, tranquilízate". La cogió en su regazo y buscó su muñeca para localizarle el pulso. Contó mentalmente mientras calculaba un minuto… "demasiado lento". — ¡Ali cariño reacciona! – le cacheó la cara.

— … — gimió bajito.

— Nena, abre los ojos – la limpió los restos de vómito de la boca y la besó. – Reacciona cielo – estiró el brazo para alcanzar el grifo del bidé y dejó correr el agua fría. Fue mojando su nuca y su frente.

— … — reaccionaba un poquito.

— Alice – seguía mojándola y besándola alternativamente.

— Jasss – susurró en voz queda.

— Estoy aquí preciosa – le acariciaba con ternura mientras seguía intentando que volviera en sí. La recostó sobre el suelo frío y la dio espacio. Colocó sus piernas sobre él y esperó a que Alice despertara. — ¿Qué te ha pasado?

— No lo sé… — contestó Alice sin fuerza.

— Tranquila – acariciaba sus piernas "que carita que tiene mi niña" – ya ha pasado. Seguro que ha sido una bajada de tensión. – Observó cómo por fin abría los ojos y se le quedaba mirando. Sonrió. – Ey… hola.

— Hola – tenía un nudo en la garganta que casi le impedía hablar.

— Y yo que te quería dar una sorpresa… — bromeó Jass. — ¿Te sientes mejor?

— Creo que sí… creía que te habías ido.

— ¿A donde?

— Por ahí… creía que ya te habías cansado de mí.

— … — la miró como si de repente se hubiera convertido en trol — ¿Estás loca? A donde quieres que vaya si mi vida la tengo aquí, contigo.

Se levantó y la ayudó a incorporarse. Estaba dispuesto a besarla pero Alice se echó hacia atrás.

— Tengo la boca con sabor a vomito – se excusó una atontada Alice.

— Me da igual. – La cogió la cara y la besó en los labios dulcemente.

— Jass… en serio, déjame que me lave la boca.

— Pero cariño… no me da asco ni nada de eso.

— Pero yo te quiero besar en condiciones, y a mí sí me da cosa – bajó la mirada.

— Está bien; te ayudo. – Sentenció alcanzándola el cepillo y la pasta de dientes.

— Creo que me he empachado con las tortitas de Jessica. – Dijo antes de meterse el cepillo en la boca.

— ¿Me dejarás que te haga un chequeo? – miró como ella fruncía el ceño mientras se cepillaba con fruición. – A ver… si fuera una bajada de tensión… vale. Pero ¿has perdido el conocimiento por un empacho? No me cuadra Alice.

— Ya estoy bien – escupió la pasta y se aclaró – sólo que me duele un poco el estómago.

Una vez pasó el momento de tensión Alice se quedó mirando a su chico directamente a los ojos.

— Lo siento – le dijo con el corazón en la mano.

— Y yo – sonrió el rubio.

— ¿Qué es eso? – miró de reojo como una especie de papel en el suelo del pasillo.

— ¿Esto? – salió al pasillo para coger el precioso ramo que le habían preparado y que se había espachurrado un poco. – Es un regalo para ti.

Le abrazó y le estampó un tierno beso en los labios. Alice intentó profundizar el beso, pero esta vez fue Jasper el que se separó. Sonrió.

— ¿Por qué no te echas? Te acaba de dar una bajada de tensión…

— ¿Y tú? – puso un puchero Alice que a pesar de todo se había excitado.

— Yo mientras recojo todo y te preparo una manzanilla – le acariciaba el pelo. – Ya dejaremos la reconciliación para cuando estés mejor.

Afligida, se cruzó de brazos, puso cara de cordero degollado y se encaminó a su cuarto.

— Jo… no es justo – refunfuñaba por el pasillo.

Jasper vio como se metía en la habitación y la siguió con una sonrisa en la boca. Vio cómo se desnudaba mientras él abría la cama y esperó a que se metiera dentro. Ella se quedó desnuda, sólo con unas braguitas de encaje negro que sabía eran la perdición de su chico. Al verla meterse entre las sábanas sin pijama levantó una ceja.

— ¡Queee! – Preguntó Alice haciéndose la sorprendida – es para ahorrar tiempo más tarde.

— Eres un bicho – se carcajeó Jasper mientras besaba su frente y la tapaba.

— Un bicho que te adora. – Puso los labios para que los besara. Ya no le dolía el estómago pero realmente se encontraba muy cansada.

Cuando regresó con la manzanilla vio que su pequeña no había aguantado; dormía plácidamente con una sonrisa en la boca. Volvió a la cocina para dejar la taza y se puso a recoger.

Pensaba en el susto que se había llevado al ver a Alice inconsciente. Estaba más blanca que un folio. "Pero por un empacho… no me lo trago; pero cualquiera le obliga a ir al médico a hacerse unos análisis" Cogió las cosas de la limpieza y se fue hasta el baño para limpiar bien la taza "no tiene que ser nada grave… puede ser cualquier cosa…"

Cogió la ropa del suelo de la habitación con cuidado de no despertarla y se quedó mirándola fijamente "eres preciosa".

Aprovechó para poner la lavadora mientras seguía dando vueltas a lo que había pasado; definitivamente utilizaría sus dotes de persuasión para convencerla. Sonrió de lado pensando en la excusa.

Un pinchazo en el bajo vientre le indicó que no era mala idea. Pensaba en las braguitas de encaje… "puffff… no sé si podré aguantar" Se mordió el labio cerrando los ojos en una mueca de deseo.

(*) Ferros: son las pruebas de impresión de una revista o periódico. Las maquetas en bruto, por así decirlo.

* * *

Bueno, sé que este capítulo ha sido un poco más tranquilo... para tomar fuerzas :D

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO..._

_El móvil sonó de nuevo. Edward frunció el ceño y estiró el brazo hacia la mesilla para alcanzarle el dichoso aparato a una extrañada Bella._

_LLAMADA ENTRANTE_

_NÚMERO OCULTO_

_— Otra vez… — Bella ahogó un gemido, había pasado desde la tarde del sábado tranquila._

_— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién es? – Edward se colocó a su lado y se preocupó al ver a su chica._

_— Nadie… no sé._

_— No entiendo nada Bella._

_Dejó de sonar; se incorporó en la cama y se abrazó las piernas. Eso no era normal, el día anterior pensó que probablemente fuera una broma de mal gusto, pero hoy se estaba asustando. Volvió a sonar. Edward fue a responder, pero ella le frenó._

_— No lo cojas por favor… ya se cansará. – susurró Bella aterrada._

_— ¿Cómo que ya se cansará? ¿Te ha pasado más veces? – preguntó ansioso mientras se incorporaba él también._

Hasta la semana que vieneeee ^_^


	33. Chapter 33

**Buenas tardes a todas!  
**

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer y añadir a favoritos.**

**************Y mil gracias más por sus reviews a DraBSwan, anouscha, Anaidam, Gatita Swan, Nurymisu, Cristal 82, Suiza19, anamart05, katyms13 y** BronceCeniza16649**. No sabéis la ilusión q me hace :_)**

**Los personajes pertenecen a la señora SM, la ida de olla es sólo mía...**

**Capítulo 33:**

Habían pasado una noche demasiado larga y, exhaustos, cayeron rendidos casi por la mañana. Nunca se cansaría de verla dormir. Se levantó de la cama y se sentó en la butaca; sonreía mientras observaba a su otra mitad. Cada vez lo tenía más claro y daba gracias al señor Cooper por haberle allanado el camino.

Tras pasar todo el sábado con Anthony y prometerle que saldrían los tres juntos más días, se había vuelto a perder en los brazos de Bella; por la noche… por la mañana. Escenas de su cuerpo cabalgando sobre él; de los dos, piel con piel, asaltaban su memoria haciendo desear de nuevo. Tuvo que reprimirse… siempre le había gustado el sexo. Eso no era un secreto. Pero haberlo redescubierto con ella… se estremecía al pensar en las sensaciones que le embargaban sólo con su tacto.

.

Había llegado de su cita con Alice más que contenta; aunque se quedó un poco preocupada por que al final de la velada no se encontraba muy bien. Ambas lo achacaron a la ingesta masiva de calorías debido a las tortitas, los batidos y todo sus aderezos. El sábado la había notado un tanto extraña, ida. Lo achacó a los nervios de conocer a su hermano pequeño; pero no le dio mayor importancia al verla sonreír de nuevo el domingo.

Pasaron la mañana juntos, uno dentro del otro... "pufff, no pienses otra vez en eso tío que la vas a acabar despertando" y por la tarde se separaron para atender a sus amigos. Él quedó con Emmet para ver un partido de "sus" chicos. Mientras, Bella estaría con su hermana; esperaba que arreglasen las cosas de verdad. Llevaba desde el famoso día del cumpleaños soportando las culpas de cada una. Bella se arrepintió desde el minuto uno de todo lo que había pasado, pero Alice no dio su brazo a torcer hasta que no le explicó lo que había pasado en su casa. No había pasado más vergüenza en toda su vida... Bueno, la verdad es que su pobre hermana las había pasado putas con él; recordó momentáneamente su _affair_ con Tania...

Sonreía al ver cómo su amigo se desgañitaba, farfullando insultos hacia el árbitro que no había pitado falta. Veía a Emmet feliz, pleno, disfrutando de la vida.  
Tenía su trabajo, su casa desde hace mucho tiempo, a su amor del alma. Suspiró. Una casa; eso es lo que necesitaba él...

Terminó el partido de fútbol americano con una diferencia de un punto a favor del equipo de su amigo. Edward aplaudía y silbaba desde las gradas como si fuera uno más.

— ¿Te ha gustado el partido? — preguntó Emmet emocionado.  
— Pues claro... Ha sido bestial — le felicitó.  
— Dame 20 min, me ducho y estoy contigo.

Al salir del campo fueron caminando tranquilamente hacia casa de Emmet, dando un paseo sin prisa. Emmet siempre había sido para él como un hermano, desde el colegio; siempre habían ido juntos y le había defendido en innumerables ocasiones. Por eso se daba de cabezazos con la pared después de haber metido la pata hasta el fondo con Rose… aunque ese pequeño percance ya estaba más que superado.

— Emmet… tío; necesito consejo – miraba los baldosines de la acera mientras caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos.

— Claro tío, dime – palmeó su espalda.

— Si le digo a Bella que se venga a vivir conmigo la asustaré verdad – observó como Emmet paraba en seco y miraba a Edward como si fuera marciano.

— Joder macho…

— ¿Qué?

— Puff…. Pues que no soy el más indicado para dar este tipo de consejos. Con Rose tardé… cuanto… ¿dos días en hacerlo oficial?

— Ya…

— A ver… — se paró a pensar — supongo que cada uno marca el ritmo según surja. Con la mano en el corazón te diría "claro, adelante"… pero teniendo los pies en la tierra, después de todo lo que ha pasado… quizá se asuste un poco.

— Siento que he perdido el tiempo con ella.

— Pero el tiempo pasado no se recupera. – Le cogió del hombro. – te lo digo por experiencia.

Odiaba tener que dejarla en esa pensión de mala muerte con el baboso del dueño dando por saco. A pesar de que sólo con su presencia era suficiente para que una habitación entera pareciese hermosa, pensaba que se merecía algo mejor. El dinero que había ganado en Egipto permanecía en su cuenta; la pensión que obtuvo de su padre mientras estuvieron separados estaba casi intacta; iba a cobrar a fin de mes las dos clases que facilitaría en la facultad… Y los cursos de especialización se los financiaban los de la beca. Tenía la posibilidad de irse a un apartamento. De hecho lo tenía que haber hecho ya… no quería cumplir los 30 en casa de sus padres. Pero todo se había complicado. Ahora le parecía raro pensar en una casa sin ella, sin contar con su opinión.

— No sé que hacer Emm… llevo todo el día dando vueltas sobre lo mismo. – Volvieron a emprender al marcha.

— No te agobies; díselo. Plantéaselo a las claras. Yo le dije a Rose que me negaba a estar un día más sin ella… y me funcionó. – Sonrió marcando sus hoyuelos.

— ¡Pero es que tu eres irresistible! – bromeó cogiendo con ambas manos los mofletes del grandullón.

— ¡Para ya, idiota! – se zafó del agarre mientras se reía.

— Ven acá que te voy a dar lo tuyo y lo de tu prima – reía mientras intentaba acariciar a un esquivo Emmet. Sonó su teléfono – espera anda… no te vayas muy lejos guapo – le guiño un ojo — ¿Diga?

— Hola cuñadín

— Ey Jasper ¿qué tal?

— Pche…. He tenido días mejores la verdad.

— Eso me suena a bronca ¿Qué pasó?

— ¿Me acoges esta tarde en donde sea que estés?

— Claro… vamos a casa de Emmet. Que Rose se iba a pasar la tarde del domingo con una prima o no sé qué.

— En media hora llego.

— Nos vemos – miró el teléfono cuando colgó "que serio que estaba"

Decidió pasar página y no pensar más en el tema de momento. Las cosas surgirían cuando llegara el momento igual que había pasado hasta la fecha. No tenía por qué agobiarse.

Una hora después, con una cerveza en la mano y un bol de palomitas en el centro de la mesa, Emmet y Edward escuchaban con atención a un arrepentido Jasper.

— Nunca, en todo este tiempo he discutido con ella. Años aguantándonos todas nuestras rarezas y de repente ¡zas! Me la cargo. – Metía la cabeza entre sus manos, desesperado.

— Vamos, vamos – palmeaba Emmet – seguro que no es para tanto.

— Eso; seguro que mi hermanita se está tirando de los pelos igual que tú.

— Y qué hago…

— Pues comprarla algo bonito y hacer las paces – abrevió Emmet levantando los brazos. – Obvio colega.

— Claro… seguro que sabes qué le gusta a mi hermana – levantó las cejas Edward en un claro gesto sugerente.

— Hombre pues…

— Calla tío, Calla – se tapó los oídos — que es mi hermana.

— Pues no chinches… tenéis razón – miró el reloj. – A ver qué encuentro abierto un domingo a las 7 de la tarde…

El móvil de Edward volvió a sonar y por cómo se le iluminó la cara sus amigos dedujeron rápidamente de quién se trataba.

— Hola Bells…

— Cuidado Jasper, no te pongas detrás que te resbalas con las babas.

— Gra-cio-so – dijo Edward mientras tapaba el auricular. — ¿Entonces ya habéis salido?

— Si, estoy en la facultad todavía… pero ya voy para casa – contestó Bella mientras veía cómo su amiga se ponía verde.

— Voy a buscarte. – En 10 minutos he llegado.

— Ed… puedo coger el autobús.

— Ni hablar – ponía cara de circunstancias a sus amigos – no te dejaré sola.

— Edward… no me va a pasar nada.

— Que te he dicho que voy…

— Dice Alice que me acerca ella en su coche.

— Pero bueno, que he dicho que voy… salgo ya, y me pilla de paso. – Se colocó la cazadora. – Cabezona.

— Vale, vale… te espero.

.

.

Se removía inquieta en la cama, parecía que tuviera una pesadilla, pero seguía sin acercarse. Si ahora se volvía a meter en la cama estaba seguro de que se despertaría y al notar su inminente erección volverían a las andadas… Relamió sus labios recordando su reacción al llegar a casa. Su miembro también lo recordó.

.

Durante el trayecto en coche Bella le puso al corriente de todo lo que había pasado con Alice; el problema se desencadenó al entrar en la pensión.

— Buenas tardes señorita Swan – evitó dirigirse a Edward… le tenía un poco de manía.

— Señor Cooper. – "Este tío me da repelús".

— Verá – el gordo se rascó la coronilla con la uña larga del meñique. – Es que algunos vecinos se han quejado de los gritos que salen de su cuarto por la noche…

— ¿Disculpe? – preguntó Edward al ver cómo la mandíbula de su chica llegaba casi hasta el suelo.

— Pues eso… que las paredes son de papel. – También era incómodo para él pero llevaba días aguantando a dos urracas de mucho cuidado que llevaban mil años con él.

— No se preocupe Señor Cooper. En breve la Señorita Swan se irá de la pensión.

— ¿Ah sí? – preguntó una Bella más colorada que un tomate.

Desde ese momento no existió nada más. Subieron ambos hasta la habitación de Bella y nada más cerrar la puerta cogió su cara con ambas manos. Le besó; le besó con toda la dulzura que fue capaz de transmitir. Separando sus labios y haciendo que sus lenguas se encontrasen de nuevo. Suave, muy suavemente.

— ¿Sabes que eres adictiva? – susurró Edward contra su boca.

— Bueno... lo que siento cuando no estoy contigo es algo parecido al mono; así que me pudo hacer una idea.

— Si te digo que llevo dos días pensando en irnos a vivir juntos ¿me tomarías por loco?

— … Si te digo que me encantaría… ¿me tomarías tú por loca?

— Después de todo lo que hemos pasado… quizá… un poco locos sí que estamos — Bajó las manos hasta su trasero y la apretó contra él.

Bella ahogó un gemido. Mil ideas pasaban por su cabeza. Probablemente estaban precipitándose, probablemente su padre pondría el grito en el cielo… aunque ya le había confesado que conocía a Edward y a su padre desde hacía tiempo y siempre le cayó bien. Sentía su corazón a punto de salirse del pecho; permanecían abrazados, al lado de la puerta. Ambos intentaban adivinar los pensamientos del otro. Los pensamientos reales, los que normalmente nos quedamos para nosotros… intentaban ver un atisbo de duda. Pero no encontraban nada; Edward sonreía de lado, marcando esa sonrisa seductora que la hacía hiperventilar. Ella no se quedaba atrás le devolvía una sonrisa sincera, dulce, cálida.

— Podemos probar, intentarlo… — encogió ella los hombros.

— No… no me gusta intentar Bells. O lo hago, o no lo hago. – Intentó sonar convincente.

— ¿Y si no funciona?

— ¿Cuántos años más tenemos que esperar para darnos cuenta de que llevábamos más de seis años predestinados? – la taladró con la mirada.

— No me mires así… — susurró una Bella cohibida bajando la cabeza.

— Te adoro. Me encantas… me gusta tu labio superior ligeramente más hinchado que el de inferior. Me gustan los gestos que haces cuando algo te desconcierta. Adoro esa arruguita que te sale entre ceja y ceja cuando estás concentrada. – Le besó la frente, y se quedó allí, con sus labios rozando su piel. – Recuerdo las veces que me hablabas de tus bosques, de tus árboles, del parque donde trabajaste en verano; me enamoraste al descubrir el nivel de entrega que eres capaz de alcanzar cuando alguien te importa. Detesto verte mal; odio ver cómo lloras… — levantó sus manos hasta su cara y provocó que le mirara. – Te quiero Bella, pero no te quiero desde hace apenas una semana… Te quiero desde que te conozco. – Susurró estas palabras tan cerca de su boca que su cálido aliento golpeó en el rostro de una emocionada Bella.

— Me miras así y no puedo pensar con criterio Ed… — sus ojos estaban húmedos ante semejante declaración. — ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan perfecto en todo? – cerró los ojos intentando no llorar. – Pues claro que me voy a vivir contigo… lo estoy deseando Edward; pero he pasado una etapa demasiado negra. Me estoy construyendo de nuevo; ya no sabía ni quién era. Y tú me has quitado la venda de los ojos… me has iluminado la vida. – Levantó las manos colgándose de su cuello. – Y ahora no quiero estar nunca más a oscuras.

Como si estuvieran sincronizados ambos juntaron sus labios; sólo ese roce propició que el miembro de Edward se sintiera aprisionado en el pantalón "si es que no me puedo controlar… nunca tengo suficiente de ella, mierda, me pone como una moto". Bella notó que algo duro se clavaba en su estómago provocando que humedeciera sus braguitas de nuevo, preparándose para lo que iba a venir a continuación. No se molestaron en andarse con más tonterías. Ambos se separaron y se miraron, respiraban agitadamente. Sonrieron al reconocerse, al saber que estaban sellando un acuerdo mutuo con su amor. Uno frente al otro, empezaron a quitarse la ropa, analizando los movimientos. A la vez se deshicieron de los zapatos, de los pantalones. Se observaban; a la vez se quitaron los jerseys; fuera ropa interior.

Los dos permanecieron un segundo de pie, observándose. Se estaban tomando las cosas con demasiada calma; ella se mordía el labio inferior al ver su tremenda erección. Él se recreaba en su cuerpo, sus piernas, su abdomen, sus pechos… era una diosa. Era su diosa "como Afrodita". Dieron un paso y se cogieron de las manos. Entrelazaron los dedos y pegaron sus cuerpos. Los pezones de Bella reaccionaron al tacto de su piel poniéndose duros, hecho que le excitó aún más. Por fin juntaron sus bocas, sus lenguas con deseo contenido, con devoción. ¿Y qué si no funcionaba? ¿Y qué si estaban cometiendo una locura? El mundo estaba lleno de locos amargados… ellos serían unos locos felices.

.

.

Salió de sus pensamientos al notar cómo se movía de nuevo; al girarse se había quedado enredada en las sábanas dejando su piel desnuda a la vista. Paseó con su mirada sus piernas, sus pechos. Se pelo se extendía suelto por la almohada; su cara… sus labios "joder, estoy enfermo; definitivamente". Estaría dispuesto a hacerle el amor de nuevo… pero quería que durmiera un poco. Un par de ojos le miraban con curiosidad.

— ¿Qué haces ahí sentado? – preguntó Bella con la voz pastosa.

— Mirar como duermes

— Y pensar en otras cosas – soltó divertida mirando la erección que volvía a tener su chico.

— Es que eres irresistible – dijo en tono de clara desesperación.

— Anda ven – susurró mientras palmeaba el lado vacío de su cama.

No fue… se tiró directamente sobre ella, provocando un grito de sorpresa.

— Shhhh, las vecinas cotillas nos pueden oír. – rió él contra su boca.

— Pues no provoques – pasó la lengua por su boca de forma sugerente.

— Mmmmm…. Olvidemos a las vecinas – dijo de manera teatral colocándose sobre ella.

Ambos permanecían desnudos… vestirse estando juntos era una soberana tontería. Perdían demasiado tiempo. Sus sexos se rozaron con el gesto de Edward, lo que provocó que ambos contuvieran el aire mientras se miraban a los ojos "un dios… es un dios heleno". Separó más las piernas en una clara invitación haciendo que el acceso a su entrada fuera más fácil. Él tomó esa invitación y resbaló en ella fácilmente.

— Pero ya estás así… — susurró ronco en su oído.

— Mira quien habla.

— Pero yo llevo mirándote una hora… — se movió un poco.

— Sssss, pues a mí con un minuto me ha bastado – le notaba dentro, sus paredes lo acogían dándole la bienvenida, apretando.

— No juegues o la próxima vez no te dejo dormir. – sacó y embistió más fuerte. Hasta el fondo. Mordió su cuello, incapaz de contenerse.

Gimieron a la vez; cada folículo, cada poro de su piel sentía placer en ese momento. Ella levantó sus piernas y las colocó sobre sus hombros; él le dejo hacer. Intentaba ir lento pero esa postura y las ganas de explotar en su interior le superaban.

El móvil de Bella empezó a vibrar en la mesilla. Ambos pararon "¡joder!" pensaron a la vez.

— Da igual Edward, da igual

— ¿Y si es importante?

— Pues que vuelvan a llamar, termina Edward por dios – casi sollozó Bella sintiéndose a punto de llegar al clímax.

El móvil paró y Edward se volvió a concentrar en su tarea. La notaba estrecha, la notaba palpitar; caliente, mojada. Los espasmos la sacudieron fuertemente liberando por fin la tensión que tenía acumulada en el bajo vientre. Edward notando como su polla era estrangulada, aceleró el ritmo y se descargó.

— Joder… así no se puede trabajar. – Soltó enfadado provocando la risa de ella. Intentó salir de su cuerpo.

— Ni se te ocurra moverte. – susurró Bella, queriendo estirar el momento un poco más.

— Anda mira a ver quien ha sido el oportuno… es muy pronto, a lo mejor ha pasado algo.

El móvil sonó de nuevo. Edward frunció el ceño y estiró el brazo hacia la mesilla para alcanzarle el dichoso aparato a una extrañada Bella.

LLAMADA ENTRANTE

NÚMERO OCULTO

— Otra vez… — Bella ahogó un gemido, había pasado desde la tarde del sábado tranquila.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién es? – Edward se colocó a su lado y se preocupó al ver a su chica.

— Nadie… no sé.

— No entiendo nada Bella.

Dejó de sonar; se incorporó en la cama y se abrazó las piernas. Eso no era normal, el día anterior pensó que probablemente fuera una broma de mal gusto, pero hoy se estaba asustando. Volvió a sonar. Edward fue a responder, pero ella le frenó.

— No lo cojas por favor… ya se cansará. – susurró Bella aterrada.

— ¿Cómo que ya se cansará? ¿Te ha pasado más veces? – preguntó ansioso mientras se incorporaba él también.

— Te lo cuento pero no pongas el grito en el cielo. – Le miró a los ojos.

— De acuerdo… — contestó no muy seguro.

— Llevo esta semana recibiendo llamadas desde un número oculto. Cuando lo cojo nadie contesta; la última vez me pareció escuchar a alguien jadear… pero no estoy segura.

— ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada?

— Pues por que pensé que eran paranoias mías.

El móvil volvió a sonar. Una oleada de angustia se apoderó de ella; escondió la cabeza entre sus rodillas.

— Cógelo y pon el manos libres…

— No…

— Bella, no te va a pasar nada. Cógelo. – Acarició su cabeza.

Con manos temblorosas descolgó y puso el manos libres.

— ¿Diga? – preguntó muy bajito.

— Eres una zorra… — susurró una voz distorsionada al otro lado.

— ¿¡Quién eres!? – gritó Bella acojonada.

— Ya lo sabrás… lo pagarás…

— HIJO DE PUTA, NO LE VAS A TOCAR UN PELO, ¿ME OYES? – gritó Edward totalmente fuera de sus casillas.

— Eso ya lo veremos… — y colgó.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, sentados en la cama. Mirándose con cara de no entender qué narices había pasado.

* * *

**Bueno... yo avisé... :-/**

**¿Qué os ha parecido el capi? ¿me lo contáis en un review?**

**Aprovecho para deciros que, por desaveniencias en el foro de crepúsculo, he colgado ya mi otra historia en FF (ahora os dejo el link). Actualizaré la otra más seguido por que aun no está terminada y tengo que igualarme a los capítulos ya subidos en el otro sitio. Estoy segura de que os gustará... ;)**

**Ah... y creo que no lo he puesto... DULCE BELLA tiene 41 capítulos...**

**No os puedo poner un adelanto del siguiente capítulo... sólo os puedo decir que no es apto para mentes y corazones sensibles...**

**Un besazo a todas!**

**:-***


	34. Chapter 34

**Buenas tardes a todas!  
**

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer y añadir a favoritos.**

**************Y mil gracias más por sus reviews a DraBSwan, anouscha, Anaidam, Gatita Swan, Nurymisu, Cristal 82, Suiza19, anamart05, katyms13 y** BronceCeniza16649**. No sabéis la ilusión q me hace :_)**

**Los personajes pertenecen a la señora SM, la ida de olla es sólo mía...**

**ADVERTENCIA DE CONTENIDO: este capítulo puede herir la sesibilidad de los lectores por narrar escenas muy violentas... pero es necesario para la historia :-S**

**Capítulo 34:**

No recordaba la última vez que le vio sobrio. Se miraba al espejo mientras inspeccionaba el estado de su última herida: un corte en el pómulo. Le dolía todo el cuerpo; pero ella, al igual que muchas otras que estaban en su misma situación, pensaba que se lo merecía.

Terminó de limpiarse la herida y se metió en la ducha. Todavía tenía los restos de su semen resbalando por sus piernas; por lo menos en esta ocasión al violarla no la hizo sangrar. Se quitó despacio la camiseta que llevaba puesta y procuró no prestar mucha atención a su cuerpo magullado, castigado día tras día desde hacía un mes.

Colocó jabón en la esponja y restregó. Una y otra vez. Frotó con fuerza. Pensaba que así sentiría menos asco de sí misma… de él. Pero no fue así. Se sentía sucia. Se sentía culpable… se sentía utilizada. Pero sobre todo se sentía mancillada. Ahogó un grito de dolor cuando pasó su esponja por el pecho. El pezón izquierdo estaba en carne viva. Lloró.

Tenía miedo… sentía pavor cuando la miraba así. Cuando la follaba sin piedad. Jacob estaba pagando con ella que Bella le abandonara; pero lo peor es que ella también lo pensaba.

Al principio, al día siguiente de que Bella desapareciera, acudió ella sola al taller de Port Angeles. Pero no pudo con la carga de trabajo y cerró a los dos días disculpándose en nombre de Jacob. Ella no era la dueña de ese negocio y Jake había abandonado. ¿El error que cometió? Haber acudido a su casa en la Push para ver como se encontraba "quién me mandaría a mí… soy gilipollas". Cuando abrió la puerta se asustó. No se encontró con el Jacob que ella recordaba. Estaba sucio, con barba de tres días y con los ojos enrojecidos probablemente por la falta de sueño.

— Tú… — fue lo único que dijo Jake al verla. Apretó la mandíbula.

— Sólo quería saber cómo estabas – sintió pena al verle en ese estado.

— Por tu culpa – siseó entre dientes.

Algo hizo "click" en su cabeza, algo avisaba de que había cometido un error al ir a verle. Demasiado tarde. En menos de un segundo Jacob le cogió del brazo y tiró de ella para que entrara a la casa. Su relación siempre había sido un tanto brusca, pasional; por lo que en el fondo no le extrañó ese comportamiento. No puso resistencia; ella participó en el beso, al fin y al cabo ese indio follaba como los putos dioses. Pensó que sería distinto; creyó que podrían tener una relación… al fin y al cabo estaba solo. Sin ella.

Se equivocó.

El primer golpe no lo vio venir. La besaba con dureza mientras intentaba bajar su pantalón. El botón se quedó atorado y Jake se desesperó; cuando se separó de él intentando calmarle para hacerlo ella le cruzó la cara. Sin más.

Intentó procesar rápidamente lo que acababa de suceder pero no fue capaz. Se llevó la mano a la zona golpeada mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla; esto cabreó más a Jacob.

— ¡ENCIMA NO LLORES ! – cogió su corta melena a la altura de la nuca y se la llevó casi en volandas hasta la mesa de la cocina. Estampó su cara contra la mesa.

— Jake suéltame… me haces daño…

— ¡QUE TE HAGO DAÑO! – se pegó a su cara. Su aliento olía a whiskey. — ¡Y EL QUE ME HAS HECHO TÚ A MÍ MALDITA ZORRA! – cerró los ojos pensando en la cantidad de ocasiones que esa mesa había sido testigo de su amor por Bella "Bella… eras mía, Bella…". Su miembro protestaba en el pantalón pensando en ella, en su cuerpo, en sus ojos. Sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar, lo veía todo rojo.

Forcejeó con él, pero no sirvió de nada. A la vista estaba; él era mucho más fuerte, más alto. La sujetaba con fuerza detrás de la nuca y a pesar de que ella trataba por todos los medios de zafarse, era imposible. Notó cómo le bajaba los pantalones a la fuerza y le arrancaba el tanga de un tirón.

— Serás puta… ¡deja de gritar! – gritó escupiendo mientras aplastaba de nuevo la cabeza contra la mesa.

— Para… por favor… Jake… para – lloró Leah.

— ¡HE DICHO QUE TE CALLES! – apretó su puño y golpeó la mesa al lado de la cara de una aterrorizada Leah.

Paró el forcejeo. Lo iba a hacer de cualquier forma; se rindió. Y esa fue la peor decisión que tomó en toda su existencia. Se abandonó.

— ¡Tú eres la culpable! – La levantó la cabeza y la volvió a golpear contra la mesa — ¡Me buscaste! No paraste hasta que te follé. Y ahora ella se ha ido…

Notaba como la sangre mojaba la mesa. Quizá la sien, la ceja... Se sentía mareada.

— ¿Te gusta, verdad zorra? Te gusta duro – ya no atendió a razones; los ojos castaños de Bella se aparecieron de repente. Los gritos de Leah le habían excitado. No le dio tregua. Se cogió la polla entre las manos y la penetró violentamente, embistiéndola sin piedad.

La chica no estaba preparada para algo así ¿la estaba violando? Las lágrimas se mezclaban con la sangre sobre la mesa. Apretaba los puños, de vez en cuando iba hacia las manos de Jacob para que soltara su agarre. Le clavó las uñas, le golpeó. Pero no sirvió de nada. ¿Era su culpa? ¿Ella le había provocado? Siempre le gustó el sexo y cuando alguien le atraía no podía evitar tantear el terreno… Su padre siempre la echó en cara que se comportaba como una fresca.

Dolía.

Dolían por igual los recuerdos que asaltaban su mente y el daño que le estaba haciendo Jacob. Notaba humedad en su entrepierna, pero no era debido a su excitación. Cerró los ojos intentando no pensar más. Dolía. "Que termine ya por favor… que termine"

Mientras, Jake se balanceaba sobre Leah sin piedad. Clavándosela hasta el fondo; con una mano sujetaba su cabeza y con la otra se agarraba a su cadera para profundizar sus embestidas. Llevaba días pensando en ella, en su cara de miedo cuando le vio en la puerta, en cómo se la había llevado esa pequeña bruja.

— ¡Siempre te gustó duro ¿verdad?! – aceleró el ritmo; sus caderas chocaban con las nalgas de la chica produciendo un sonido seco. — ¿Estás disfrutando, puta? – insinuaba ronco contra su nuca. Notó su miembro palpitar y empujó con más fuerza soltando el agarre, dejándose llevar.

Después de aquella primera vez vinieron más. Era como una muñeca de trapo en sus manos; la encerró en su cuarto. Secuestrada. Fue violada, maltratada y utilizada hasta la saciedad. Ni un gesto amable, ni una palabra de disculpa. Sólo la hacía pagar su culpa.

Cerró el grifo y salió de la ducha intentando no mirarse en el espejo de cuerpo entero que había en el baño. Y qué podía hacer. Nadie la reclamaría; nadie la echaría de menos. Escapó de su casa con 18 años dispuesta a comerse el mundo. Siempre le gustó la mecánica, cosa que desagradó a su padre desde un primer momento… ese trabajo era de hombres, ella no pintaba nada allí. Pero era su pasión y sabía que era buena. Se pasó dando tumbos durante años hasta que encontró el taller de Jake. Ese chico la impresionó desde el momento que le vio. La forma en la que la miraba aquél primer día… la primera vez que lo hicieron.

¿Cómo había cambiado tanto? No es que hubieran tenido una relación especialmente cariñosa. De hecho ella era un poco salvaje, pero nunca pensó que acabaría así. "Si mis padres me vieran". Lloró. Lloró de nuevo al pensar en su madre. En que quizá no los volviera a ver nunca más… aunque ellos tampoco dieron muestras de querer encontrarla…

Sería fácil coger una de las cuchillas que había en ese baño y acabar con todo de una vez por todas… ¿tendría la suficiente fuerza como para dar un corte profundo en las muñecas? Total, un día de estos se le podía escapar la mano y estrangularla; o quizá le diera un mal golpe. Abrió el armarito del baño y observó la antigua cuchilla de rasurar. Su madre las utilizaba para capear el pelo. Le temblaban las manos al sostener aquél objeto plateado; cerró los ojos y cogió aire en los pulmones. Notó un pinchazo… a lo mejor una costilla rota por la patada que le propinó hacía dos días.

No pudo.

No tuvo fuerza. No tuvo valor… ¿No quiso terminar así o no se atrevía a dar el siguiente paso? Era una cobarde… definitivamente una cobarde.

Le oyó entrar en la habitación. Llevaba días ausentándose durante mucho tiempo de la casa. Cada vez que volvía la pagaba con ella, pero esta vez no le habría dado tiempo a ir muy lejos. Intentó no hacer ruido; él muchas veces se olvidaba de que estaba allí. Quizá esta vez estaba tan borracho que se olvidaba de cerrar la puerta con llave…

Silencio.

Los minutos pasaban sin que diera señales de vida. Sólo escuchaba los latidos de su corazón que martilleaban en su pecho. Ya la había forzado antes… ¿Qué querría ahora? Se sentía dolorida… sólo quería descansar; lágrimas silenciosas descendían por sus mejillas. Se movía por el cuarto… oía sus paso de un lado a otro. Parecía nervioso por algo. Secó su cara y tomó aire para calmarse pegando la oreja contra la puerta para escuchar mejor. Marcaba un número de móvil.

Parecía que nadie contestaba. Volvía a marcar… y otra vez. Al fin habló… ¿Amenazas? A quién narices estaría amenazando… "No es muy difícil de adivinar boba… a esa chica…"

Oyó cómo colgaba el teléfono. Un ruido indicó que había roto algo…

— ¡LEAH! ¡DONDE ESTÁS INÚTIL!

— … — "otra vez no por favor… otra vez no"

— ¡SÉ QUE ESTÁS AHÍ DENTRO! ¡SAL! – aporreaba la puerta.

— ¡No! – se sentó en un rincón y abrazó sus piernas desnudas. Temblaba… de rabia… de miedo… "¿hasta cuando?"

— MALDITA SEA… ¡ABRE LA PUTA PUERTA O LA ECHO ABAJO!

Se levantó con paso incierto y corrió el pestillo de la puerta. Lo que vio no le gustó; Jacob tenía los ojos a punto de salirse de las órbitas. Sudaba. Las babas secas se acumulaban en la comisura de sus labios; olía peor que nunca.

Estiró los brazos en señal de rendición, pero él no hizo caso.

— Déjame… por favor… — sentía su cuerpo desfallecer.

— Pues la próxima vez no me hagas enfadar… — la cogió del brazo y la empujó hacia el centro de la habitación. – Si yo te digo que abras, – la dio un revés en la parte que ya tenía marcada de antes – abres. Si te digo que vengas, — la golpeó de vuelta en la mejilla contraria provocando que Leah cayera al suelo – vienes.

La cogió del pelo y tiró de él para levantarla a pulso, la colocó de rodillas. Se bajó la bragueta y se sacó su sucia verga.

— Abre la boca

— … — lloraba sin parar. No podía abrir la boca… la mandíbula le dolía horrores.

— ¡QUE ABRAS LA BOCA ! – restregó su glande contra sus labios cerrados. Con la otra mano la apretó la mandíbula para que la separara.

— No, por fav… — se ahogaba.

Ante el forcejeo Jacob se notaba más y más excitado. La tiró fuertemente del pelo provocando que aullara de dolor; se la metió. Sin cuidado. Hasta el fondo de su garganta; ella lloraba, se ahogaba. No podía respirar. A él le dio igual. Se sentía bien… la follaba la boca y aunque ella intentara morderle lo único que provocaba es que a él le gustara más. La suerte que tuvo es que terminó pronto. Notó como el semen resbalaba por su garganta; no pudo evitar la náusea. Vomitó.

— No vales para nada – la tiró contra el suelo – saldré unos días. Te dejaré comida en la cocina. No intentes salir. O te arrepentirás… ¿me has entendido?

— … — había perdido la consciencia debido a la falta de oxígeno.

— … — la dio un puntapié en el estómago.

.

Bloqueó las contraventanas de toda la casa. Dejó la despensa abierta para que ella se pudiera alimentar. Cortó el cable del teléfono y salió por fin cerrando con llave. Lo que menos quería era tener que cargar con la india… "todavía no me has pagado lo que me debes"

— ¿Jacob?

— Que quieres – se giró sobresaltado al escuchar la voz de Seth a sus espaldas.

— Como que qué quiero… — miraba extrañado a un Jacob que no era ni su sombra. – He venido a trabajar.

— Es temprano. – Dijo escueto.

— Tío ¿qué te pasa? Llevo días escuchando gritos y golpes en la casa. – Observó como había cerrado todo a cal y canto. Sospechaba. – ¿Te vas?

— No te importa – bajó los tres escalones del porche directo hacia la moto.

— Claro que me importa… llevas un mes desaparecido… llevo tu taller… ¡ese que tienes detrás de la casa!

— No te pido cuentas… haz lo que te de la gana con él. — Se colocó el casco.

— ¡Pero es tuyo! – estaba un poco harto de esta situación. Desde que Bella se fuera se había tenido que encargar de todo. – Tío tienes que olvidarla…

— Seth, no te metas… haz tu trabajo. Te cederé el taller, ya arreglaremos papeles… pero déjame en paz. – Arrancó y se fue.

Era pronto… pero algo raro se traía su antiguo amigo entre manos. Se quedó mirando la casa con el ceño fruncido. Estaba convencido de haber escuchado gritos en alguna ocasión.

* * *

Ufff... chicas... no sabéis lo que me costó escribir este capítulo. ¿Me decís qué os ha parecido en un review? ;-)

Como sólo quedan 7 capis para terminar no os pondré adelanto :P

Muchas gracias por seguir leyéndome... ¡hasta la semana que viene! ^_^


	35. Chapter 35

**Buenas tardes a todas!  
**

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer y añadir a favoritos.**

**************Y mil gracias más por sus reviews a DraBSwan, anouscha, Anaidam, Gatita Swan, Nurymisu, Cristal 82, Suiza19, anamart05, katyms13,** BronceCeniza16649, Lilly Black Masen, Alysa Cullen y alexf1994**. No sabéis la ilusión q me hace :_)**

**Los personajes pertenecen a la señora SM, la ida de olla es sólo mía...**

**Capítulo 35: **

Pasó la semana como en una nube. No había vuelto a tener llamadas anónimas, pero era imposible no pensar en ello cada dos por tres. Esa amenaza… La hizo tener miedo; miraba con desconfianza a todos los que se cruzaban con ella por la calle. James… ¿quizá Thomas? No reconoció la voz, y eso la carcomía por dentro.

Edward no la había dejado sola en ningún momento y su padre ya había puesto la denuncia pertinente. Tenía su móvil preparado para grabar la conversación en el caso de que se volviera a producir alguna llamada. Pero por otro lado… estaba Edward.

Tan pendiente, había avisado a todos; a sus padres, a sus amigos, a su hermana y a Jass. Sonrió mientras toqueteaba el colgante que le había regalado la noche anterior; el "nudo". No pudo evitar emocionarse cuando le explicó el significado de ese símbolo.

— Señorita Swan, ¿puede repetir la conclusión sobre los estudios de la clorofila? – preguntó James molesto por ver a una Bella abstraída en clase. No podía negar que le seguía volviendo loco y ahora andaba por la facultad colgada del brazo de un chico de cabello despeinado. Verla sonreír así en clase le había revuelto el estómago.

— Podemos concluir del estudio realizado en prácticas que las hojas fotosintéticas… — Bella le miraba fijamente a los ojos; su tiempo en el parque del Olimpic le valió para que ahora afrontara las asignaturas con otra perspectiva.

— Está bien – sacudió la mano en un signo de hastío. – Pero preste atención… o si no, no venga a clase. Que aquí no se pasa lista. – Se dio media vuelta y siguió apuntando en la pizarra.

Un error, haber estado con ese chico. Se puso colorada al ver cómo toda la clase se había girado; "genial, ahora soy el centro de atención… pues apechugas nena… haberte estado con las manos quietas". Se reprochó a sí misma. Bajó la cabeza y se puso a coger apuntes para que James no la volviera a llamar la atención.

…

Por fin era viernes. Llevaba toda la semana sin dejar a Bella ni a sol ni a sombra. Le ponía enfermo que la gente jugara así… amenazar por teléfono, ¿se creería así más hombre? Si algo malo le pasara… "no puede pasarla nada…me muero". Apretaba la mandíbula mientras esperaba que saliera de clase. Ese profesor le sacaba de quicio. Le miraba por encima del hombro, con aires de superioridad. Sabía que había tenido algo con Bella por que ella se lo había dicho. También con el chavalín ese que le miraba como si le fuera a perdonar la vida. "Si alguna vez descubro quién es… lo mato".

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al verla salir detrás de un grupito de chicas que se reían como hienas. Le tendió la mano y sin más saludo se largaron de allí.

— ¿Sabes que estoy nerviosa, verdad? – entrecruzaron sus dedos.

— No te van a comer…

— Y si no les caigo bien – puso un puchero enternecedor.

— Mi madre te adora en silencio desde hace seis años – se rió Edward abiertamente.

— Si, claro… — Bella miraba al suelo. La embargaban sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado sentía miedo a que las llamadas se volvieran a producir… pero, por otro estaba tan contenta. – Ahora soy la novia oficial de su perfecto hijo… ¿y si piensa que no soy suficiente para ti? He perdido demasiado tiempo… ¿¡sabe que me fumé un porro!? – puso una mueca de pánico.

— ¡Bella! – No pudo evitar soltar la carcajada – De verdad que tienes unas cosas. No lo saben… y si lo supieran da igual; a saber lo que hicieron ellos de jóvenes. Imagínate, los 70… paz y amor. – Hizo con los dedos la señal de la paz.

El lunes había sido un horror; no es que hubieran dormido mucho y después de la llamadita se desvelaron. La verdad que Alice se ofreció para dejar de nuevo su cuarto de invitados a Bella… Edward no se fiaba mucho del señor Cooper tampoco. Bella no quería ser una molestia… odiaba tener que depender de nadie… le molestaba enormemente pedir favores. Claro que cualquiera le llevaba la contraria a la canija. Y si encima se juntaba con su hermano, apaga y vámonos. Por más que les juró y perjuró que volvería con su padre, no estuvieron por la labor. La decían que era demasiado trayecto en coche; vamos que no cedieron ni un ápice y ella tampoco tenía muchas ganas de estar sin Edward… así que aceptó.

Edward sólo daba clases de martes a jueves y Bella no tenía ánimos ni cabeza como para ir a clase. El lunes se trasladaron dejando libre la habitación de la pensión; el señor Cooper intentó excusarse por su comportamiento al ver que se iban realmente. Pero ya estaba todo decidido.

Alice todavía no se encontraba bien, de manera que estuvieron haciéndose compañía mutua. Hicieron una fiesta de pijamas… Jasper estaba de guardia y a él le echaron en cuanto tuvieron todas las cajas en su cuarto.

Los días siguientes fueron tranquilos; Bella volvió a clases con Edward y por las tardes estuvieron visitando algunos apartamentos. No haber tenido más llamadas hacía que el ambiente se relajara cada día más cuando estaban juntos. Fue el jueves cuando encontraron el apartamento ideal. Estaba a pocas manzanas de la facultad y tenía la distribución perfecta. A Bella se la iluminaron los ojos cuando el agente inmobiliario abrió la puerta. No era muy grande pero estaba recién reformado. ¿Lo mejor del apartamento? La terraza. Gracias a que era un ático disfrutaban de un solarium que sería la envidia del vecindario.

— Edward… — susurró Bella extasiada — ¿sabes la cantidad de plantas que puedo poner aquí? Sin duda alguna era su sueño.

— ¿No quieres ver el resto de la casa? – acariciaba su espalda.

— Si, claro. – Se disculpó Bella sin apartar la mirada del lugar "qué vistas"

— No me gusta mucho que tenga la cocina americana – puso Edward como excusa para hacerla de rabiar.

— Ah… — musitó la pobre Bella sin poder evitar su desilusión.

Edward guiñó un ojo al agente como para indicarle que era broma. El joven muchacho la cazó al vuelo e hizo mutis por el foro.

— Bella… mírame. – Se puso frente a ella y colocó un dedo bajo su barbilla. – Era broma. – Puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. – Me encanta que te encante. – La abrazó por la cintura y la besó la frente.

— ¿De verdad? – miraba con ojos de Candy Candy. – Ni siquiera hemos visto el resto de la casa.

— En realidad… yo ya la había visto – se rascó la nuca – esta mañana… he hecho pellas en el curso.

— ¡Edward! — le golpeó en el pecho. — Muy mal; eres el profesor ¿qué pasa con tus alumnos?

— Pues nada por que recuperaré la clase la semana que viene. – Le sacó la lengua. – tiene un solo dormitorio con un vestidor enorme y un baño Bella… ven que te lo enseño.

Cogió su mano y la llevó hasta la habitación. Era del mismo tamaño que el salón contando con el vestidor. A la derecha el baño.

— ¡Dios Edward! – abrió los ojos y la boca todo lo que daba de sí.

— Te lo dije. – Se colocó detrás de ella y apoyó su barbilla en su cabeza.

Una bañera de hidromasaje empotrada en el suelo, como si fuera una piscina, presidía la estancia. Posibles escenas en esa bañera sacudieron sus pensamientos. Bella se giró y se ancló en sus ojos poniéndose seria de repente.

— Esto tiene que ser muy caro. – Susurró.

— Bella, no importa el precio…

— Claro que importa. Lo vamos a alquilar a medias. – Puso un tono de voz que no admitía réplica.

— Pequeña… por favor…

— No. – Le soltó y se dispuso a salir del cuarto.

— Vamos Bells. – La cogió del brazo haciéndola parar. – Es una casa preciosa; la puedo pagar perfectamente. Déjame hacerlo… por favor. – Se acercó de nuevo a ella. — ¿Has visto la de cosas que puedes plantar en esas jardineras? – acariciaba su mejilla con el pulgar mientras la cogía del cuello. — ¿Sabes la cantidad de cosas que podemos hacer en esta bañera? – le susurró al oído chupando el lóbulo de su oreja.

— Eddd…. – sintió un escalofrío subir por la columna vertebral. – Odio que hagas esas cosas.

— Y yo odio que te pongas tan cabezota y me aguanto por que te quiero. – Se acercó y pasó la lengua por sus labios. La oyó gemir y sintió su miembro protestar en el pantalón.

— ¿Y si me sigo negando?

— Sabes que mi misión es darte lo que tú desees, lo que quieras. No te podría negar nada. – Sonrió dulcemente – pero aunque te niegues ahora… sé que en el fondo te gusta. Por lo tanto… me da igual lo que me digas. – Encogió los hombros.

— Pero yo quiero pagar; nunca he querido ser mujer florero. – Frunció el ceño.

— Pues eres un florero con mucho carácter… los floreros no protestan.

— Edward, te lo estoy diciendo en serio. – Le miró a los ojos para que viera que era verdad.

— Sé que me lo estás diciendo en serio. Pero si hay alguien en este planeta que te supera a cabezonería soy yo. Y he dicho que vamos a vivir en esta casa; ya arreglaremos lo de los gastos cuando trabajes.

— Pareces mi padre. – Bufó.

— Hazme un favor; céntrate en estudiar. En terminar tu carrera, en hacer con tu vida lo que te de la gana, ya echaremos cuentas. – La volvió a abrazar por la cintura apretándola contra sí.

...

Y allí estaban, camino del apartamento para enseñárselo a los padres a Edward. Momento que aprovecharían para presentárselos… y con Bella apunto de explotar debido al estrés que le producía la situación.

Dejaron los libros de Bella en el maletero del coche y condujeron con tranquilidad las pocas calles que les separaba de su nueva casa. Ese fin de semana harían la mudanza y ambos estaban deseando estrenar cada rincón.

Al doblar la esquina vieron a Esme y Carlisle de pie en la acera. Bella ahogó un gemido de puro nervio que sentía. Notó cómo Edward cogía su mano y la acariciaba para darle ánimos… pero no estaba por la labor. Sólo podía pensar en que los dos parecían sacados de un anuncio; ambos sonreían mientras esperaban que se bajaran del coche. Mientras desabrochaba el cinturón no pudo evitar poner una cara de súplica a Edward. Cosa que sólo provocó que su chico se riera de ella "esta me la pagas". No era por Carlisle… a él le reconocía de la vez que estuvo tratando a su padre; de echo se portó fenomenal con ella. Era Esme la que le causaba tanto respeto.

Cuando vio la cara de esa chiquilla por la ventanilla del coche no pudo evitar sonreír; la inspiraba tanta ternura. No sabría explicarlo, pero una persona que se había ganado el corazón de Anthony en menos de 24 horas tenía que ser buena, sí o sí.

— Papá, Mamá… os presento a Bella. – Habló cuando se acercaron por fin a ellos. – Bella, estos son mis padres: Esme y Carlisle.

— Encantada… — contestó Bella hacia el cuello de su camisa mientras estiraba la mano para estrechársela a Esme.

— El gusto es mío – contestó ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. – Y nada de estrechar la mano – negó con la cabeza. – dame un abrazo.

— Hola Bella ¿cómo te encuentras? – quiso saber Carlisle. — ¿Y tu padre?

— Muy bien, gracias. – contestó Bella más roja que un tomate debido a la espontaneidad de su suegra. – Ya casi no cojea. Me alegra volver a verle doctor Cullen

— Tu padre es un hombre fuerte. – Frunció el ceño – y por favor no nos trates de usted. Soy Carlisle y ella es Esme. – sonrió abiertamente para dar veracidad a sus palabras.

Edward permanecía en un discreto segundo plano observando las reacciones de Bella y de sus padres. Esme la miraba como si fuera un ángel caído del cielo y Carlisle ya la conocía de hacía tiempo; la había visto desde pequeña y ahora la miraba con verdadera ternura. Pero al centrarse en ella se perdió; tenía las mejillas color carmesí y sus ojos castaños brillaban por la emoción del momento. Sintió una opresión en el pecho al notar cómo ese sentimiento de completa devoción le embargaba de nuevo. No podía evitarlo… aunque tampoco lo pretendía. Se sentía pleno con ella al lado; observar cada movimiento, cada gesto… Muchas veces, permanecía en silencio y era feliz estudiándola. Como ahora. El pelo le caía en suaves ondas por la espalda; no podía dejar de mirarla como si fuera el ser más extraordinario del planeta. Como si ella fuera única. Y esto no pasó desapercibido a Esme. Era su hijo, y verle mirar así a esa chica provocaba que la quisiera proteger como a su propia hija.

El apartamento era pequeño y tardaron muy poco en verlo. Esme quedó maravillada con las vistas y la terraza al igual que Bella. Aprovechó para explicarla los tipos de plantas que colocaría… y la madre de Edward aprovechó para darla algunos consejos de decoración… siempre fue su pasión frustrada.

Bella se sentía totalmente relajada después de dos horas de conversación con Esme; no aparentaba la edad que tenía. Era dinámica, efusiva, cariñosa… en cierto sentido le recordaba mucho a Alice. Por eso no tardó en sentirse a gusto a su lado. Caminaron tranquilamente hacia el restaurante donde Edward había hecho la reserva. Allí, en la entrada, les esperaban Alice y Jasper con el pequeño Anthony.

…..

Llevaba días siguiéndoles. Gracias a su moto y al casco podía pasar inadvertido. Ahora por fin sabía donde iban a vivir; le daba asco pensar en que aquél hombre pudiera estar toqueteándola… "es mía... sólo quiero que vuelva, pedirla perdón…que vuelva a casa. Es mía. Mía".

Aceleró y se fue de allí; sabía que Bella se había puesto manos a la obra. Imaginaba que Charlie le habría puesto un escolta. No dejaría a su hija así como así… todo sería cuestión de tiempo. Volvería. Dejaría que se confiasen… y cuando menos lo esperaran les haría una visita de nuevo. Se la llevaría aunque fuese a la fuerza.

Conducía como un loco de vuelta a casa; esperando que Leah no hubiera hecho ninguna tontería en su ausencia… Estaba deseando tomarse una copa. Y por qué no… someter a aquella zorra de nuevo.

* * *

Bueno, después del trago del capi anterior tocaba uno tranquilito... ;) ¿Me decís lo que os ha parecido en un review? Muchas gracias por seguir fieles a la historia!  
^_^

_EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO..._

_Al entrar de nuevo en casa oyó cómo tarareaba una canción. Sonrió. Estaba deseando quedarse en casa con ella, a solas. Llevaba reprimiéndose desde medio día… desde que la había visto agachada sacando las cosas de las cajas, colocando sus libros. Sonriendo a las chicas, compartiendo momentos con sus amigos… Su carita de ángel, esa risa._

_Avanzaba por el pequeño pasillo hacia su habitación; abrió la puerta con cuidado pensando que estaría allí… "en el baño…je"; intentaba no pensar en lo obvio para no delatarse antes de tiempo. Pero al abrir la puerta y ver a su chica, completamente desnuda, a cuatro patas comprobando la temperatura del agua… la contención se fue a la mierda. Jadeó._

_Bella giró su cabeza al notar el ruido y lo vio allí, con la boca entre abierta, los puños apretados y los ojos cargados de deseo. No pudo evitarlo, su entrada se humedeció. Se relamió de anticipación antes de incorporarse y meterse lo más sensualmente que pudo en la bañera._


	36. Chapter 36

**Buenas tardes a todas!  
**

**Siento mucho el retraso de esta semana... como recompensa cuelgo ahora dos capis ;)**

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer y añadir a favoritos.**

**************Y mil gracias más por sus reviews a DraBSwan, anouscha, Anaidam, Gatita Swan, Nurymisu, Cristal 82, Suiza19, anamart05, katyms13,** BronceCeniza16649, Lilly Black Masen, Alysa Cullen y alexf1994**. No sabéis la ilusión q me hace :_)**

**Los personajes pertenecen a la señora SM, la ida de olla es sólo mía...**

**Capítulo 36:**

— Te juro que nunca había visto a tu chico tan avergonzado – se carcajeaba Emmet – medio en bolas en el pasillo de los vestuarios… Imagínate la cara de las chicas al verle así. – Lloraba de la risa.

— Esta me la guardas tío… te lo juro – contestó un mosqueado Edward.

— No, déjale que termine. – Rogó Bella.

— El final de la historia es que me cogí una pulmonía de narices y estuve en cama dos días. – Cruzó los brazos y miró fijamente a Emmet "como lo diga le mato".

— El final es que había un chico, que le tenía mucha manía….

— Em… para

— Garret creo que se llamaba.

— Emmet… no te lo vuelvo a decir.

— Pues el caso es que mientras todas las chicas admiraban a un sonrojado Edward en la puerta de los vestuarios, este chico llegó por detrás…

— ¡EMMET!

— … ¡y le quitó la toalla de un tirón! – se tronchaba de risa. – No sabía donde esconderse. – Siguió al ver a Bella totalmente pendiente de sus palabras.

Bella se giró riéndose de la situación hasta mirar a su chico a los ojos.

— ¿De verdad? – le preguntó Bella con los ojos como platos y las manos tapando su boca por la sorpresa.

— Si… esta me la pagas Emm… te lo juro. – Miró serio a su amigo.

— ¡Ey!, vamos colega. Si entre nosotros no hay secretos… Me parece normal que informemos a Bella de las anécdotas que no ha vivido con nosotros… y a Jasper igual. – Miró al rubio que estaba al otro lado de la mesa.

— ¿Ah sí? – tentó Edward…

— Claro… — Emmet se puso serio de repente pensando en algo que le hiciera a él quedar en ridículo.

— ¿De veras? – preguntó con una sonrisa cínica.

— No te atrevas – recordó Emmet.

— Pues claro que me atrevo Emm… tú has abierto la veda – puso las palmas hacia arriba intentando justificarse – y tenemos que compartir con estos chicos…

— No tío, no… juraste que no lo dirías nunca.

Bella no había parado de reírse en toda la tarde. Estaba segura de que podían ir a algún programa de nuevos cómicos o algo así. Emmet y Edward… vaya pareja.

Sus amigos, los cuatro, les habían ayudado con la mudanza; cogieron las pocas cajas y ropa de casa de Alice y todo lo que quedaba en la casa de su padre. Hicieron lo mismo con la casa de Edward. Compraron estanterías para el salón y un colchón de forma provisional; tanto Jasper como Emmet habían ayudado a montar los escasos muebles para poder colocar sus cosas. Ahora estaban los seis inaugurando su nuevo hogar con comida nada sana y unas cuantas cervezas.

— Chicos… siempre estáis igual. – Replicó Rose. – No les hagas ni caso… total, hace tanto tiempo, que quién sabe si es verdad. – Les sacó la lengua.

— Es verdad, doy fe. – Contestó Emmet.

Bella seguía sonriendo, imaginando a Edward en esa tesitura; pero le picaba más la curiosidad lo que pudiera decirle de Emmet.

A simple vista le había impresionado bastante la pareja de Rose y Emmet. Emmet era grande… muy grande. Y Rose… Rose parecía una muñeca. Al principio su aspecto la intimidó un poco; pero enseguida descubrió que Emmet era lo más parecido a un ganso y Rosalie era un verdadero dulce.

— Ali… ¿Te encuentras bien? – su hermana no había abierto apenas la boca y eso era muy raro en ella.

— No sé… me encuentro rara.

— No has probado bocado – certificó Rose.

— No me apetece mucho – arrugó la nariz en señal de asco.

— Lleva así toda la semana y no me hace caso – buscó apoyo de sus amigos ya a la desesperada. Desde el día del supuesto empacho, Alice no había probado apenas bocado y se sentía floja todo el día.

— Estoy bien…

— No lo estás; normalmente comes como una lima nena… y tienes el plato intacto. – Siguió Bella.

— ¿Por qué no vienes mañana al hospital? Te hago un análisis y ya…

— O deja que te vea papá

— Que pesaditos que sois, que estoy bien… — protestó levantándose de golpe.

Todo giró a su alrededor provocando que se volviera a sentar de inmediato. Bella corrió al ver a su amiga pálida y Edward se arrodilló a su lado. Jasper ya no se contuvo más.

— Hasta aquí llegue Alice. – Sacó el móvil. — Tu padre está de guardia… nos vamos para el hospital ya. Voy a llamarle.

— Jass por favor… no dramatices. Es un simple mareo. – Frunció el ceño.

— Como si se te ha roto una uña y te la tengo que arreglar de urgencia. – Ironizó — En serio cariño... eres peor que un niño pequeño. – Le desquiciaba la cabezonería de Alice en muchas ocasiones, pero él podía serlo aún más si se lo proponía.

— Está bien – bufó al ver la determinación en su mirada. – Llámale.

— Es por tu bien Ali… — le cogió Rose la mano izquierda. – Así, si no tienes nada le podrás decir "te lo dije" – se rió la rubia.

Edward se había ido con Jasper a la cocina, que aunque estaba comunicada con el salón, se oía menos ruido. Mientras él hablaba con su suegro, el hermano, preocupado, no perdía ripio de la conversación. La verdad que Jasper estaba tranquilo… incluso esperanzado; pero no quería decir nada. No sin unos análisis que certificaran lo que llevaba una semana sospechando; náuseas, asco a la comida, mareos… "no me hace falta la carrera para saberlo; es pura intuición". Sonrió.

— Tío… ¿te alegras de que mi hermana esté así? – preguntó Ed frunciendo el ceño.

— No queridísimo cuñado… no me río de eso. Ya lo sabrás… — y se dio la vuelta para llevarse ya a Alice de allí. – Vamos preciosa. Tu padre nos espera.

— No quiero que me hagan análisis… no soporto las agujas. – Puso su mirada intentando ablandar a Jasper.

— Me da igual lo que digas. Te pincharé yo mismo. O tu padre, lo que prefieras. – Colocó el abrigo sobre los hombros de Alice y la ayudó a levantarse.

Tras la marcha involuntaria de Alice, Emmet y Rosalie aprovecharon para irse también y dejar a los tórtolos a solas; algo que agradecieron los dos. Se miraron y sin decir nada se pusieron a recoger la cocina en silencio. Tiraron las sobras y fregaron los cuatro trastos que ensuciaron. Cada vez que se cruzaban se sonreían, sabían de qué iba este juego y les encantaba. Era su primer día, en su casa, sin pensar en que se tenían que separar… esa sensación de empezar una nueva vida con la persona a la que amas… eso no tiene precio.

Edward fue a bajar la basura, mientras Bella ponía sábanas limpias. Estaba nerviosa… "¿preparo el baño?…mmm un baño calentito en esa bañera… con burbujas… con Edward… definitivamente preparo el baño".

Al entrar de nuevo en casa oyó cómo tarareaba una canción. Sonrió. Estaba deseando quedarse en casa con ella, a solas. Llevaba reprimiéndose desde medio día… desde que la había visto agachada sacando las cosas de las cajas, colocando sus libros. Sonriendo a las chicas, compartiendo momentos con sus amigos… Su carita de ángel, esa risa.

Avanzaba por el pequeño pasillo hacia su habitación; abrió la puerta con cuidado pensando que estaría allí… "en el baño…je"; intentaba no pensar en lo obvio para no delatarse antes de tiempo. Pero al abrir la puerta y ver a su chica, completamente desnuda, a cuatro patas comprobando la temperatura del agua… la contención se fue a la mierda. Jadeó.

Bella giró su cabeza al notar el ruido y lo vio allí, con la boca entre abierta, los puños apretados y los ojos cargados de deseo. No pudo evitarlo, su entrada se humedeció. Se relamió de anticipación antes de incorporarse y meterse lo más sensualmente que pudo en la bañera.

La espuma cubrió su cuerpo provocando que Edward volviera a jadear. Se fue desnudando ante la atenta mirada de su chica que se negaba a parpadear para no perderse ni un segundo de ese improvisado Streep tease… Mordió su labio inferior con fuerza mientras dejaba resbalar una de sus manos por sus pliegues. Él la observaba desde arriba, tremendamente provocativa. Sus pechos se adivinaban entre la espuma y eso le estaba volviendo loco. Se despojó de su camiseta y de sus pantalones sin mucho cuidado; presentía que se estaba masturbando y tenía la urgencia de ocupar el lugar de sus dedos.

Una vez estuvo completamente desnudo la que jadeó fue ella. Habían estado separados mucho tiempo, negándose, dando la espalda a sentimientos verdaderos. Notaba que habían perdido mucho tiempo… pero el que les quedara por delante lo aprovecharía al máximo. Gimió al introducir dos dedos en su interior.

— Shhhh, no me hagas eso. – Susurró Edward mientras se metía en la bañera.

— Si yo no hago nada – sonrió

— No, nunca… — una vez dentro se acercó hasta ella para cogerla.

— Ed… ¿y si nos dejamos ya de historias? – sugirió en su oído mientras le cogía la polla y empezaba un lento movimiento.

— Mmmm, creo que no. Me llevas ventaja. – Pasó la mano por su nuca y la agarró del pelo. – No te va a resultar tan fácil. – Susurró contra su boca, haciendo que el aliento le golpeara en la cara.

La besó con rudeza, ninguno de los dos estaba para andarse con tonterías. Ella seguía enganchada a su miembro y lo apretaba y pajeaba alternativamente; mientras sentía cómo él acariciaba la cara interna de sus muslos y rozaba el clítoris que, hinchado, asomaba por sus labios inferiores. A cada roce, ahogaba un jadeo en su boca.

Edward tenía toda la intención de prolongar ese primer momento en la bañera; quería que fuese especial. Necesitaba que fuese único y que quedara grabado en su mente para siempre… pero no fue así. La notaba excitada; ver su cara descompuesta por el placer, sus jadeos ahogándose en su boca, provocaba que él necesitara hacerla suya. Sin contemplaciones.

— Joder nena… vas a hacer que me corra sólo con oírte. – Susurró en su oído mientras la colocaba a horcajadas, provocando el roce de sus centros.

— Podría decir lo mismo… — sonrió – No hemos durado ni cinco minutos. Te deseo, dentro. Te necesito. – Suplicó.

— Ya te dije que no te negaría nada. – La cogió de las caderas y colocó su dureza en su entrada. Ella se dejó caer.

Ambos sintieron un pinchazo en el estómago mientras se acoplaban. Se besaron dulcemente mientras Bella subía y bajaba sobre su miembro. Edward la acompañaba apretando sus glúteos, empujando con su cadera. Estaba en la gloria y no quería irse de allí nunca. No fueron rápidos… ambos estaban tan excitados, tan desbordados por la situación que no hizo falta ningún movimientos de más. Sólo un poco, lo justo para provocar un leve oleaje en el Jacuzzi. En cuanto notó que sus paredes empezaban a estrangularle se dejó llevar, lento y duro; sintiendo cada roce interior. Llegando hasta el fondo. Provocando que ella arqueara la espalda. Atrapó uno de sus pechos con su boca, lo mordió, jugó con su lengua… consiguiendo que Bella volviera a restregarse contra él encadenando dos orgasmos. Este segundo a él le hizo daño… pero le dio igual.

Ella no se movió; miraba directamente a los ojos del ser más extraordinario que había conocido en su vida. Jamás, nunca había sentido lo que sentía estando con él. La sensación de entrega total que sentía; esa impresión de reciprocidad estando con él, era algo único. Le miraba con devoción, besaba sus párpados, su nariz. Aún seguía con él en su interior… no pensaba moverse ni un milímetro. Él acariciaba su espalda, su trasero, sus costados. Se apretaban el uno contra el otro.

— Te quiero Ed… — le besó en los labios.

— Y yo a ti… pero eso ya lo sabías – sonrió. – Me duele en el alma cortar el rollo de este momento…. Pero el agua se está empezando a quedar fría y no quiero que cojas un resfriado.

— No podría coger frío teniéndote a ti entre mis piernas – contestó sensual contra su oreja.

— Provocadora…

Edward se levantó con cuidado de no resbalarse con Bella entre sus brazos. La puso de pie en el suelo y se colocó detrás de ella para taparla con la toalla. Aprovechó para abrazarla y apretarla de nuevo contra él; se miraron a través del espejo y la mirada de ella se tornó felina en cuanto sintió en su trasero cómo Edward despertaba de nuevo.

Cuando llegaron a urgencias Carlisle ya había movilizado a un par de enfermeras que les estaban esperando.

— Esto es trato preferente Jass… no es justo. – protestó Alice que intentaba alargar la espera lo más posible.

— Seguro que toda esta gente que está esperando en urgencias será atendida por un médico inmediatamente… En cuanto a ti… vas a ser atendida por mí, que estoy librando, así que – se encogió de hombros.

— Traidor…

— Hola Jane – saludó a una de las enfermeras.

— Hola Doctor ¿Hoy no libraba? – le miró de arriba abajo. Si el doctor ya estaba bueno con la bata; vestido de calle era para echarlo de comer a parte.

— Si, pero he tenido una emergencia familiar. – Empujó ligeramente a Alice, la cual estaba que echaba humo por las orejas. – Esta es MI mujer Alice. – Aclaro por fin. Estaba harto de las indirectas de esa rubia.

— Oh, ¿usted es la hija del doctor Cullen?

— ¿Eh?... sí, sí… claro. – Los celos desaparecieron igual de rápido que aparecieron cuando escuchó a Jasper cómo la presentaba. No le quitaba el ojo de encima; ahora mismo la podrían sacar litros de sangre… ella seguiría anclada en sus ojos.

— Disculpe doctor. – Dijo Jane bajando la cabeza. "La verdad que es preciosa, no me extraña que estén juntos", se decepcionó la rubia. – La sala de curas está preparada para la extracción… lo puedo hacer yo si desea…

— No Jane, yo lo hago. – Sonrió satisfecho. Le encantaba callar bocas; y más si pertenecían a víboras como Jane… "mañana tendrán comidilla a la hora del descanso".

Mientras se encaminaban a la sala, Alice estaba como en una nube. Estaba convencida de que era una indigestión o algo así. El día de las tortitas se puso fatal y llevaba una semana arrastrando el mal cuerpo… pero nada más. Le daba asco la comida pero por que se había puesto las botas comiendo.

— Creo que esto es un poco exagerado… ¡Me encuentro bien! En serio…

— Puede, pero así yo me quedo más tranquilo… y tus padres y los demás también. – Contestó mientras abría la puerta de la sala. – Siéntate en la camilla por si te desmayas.

— No me voy a desmayar… — rodó los ojos.

— Eso dices siempre y acabas en el suelo. No te hagas la fuerte princesa, estamos solos.

— Odio las agujas. – Lloriqueó

— Pues entonces no mires.

Sonreía ante la actitud de Alice; siempre le había parecido enternecedora aquella manera aniñada de comportarse. Pero luego se transformaba en una mujer de armas tomar, sensual, sexy… muy caliente. Suspiró. Parecía adivinar lo que estaba pensando y le miró a sus ojos grises.

— ¿Te ponen las consultas? – provocó ella.

— Primero te voy a quitar sangre… y mientras se analizan los resultados y esperamos pacientemente… sí, me ponen las consultas. ¿Ya no estás mareada?

— No… ya he dicho que estoy bien – estiró el brazo y giró la cabeza al lado contrario.

— Esto… — sacó la jeringuilla en el momento en que ella ya no miraba y la acarició el revés del codo para buscarle la vena. – Quizá no sea el mejor momento… pero… — "la tengo, no quiero hacerla daño" — … lo de antes iba en serio. – mojó con el algodón.

— ¿El qué? – frunció el ceño.

— Pues lo de antes… — "seré gilipollas… ahora me tiembla el pulso." – Definitivamente no es el mejor momento.

— No te entiendo Jasper.

— Sólo piénsalo. – Pinchó y ella ni se inmutó.

— Sabes que odio que me tengas en vilo con algo… ¿Qué es? ¿Qué tengo que pensar? ¿Cuándo narices me vas a pinchar?

— Ya está

— ¿Ya está?

— Si, quejica

— ¿Y bien?

— Que qué iba en serio.

— Pues que… — se rascó la nuca – que quiero que seas mi mujer Alice.

— Estás de coña.

— No, en serio – la miró dudando mientras dejaba la muestra en la bandeja.

— No, estás de coña.

— ¿No quieres?

— Pues claro que quiero Jas… — los ojos se humedecieron sin poder evitarlo – pero hay veces que eres tan impulsivo… — puso un puchero. – Yo me imaginaba una pedida en condiciones, una cena, un anillo… — las lágrimas caían ya sin control. – Y me lo pides en una camilla de hospital, mientras me desangro. — Se miraba la minúscula herida que había dejado con el pinchazo – Joder, escuece.

— Exagerada… no escuece. – La cogió la cara entre sus manos. — No te estoy pidiendo matrimonio; estoy haciendo una declaración de intenciones. Quiero que seas mi mujer, te siento como mía Ali, no quiero tener que decir que eres mi chica, mi novia… No sé si me estoy explicando – acariciaba con los pulgares sus mejillas ahora húmedas. – Tendrás tu pedida, tu anillo y tu sorpresa; pero mientras tanto quiero que seas mi mujer.

— Ejem, ejem… — interrumpió Carlisle.

— Papá… — contestó Alice como en una nube.

— No quería interrumpir el momento… pero hay un hueco en el laboratorio y como estaban pendientes de ti hija…

— Perdona Carl… culpa mía – se disculpó Jasper. – Yo mismo llevaré la muestra. Esperarme aquí… volveré con el resultado.

Caminaba por los pasillos con el tubito entre sus manos. Llegó al laboratorio y llamó a la puerta.

— ¡Adelante!

— ¿Se puede? – preguntaba Jasper mientras abría.

— Pasa, pasa… creía que vendría el Doctor Cullen – sonrió George.

— Al final te tendrás que conformar conmigo… ¿lo analizas por favor? Es de Alice.

— Claro amigo.

Mientras esperaba sentía su presentimiento crecer en su interior. Estaba nervioso; fue la media hora más larga que había pasado en su vida.

George se levantó con el folio en la mano mientras miraba los resultados. Sonrió a su amigo para infundirle optimismo.

— ¡Enhorabuena Jass! – Y palmeó su espalda.

* * *

No me despido porque en breve cuelgo el siguiente capi ^_^


	37. Chapter 37

**Los personajes pertenecen a la señora SM, la ida de olla es sólo mía...**

**Este es más cortito...**

**ADVERTENCIA: este capítulo puede resultar algo incómodo de leer por las escenas que describo... pero era necesario para la historia :_(**

**Capítulo 37:**

Permanecía sentado en el salón; en una mano reposaba su cabeza, con la otra agarraba el cuello de una botella. Era de día, pero la casa estaba a oscuras. Tenía la mirada perdida en la mancha de sangre que había en la alfombra… quizá se había pasado de la raya en esta ocasión.

Billy no paraba de llamarle al móvil; en más de una ocasión había intentado abrir la casa sin éxito. Temía que en cualquier momento viniera con la policía… eso no podía pasar. Tenía que desaparecer de allí cuanto antes. Había llegado el momento de cobrárselas todas juntas; ya le daba todo igual. Dejó la botella en el suelo y se cogió la cabeza con ambas manos tirando de su pelo hacia atrás. Estaba claro que esta situación se le había ido de las manos… volvía a escuchar la puerta. Se levantó de forma pausada y sin hacer ruido se acercó a la puerta.

Seth, llamaba al timbre y golpeaba con los nudillos. Sabía que estaba dentro, no era sordo. Y él llegaba de madrugada para atender el taller. Su taller.

— ¡Jake, sé que estás ahí. Abre la puerta!

— …

— Jacob, llevo días escuchando ruido. Acabaré llamando a la policía. – Amenazó.

Jacob abrió la puerta haciendo que un olor nauseabundo chocara contra el chico que le miraba atónito.

— Estoy bien. Sólo quiero que me dejéis en paz. – Articuló cada palabra con desprecio.

— Y una mierda tío. Tú no estás bien. Voy a llamar a tu padre.

— He dicho que estoy bien. – Apretó la mandíbula. – Repito, sólo quiero que me dejéis en paz.

— Necesitas ayuda Jake. – "huele que apesta" – déjame llevarte al médico o algo.

— ¿Al médico? – frunció el ceño y puso una mueca que trataba de ser una sonrisa. – No Seth, sólo necesito descansar… sólo eso. Parar de golpear la puerta… me va a explotar la cabeza.

Y le cerró la puerta en las narices. Algo no iba bien… lo presentía. Las navidades estaban cerca y desde que apareciera hace un par de meses en la moto, apenas había salido a comprar comida… y lo que le resultaba aún más extraño, esos gritos. Le oía gritar, escuchaba a alguien llorar "a tomar por culo, voy a decírselo a la policía".

Observaba por la mirilla los movimientos de aquél chico al que una vez consideró su amigo. No podía permanecer allí por más tiempo; debía huir, escapar. No quería arriesgarse a ser descubierto. Una vez observó cómo Seth daba media vuelta, se encaminó hacia la cocina. Había arrastrado el cuerpo de Leah hasta allí; si le hubiese echo caso… Al fin y al cabo se lo merecía. Decidió no moverla ni gastar medio segundo más en arrepentirse; subió las escaleras y se metió en la ducha. Intentó relajarse, pero la tensión de todos estos meses se acumulaba en su espalda.

Ropa limpia, un buen afeitado, mochila con la muda necesaria. Acabaría con esto antes de que terminara el año; ya había esperado lo suficiente. Decidido se fue sin mirar atrás.

Seth había llamado a Billy y Billy a la policía. En menos de 10 minutos se presentarían allí. Se asomó a la puerta del taller al oír un ruido "¡mierda! Se pira". Corrió detrás de él; pero fue inútil. Cuando llegó a la puerta de la casa, Jacob ya había salido al camino con la moto. Algo le llamaba en su interior, algo le impedía dirigirse de nuevo al taller.

Probó a abrir la puerta. Cerrado. Abrió la contraventana de la izquierda y buscó en el interior de la casa; algo llamó su atención en el suelo "¿un pie?". Se echó para atrás impresionado y se llevó una mano a la boca "dios mío… ¿qué hago?" Empezó a embestir la puerta con el hombro. No hubo resultado. Probó pateando la cerradura con el pie. Escuchaba un coche acercarse por el camino… volvió a dar otra patada con todas sus fuerzas hasta reventar la cerradura. El olor a rancio invadió de nuevo sus fosas nasales, pero no le hizo caso a la arcada que subía por su garganta.

Giró hacia la izquierda y se agachó hacia el cuerpo que se veía en el suelo de la cocina. Un cuerpo de mujer, desnudo… Sacó el móvil con manos temblorosas y marcó de nuevo a Billy.

— Ya llego muchacho. – Respondió el padre de Jake al ver quien llamaba.

— Billy… será mejor que te des prisa… y que llames a una ambulancia…

— ¡¿Jake está bien?!

— No es por Jake… ven pronto. — Se le quebró la voz y colgó.

Observaba el cuerpo marcado de la chica. No sabía muy bien cómo se tomaba el pulso pero se quedó mirando el cuerpo esperando una reacción ¿estaría muerta? Observó su rostro; a simple vista no la conocía… pero no podría poner la mano en el fuego. La cara estaba desfigurada por los golpes. Los brazos estirados, señal de que la habían arrastrado hacia allí, los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta. Golpes y marcas asomaban por todo el cuerpo; unos recientes, otros de días.

Lloró.

"Tenía que haber entrado cuando oí el primer grito"

"Mierda… tío ¡Mierda! Joder… pobre chica… así durante meses"

Oía las sirenas. Billy tendría que estar al llegar… permanecía arrodillado al lado de ese cuerpo anónimo. Toda esta situación le superaba; no podía apartar los ojos de ella. De su cara; no quería mirar los golpes de su cuerpo. Sólo con observarla una vez tuvo suficiente; no podía ser testigo indirecto de lo que ese animal le había hecho "quizá debería taparla un poco...". Se quitó su chaqueta y se la colocó por encima para cubrir su magullada piel.

Parpadeó… "un momento… ¿ha movido los ojos?" Observó atentamente de nuevo. Leah intentaba abrir los ojos, pero no podía.

— ¡Estás viva! – gritó eufórico. – ¡Dios mío! Aguanta, ya vienen a por ti aguanta. No la tocó; no quería hacerla daño. Salió por la puerta y corrió hacia los coches que se acercaban. — ¡Está viva! ¡Daos prisa por favor! – hacía señas con los brazos. Volvió a entrar y observó como movía la mano derecha. Lloró sin control arrodillándose de nuevo a su lado y cogiendo su mano. – Tenía que haber venido antes; perdóname… te pondrás bien. Ya vienen… se acabó, todo se acabó.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo. No se podía mover; habían sido demasiados días aguantando; cada vez más seguido, cada vez más violaciones, cada vez más golpes. No podría asegurar su parte de lesiones; tampoco quería saberlo. Tenía reventada la cara debido a la última paliza y no podía abrir los ojos. Tampoco tenía fuerzas. Pero oía a alguien a su lado; intentaba calmarla. Escuchaba cómo decía que se había acabado… quería hacerle alguna señal. Intentó sonreír.

— ¡Dios mío! – Billy había aparecido por fin en la puerta. — ¿Qué ha pasado?

— Tu hijo ha enloquecido Billy…

— ¿¡Esto lo ha hecho Jake!? ¿¡Mi Jake!? – Billy se quería morir. Jamás en toda su vida había pasado algo similar en el pueblo. Pero lo que le terminó de hundir es que aquella chica estaba en ese estado por culpa de su hijo. Sangre de su sangre.

— Sí… lo siento mucho – le palmeó el hombro.

— Pobre chica Seth… no quiero ni imaginarme lo que ha tenido que pasar para que haya acabado en este estado. – Billy la observaba con pudor. Viendo las claras marcas de una violación; observando los golpes en su cuerpo.

Los sanitarios metieron la camilla en la ambulancia tras asegurarse de que la muchacha se mantenía con vida.

Un destrozado y avergonzado Billy sacó el móvil de su bolsillo. Tenía que decírselo a Charlie, aunque fuese tirar piedras sobre su propio tejado, era su hijo… pero también era un desalmado y merecía un castigo; no le reconocía.

La llamada duró media hora. Charlie escuchaba atentamente a su amigo al otro lado del teléfono; descompuesto, desolado. No sabía cómo había sido capaz de comportarse así; era su hijo… y estaba loco. Escuchó atentamente sus explicaciones y sus sospechas… sospechas que él también tenía desde que Bella le confesó lo de las llamadas anónimas. Debido a su comportamiento estaba convencido de que era él; no había superado la marcha de su hija…

Colgó el teléfono, un nudo le oprimía la garganta. Tenía que decírselo a Bella, reforzaría su escolta… Escolta que ella no sabía que existía… pero era su padre, era policía y su hija estaba bajo amenazas. Encima ahora estaba ante un peligro real. Billy le había dicho que probablemente llevara una hora de camino en moto. Quizá tardara en llegar hora y media más.

Si le llegara a pasar algo a su niña…

…

Aceleró sin mirar atrás. Sin remordimientos.

No quería nada de su pasado. Sólo necesitaba recuperar su vida. Olvidar estos meses y volver con ella. Su Bella. Necesitaba una especie de plan.

Sabía que Charlie estaba pendiente de las amenazas que hizo en el móvil; sabía que a Bella la tenían vigilada. Pero también sabían que no sospechaban de él. Al menos de momento; por eso quería acabar cuanto antes con esto.

Esperaría el momento adecuado para actuar; se la llevaría lejos y volverían a vivir como lo habían hecho siempre. Canadá… allí había unos parques naturales impresionantes y él se podría apañar montando un taller en cualquier parte. Pero tenía que ser cuidadoso… durante todo el tiempo que la estuvo siguiendo observó que los malditos Cullen no la dejaban ni a sol ni a sombra.

"Pero encontraré el momento Bells; encontraré el momento para atarme a ti de nuevo". Sonrió con convencimiento. Ufano. Sabiéndose ganador.

* * *

Que penita me dio escribir los capítulos con Leah... ¿Qué os han parecido estos dos últimos capítulos? ¿Os han gustado? ¿No? ¿Me lo contáis en un review? :P

¡Comienza la cuenta atrás del fic! Ya solo nos quedan cinco capítulos...

**Os pregunto... ¿queréis que adelante actualizaciones para acabarlo ya o sigo a uno por semana?**

****Un besazo para todas!


	38. Chapter 38

**Los personajes pertenecen a la señora SM, la ida de olla es sólo mía...**

**ADVERTENCIA: este capítulo contiene escenas violentas...  
**

**Y por fin lo que todas esperábais...**

**Capítulo 38:**

— ¿Seguro que no te importa? – repetía una inquieta Esme mientras dejaba que Alice le tirara del brazo.

— Que nooo, Esme… no te preocupes.

— Es que me da no sé que; que últimamente se está convirtiendo en un trasto.

— Estate tranquila. – miró al pequeño Anthony que sujetaba la mano de su madre. — ¿quieres que veamos una peli mientras esperamos a mamá?

— ¿Cual? – miró a Bella con desconfianza, pensando que no tendrían de dibujos animados.

— Que te parece… — se hizo la interesante — ¡Toy Story 3!

— Siiiiii. – Salió corriendo y se sentó en el sofá. – Adiós mami.

— ¿Ves? – Rió Bella mirando fijamente a Esme – no hay nada que unos dibujos no calmen. ¡Alice, no te vuelvas muy loca!

— Sé que lo dejo en buenas manos. – Frotó con ternura el hombro de su nuera. — ¡Adiós ratón! – Esperó. – Nada, ni caso. Bueno, me voy antes de que me amenace con que el niño le va a salir con una marca de Gucci en la frente o algo así. – rodó los ojos.

Entre risas se despidieron y Bella cerró la puerta. Miró cómo el niño cogía con sus manitas la caja de la película para ver los dibujos. Movía los pies impaciente.

— Tita vamos.

— No soy tu tía… soy tu… cuñada – Bella rió de buena gana.

— No me gusta cunnii, cuniaa… prefiero tita. – La miró a los ojos con una sinceridad que sólo un niño puede transmitir.

— Tú puedes llamarme como quieras. — Se sentó a su lado y cogió el mando para darle al play. – Ven ratón. – Y ahuecó al niño en su costado.

Mientras veían los dibujos la mente de Bella empezó a divagar. Dos meses y medio con Edward… feliz. Observaba como Anthony se hacía una pelota y apoyaba su cabeza en su pierna. Acarició los rizos cobrizos del muchacho pensando que algún día ella tendría un pedacito de Edward… sonrió ante tal pensamiento.

Había aprobado el primer trimestre con nota. Y Edward había sido felicitado por el claustro debido al curso que estaba impartiendo; sin duda había sido el más exitoso de todos lo que se dieron en esos meses. Le habían ofrecido volver a repetir, pero él declinó la oferta en un primer momento. Al poco de mudarse Edward se encontró en plena calle con un antiguo compañero de la facultad y le informó de las nuevas plazas que saldrían para ocupar el puesto en el Museo Nacional de Arqueología. Era un puesto fijo… era lo que él necesitaba; así que no se lo pensó dos veces y se presentó. Sólo se podía acceder a ese puesto por oposición y éstas coincidían con los finales de Bella. Así que ambos se recluyeron en la biblioteca y en casa… aguantaron las protestas de la familia, de sus amigos… pero ambos decidieron centrarse. Tenían que conseguirlo.

Como Edward no tenía que acudir a clase, se encargaba de hacer la mayoría de las cosas de la casa. Iba a recoger a Bella siempre a la salida de clases y pasaban las tardes en la biblioteca… estudiando codo con codo. Nunca pensó que podría volver a revivir sus años de facultad de esa forma; en los descansos que se programaban se tentaban, se acompañaban, se admiraban… se besaban.

Le gustaba dormir con él… no sólo tener sexo con él "que también, madre de dios ¡y qué sexo!", sino quedarse dormida en sus brazos… Siempre la cogía y pegaba su espalda a su pecho; simulando un perfecto cuarenta y cuatro. Y sólo así era capaz de conciliar el sueño, sin pensar en las amenazas, en las llamadas, en su pasado…

Sonrió al escuchar a Anthony reírse por alguna escena de la película.

— ¿Tienes hambre? – preguntó muy bajito para que no perdiera comba de la película.

— No sé…

— ¿Quieres galletas de chocolate?

— Vale… de eso si tengo hambre…

— Anda, granuja… — se levantó con cuidado de no hacerle daño y dio la vuelta a la barra para coger la caja y llevársela al sofá. — ¿me he perdido algo interesante? – preguntó mientras le ofrecía la galleta al niño.

— No… ha salido un muñeco que parece chica.

— ¿Un muñeco chica? – Frunció el ceño tratando de averiguar — ¡Aaah!, Ken.

Vio como el niño encogía los hombros y se encargaba de su galleta. Subió las piernas al sofá y se acomodó de nuevo. No se podía creer que hubieran hecho ya los exámenes; no se podía creer las notas que había sacado… Edward la dijo que tenía un regalo especial para ella como recompensa; se moría por saber qué era.

Faltaban dos días escasos para Navidad; y todos estaban liados ultimando las compras. Esme, como loca, quería surtir a la futura mamá… "Ali…" Recordaba el momento en el que su amiga le confesó lo que todos ya sospechaban… los síntomas eran de manual. Estaba de tres meses y ahora una pequeña hinchazón se adivinaba en su vientre.

Sabía que no había llegado su momento, era consciente de ello. Pero no podía evitar pensar en cuándo podría quedarse embarazada de Edward… necesitaba terminar cuanto antes la carrera, labrarse un futuro como había hecho Alice, y entonces pensar en una familia.

Miró el reloj… qué raro, Edward tendría que saber ya su nota. Consultó su móvil para ver si tenía alguna llamada perdida. Nada. Centró su atención de nuevo en la pantalla y cogió una de las galletas de chocolate. Anthony la miró.

— Tita…

— Dime.

— La tata va a tener un bebé

— Si… un bebé pequeñito. – Siempre habían impresionado las conversaciones que podían llegar a sacar los niños, pero también las temía.

— Y ya no va a poder cuidar de mí…

— Pues la verdad que lo que va a necesitar es que nosotros cuidemos de ella. – le sonrió dulcemente.

— Pero ya no me va a llevar de compras. – Empezó a mirarse la cremallera de la chaqueta de lana poniendo un puchero que a Bella le hubiera gustado eliminar.

— Cariño… mírame. – Le levantó la carita. – La tata siempre va a querer ir contigo de compras. Siempre.

— ¿Y el bebé?

— El bebé se queda con el tito Jasper o conmigo. – Le cogió en brazos — ¿te parece?

— Si

Le abrazó con ganas y le dio muchos besos en la mejilla. Ese niño era para comérselo; ella quería uno igual. Le acomodó en su regazo y observó cómo sus grandes ojos verdes se cerraban por momentos.

Oía ruido en la escalera y sonrió abiertamente al pensar que podría ser Edward. Colocó mejor a Anthony en su regazo para no despertarle y cogió el mando para bajar el volumen de la película y escuchar mejor.

Silencio de nuevo "jo… yo quiero que venga ya". Cinco minutos después volvió a escuchar ruido cerca de la puerta de entrada. Le resultó raro por que el edificio sólo tenía un vecino por planta. Metió las manos debajo de las axilas de Anthony y lo recostó sobre ella haciendo que su cabecita quedara apoyada en su hombro. De esta forma le resultó más fácil levantarse para poder acercarse a la puerta y mirar por la mirilla.

Justo cuando estaba llegando a la puerta tocaron al timbre. Anthony se removió un poco por el ruido.

— ¿Quién es? – Edward tenía llaves y era demasiado pronto para que Esme volviera a casa.

— ¡Un paquete para Bella Swan! – dijo un muchacho tras la puerta.

— Un momento. – Sonrió pensando que sería la sorpresa de Edward. Colocó a Anthony en un costado para tener la mano derecha libre y poder abrir la puerta.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido. Un tipo con un casco de moto puesto de casi metro noventa de altura irrumpió en la casa echando a una asustada Bella hacia atrás. Por instinto, apretó a Anthony contra su cuerpo; protegiéndolo mientras observaba los movimientos del extraño. Un sudor frío recorrió su espalda y sólo pensó en la amenaza de hace unos meses. De repente todo empezó a encajar en su cabeza… "tengo al niño en brazos, no lo puedo dejar… ¿y si le hace algo?"

— Por favor… no me hagas nada. El niño no tiene culpa.

— Me importa una mierda el niño. – Cerró la puerta tras de sí. – Déjalo en el suelo, te vienes conmigo.

— ¿Qué? – le miró el casco "¿quién coño es?". Tembló.

— ¡Que lo sueltes si no quieres que me lleve a los dos!

— No voy a ir a ningún lado… — andaba con cuidado hacia atrás, le temblaba la voz – y no voy a dejar al niño.

Lo único que estaba consiguiendo que Bella no entrara en estado de shock era tener a ese niño en sus brazos. ¿Quién era ese tipo? ¿Qué quería de ella? ¿Sería el mismo de las llamadas? Observaba como se acercaba con el supuesto paquete que traía en una mano. Anthony se removió por el ruido y el movimiento y levantó la cabeza mientras se restregaba un ojo con el puño.

— Tita…

— shhh – Bella no quitaba ojo al desconocido mientras procuraba que Anthony no notara nada extraño; lo acunaba intentando que volviera a dormirse. – Por favor – suplicó Bella mientras se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

— ¡He dicho que lo dejes en el suelo! – se abalanzó sobre ella levantando la mano hacia el niño.

— Nooo – Bella salió corriendo por fin hacia el dormitorio. Anthony asustado empezaba a llorar.

— ¡Ven aquí Bella! – corrió detrás de ella.

Bella notó algo familiar en el tono en el que el extraño se dirigía a ella. Colocó a Anthony en el suelo de la habitación.

— Escóndete en el armario y no salgas. – cerró al puerta tras de sí pegando la espalda.

— ¡Bella, deja al puto niño de una vez! – la agarró del brazo con fuerza.

— No voy ir a ningún lado… no puedo dejar a este niño. – lloraba de miedo, de rabia. – Me haces daño… ¿quién co.ño eres?

— ¡He dicho que vamos! ¡No hagas que me enfade joder! – volvió a tirar de ella con fuerza… pero sujetaba el picaporte de la puerta con fuerza.

— ¡Haz lo que tengas que hacer y lárgate de mi casa! – las lágrimas caían sin control por sus mejillas y temblaba de miedo y de rabia.

— ¡JODER! – golpeó con el puño cerrado la pared al lado de la cara de Bella. La oyó gritar mientras el niño lloraba en el interior del cuarto. — ¡JODER, JODER! ¡Mueve el puto culo! ¡Te vienes conmigo y punto!

La cogió de las muñecas, haciéndola daño… se sentía demasiado incómodo con el casco, estaba sudando y se empañaba el cristal ahumado. Bella se había tirado al suelo, intentaba patearle… le golpeaba los brazos, le gritaba. Eso sólo hacía que la deseara más y más.

— ¡Me cago en la puta! – la cogió el pelo con una mano y con la otra se quitó el casco.

— Jake… — los ojos de Bella se salían de sus órbitas. La boca se le abrió; no reconocía al chico que tenía delante… la rabia y la ira se habían adueñado de sus facciones de niño. Sudoroso, con ojeras marcadas y mucho más delgado, Jacob la miraba con deseo.

De pronto fue consciente de todo; las llamadas tuvieron un significado. Las amenazas. El tiempo que había pasado; haciendo que se confiaran… investigando, sabiendo donde vivían. El teléfono empezó a sonar. El fijo, su móvil. Con insistencia.

— ¿Por qué? – susurró.

— ¡He dicho que nos vamos! ¡YAAA! – la cogió de nuevo del pelo y tiró de ella con fuerza. Tenía poco tiempo para escaparse; él no contaba con que estuviera ese chico con ella.

— ¡Nooooo! ¡El niño! ¡DÉJAME CABRÓN! – golpeaba, lloraba, gritaba… sin éxito.

….

"¡Sí!" lo consiguió.

A pesar de haberse preparado con muy poco tiempo lo había conseguido, había aprobado. Empezaría en el museo después de Navidad. No cabía en sí de gozo; todo le estaba yendo demasiado bien. Estaba con el amor de su vida, sus padres y Anthony eran el vivo reflejo de una familia y su hermana le iba a hacer tío... Ansioso buscaba el móvil en el bolsillo para llamar a Bella. No, mejor iría rápidamente a casa y le daría la sorpresa en persona. Así celebrarían los dos aprobados.

Recordó que hoy Bella había accedido a hacer de niñera. Al fin y al cabo estaba de vacaciones y adoraba a su hermano... A veces hasta sintió celos del pequeño por cómo le miraba. Sonrió y pensó en comprar la cena de camino... Unas hamburguesas del Mcdonalds; a Anthony le encantaban.

Mientras se encaminaba al lugar pensaba en lo que le depararía el futuro; había algo que no le había dicho todavía a Bella y es que lo más probable es que tuviera que volver a Egipto por una temporada. Sólo pensar en que no la vería todos los días hacía que se le formara un nudo en la garganta imposible de tragar. Intentó no pensar en el tema, al fin y al cabo no había nada decidido todavía.

Cuando salía con la cena, el móvil sonó en su bolsillo. Estaba convencido de que sería Bella ansiosa por conocer su nota. "ups... ¿Charlie?"

— ¡Hola Charlie!  
— Hijo... ¿Bella está contigo? — fue directo al grano.  
— No Charlie, ¿por qué? — frunció el ceño.  
— Verás... No quiero ser alarmista pero...  
— Pues no lo estás consiguiendo... ¡Que pasa! — aceleró el paso.  
— Estoy llamando a su móvil y a vuestra casa y no lo coge... Se que estaba cuidando del pequeño y como hace este frío pensé que no se habría aventurado a salir.  
— Quizá estén en el parque, pero no. Yo tampoco creo que haya salido… quizá estén dormidos.  
— El caso es que creo que ya se quién hacía las llamadas Ed... Y es lo que me asusta. Acabo de mandar un coche a tu casa.

— Yo ya estoy llegando Charlie. Estoy a una manzana. Pero dime qué coño está pasando, por favor.

— No es seguro, pero hace un rato he recibido una llamada del padre de Jake.

— ¿Jake?

— Sí, el exnovio de Bella. – Aclaró, aunque sabía que él le conocía. – El caso es que han encontrado a una chica muy mal herida en su casa. Parece ser que ha sido violada y maltratada en numerosas ocasiones durante los últimos meses. Pero él ha escapado. No lo encuentran… y me temo lo peor.

— ¿¡Me estás diciendo que el exnovio de Bella se ha convertido en un psicópata y que puede estar tramando algo contra ella!? – tiró la bolsa con las hamburguesas y corrió la calle que le separaba de la vivienda.

— ¡Edward, no hagas ninguna tontería!… siempre tengo un coche patrulla cerca de ella y debe de estar al llegar.

— Ya estoy llegando. Adiós.

Abrió el portal con el pulso a mil por hora. Lo presentía, algo no iba bien; sólo oía los latidos de su corazón, palpitando frenético debido a los nervios "no le puede pasar nada, no le puede pasar nada…" apretaba la mandíbula y cerraba en un puño la mano para sujetar las llaves y que no se le cayeran de los nervios. Había llamado al ascensor y paseaba frente a la puerta. Tardaba demasiado… lo que le hacía sospechar que se encontraba en el último piso. En su piso. Si no estuviera tan alto, subiría andando. Pero era la azotea…

Una vez dentro del ascensor intentó contenerse, hacer técnicas de relajación. Podría tratarse de una coincidencia, podría no pasar nada. Seguro que estaban en el sofá viendo la película que compró Bella ayer por la tarde pensando en el enano; intentó sonreír con el recuerdo. Pero sólo consiguió hacer una mueca. Pensó en el chico al que sólo vio una vez; se quedó con las ganas de partirle la cara aquella vez. Pero ahora, si les había hecho algo… "ufffff… lo mato… lo mato…Bells." Ahogó un gemido y trago el nudo que amenazaba con cortarle la respiración "¡puto ascensor!".

Por fin llegó a la planta deseada; salió como alma que lleva el diablo.

— ¡Nooooo! ¡El niño! ¡DÉJAME CABRÓN! – escuchó al otro lado de la puerta.

— ¡BELLA! – metió la llave en la cerradura lo más rápido que pudo y abrió la puerta por fin. De un simple vistazo observó que en el salón no había nadie. Giró hacia el pasillo y vio la escena más dantesca que había presenciado en su vida. Bella arrodillada en el suelo, daba puñetazos a Jacob para soltarse de su agarre, mientras que éste la sujetaba con fuerza por el pelo y levantaba un casco de moto con la otra mano con la clara intención de golpearla en la cara. — ¡SUÉLTALA HIJO DE PUTA!

La rabia y la desesperación invadían su cuerpo a partes iguales. Veía llorar a Bella, escuchaba cómo Anthony lloraba dentro de la habitación; todo se volvió rojo.

Como si de un partido de rugby se tratara, embistió contra un sorprendido Jacob que le miraba atónito. Rodaron ambos por el suelo del estrecho pasillo lo que propició que Bella se librara de su agarre.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido. Bella intentaba secarse las lágrimas de los ojos para ver mejor, Edward estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre Jacob y le golpeaba la cara con el puño cerrado. Pero Jacob era mucho más alto y fuerte; no tardó en girar las tornas y aún con la cara reventada a golpes, colocarse en una situación ventajosa… Anthony la llamaba al otro lado de la puerta, pero veía como en ese momento el indio intentaba ahogar a Ed. Se estaba poniendo rojo.

No se lo pensó; cogió el casco de moto y se lo estampó a Jacob en la cabeza con todas sus fuerzas.

Por fin soltó su agarre y se quedó por un momento paralizado. Su vista se le nublaba…

— ¡ALTO POLICÍA!

Bella soltó el casco y se abalanzó sobre Edward. Miraba su cuello rojo, acariciaba su cara. No podía parar de llorar.

— Edward…

— Bells… ¿estás bien? – se medio incorporó y tosió por el esfuerzo al hablar; tenía el cuello resentido por la fuerza ejercida sobre él.

— Voy a por Anthony… — le dio un casto beso en los labios.

— ¿Es usted el señor Cullen? – le preguntó un agente mientras le ayudaba a ponerse en pie.

— Sí – forzó de nuevo y se llevó una mano a la garganta.

— El teniente Swan nos dio el aviso. Mi compañero ha llamado a la ambulancia ¿Se encuentra bien?

Edward se le quedó mirando y asintió levemente con la cabeza. Su rostro se iluminó cuando vio a Bella salir del cuarto con Anthony en brazos; el pobre crío se abrazaba a Bella como si fuera lo más seguro del planeta. Bella lloraba en silencio y le palmeaba la espaldita diciendo en un susurro que ya había pasado todo. A él se le rompió el corazón en ese momento y apretó la mandíbula intentando contenerse para no salir corriendo detrás del policía y matar al desgraciado que casi destruye a su familia.

* * *

Sniff, sniff... Jake a la mierda, pero esto se nos acaba... cuatro para el final! ;)

¡hasta el lunes!


	39. Chapter 39

**Buenas tardes a todas!  
**

**Espero que hayais pasado un buen fin de semana... el mío ha sido ¡agotador! :P**

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer y añadir a favoritos.**

**************Y mil gracias más por sus reviews a DraBSwan, anouscha, Anaidam, Gatita Swan, Nurymisu, Cristal 82, Suiza19, anamart05, katyms13,** BronceCeniza16649, Lilly Black Masen, Alysa Cullen, alexf1994, loore.5** y bonxi. No sabéis la ilusión q me hace; sobre todo, al final casi de la historia encontrarme con nuevas caras es una pasada :_)**

**Aquí os dejo otro capi, espero que lo disfrutéis ;)**

**Capítulo 39:**

Palpaba el cuello de su hijo con cuidado; examinando con tacto suave los hematomas que se le estaban formando; mientras Jasper estaba con Bella en el box de al lado. Esme y Alice esperaban en el despacho de Carlisle junto a un angustiado Charlie que intentaba distraerse jugando con el pequeño. El pobre lo había pasado muy mal; no se quiso separar de los brazos de Bella hasta que no vio a su madre.

Cuando entraron en urgencias, Carlisle estaba a punto de salir hacia el centro comercial, dispuesto a terminar las compras de Navidad. La imagen era dantesca y movilizó a medio hospital al no saber lo que había pasado. Ver a Bella con la ropa medio arrancada, despeinada y con los ojos hinchados del llanto. La cara magullada por algún golpe que recibió… y a sus hijos igual. Lo primero que pensó al verlos fue que habían tenido un accidente de coche; pero casi se le desencajó la mandíbula cuando escuchó la historia de boca de Edward. No lo podía creer.

Su hijo estaba cansado, dolorido, acojonado… pero Bella… Bella no había abierto la boca desde que habían llegado. Jasper también se había dado cuenta e intentaba hacerla reaccionar, sin mucho éxito.

— Bella… tengo que hacerte una pregunta un poco personal. – Se aventuró mientras terminaba de limpiarle la herida que le había hecho ese desgraciado en el cuero cabelludo. Gracias a dios era superficial, al igual que la de la mejilla.

— …

— Si lo prefieres puedo llamar a una enfermera especializada. – Observó como Bella le miraba a los ojos con verdadero pánico. – O mejor me lo dices a mí.

— …

— Él… ha intentado… — "por dios, qué complicado" – Bueno, te ha forzado… de alguna forma.

—… — negó con la cabeza mientras una lágrima solitaria descendía por su mejilla.

— ¡Ey! Bella… no llores; que desde que estamos embarazados estoy de un sensible.

Bromeó para sacarle una sonrisa. Funcionó. – Mira, vamos a hacer una cosa. Voy a llamar a una amiga que lleva este tipo de casos para que hable contigo, y tú, sólo si te apetece, le cuentas lo que ha pasado ¿vale?

— ¿Y Anthony? – preguntó por fin Bella en un susurro.

— Tranquila, está con Esme. Y está perfectamente, sólo ha sido el susto. – Acarició el pelo de su cuñada. – No ha pasado nada Bella.

— …

Y es que no podía pensar en nada que no fuera en Jacob fuera de sí. Le dolía la nuca, le dolían las rodillas por haber sido arrastrada; incluso los brazos por hacer fuerza intentando zafarse de su agarre. Pero tenía el corazón machacado ¿Cómo había podido acabar de esa forma? Es como si no conociese a la persona con la que había estado compartiendo su vida durante 5 años.

Observó como Jasper salía de urgencias y se centró en sus manos, en su uña rota y ensangrentada ¿y si no hubiese llegado Edward? ¿Y si no hubiese llegado la policía a tiempo? Los ojos negros del que fue su compañero mirándola de esa forma… parecía que albergaba tanta rabia… ¿Cuántas veces iban a castigarla? ¿Tan mala había sido como para que mereciera ser machacada una y otra vez? Cuando intentaba salir adelante, cuando pensaba que todo se había solucionado, que había conseguido rehacer su vida, todo se torcía de nuevo. Otro palo, como si alguien estuviera pendiente para que no levantara demasiado la cabeza, para que no se confiara.

"La verdad es que mirar el dedo así da un poco de grima… ¿Cuándo me lo he hecho?" Jasper le había dicho que a lo mejor se le caía la uña, pero de momento estaba en su sitio.

Carlisle corrió la cortina permitiendo que ambos se observaran y los dejó a solas por un momento. Cuando Bella se fijó en el cuello de Edward no pudo aguantarlo más y lloró desconsoladamente; al final el que había salido más perjudicada era su chico de ojos verdes.

No podía verla llorar. Su corazón no lo aguantaría; se bajó de la camilla y avanzó los escasos pasos que los separaban para poder estrecharla entre sus brazos. Llevaba toda la tarde con ganas de hacerlo. Ni siquiera estar entre sus brazos, sentir su corazón latir, ni siquiera saber que estaba todo bien, conseguía calmarla. Podía haberse ido todo al traste, había estado a un paso de ser secuestrada, y Edward podía haber muerto… "muerto… podía haber muerto".

— Bella por favor – no paraba de acariciarla el pelo, intentando no tocarle la zona herida – cálmate mi niña. Ya ha pasado todo, estamos bien.

— Tu cuello… — consiguió articular por fin entre sollozos.

— ¿Esto? – Se señaló – pero si no me duele. Además… es invierno. Y Alice me dijo el otro día que se volvía a llevar el cuello cisne.

— Podías haber muerto… Le podía haber pasado algo a Anthony…

— Pero no lo ha hecho… gracias a ti – levantó un poco su cara con cuidado de no hacerla daño. – Si no llegas a ser tan rápida, me hubiera asfixiado. – Sonrió con tristeza. – Y a Anthony tampoco le hubiera pasado nada, gracias a que lo encerraste en el cuarto; así que puedo asegurar que en este momento la heroína eres tú.

— Jamás pensé que él fuera capaz de algo así. Siempre tuvo carácter, pero conmigo siempre se portó bien… aunque era un poco posesivo. Estaba tan cambiado Edward. – Bajó la vista – tuve mucho miedo. Aún lo tengo…

No había nada más que pudiera decir; la verdad que esa situación le superaba por momentos. Estas cosas siempre crees que les pasan a los demás, nunca a ti. Se centró en acurrucarla en su pecho y en acariciarla la espalda con dulzura esperando a que vinieran a verla. Si la hubiera llegado a pasar algo… pensó que tendría la suficiente entereza como para comprar un arma y matarle a sangre fría. Era la primera vez que sentía las ganas de venganza correr por sus venas; ahora sólo quería que todo el peso de la ley cayera sobre él. Y por lo que le había adelantado Charlie por teléfono estaba convencido de que estaría una larga temporada en la sombra. No sabía si comentarle a Bella lo de la pobre chica a la que encontraron maltratada en su casa. Optó por que fuera su padre el que la contara.

— Buenas tardes señorita Swan – una pelirroja despampanante de la quinta de Esme entró en la zona de urgencias – Edward, cuánto tiempo.

— Hola Maggie – sonrió – Bella, ella es Maggie. De la misma promoción que mi padre y madrina de Alice. Ella es una de las psicólogas del hospital.

— Encantada… — susurró no muy convencida Bella.

— Edward… ¿te importaría dejarnos a solas? – le miró fijamente.

— No claro… voy a buscar a los demás. – Besó la frente de su chica.

— Dale un beso a Anthony de mi parte – murmuró antes de que se separara.

Entró en el despacho de Carlisle sabiendo que toda su familia aguardaba dentro. Sonrió al ver a Anthony en brazos del policía y tirándole del bigote.

— Hola…

— Hijo, ¿cómo está Bella? – preguntó Esme muy preocupada.

— Sigue un poco traumatizada; debe de haber sido duro para ella verle en ese estado. Al fin y al cabo estuvieron mucho tiempo unidos. – Sintió una leve punzada de celos.

— ¿Le has dicho algo acerca de la chica? – quiso saber Charlie.

— No; creo que es mejor no decirle nada por el momento ¿sabes algo más de ella? – quiso saber Edward.

— He hablado con Billy hace una hora para decirle que su hijo estaba detenido; mañana vendrá para acá. El pobre está destrozado…

— No me extraña. Debe ser duro saber que tu hijo es capaz de cometer semejantes atrocidades. – Añadió Alice mientras se tocaba su pequeño vientre.

— ¿Y la tita? – preguntó de repente Anthony.

— Está bien campeón; en seguida podrás verla – tendió los brazos hacia su hermano pequeño para cogerle. — ¿Quieres que nos colemos en urgencias? Conozco un pasillo secreto.

— Si. — Contestó muy bajito el niño. – Tenes pupa… ¿y si ese señor malo la quiere coger otra vez? Yo quero estar con ella tato.

— Nadie la va a volver a coger, te lo prometo. Y esto no duele – se señaló el cuello; "para que luego digan que los niños no se enteran". – Charlie… ¿puedo pasar de ir a comisaria? ¿O es necesario que pongamos ya la denuncia?

— Tranquilo Edward; los policías que se llevaron a ese sinvergüenza ya hicieron todo el papeleo; vosotros sólo tendréis que ir a firmar y no hace falta que sea hoy.

— Gracias…

— ¿Vais a ver a Bella? – preguntó Charlie.

— Si, ¿vienes?

— Necesito abrazarla. – Al policía se le puso un nudo en la garganta.

— Pues vamos los tres en misión especial secreta – se dirigió a Anthony para que se le quitara la carita triste.

— ¡Bien! – dijo el enano con los puñitos cerrados.

...

La verdad que Maggie era un amor; además de ser una profesional como la copa de un pino. Era muy cercana con sus pacientes y se metía en la piel de cada uno sin darse cuenta. En menos de media hora le había arrancado a Bella todas sus preocupaciones y le había convencido para tener un par de sesiones durante esta semana.

— Mira quién viene a verte – sonrió la doctora al ver a Anthony en los brazos de Edward. – Volveré en un rato con la medicación que debes tomar. – Le palmeó en la pierna y se marchó.

— ¡Tita! – lanzó los brazos hacia ella.

— Hola peque – sonrió desde dentro — ¿qué haces aquí?

— Estaba ansioso por verte; y tu padre también. – Contestó Edward colocando al niño en su regazo y separándose para dejar a Charlie acercarse a ella.

— Papá… — los ojos se la volvieron a llenar de lágrimas.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Era él papá… el de las amenazas, el de las llamadas. Me quería llevar a no sé dónde.

— Lo sé hija – pasó su brazo sobre sus hombros y la besó la coronilla.

— ¿Dónde está?

— En la comisaría; pero probablemente sea llevado a prisión en esta semana.

— ¿Tan rápido?

— Bueno… — Charlie miró de reojo a Edward y observó como éste negaba imperceptiblemente con la cabeza – creo que tiene más causas pendientes.

— ¿Más causas pendientes? – Se dio cuenta de las miraditas entre Edward y su padre; frunció el ceño automáticamente — ¿qué me ocultáis?

— Nada – se apresuró a decir Edward. – En un rato vendrá mi padre y nos echará de aquí. Anthony no te quería dejar sola.

— ¿Te duele? – el niño la miraba a la cara y la quería tocar la herida con la mano.

— No mucho – sonrió para tranquilizarle – el tito Jasper me ha curado muy bien.

Tras dos largas horas Bella y Edward entraban de nuevo en su apartamento. A pesar de que sus padres insistieron en que no pasaran allí la noche, ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en que cuanto antes se enfrentaran a esto mejor. Eran felices en esa casa y los buenos momentos vividos predominaban sobre los malos; así que no tenían por qué demorarlo en el tiempo.

Edward dejó las llaves en el platito de la entrada y ayudó a Bella con el abrigo.

— Creo que necesito un baño caliente.

— Bebo agua y lo preparo; tú no te muevas. – Advirtió Edward.

— No te digo que no… realmente estoy exhausta. – Se tiró en el sofá y esperó a que su chico la avisara. Intentaba no pensar en lo que hacía unas horas había pasado en esa casa, en ese pasillo. – Intentó levantarse para limpiar el pasillo de las manchas de sangre que quedaron tras la pelea, pero no tenía fuerzas. Era como si hubiese entrado en un estado catatónico.

Aprovechó que se había quedado traspuesta en el sofá para arreglar un poco la casa. Limpió a conciencia el suelo para que salieran las salpicaduras de sangre; procuró marginar en su mente la idea de que Bella podía haber sido secuestrada y que casi muere a manos de un psicópata. Sabía que se tendrían que enfrentar en los siguientes días a cosas nada apetecibles, como ir a firmar la denuncia, o tener que contarle lo que hizo aquél hijo de puta con la pobre chica. No quería que ella sufriera más de la cuenta, pero era consciente de que este trago lo tendría que pasar con ella, a su lado.

Dejó correr el agua y cogió uno de los botes de esencias que les había regalado Alice especiales para el jacuzzi. Puso la luz tenue en el baño y se fue al salón para despertar a Bella. La encontró aovillada en el sofá; un mechón de su pelo tapaba parcialmente su cara. Se lo retiró con sumo cuidado y se quedó embobado observando cómo ella entreabría sus ojos. Ella pensaba que estaba en el cielo con su ángel particular; él que estaba mirando a los ojos de una diosa.

Ambos sonrieron, sabiendo que estando juntos todo estaba bien. Todo quedaba en segundo plano. La cogió entre sus brazos, acurrucándola y lentamente avanzó hacia el baño. No abrieron la boca; no dijeron nada. En esos momentos toda palabra estaba de más.

Suavemente la depósito en el suelo al lado de la bañera. Los ojos de ella permanecían tristes, a punto de explotar de nuevo. Pero no quería llorar más… estaba con él; los dos estaban bien.

Se desnudaron el uno al otro; con tranquilidad, con dulzura con amor. No había deseo ni pasión en ese acto… había infinita ternura. Él besó su mejilla magullada, ella acariciaba con sus labios las marcas que se habían vuelto moradas en su cuello. Lentamente se metieron en la bañera; el agua caliente y las esencias a lavanda ayudaron a que ambos se relajaran. Uno al lado del otro, regalándose caricias, besándose con infinito amor.

Había estado aguantando de una pieza todo este tiempo; haciéndose el fuerte. Pero el nudo en su pecho amenazaba con cortarle la respiración. Cogió a Bella de la cintura y la colocó sobre él, frente a frente. Colocó ambas manos en sus mejillas y la miró a los ojos fijamente.

— Bella… yo – no pudo aguantar las lágrimas. – Te amo Bella… te llega a pasar algo y yo… no sé que hubiera hecho… — sollozaba como un niño pequeño, se atragantaba, no podía respirar. Se refugió en su pecho mientras ella acariciaba su cabeza.

— Ed… — le estaba partiendo el alma verle así. – Gracias a ti no ha llegado a pasar nada más – ella tampoco pudo aguantar más las lágrimas. – Pero no llores, por favor… yo también te amo Edward, con toda el alma, con todo mi corazón.

Sus labios se rozaron en una leve caricia, sus lenguas se reconocieron en el acto y no tardaron en entregarse como si ese beso fuera el último; como si fuera lo único que les mantendría con vida. Se besaron con ansiedad, con necesidad… con miedo. Miedo a perder al otro.

Pasaron la noche abrazados, besándose, llorando. Confesándose sus miedos… no hicieron el amor. No hizo falta. El nivel de entrega de esa noche fue mucho más allá, la certeza de que ninguno podría sostenerse en pie sin ayuda del otro. Juntos… siempre juntos podrían afrontar cualquier cosa.

— Por cierto Bells – susurró Edward ya casi dormido.

— ¿Si? – respondió ella en el mismo tono.

— Aprobé.

— No lo dudé nunca. – Sonrió ella.

* * *

**Ayyyy que se nos acaba la historiaaaaa :_)**

**¿Qué os ha parecido el capi... os gustó? ¿no? ¿me lo contáis en un review?**

**Creo que voy a subir un capi por dia, asi esta semana lo termino y me centro en En cuerpo y Alma :)  
**

**Un besazo para todas y gracias por leer! **

**FALTAN TRES CAPÍTULOS PARA EL FINAL**


	40. Chapter 40

**Buenas tardes a todas!  
**

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer y añadir a favoritos.**

**************Y mil gracias más por sus reviews a DraBSwan, anouscha, Anaidam, Gatita Swan, Nurymisu, Cristal 82, Suiza19, anamart05, katyms13,** BronceCeniza16649, Lilly Black Masen, Alysa Cullen, alexf1994, loore.5** y bonxi. No sabéis la ilusión q me hace; sobre todo, al final casi de la historia encontrarme con nuevas caras es una pasada :_)**

**Os dejo otro capi, espero que lo disfrutéis! Seguimos atando cabos...  
**

**Capítulo 40:**

Llevaba dos días en urgencias y Seth no se había separado de ella. Se sentía tan culpable, tan cobarde por no haber actuado antes ¿Qué excusa podría encontrar? ¿Por qué lo había dejado pasar? Dos largos meses escuchando los gritos de Jacob, dos largos meses sabiendo que algo raro pasaba… y ahora, el resultado de su pasividad era una pobre chica en coma.

Nada le unía a ella, no la conocía; pero necesitaba que ella despertara. Necesitaba que abriera los ojos y poder pedirla perdón en persona. No se sentiría tranquilo nunca sabiendo que podía haber impedido su sufrimiento "y no lo hice… por capullo cobarde".

La policía había estado hablando con los médicos para saber si Leah despertaría en algún momento, y todos habían coincidido en que había que esperar. Necesitaban que pasase el periodo de la sedación… y tampoco estaban muy seguros de cómo reaccionaría ella. Podría permanecer en estado de shock durante mucho tiempo; no sería la primera vez que vieran a este tipo de víctimas en estado catatónico.

Habían localizado a los padres, de la chica. Pero después de que su padre casi les colgara el teléfono diciendo que "ella se lo había buscado" no volvieron a insistir.

— Hola Seth. – Apareció Billy en la puerta. Más envejecido que nunca. — ¿Sigue igual?

— Ahora descansa… yo creo que no despertará jamás.

— Ya… deberías irte a casa a descansar

— No puedo Billy… es algo superior a mí. Está así por mi culpa, tenía que haber entrado en la casa la primera vez que escuché a Jacob gritar. – Una sombra cruzó su rostro. – La ha machacado; no sé cuantos huesos tiene rotos. Además de los desgarros, los golpes… es para echarse a temblar.

— Sólo hay un culpable de esto. – Billy apretó la mandíbula y cerró los puños.

— ¿Lo sabe Bella?

— Se lo dijo ayer su padre; me ha dicho que casi se desmaya de la impresión.

— No me extraña… ha tenido que ser un palo para ella también… ¿se encuentran bien? – quiso saber Seth.

— Sí… me ha dicho Charlie que ambos fueron a declarar y que irán a juicio. Estaría bien contar con Leah… aunque su informe médico habla por sí sólo. Además me ha certificado la policía que las pruebas de ADN son concluyentes.

— Lo siento Billy… tiene que ser también duro para ti…

— No le reconozco… ya no es mi hijo. No es el Jacob al que cuidé y eduqué; no sé de donde ha salido ese monstruo. – Se derrumbó.

— Te entiendo. – Le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros – ¿Irás a verle a la cárcel?

— No puedo Seth, no me veo capaz…

Se dejó abrazar; estaba sólo… más sólo que nunca. Por un lado necesitaba demostrarle a su hijo que a pesar de todo él le quería. Era su padre… pero por otro lado le daba asco. Sentía asco, indignación, vergüenza de ser su padre. Tenía a sus amigos, pero Jacob era la única familia que le quedaba. Siempre habían estado los dos; se habían apoyado… "no me ha podido hacer algo así, mi pequeño no hubiera hecho esto".

….

Se encontraba bien; por fin no sentía dolor. Caminaba por un prado verde; los matorrales estaban cubiertos de flores amarillas, señal de que la primavera ya había llegado. Sin heridas, con la cara limpia, por fin libre. Se acercó a una roca y se sentó en ella; la brisa mecía sus cabellos y el calor del sol impregnaba su piel. Cerró los ojos y sonrió. Libre. Había encontrado su espacio; su rincón… un lugar donde no estaba permitido sentir miedo; donde no podía sufrir. Sonrió… libre. Oía a los pájaros cantar, si se centraba podía escuchar el discurrir del agua en el arroyo cercano. Inspiró fuertemente, llenando sus pulmones de aire puro y lo soltó lentamente mientras abría los ojos. Sintiendo en cada momento que estaba a salvo. Libre.

Se levantó de la roca y corrió. Corrió a través del prado hacia el arroyo, tomando impulso para saltar sobre las templadas aguas. Rió mientras dejaba que su cuerpo flotara. Oyó un pitido… ¿un pitido? Era un pitido rítmico, intermitente y a la vez constante "¿por qué suena un pitido en mi prado?"

Oía voces de fondo. Pero ella estaba feliz… hundió la cabeza en el agua pensando que así dejaría de escuchar; notó un pinchazo en el brazo. No quería sentir, se puso triste de nuevo. Quería estar allí, tranquila, sin sentir. Sin nadie a su alrededor que le hiciera daño. Salió del agua pensando en que se le acababa el tiempo allí. Parecía que alguien lloraba… y otra persona le consolaba. Eran voces de hombre, pero no las conocía. No era la de él… sintió que su piel se erizaba de miedo al recordar sus ojos negros cargados de ira, de rabia "no… él no está aquí… estoy en mi prado… ¿y si me encuentra?".

Los pájaros dejaron de cantar y la oscuridad de la noche invadió de sombras el paisaje… tenía miedo. Sentía que aparecería en cualquier momento y la golpearía de nuevo, la violaría sin descanso, la insultaría… "no por favor… no" gimió.

— ¿Has oído eso? – preguntó Seth girándose hacia la cama de Leah.

— Si; voy a llamar a una enfermera – Billy salió disparado.

— Leah… ¿Me oyes? – Preguntó acariciando su cabello — estás a salvo Leah… todo ha pasado.

— … — volvió a gemir. Esa voz la había escuchado antes. Le decía lo mismo. Pero no quería creer; ella quería volver a su sueño, meterse en el agua. Olvidarse de todo.

— Sé que me escuchas. Todo ha terminado; ha pasado… de verdad. Ya no te harán daño.

— …

— Yo estaré contigo – prometió el chico – no me separaré de ti.

— No… — susurró al fin Leah entre sueños.

La enfermera invadió el cuarto con un celador y le echó de allí. Pero él estaba esperanzado; el efecto del sedante había pasado y ella estaba respondiendo por fin. Junto las palmas de las manos en señal de rezo "por favor… que se recupere, por favor"

.

.

Leah había despertado de su sueño; pero no hablaba. La mirada perdida en un punto de la ventana… intentaba viajar de nuevo a su sueño. Pero le daba miedo encontrarse con él allí. Sentía pavor de que apareciera de nuevo y se la llevara a esa casa. Que volviera a hacerle daño. Oyó la puerta, pero ni siquiera se giró para ver quién era. Siguió anclada en el cristal. Llovía y las gotas de lluvia formaban extraños dibujos que mantenían distraída su mente.

— ¡Buenos días Leah! – Seth apareció con un ramo de flores.

— … — ni se inmutó. Quería estar tranquila.

— Me han dicho que no has hablado desde que despertaste – probó sin éxito.

—…

— No me importa que no hables; estás viva. Has abierto los ojos y sé que escuchas. Es suficiente. – Se quedó mirando el perfil de esa chica. Su cara se había deshinchado considerablemente, a pesar de que quedaría marcada durante mucho tiempo. – Me llamo Seth; y pienso hacerte compañía durante mucho tiempo.

— …

— Mañana es navidad, pero ya he avisado en mi casa de que estaré aquí; contigo.

Giró lentamente la cabeza para enfrentarse con ese chico que había permanecido a su lado desde que despertó. No le conocía de nada; le miró fijamente a los ojos, intentando mirar más allá. Él se sintió un poco intimidado al ver que por fin le miraba a la cara… pero la sonrió abiertamente, para infundirla ánimo. Sin embargo, la alegría sólo duró unos segundos, ya que Leah volvió a girar la cara para perderse de nuevo en la lluvia.

Él no se vino a bajo y prosiguió presentándose. Contándole mil anécdotas de su vida; hablando de sus padres, de sus primos… al rato ella cerró los ojos. Clara invitación a que se callara de una vez para poder dormir. Él sonrió y se acomodó en el sillón con un libro entre sus manos; sería un día muy largo.

Media hora después, escuchó voces en el pasillo. Frunció el ceño y cerró el libro dispuesto a ver qué pasaba fuera, pero no le dio tiempo ya que abrieron la puerta.

— ¡Seth! Hola; no te esperaba aquí para nada.

— ¡Bella! – Se abalanzó a abrazarla – Dios mío, llevo meses sin verte ¿Cómo estás? – no pudo evitar dirigir su vista hacia la mejilla.

— Ahora bien; ¿y ella? – señaló la cama con la cabeza.

— No habla… pero los médicos dicen que se recupera de sus heridas favorablemente. – Se encogió de hombros con pesar.

— Nunca se va a curar de esto Seth – susurró Bella sabiendo que había pasado un infierno.

— ¿Sabéis algo nuevo?

— Todo está en manos de la fiscalía de Seattle; estamos a la espera de que señalen la fecha del juicio. Pero la Fiscal nos ha asegurado que ese desgraciado pasará toda su vida a la sombra, es muy buena. A pesar de ser de mi quinta lleva muchos éxitos a sus espaldas.

— Que no dude en llamarme si necesitáis más pruebas.

— Creo que lo hará Seth…

— En fin… te dejo con ella; a lo mejor a ti te habla.

Bella sonrió y cerró la puerta; Edward estaba con Charlie, intentando animar a Billy mientras ella se había escapado a verla. Necesitaba saber cómo estaba y quisiera hablar con ella, aunque sabía que esto no era nada probable.

Lentamente se giró y encaminó sus pasos hacia la cama. Intentó no hacer caso al nudo de su garganta, pero según se acercaba a la chica se le hacía más difícil respirar.

Tenía el cuello como Edward, pero no era sólo eso… en la parte derecha de su cara tenía una leve hinchazón producida por los constantes golpes a los que había sido sometida. La ceja izquierda partida; el labio inferior reventado. El lóbulo de la oreja estaba partido allí donde probablemente antes tuviera un pendiente.

Parecía que estaba durmiendo; se quedó parada a los pies de la cama sin saber muy bien qué hacer o qué decir. Era ella… ella a la que había tirado una piedra en aquél parking. A ella a la que había maldecido por haberse cruzado en su camino; por poner patas arriba su vida. Y ahora estaba tendida en esa cama, víctima de agresiones de todo tipo a manos de alguien que compartió la vida de ambas.

Leah abrió los ojos y se asustó al verla allí. Sintió pánico al pensar que él podría estar con ella y eso Bella lo notó. Leah empezó a hiperventilar sin darse cuenta

— Tranquila… — puso las manos en son de paz. – Leah, no voy a hacerte daño.

— … — los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas e intentó retroceder acomodándose hacia atrás en la camilla, pero con el movimiento se hizo daño en las costillas y ahogó un grito.

— ¿Te has hecho daño? ¿Estás bien? – Bella miraba de un lado a otro su cuerpo; intentando ayudarla de alguna forma, sin saber muy bien cómo. — ¿Llamo a alguien?

— No…

— Me has hablado… — susurró Bella sin podérselo creer. – Leah, no voy a hacerte daño.

Leah lloraba en silencio, le dolía el costado horrores pero no le importaba. Observó la cara marcada de ella.

— ¿Te encontró? – preguntó con la voz pastosa después de haber permanecido tanto tiempo con la boca cerrada.

— Si… pero no consiguió lo que se proponía. Está en la cárcel. – Observó como cerraba los ojos con fuerza y apretaba la mandíbula. – No saldrá nunca de allí Leah.

— …

— No te obligarán a hablar – la miró sabiendo lo que temía; que todos supieran o se enteraran de las vejaciones que había sufrido.

— Yo… — sollozó con fuerza y se tapó la cara con las manos. La vía le tiraba, pero el daño que le pudiera provocar no era comparable al que había sufrido ya.

— Dime Leah. – Se sentó de lado en la cama; bien cerca de ella. Intentó por todos los medios no llorar – Yo no le contaré a nadie.

— Yo sólo quiero morirme… — se derrumbó delante de Bella que no tardó en rodearla con sus brazos.

— No digas eso por favor.

— Lo intenté, pero me pilló en dos ocasiones – tenía que confesarse. – El último golpe pensé que había sido el definitivo. Pero no… ¿hasta cuando tengo que pagar mi culpa?

— Tú no eres culpable de nada.

— Si… es mi culpa. Mía… por ser así. Es mi culpa…

— Leah escúchame. – Intentó apartar con cuidado las manos de su cara. — ¡Leah, escucha! El único culpable de todo esto es él… ¿entiendes? Él tiene toda la maldita culpa de lo que te ha pasado, y lo va a pagar. Te juro que lo pagará.

.

Salió del hospital muerta por dentro. No sabía hasta qué punto Leah podría en algún momento rehacer su vida, no sabía exactamente qué es lo que había pasado por la cabeza de Jacob para hacer semejante atrocidad. Nadie en su sano juicio se habría comportado así, las heridas, las marcas hablaban por sí mismas. Pero las cicatrices que había dejado en su alma jamás se borrarían. Ojala y encontrara a alguien que la ayudara desinteresadamente; que la protegiera y la cuidara. Alguien que la curara las heridas de su espíritu como ella había encontrado a Edward.

Sonrió al ver a Seth cargado de bolsas con chucherías.

— ¿Ya te vas?

— Si Seth, tenemos que volver a Seattle a tiempo para la cena de esta noche. Tenemos que intentar no pensar más en esto… y seguir adelante. – Sonrió dulcemente. – Por cierto, ha hablado conmigo.

— ¡Estás de broma! ¿En serio? – una sonrisa sincera adornó su cara.

— En serio… pero está un poco sensible. Me ha pedido que la dejara sola un rato, quería pensar. – Siempre había querido a Seth como si fuera alguien de su familia. Le había ayudado tanto cuando estaba en el taller. – Por cierto… ¿qué vas a hacer con el taller?

— He cerrado… al fin y al cabo era de Jacob. Y no quiero nada que venga de él. Creo que me merezco unas vacaciones.

— Ese taller ha sido siempre más tuyo que de Jake.

— Bueno… abriré otro. Con el tiempo; quién sabe…

— Espero que te vaya bien Seth… y cuídala. – Le sonrió dulcemente y le besó en la mejilla.

.

Avanzaba por los pasillos del hospital como en una nube. Sabiendo que se encontraría a una Leah más despierta; aunque a lo mejor como él era hombre, estaba más reacia a hablar con él. Llamó a la puerta.

— ¿Se puede? – asomó su cabeza sonriente.

— … — le miró fijamente mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

— ¿Te duele algo? ¿Necesitas que llame a la enfermera? – frunció el ceño mientras entraba y dejaba las bolsas de comida en el sillón.

— No… — susurró Leah

— ¡Ey! Ya hablas… — se acercó con cuidado a la cama — ¿Cómo te encuentras?

— Yo…

— Tampoco hace falta que digas nada. Mira; he traído todas estas cosas para pasar la noche. Mañana es navidad. – Sonrió con ganas.

— Gracias… — susurró Leah volviendo a llorar.

No sabía si acercarse o no; nadie le había dicho como reaccionaría ella al contacto físico. Pero algo la atraía hacia ella; había algo más allá de la pena que sintió al verla tirada en esa casa. Algo que le impedía permanecer alejado de ella por mucho tiempo.

Se acercó hasta ella, y con toda la delicadeza del mundo acarició su cabeza. Ella sintió como una corriente eléctrica y se apartó.

— Lo siento… — se disculpó ella inmediatamente.

— No hay problema – se metió las manos en los bolsillos y la sonrió. – Sólo quiero que estés bien.

— ¿Por qué? – preguntó ella en un susurro; no podía comprender cómo aquél extraño al que no conocía de nada se desvivía por ella.

— Por que sí… por que necesito que estés bien. Por que me siento tremendamente culpable por no haberte ayudado antes. Por que tienes que volver a sonreír antes de que termine esta mierda de año.

— …

Cuando terminó de hablar observó cómo Leah se había quedado muda de nuevo; pero no por nada… sino por que tenía un nudo en la garganta. Quizá, con el tiempo… con ese tiempo que cuando pasa todo lo cura. Sólo quizá, tuviera la necesidad de tocar a otro hombre, pudiera admitir en abrazo, un beso. Sólo quizá… con el tiempo.

* * *

**:_) **

**Ya sólo quedan dos más y se acabó!**

**¿Que me decís de este? ¿Os gustó? ¿no? ¿Me lo contáis en un review?**

**Nos leemos mañana! ;)**


	41. Chapter 41

**Buenos días!**

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer y añadir a favoritos.**

**************Y mil gracias más por sus reviews a DraBSwan, anouscha, Anaidam, Gatita Swan, Nurymisu, Cristal 82, Suiza19, anamart05, katyms13,** BronceCeniza16649, Lilly Black Masen, Alysa Cullen, alexf1994, loore.5** y bonxi. No sabéis la ilusión q me hace; sobre todo, al final casi de la historia encontrarme con nuevas caras es una pasada :_)**

**Os dejo ahora el capítulo porque luego no sé si me dará tiempo. Este capítulo es el penúltimo :_) **

**Espero que lo disfrutéis ^_^**

**Capítulo 41:**

"Estoy gorda, en mi vida he estado gorda. Llevo con las mismas medidas desde que tenía 17 años… y mírame. Ya he ampliado una talla y estoy en el cuarto mes; la que me espera. Ahora que… mira que tetas se me están poniendo" Alice no paraba de dar vueltas delante del espejo. Acababa de salir de la ducha y sólo con la ropa interior puesta admiraba la panza inminente que empezaba a asomar y sus más que crecidos pechos.

Esa noche era el día de Noche Buena; por fin. Después de los fatídicos días que habían pasado, tendrían una velada tranquila, en familia y muy necesaria. Desde que todo se solucionara entre sus padres, desde que Anthony llegara a sus vidas, todo había ido mejor que bien. Ella encontró a Jasper y casi al mismo tiempo recuperaba la confianza con Edward… se habían forjado unos lazos difíciles de romper. La familia, su familia, era única. Acariciaba su vientre pensando que en unos meses vería la cara de su hijo; del fruto del amor entre Jasper y ella. Una sombra cruzó levemente su rostro al pensar en lo que habían tenido que pasar su mejor amiga y sus hermanos. Tragó en seco al pensar que todo podía haber salido mal. Nunca le gustó Jacob… tenía el presentimiento de algo así pasaría. Jamás miraba directamente a los ojos y si lo hacía descubrías que su mirada no era limpia. Respiró profundamente al pensar que no saldría jamás de la cárcel… que hubiera muerto habría sido demasiado sencillo.

— Vas a coger frío – susurró Jasper mientras la observaba en silencio desde el quicio de la puerta.

— Estoy bien… pesado – sonrió ella dulcemente.

— No soy pesado – frunció el ceño en un gesto de falsa indignación. – sólo me preocupo por ti. Si te resfrías no podrías tomar medicamentos y estarías una semana entera en cama… y no te aguantaría ni tu madre. – soltó de forma venenosa Jasper.

— Serás c…. – corrió detrás de él para darle un tortazo.

Él esperó a que estuviera cerca para cogerla en brazos y llevarla corriendo hasta el dormitorio. Se dejó caer en la cama y Alice comenzó una pelea de almohadas… era una liberación poder reír al fin, sin preocupaciones de ningún tipo. Ella paró primero, presa de un ataque de risa poniéndose las manos en el estómago y calló de espaldas. Al verla Jasper se colocó con cuidado sobre ella, dejando todo el peso sobre sus codos. La sonrió y besó su nariz.

Habían pasado más de dos meses desde que se enteraron de la noticia. Cuando recogió los resultados de manos de George tenía ganas de llorar; se sentía feliz. Avanzó por los pasillos del hospital como si estuviera en Babia, pero algo le hizo parar en seco… ¿Y si Alice no quería seguir adelante con el embarazo? A nivel profesional estaba pasando por su mejor momento, toda la revista confiaba en su criterio y en su buen hacer; quizá fuera demasiado pronto para ser padres. Cuando entró en la sala de curas y vio a Alice de nuevo, sabiendo ahora que una nueva vida se estaba formando en su interior no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja.

— ¿Esa cara significa que estoy bien? ¿Ya no me vais a pinchar más? ¿Podemos ir a casa?

— Si, de momento no y dentro de un rato – se acercó a ella y la cogió la mano. – Primero tengo que decirte los resultados de los análisis.

— Adelante… ¿Tengo anemia?

— Sería un nombre un tanto raro para un crío – dijo mirándola a los ojos directamente.

— Claro, pero… — calló en la cuenta de golpe – ¡ay Dios! – Se llevó la mano que tenía libre a la boca — ¿¡estoy embarazada!? – los ojos se la llenaron de lágrimas sin darse cuenta.

— Si… tendría que hacer una ecografía para saberlo con exactitud pero creo que estás casi de dos meses. – intentaba no perderse ninguna de sus reacciones… pero estaba deseando abrazarla.

— Jass… — se echó en sus brazos – vamos a tener un bebé. Un niño nuestro…

— Eso parece… — susurró en su cuello, feliz.

Mientras recordaba ese momento acariciaba su cabeza. Con cuidado.

— ¿En qué piensas? – susurró bajito.

— En ti, en nosotros, en que te quiero.

— Tú lo que quieres es hacerme llorar… que sabes que tengo las hormonas revolucionadas – contestó con los ojos llorosos ante la mirada gris de su chico.

— Estás preciosa Ali…

— No estoy preciosa… estoy gorda – una lágrima se acabó escapando de sus ojos.

— ¿A no? Y entonces esto – dijo clavando su dureza en ella — ¿a qué se debe?

— Jas…

— Estoy esperando – movió de nuevo su cadera.

No pudo contestar; al notarle duro jadeó, y sus braguitas se humedecieron sólo de pensar en lo que vendría a continuación. El sexo con su chico siempre había sido de sobresaliente; pero las sensaciones que tenía desde que estaba embarazada; la necesidad de hacer el amor a casi todas horas, había hecho subirle la nota a matrícula de honor. Se entregaron una vez más, con necesidad, con deseo, con amor. Sabiendo que ese vínculo entre ellos estaba sellado por una personita que si todo salía bien nacería en Mayo.

**(N/A: ver imágen en perfil)**

…..

— ¡Cariño, vamos a llegar tarde! – gritaba Emmet terminando de hacerse el nudo de la corbata. No le salía.

— Ya voy… dame un minuto más. – Respondió Rose mientras terminaba de marcar sus bucles con las tenacillas.

— Es que te necesito – puso un puchero el de los hoyuelos.

— Plasta – bufó Rose mientras desenchufaba las tenacillas y las dejaba en el lavabo. — ¡que necesitas!

— A ti… para que me ayudes con esto – se señaló el cuello con desesperación. — ¡nunca llevo y no sé hacerlo!

— Hombres… ¿por qué ninguno sabe hacerse el dichoso nudo de la corbata? – avanzó hasta él y le sujeto firmemente la cinta de seda italiana. Le miró a los ojos con pasión recordando por qué ahora iban tan mal de tiempo.

— Estás muy guapa. – dijo sugerente mientras la acercaba a su cintura.

— Emm; necesito terminar de arreglarme. Llegaremos muy tarde y hemos prometido estar allí.

— Seguro que nos esperan, tranquila. – se inclinó sobre ella para darla un beso. Tentando a la suerte.

— No. – se echó Rose hacia atrás – Se me estropeará el maquillaje.

— Vamos nena… es sólo un besito. Un piquito de nada – volvió a apretarla contra ella, haciéndola ver lo que había despertado.

— He dicho que no. – levantó una ceja mientras sonreía de lado. Terminó de colocarle la corbata y se giró camino del baño.

— ¿Y me dejas así? – preguntó Emmet con los ojos como platos señalando su clara erección.

— Si… te dejo así. – guiñó un ojo y cerró con pestillo. La verdad es que estaba realmente empapada. Pero lo acababan de hacer en la ducha, estaban casi arreglados, llegarían tarde. Ella era la adulta y la responsable… pero sólo de pensar en el cuerpo de infarto de su hombre. No pudo hacer otra cosa que apretar las piernas intentando no ser demasiado evidente, pero sus flujos no la daban tregua. Se miró en el espejo y al ver el rubor en sus mejillas y el brillo en sus ojos pensó en la cantidad de excusas que podría poner.

**(N/A: ver imágen en perfil)**

La rubia se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta presa de un deseo incontrolable. Él, esperaba cerca, sabiendo que era cuestión de segundos que ella recapacitara. Jamás, nunca le había podido dejar con su erección. Ninguno de los dos tenía fuerza de voluntad en cuanto al sexo se trataba; muchas veces sus amigos les habían dicho que eran como animales… probablemente. Pero ninguno de los dos tenía la intención de cambiar.

— Por favor – susurró Rosalie totalmente excitada — no me despeines.

Chocaron con fuerza. Comiéndose el uno al otro. Mientras ella se ocupaba de desabrochar su cinturón y de bajar sus pantalones él ya había metido sus manos bajo el vestido de fiesta y se deshacía del tanga. Ella se separó un segundo y lo empujó encima de la cama, colocó sus piernas a ambos lados de su cuerpo y se subió de rodillas a la cama. Antes de abalanzarse de nuevo sobre su boca, cogió con una mano su cadera y con la otra colocó su miembro en su caliente entrada. Ambos ahogaron un gemido al notarse por fin unidos de nuevo y Rose comenzó a moverse sobre él rítmicamente. Se besaban, se mordían, se sentían. Nunca, jamás se habían negado, siempre se buscaban, siempre estaban dispuestos. El placer que sentían ambos superaba con creces las anteriores experiencias que habían tenido con sus diferentes ligues. Se sentían completos, se sentían plenos. Estando el uno por y para el otro.

Él apretaba sus senos, dejándose llevar por el movimiento. Ella era la única que conseguía encenderle como una cerilla; apretó sus glúteos para ayudarla en su movimiento y se enterró en el vertiginoso escote que le hacía ese vestido. Aceleraron el ritmo casi a la vez; sabiendo que el final del otro estaba cerca. Notando como sus centros por fin se liberaban en un nuevo orgasmo. Los espasmos finales propiciaron que ambos sonrieran.

— Te amo Rosalie. – susurró Emmet contra su cuello mientras intentaba respirar acompasadamente.

— Y yo a ti – le pasó la lengua por sus labios entreabiertos. – Eres muy malo.

— ¿Yo? – puso cara no haber roto un plato en su vida.

— Sí, tú… ahora me tengo que arreglar de nuevo. – pensó mirando su vestido arrugado y notando la humedad de Emmet entre sus piernas.

— Pero esta vez te he hecho caso… y no te he tocado ni un pelo – acarició sus desnudos muslos hasta llegar a sus nalgas.

— Como si sólo eso fuera suficiente… — se levantó sintiendo un vacío en su interior.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? – sugirió Emmet sabiendo la respuesta.

— ¡No te acerques a mí! O puedo jurar que no llegamos ni a darnos los regalos de Papá Noel. – Esta vez se metió en el baño y se cerró de verdad.

Él bajó las escaleras y terminó de adecentarse en el aseo de la planta baja. Calculaba que tardaría como mucho 20 minutos; le empezó a temblar el pulso y buscó en el bolsillo del abrigo que descansaba en el perchero de la entrada. Cogió la cajita de terciopelo y la abrió para comprobar que el anillo estaba en su interior.

Edward le había acompañado a comprarlo y aunque ambos estaban de acuerdo en que a Rose no le iban esos rollos, creía que había llegado el momento de asentar de alguna forma su relación. Cogió aire y lo expulsó lentamente mientras introducía de nuevo la cajita en el bolsillo.

Los Cullen habían insistido en que Rose y Emmet pasaran la Noche Buena con ellos; sabían que ambos estaban solos y era una noche para pasarla en familia. Ellos aceptaron sin pensarlo dos veces. Para él Edward era como su hermano y siempre había sentido debilidad por Alice. Sería esa noche, después de darse los regalos, con todos sus amigos como testigos, cuando él por fin le pediría matrimonio a la que siempre había sentido como su mujer.

…

Acababa de llegar de Forks y se moría por darse un baño. Nunca había sido amigo de demostrar sus sentimientos en público y estaba más que acostumbrado a pasar las navidades sólo a como mucho en compañía de su hija. Carlisle le había hecho prometer que cenaría con toda su familia, y Esme había añadido que bajo ningún concepto permitiría que él estuviera sólo en una noche tan especial.

No recordaba la última vez que se había puesto traje; ni siquiera sabía si le quedaría bien… últimamente se había aficionado a la comida rápida y estaba echando tripa. Iba a ser una noche difícil; sabía que Bella era fuerte. Lo había demostrado desde que tenía uso de razón, y estaba totalmente seguro de que superaría esta mala racha. Subió afligido las escaleras rumbo a su habitación intentando no pensar en la cantidad de gente con la que compartiría esa noche la cena… con más de tres se empezaba a agobiar. Menos mal que era una familia encantadora desde el primer hasta el último.

Su hija nunca se lo había confesado, pero estaba casi convencido de que aquella vez; cuando era jovencita, tuvo algún tipo de encontronazo con Edward. De lo contrario no hubiera pasado todo tan rápido; conocía a su hija… a pesar de haber pasado por una etapa un tanto "negra" la conocía. Ahora, pensando en ellos, habiendo visto cómo cuidaba de ella, cómo la miraba, sabía con certeza casi forense que él la protegería con su propia vida, que nunca permitiría que la pasara nada; estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Sólo había una cosa que ensombrecía este día. Leah. "pobre chica; pero es que lo peor es que podía haber sido mi niña… soy un egoísta. Mi dulce Bella, lo único que me queda de Renné. Mi amor".

Mientras llenaba la bañera se permitió el lujo de recordarla. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que fue a visitarla al cementerio, pero no soportaba la idea de que ella estaba allí, bajo tierra. La lloró, purgando la angustia que había sentido en estos días; eliminando de su cuerpo cualquier resto de inquietud. Tomando conciencia de que probablemente ella fuera su ángel de la guarda y que por eso al final, todo se había quedado en un susto.

Antes de entrar en el agua observó el reloj, tenía una hora para arreglarse. Suficiente para un viejo policía con un solo traje en el armario.

**(N/A: ver imágen en perfil)**

…..

Realmente se encontraba agotada pero era Noche Buena y tenía una cena familiar. Era la primera de su vida; tendría que estar feliz, pero no era así.

Antes de salir de Forks había llamado de nuevo a Seth y le había hecho prometer que la mantendría al tanto del estado de Leah. Ese chico era de lo mejorcito que había en Forks, era un verdadero ángel. Sólo esperaba que no le tocara sufrir demasiado, estaba convencida de que se había fijado de una manera distinta en ella… y no sólo por que le diera pena. Sonrió al recordar cómo le brillaban los ojos al hablar de ella.

— ¿Todo bien? – preguntó Edward al ver a Bella de espaldas sin moverse ni un centímetro.

— Si… me he quedado en la inopia. Ya he vuelto. – le miró a los ojos para que viera que estaba diciendo la verdad. — ¿entras tu primero en el baño?

— ¿Entramos los dos? – tentó Edward… la verdad que no habían tenido un acercamiento físico desde...

— Casi mejor que no Edward, estoy un poco cansada, y prefiero guardar fuerzas para aguantar despierta esta noche. – le acarició la mejilla y se quedó anclada en sus ojos.

Desde que pasó aquello con Jacob no había podido pensar en hacer el amor de nuevo con Edward; cada dos por tres soñaba con los penetrantes ojos de Jacob asegurando que era suya, que siempre le pertenecería. Pero no podía dejarse dominar por esta sensación, ella amaba a Edward y Jacob se pudriría en la cárcel. Fin.

De nuevo este recuerdo le puso la piel de gallina, gesto que Edward pilló al vuelo y provocó que se separara de ella para proporcionarle su espacio. Sonrió sin ganas y se adentró en el vestidor en busca del traje que le regaló Alice por su cumpleaños. Sin forzar situaciones; no era sólo eso lo que quería de ella, iba más allá. Mucho más allá. Respiró en profundidad mientras cogía la percha y salía del vestidor.

Fuera se encontró a Bella parada en el centro de la habitación, completamente desnuda. Le miraba fijamente con una clara expresión de deseo pintada en el rostro. Señal suficiente para hacer que algo en el interior de su pantalón creciera por momentos. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas; había estado pendiente de todos sus movimientos. Con cuidado de no hacerla sentir incómoda.

Observaba cómo él empezaba a hiperventilar al fijar su vista en ella; sabía que él tenía ganas. Y si era sincera consigo misma, ella también… habían pasado un mal momento, pero era eso, pasado. Ahora tocaba afrontar las cosas juntos, tal y como habían hecho hasta ese momento… siempre juntos.

— Bells, yo… — susurró Edward — no hace falta que…

— shhhhh – se acercó a él lentamente y le quitó el traje de las manos. – Realmente te decía lo del baño en serio… pero no creo que tu madre me ponga impedimento alguno para echar una cabezadita si lo necesito.

— No, realmente yo tampoco lo creo. – sonrió de lado provocando que Bella bajara su mirada a sus labios.

**(N/A: ver imágen en perfil)**

La rodeó con sus brazos acariciando su espalda, su trasero, sus costados, envolviendo sus labios con los suyos, moviendo sus lenguas acompasadamente. Entregándose en cada roce.

— Te quiero Edward… te necesito. – susurró Bella apretándose más contra su cuerpo.

— Y yo a ti princesa. ¿Sabes que me vuelves loco? ¿Sabes que me duele quererte tanto? – La había cogido de las caderas y la llevaba a cuestas hacia la cama, totalmente decidido a consumar su amor de nuevo. — ¿Tienes idea de lo feliz que me haces al sonreír?

Esa noche Edward borró cualquier rastro que quedará de Jacob en su subconsciente. Había pasado por la peor experiencia de su vida; peor que haberse perdido, mucho peor que su juego con las drogas… muchísimo peor que haber resultado ser una falsa consigo mismo. Pero no lo había pasado tan mal gracias a él; por que él estaba a su lado. Acompañándola, apoyándola en todo momento; haciéndola sentir la persona más importante del planeta.

…..

Esme y Carlisle jugaban con Anthony mientras observaban el reloj. Ninguno de sus invitados eran puntuales… sonrieron al percatarse de que ambos tuvieron el mismo pensamiento.

— Juventud divino tesoro. – aseguró Carlisle.

— Tu calla que parece que has regresado con fuerza a la edad del pavo. – levantó una ceja una divertida Esme.

— ¿Papá tiene un pavo? – Preguntó Anthony que no entendía muy bien de lo que hablaban sus padres — ¿es el que nos vamos a comer? Huele muy bien.

Ambos padres se miraron y se rieron con ganas.

Cinco minutos más tarde llamaron a la puerta. Charlie era el primero; tenía un ligero rubor en sus mejillas y llevaba una botella de champagne en la mano. Tras los saludos iniciales, se centró en jugar con Anthony mientras informaba escuetamente a Carlisle de los avances en la investigación de Jacob… la verdad que todo estaba bastante claro. La defensa no tendría por donde cogerlo. Lo más sensato era intentar una reducción de pena pero ningún jurado aceptaría semejante acuerdo.

Esme apareció por la puerta con una cerveza para cada uno y les echó una mirada recriminatoria.

— Nada de sacar esos temas de conversación en esta noche. – sentenció la mujer.

— Sí señor. – dijeron ambos a la vez provocando la risa del otro.

— Lo del pavo se contagia… — añadió una divertida Esme.

El resto de los invitados llegaron casi una hora tarde. Poniendo mil excusas que Esme fingió que se creía una a una… pero no era tonta, ni había nacido ayer. Y el cutis de su hija, su amiga y su nuera tenían un brillo y un rubor natural que sólo podía deberse a una cosa.

Pasaron una noche tranquila, relajada. Disfrutando de esa gran familia en la que se habían convertido. Incluyendo por supuesto a Emmet y Rosalie. Tras acostar a un derrotado Anthony que por más que quiso no pudo aguantar a los regalos, se acomodaron alrededor del árbol y se intercambiaron los regalos. Este año sin lugar a dudas el protagonista era el futuro bebé y la mamá que cada vez que veía una miniatura (léase, pantaloncito, camisetita, baberito…) se ponía a llorar totalmente emocionada. Todavía no sabían el sexo así que todos optaron por el blanco o el amarillo. La noche pasó casi sin darse cuenta.

Tras abrir el último regalo Emmet empezó a sudar; ya no quedaba nadie más. Sólo faltaba el regalo de él hacia Rosalie. Y ella se había dado cuenta ya; no le quitaba el ojo de encima. Con el tembleque en el cuerpo se levantó hacia el abrigo y sacó la dichosa cajita del bolsillo, se acercó a Rose e hincó una rodilla en el suelo.

Alice, Esme y Bella ahogaron un gemido y taparon sus bocas con ambas manos, sabiendo lo que vendría a continuación… Alice miró a Jasper pensando "¿ves? Así se hace, no en una camilla de hospital"; Esme cogió la mano de su marido pensando que ella pasó también por esa fase y Bella observó la escena con un nudo en la garganta "quizá…"

Rosalie empezó a llorar antes de que Emmet abriera la caja. No podía moverse, no podía hablar. Jamás habían hablado del tema, pero nunca se planteó la posibilidad de casarse con él. Ahora que se lo iba a pedir se sentía estúpida por no haberlo pensado antes. Observó al chico con el que llevaba viviendo desde que se reencontraron, siendo consciente de que el destino había jugado con ellos para por fin unirles de nuevo.

— Rosalie, no soy de palabra fácil; sabes que a mi se me da mejor demostrarlo. Pero te quiero con toda el alma, y me gustaría que me aceptases para siempre a tu lado… ¿querrías casarte conmigo? – y abrió la cajita, delante de todos. Sin quitar la vista de encima a Rose.

— Si… — consiguió articular mirando el anillo de oro blanco y brillantes que resplandecía en el centro de la caja. – Por supuesto que quiero.

Todos gritaron y aplaudieron dando la enhorabuena a los novios, pero ellos se quedaron en una especie de nube, dedicándose miradas y caídas de ojos como si fueran adolescentes.

* * *

Buenooo. Mañana terminamos niñas!

decidme qué os has parecido porfa ;)

Un besazo para todas!


	42. Chapter 42

**Buenas tardes!**

**siento de verdad el plantón de ayer, pero estaba corrigiendo todo cuando mi nene decidió que quería estar aporreando el teclado del ordenador todo el rato... ¬¬  
**

**Pero ahora sí; os dejo el último capítulo de esta historia ^_^  
**

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer y añadir a favoritos.**

**************Y mil gracias más por sus reviews a DraBSwan, anouscha, Anaidam, Gatita Swan, Nurymisu, Cristal 82, Suiza19, anamart05, katyms13,** BronceCeniza16649, Lilly Black Masen, Alysa Cullen, alexf1994, loore.5** y bonxi. No sabéis la ilusión q me hace; sobre todo, al final casi de la historia encontrarme con nuevas caras es una pasada :_)**

**Capítulo 42:**

- ¡Zafrina; me voy ya que llego tarde! – gritó Edward mientras cogía la documentación y las llaves de la casa.  
- ¡Espera! – apareció la egipcia embarazada de 4 meses con unas rosas blancas en la mano – que se te olvidan las flores.  
- Mi cabeza – se palmeó la frente – que haría yo sin ti. – Besó su mejilla y salió corriendo.

Egipto no se caracterizaba precisamente por ser un lugar seguro al volante. Los italianos tenían mala fama, pero podía asegurar sin miedo a equivocarse que los egipcios eran mucho peor. Lo malo, es que después de estar durante meses allí te acababas acostumbrando y conduces de la misma forma temeraria.

Habían pasado dos meses separados… dos largos meses esperando a que ella terminara los exámenes. Sonrió al pensar que en menos de una hora la tendría de nuevo entre sus brazos… "mi Bella". Palmeó el volante del jeep nervioso, el calor era insoportable y las manchas de sudor eran contantes en su indumentaria desde hacía tiempo.

Empezó el año nuevo trabajando en el Museo, en su plaza. Pero esa plaza estaba supeditada a permanecer tres meses en El Cairo. Estuvo a punto de rechazarlo cuando pasó lo que pasó en Diciembre, pero Bella insistió en que era una oportunidad única para él. Podría acabar su formación para, en un futuro, poder optar a un mejor puesto… además de que estaba convencida de que le lloverían las ofertas para impartir nuevos cursos tanto en universidades públicas como privadas.

Se esforzó mucho en convencerle de que ella estaba bien; de que no habría ningún problema. Que así aprovecharía para estudiar como una loca… aunque no le hacía ninguna gracia dejarla con tanto buitre merodeando, al acecho. Dos meses separados… dos largos meses esperando a que ella terminara los exámenes para poder encontrarse de nuevo. Echaba de menos su olor, su tacto, su mirada… suspiró sonoramente casi sin darse cuenta.

Si hacía recuento podía asegurar que esos dos meses se le habían pasado volando. Zafrina se había comportado como si fuera de su propia familia y le había acogido en casa junto a su nuevo marido, Benjamin. Un tipo encantador. Le obligaron a dejar el hotel en cuanto se enteraron de que permanecería demasiado tiempo en El Cairo. Estaban deseando conocer a Bella en persona, a pesar de que habían hablado por teléfono, por videoconferencia por el ordenador, por Skype… la verdad es que en estos tiempos si no estabas comunicado con alguien era por que no querías. Gracias a ellos, a sus excursiones y a su hospitalidad estos días no fueron tan, tan malos.

Llegó al aeropuerto con el tiempo justo. Se apresuró por el hall buscando la puerta de salida del vuelo y esperó pacientemente a verla aparecer.

.

.

El vuelo había sido muy largo, agotador. Nunca había cogido un avión, jamás había viajado más lejos de Nueva York; y ahora se encontraba casi aterrizando a miles de kilómetros de su hogar, deseando reencontrarse con su amor.  
No era ningún secreto para nadie. Lo había pasado mal; muy mal. Verle de nuevo en el juicio, intentar mantenerse erguida mientras el jurado sentenciaba a ese desgraciado de por vida. Cogida de la mano de Leah, que se recuperaba milagrosamente gracias a su ángel de la guarda. Sólo habían pasado unos días cuando Edward se tuvo que marchar… pero ni si quiera se le pasó por la cabeza pedirle que se quedara con ella. Era su futuro, y ella tenía muchas cosas que organizar y mucho que estudiar para los exámenes de junio.

Un azafato, de muy buen ver, se acercó para informarla que tomarían tierra en unos minutos y que debería abrocharse el cinturón. Así lo hizo y observó cómo el joven informaba al resto de pasajeros de primera clase "menos mal que voy en primera, en este asiento, por que sino no hubiera dormido nada… aunque tengo que tener unas pintas". Un revuelo se formó alrededor del chico que informaba del aterrizaje; parecía que un grupo de chicas estaban de despedida de soltera o algo así. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo al escuchar los gritos de "¡tío bueno!" "¡macizo!" "ven para acá que te hago padre" "¡Eneeeeeeeee!". Un grupito adorable, sin duda.

Aterrizaron sin complicaciones a la hora indicada y tras esperar con los nervios de punta a poder bajar del avión, esperar a que la dichosa cinta transportadora dejara sus maletas y esperar a que la miraran el pasaporte unas 20 veces consiguió salir de allí.

El sensor hizo que las puertas se abrieran y casi le da un paro cardiaco en el sitio cuando lo vio. Allí plantado; con una sonrisa profident que resaltaba sobre su piel tostada por el sol. Sostenía un enorme ramo de rosas blancas y esperaba detrás de un poli egipcio con muy malas pulgas. Pero a ella le dio igual el policía, el equipaje y todas las pasajeras de primera que avanzaban detrás de ella. Tiró todo lo que llevaba en las manos al suelo y saltó sobre su Santo particular.

Cuando la vio aparecer su corazón no se saltó un latido… se saltó dos. Sonrió como un bobo esperando que ella hiciera contacto visual y cuando lo hizo casi chafa las rosas al saltar sobre él, literalmente. Pero no le importó; dejó el ramo y se centró en abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas. Ella se le colgó como si fuera un mono; rodeó su cintura con las piernas y se agarró fuertemente al cuello con sus brazos. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, sonriendo, felices de verse de nuevo, nerviosos como si fueran dos chiquillos. Fue ella la que acortó la distancia final entre sus bocas; fundiéndose en un suave y necesitado beso. Escucharon unos aplausos y silbidos alrededor suyo y el policía que vigilaba la entrada de turistas tosió muy cerca de ellos para hacerse notar.

- Creo que estamos dando la nota – habló por fin Bella contra sus labios.  
- Sí… eso creo… - siguió besándola mientras afianzaba su agarre a su trasero y se daba media vuelta para alejarse de la multitud. – Estás más delgada.  
- También tú… - metió la cabeza en su cuello y se dedicó a besar la sensible zona. – Te he echado mucho de menos… ¡Espera! – gritó de repente provocando que Edward parara en seco. – Las maletas y las flores.

Ambos se rieron con ganas, la dejó en el suelo pero no la soltó la mano. Recogieron sus maletas y el ramo ante la atenta mirada de todos los presentes y pusieron rumbo al aparcamiento.

- Dime cómo están todos… ¿y nuestra sobrinita? ¿Y Anthony? Les echo de menos muchísimo – preguntó Edward ansioso por saber.  
- Mary es un cielo… y se porta fenomenal; es muy graciosa sonríe y te enseña las encías – se hacía señas en la boca mientras explicaba todo con gestos. – te puedes imaginar a los papis… se les cae la baba. Y tus padres están encantados de que haya un miembro más en la familia y me sueltan indirectas todo el rato.  
- ¿Ah sí? – levantó las cejas mientras abría el maletero.  
- Sí – se ruborizó al pensar en tener un niño de Edward. – Pero bueno – se encogió de hombros. - ¿Y tú? ¿Y Zafrina? Pensé que te acompañaría.  
- No los verás hasta la hora de la cena – se rió Edward al recordar a la pareja hacer planes para dejarles solos en la casa. – Ahora te enseñaré donde vivo y te darás un baño.  
- ¿Huelo muy mal? – se acercó la nariz a la blusa disimuladamente.  
- No cariño… lo del baño es una excusa… - se acercó a ella sinuosamente. – Llevo dos meses de abstinencia. Te necesito. – susurró contra sus labios.  
- Ed… - cerró los ojos y sintió cómo sus braguitas se humedecían sin remedio - no me hagas eso o no salimos de este aparcamiento.  
- ¿Serías capaz? – tentó Edward apretando su dureza en su estómago.  
- Ya lo creo que sí… - dejó resbalar su mano desde el pecho hasta su miembro y le apretó mientras se mordía el labio inferior.  
- ¡Vale! – Gritó de repente – ¡Vámonos de aquí cagando leches!  
- ¡Por qué! – se desinfló Bella poniendo un puchero.  
- Por que estamos en un territorio un tanto especial en cuanto a demostrar el afecto en público – no quiero terminar en una cárcel de este país. Te lo puedo asegurar.

Durante el trayecto Bella le contaba las últimas noticias. Antes de embarcar había echado la instancia para hacer el último año de carrera a distancia; de este modo podría compaginarlo con el trabajo en el Museo de Ciencias; se encargaría de mantener toda la zona de botánica. Empezaría como un simple mantenimiento, pero cuando hubiera terminado su carrera podría optar a un puesto mejor.

Llegaron en tiempo record… se necesitaban; ansiaban tocarse de nuevo. En cuanto cerró la puerta tras de sí se abalanzó de nuevo sobre ella.

- ¿Te enseño la casa? – le preguntó mientras introducía las manos por debajo de su camiseta.  
- Sí… enséñame primero tu dormitorio por favor – puso cara de súplica mientras desabrochaba su camisa.  
- Eso está hecho – la cogió de las nalgas y la levantó un poco. Ella se terminó de subir afianzándose de nuevo con sus piernas a sus caderas.

Después de un breve minuto Edward se dejaba caer con ella en su mullida cama. Se separó un poco intentando recuperar el aliento mientras la admiraba detenidamente. Era hermosa; el rubor en sus mejillas la hacía parecer un ángel y a él le dejaba sin aliento contemplarla por fin.

- A lo mejor debería irme primero a la ducha… - susurró Bella recordando que llevaba 20 horas metida en un avión y que en ese minúsculo baño no se había podido asear en condiciones.  
- Y tu crees – la cogió de la parte baja de la camiseta – que a mi me importa – se la sacó admirando su lencería de encaje – que no te hayas duchado ahora mismo. La cogió de los pechos y los estrujó.  
- ¿No? – Contestó casi sin articular sonido – Por favor Edward… te necesito. No sabes cuanto.  
- Si lo sé…

Sus bocas entraron en contacto de nuevo y sus lenguas empezaron una frenética danza que acompañaron con sus cuerpos, abrazándose, apretándose… piel con piel. Los pantalones de ambos no tardaron en desaparecer al igual que la ropa interior; ardían, quemaban, una fina capa de sudor empezó a envolver sus cuerpos. Allí hacía mucho calor, pero ellos no prestaban atención a eso…

Sabían que no estaban para preliminares; sabían que la explosión de placer llegaría en cuanto se conectaran de nuevo. El sexo telefónico no cubría sus necesidades… necesitaban más el uno del otro… siempre más.

Edward se colocó sobre ella provocando el roce entre sus genitales; ambos gimieron sin poder ni querer evitarlo. Era perfecto; ese momento era único. Cada vez se hacía inolvidable… Bella levantó las caderas, facilitando el acceso y Edward con un ágil movimiento de cadera se colocó en su entrada. Se miraron a los ojos, sosteniendo ese segundo, aguantando la respiración mientras se resbalaba en su interior, soltando el aire cuando él tocó fondo. Empujando fuerte. Mientras comenzaba su vaivén Bella, totalmente entregada, gemía sin control… por fin juntos, por fin completa de nuevo. Pronto fue consciente de que no aguantaría separarse de él de nuevo.

- Te quiero Ed… - susurró entre jadeos mientras clavaba sus uñas en su espalda y mordía su hombro.  
- Yo también te quiero – embestía lento, aguantando el momento. Pero oírla así, ver su cara de placer… - Dios Bells, te amo, te adoro. - La besó con dureza a la vez que aceleraba sus embestidas sabiendo que tenía que terminar, que el nudo que se había formado estaba apunto de desatarse. – Te amo….

Al notarle acelerar ella se dejó llevar sin más; no pudo aguantar y sus paredes palpitaron con fuerza mientras descargaba su propio orgasmo. Gritó. Gritó de liberación, gritó al notar que él se vaciaba dentro de ella. Pequeños espasmos de placer sacudieron su cuerpo, relajándose hasta el extremo. Haciéndoles sonreír mientras se miraban, se acariciaban. Mientras recuperaban la respiración, se colocaron uno al lado del otro.

- Dios qué vergüenza… - se refugió en su pecho presa de un ataque de pánico postcoital.  
- ¿Por qué? - frunció el ceño extrañado.  
- No he gritado así en mi vida… - empezó a reírse.  
- Tranquila; no creo que se asusten. – La intentó tranquilizar, aunque no estaba él muy convencido tampoco.  
- Tiempo record… ¡ni cinco minutos! – se carcajeó. – Madre mía; estoy salida cariño.  
- Pues si tú estás salida… ¿qué hago yo con esto? – se señaló sus partes nobles que resucitaban demasiado rápido del letargo.  
- Tú… tú eres un Dios. – Atrapó su incipiente erección entre sus manos – y debería hacer penitencia – masajeó la zona – de rodillas… desnuda.  
- Es tentador… - le regaló su sonrisa ladeada antes de aventurarse con manos sabias entre sus pliegues – pero ¿y tú? – Sacó su dedo totalmente empapado con los restos de ambos – ¿no crees que tú eres otra diosa?  
Esta vez no terminaron tan pronto… se regalaron caricias y besos durante horas. En la cama, en la ducha, en la cama de nuevo.

.

.

Un muy inteligente Benjamin avisó a Edward de su llegada con la cena y en 20 minutos Bella estaba conociendo por fin a Zafrina. Sabía que tuvieron un romance durante la época de la beca, pero nada más irse Edward apareció Benajmín, su amor de la adolescencia, y no pudo hacer otra cosa que seguirle ciegamente.  
Se rieron, se contaron mil anécdotas… sacaron los colores a Edward en más de una ocasión. Y Bella disfrutaba, disfrutaba como una enana.

Mientras recogían los platos se acercó a Edward.

- Esta conversación me ha recordado algo… - se hizo la interesante.  
- ¿El qué? – preguntó interesado.  
- Te queda algo por confesarme…  
- ¡Pero si me he abierto en canal para ti! Conoces mi alma mejor que yo. – La abrazó por la cintura y ella se agarró a su cuello como en un acto reflejo.  
- Todo no… Porfa… porfita… - imitó a Alice a la perfección. – Dime qué le pasó a Emmet en el colegio. Dímelo.  
- ¡Ja! – soltó una carcajada con ganas – ¿y ese interés?  
- Me lo prometiste, y últimamente se mete mucho conmigo… necesito saberlo.  
- Cariño, tenemos un trato; no puedo romperlo.  
- Pero él lo rompió… - puso un puchero mientras acariciaba su nuca.  
- ¡Es verdad! Será mamón… - la miró a los ojos – pero prométeme que no le dirás nada.  
- ¡Zip it! – se hizo la señal de la cremallera en la boca.  
- Ahora ya sé por que Adán no se resistió a la manzana… sois… Bueno mejor me callo.  
- Eso… no vayas a estropearlo. – Achicó los ojos.  
- Se hizo pis.  
- ¿Qué? – abrió la boca.  
- Que se hizo pis… encima. Con 13 años. – Sonrió al recordarlo.  
- Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? – una sonrisa bailaba en su boca.  
- Ya sabes que siempre ha sido muy bromista; empezó a reírse como un loco de una trastada que le hizo a una chica… Creo que le levantó la falda o algo así y como era de dibujitos se empezó a tronchar. Tanto, tanto se rió que se lo hizo encima.  
- Dios mío lo que me voy a reír cuando le vea. – Se frotó las manos de anticipación.  
- Lo prometiste… no hagas que me arrepienta – señaló con le dedo índice delante de su nariz.  
- Está bien… aguafiestas – y le sacó la lengua.  
- Edward está todo preparado. Omar te espera. – apareció Zafrina por la puerta.  
- ¿Todo preparado? ¿Adónde vas? – frunció el ceño Bella.  
- Es una sorpresa… - le sonrió con ilusión. – Gracias Zafi… no nos esperéis despiertos.  
- Vale, pues gracias por la cena… - se dirigió a la egipcia y gesticulo con los labios - ¿Adonde vamos?  
- No te diré nada… ya lo entenderás. – Le dijo al oído mientras la daba un beso en la mejilla. - ¡Pasarlo bien!

Edward estaba realmente nervioso; primero porque lo que iban a hacer no estaba permitido y se había pasado la ley por el forro. Y lo segundo, por que esto era una vez en la vida y lo tenía que hacer en condiciones; sólo de pensarlo empezaron a sudarle las manos. Cogieron las chaquetas y se juntaron con Omar, un viejo chofer parco en palabras, al lado de su camioneta.

Edward no dejaba de sonreír en ningún momento y Bella le observaba de reojo, con la mosca detrás de la oreja. Omar paró el coche y le dijo en árabe a Edward que volvería en 2 horas, quiso saber si sería suficiente y éste asintió. La vista desde allí era espectacular y Bella permanecía anclada en las pirámides.

Ni siquiera se percató de que el coche ya no estaba detrás de ella.

- Vamos – la cogió Edward de la espalda para acercarla al lugar.  
- ¿Vamos hasta allí? – quiso saber.  
- Sí… vamos a acercarnos un poquito más – habló bajito.  
- ¿Y si hay escorpiones? ¿o serpientes? – empezó a tener un poco de miedo.  
- No dejaré que te hagan nada – la miró de nuevo fijamente.  
- Está bien. – Sonrió intentando no pensar en que estaban en el desierto, de noche y centrándose en Edward y en las pirámides. – Esto impone…  
- Sí ¿verdad? – la agarró fuerte de la mano y se dirigió a la zona indicada.

A unos 20 metros del camino, donde nadie podría verles a no ser que forzaran mucho la vista. Omar había preparado el entorno. Un par de antorchas clavadas en la arena al lado de una enorme manta, y sobre esta un par de cojines. Bella se paró en seco y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Intentó grabar en su retina cada detalle; sobre uno de los cojines una rosa blanca y un poco alejado, en una especie de bandeja de madera, una cubitera con una botella de champán y dos copas de cristal.

- ¿Qué es esto Ed? – preguntó Bella con un nudo en la garganta.  
- ¿Nos sentamos? – sugirió con voz temblorosa.  
- Claro… - sonrió nerviosa. Y esperó a que hablara él una vez se hubieron acomodado.  
- ¿Te gusta?  
- Es precioso.  
- Verás… yo…  
- ¿Sabes que estás encantador cuando te pones nervioso? – intentó sacarle una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba la cara.  
- No creía que me fuera a costar tanto. – Sonrió y cogió la mano de su mejilla para depositarla un dulce beso en la palma. – Verás Bella. Si te he traído hasta aquí… si he pensado en justo esta noche para hacer esto, es por que quería aclararte una cosa. – Observó cómo la emoción se reflejaba en su rostro. – Desde que me declaré aquél día en tu casa de Forks no te he dejado de querer ni un instante. Siempre has estado en mi pensamiento, siempre has permanecido en mi corazón. Fue por ti que cambié; tú me abriste los ojos, me enseñaste que el amor verdadero existe. Me mostraste cómo creer en mí mismo… pero nos separamos. – cogió ambas manos y las apretó con cariño mientras observaba cómo ella no paraba de llorar. - Los dos hemos crecido por separado y nos hemos vuelto a encontrar; estando juntos Bella es como están las cosas bien. No puedo concebir una vida sin ti; no puedo imaginarme un futuro si no es a tu lado – un nudo se adueñó de su garganta – No es sólo físico, es algo espiritual… mi alma está en paz cuando te veo sonreír – tampoco pudo contener las lágrimas. – Quizá te parezca una locura; llevamos juntos menos de un año y a lo mejor es muy precipitado… pero tampoco me caracterizo por ser alguien paciente. – Sonrió de lado mientras intentaba aclarar su voz. – Y quiero que sea aquí, junto a las pirámides que me ayudaron a pasar los años sin ti. En este entorno mágico donde los espíritus de los faraones protegen su pueblo. Bella Swan – se colocó sobre sus rodillas delante de la pobre Bella que empezaba a hipar. – Prometo amarte cada momento de mi vida, hacerte feliz a mi lado, apoyarte en cada decisión, compartir cada pena, cada alegría… - respiró hondo y sacó el anillo que tenía en el bolsillo, una sencilla alianza de oro blanco. – Bells… ¿te gustaría ser mi esposa?

No salía ni una sílaba de su boca… todo había sido tan especial. Se sentía totalmente embriagada por la emoción; desbordada. Como no articulaba sonido empezó a asentir como loca con la cabeza, haciendo que las lágrimas rodaran con más velocidad sobre sus mejillas. Levantó su mano temblorosa y observó cómo introducía el anillo en su dedo anular.

Cogió dulcemente su cara entre sus manos obligando así a que le mirara.

- Te quiero Ed… - consiguió articular por fin Bella. – Te quiero mucho.  
- Y yo a ti, mi vida. – Se acercó a su boca y depositó un dulce beso en sus labios. – Más de lo que te puedas imaginar.

Intentaron serenarse un poco para disfrutar del momento; aunque realmente fue complicado. Ambos brindaron por su nueva vida, juntos. Sintiéndose columnas fuertes que sujetarían al otro en momentos de debilidad, sabiendo que nunca más estarían solos, que jamás se sentirían de nuevo a la deriva. Por que se habían encontrado el uno al otro; y por que a pesar del tiempo y de las dificultades, a pesar de los problemas, cuando surge el amor verdadero éste perdura, para siempre.

- Por nosotros. – Levantó Bella la copa.  
- Por ti, Bella… mi dulce Bella.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

**Oooooooh  
**

**Se acabó :_)**

**Me ha dado la misma penita que la primera vez que lo publiqué hace ahora dos años :)**

**Quería dedicar este capítulo a un grupito encantador de amigas que surgió en el foro de crepusculo-es... a mis templarias del alma. Habéis sido mi fuerza en tantas ocasiones que ya he perdido la cuenta. Mil gracias chicas por estar ahí, siempre ;)**

**Y a todas las personas que han dedicado un poquito de tiempo para leer mi primera historia, y a las que han gastado unos minutillos para ponerme un review... GRACIAS!**

**Os dejo chicas (y si hay chicos también ;))... sólo recordados que seguiré en mi otra historia: EN CUERPO Y ALMA... que esta semana la he tenido abandonadita... **

**Nos leemos! ^_^**


End file.
